The journal (Traduction )
by sovimo
Summary: Lorsqu'un journal créé par Hermione pour Ron tombe entre les mains d'un ancien ennemi en quête de rédemption, il lui fera tout remettre en question et bouleversera sa vie.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Le journal**

Chapitre un

Hermione rentra chez elle dans un appartement vide après une autre longue journée de travail.

Ses amis ne pouvaient tout simplement pas comprendre comment elle pouvait passer douze voir même quatorze heures par jour à travailler seule dans son petit laboratoire. Ils ne comprenaient pas à quel point elle était proche de faire une percée. Bon sang, elle était presque sûre qu'ils ne savaient même pas sur quoi elle travaillait ou pourquoi c'était si important pour elle.

Elle devait simplement trouver la solution rapidement. Elle manquait de temps et elle passait donc autant d'heures par jour qu'elle le pouvait dans son laboratoire. Quand elle n'était pas dans son laboratoire, elle dormait ou travaillait chez elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse retourner dans son laboratoire et poursuivre ses recherches.

Aujourd'hui était un jour ordinaire, un mardi si cela importait vraiment à n'importe qui. Pour Hermione, qui travaillait sept jours par semaine, c'était juste un autre jour. Il était près de neuf heures lorsqu'elle sortit de sa cheminée et entra dans son salon.

La pièce était peu meublée, tout comme le reste de l'appartement. Un canapé et une table étaient placé contre le mur. Des piles de livres tapissaient les murs restants. Il n'y avait pas de photos, pas de décorations, rien pour faire de l'espace de vie une maison. Elle n'avait emménagé que quelques semaines plus tôt et avait passé tellement de temps au travail qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de vraiment emménager correctement. Beaucoup de ses affaires étaient toujours dans des boîtes empilées dans la chambre d'amis.

Elle avait mangé un plats à emporter au laboratoire plus tôt, donc plutôt que de s'arrêter dans sa cuisine pour manger, elle s'est dirigée directement vers la chambre où elle s'est déshabillée avant de prendre une douche chaude fumante. Trente minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la vapeur, enfin détendue après une autre longue journée.

Elle prit son temps à peigner ses cheveux. Les boucles brunes passaient le long de ses épaules, les extrémités s'enroulaient sur ses seins. La masse crépue qui l'a suivie tout au long de sa jeunesse s'était bien lissée à mesure qu'elle grandissait tombant maintenant en boucles douces jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Bien qu'elle faisait une queue de cheval la plupart du temps pour le garder hors de ses yeux et de ses notes pendant ses recherches, à la maison, elle les laissaient toujours lâchés.

Elle se glissa dans un short de nuit noir et un débardeur rose vif. Ses cheveux humides étaient frais contre sa peau et elle savoura la sensation pendant un moment, bougeant simplement sa tête d'avant en arrière et laissant ses cheveux glisser sur ses épaules nues.

Son plan était d'aller directement au lit après sa douche, et elle était en bonne voie. Elle avait les couvertures rabattues et son ventilateur allumé. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de s'allonger et d'éteindre la lumière. C'est quand elle s'est retournée pour s'asseoir sur son lit qu'elle l'a vu.

Là, posé sur sa table de nuit.

C'était son journal. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un journal ordinaire. C'était l'un d'une paire de deux journeaux, un ensemble qu'elle avait créé spécifiquement pour elle et Ron. C'était à l'époque où leur relation était encore nouvelle, juste après la fin de la guerre. Elle a continué ses études pour se spécialiser dans les potions et les charmes, et Ron était allé en formation d'Auror avec Harry.

Les journaux fonctionnaient comme un charme protéiforme. Lorsqu'elle écrivait dans le sien, Ron pouvait lire ce qu'elle avait écrit et lui répondre. Elle a pensé qu'ils pourraient utiliser les journaux pour rester en contact plutôt que de dépendre des hiboux.

Pendant des mois après qu'elle lui ait remis le journal, elle l'avait vérifié tous les jours. Parfois, elle écrivait pour essayer d'obtenir une réponse, mais aucun message ne lui était jamais parvenu.

Finalement, elle avait cessé de le vérifier. Elle s'était dit que le charme qu'elle avait utilisé n'avait pas fonctionné, c'est pourquoi il ne lui écrivait jamais. Elle savait dans son cœur, cependant, que son charme était parfait comme toujours. Ron ne voulait tout simplement pas lui écrire. Elle essaya de ne pas le prendre personnellement, car vraiment Ron n'aimait pas du tout écrire, mais il était difficile de ne pas se sentir un peu méprisé.

Ce soir, cependant, alors qu'elle se tournait pour se mettre au lit, le journal sur sa table de nuit attira son attention. C'était simplement un hasard qu'il soit posé là, juste à côté de sa lampe. Elle l'avait accidentellement ramassé il y a trois jours quand elle voulait lire quelque chose de léger. Plutôt que de le remettre sur sa bibliothèque, elle l'avait posé sur la table de nuit et l'avait laissé là.

Ce n'était pas pourquoi il avait attiré son attention, cependant. Non. La raison pour laquelle il a attiré son attention était que le lettrage argenté sur la couverture en cuir brillait d'une douce couleur bleue. Une indication claire qu'elle avait un message non lu en attente dans le journal.

Elle regarda le livre sans prétention pendant un long moment avant de tendre la main et de le ramasser. Ses doigts traversèrent doucement le lettrage. Elle s'assit lentement sur le lit et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la couverture en lisant les mots écrits à l'intérieur.

"J'ai débattu avec moi-même tous les jours depuis que j'ai récupéré ce livre, essayant de décider si je devrais t'écrire ou non. J'ai ouvert la couverture et je me suis assis avec une plume à la main pendant de longs moments presque tous les jours, essayant simplement de décider quoi dire.

Il y a tellement de choses qui me viennent, voit-tu. Des choses que j'aimerais te dire, si jamais j'en avait la possibilité.

Pendant des années, j'ai pensé que je n'aurais jamais cette chance. Puis le destin est intervenu. Avoir ce journal magnifiquement conçu et avec lui l'occasion de dire toutes les choses que je voulais ... non, j'aurais du te parler depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Malgré tout, cela fait des semaines, plus que des semaines en fait, cela fait près de deux mois que le journal est venu en ma possession et j'ai quand même tardé à te contacter, à établir la connexion. Parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Je t'ai vu aujourd'hui au Ministère. Tu déjeunais avec tes amis. Je doute que tu ai remarqué que j'étais là. Tu ne m'as jamais regardé et tu n'aurais aucune raison de le faire.

Je t'ai cependant remarqué. J'ai remarqué que tu a à peine mangé ton déjeuner. J'ai remarqué que tu tressaillais presque à chaque fois que ton petit ami te touche. J'ai remarqué que tu travailliais sur des formules d'arithmancies pendant que tes amis discutaient d'un match de Quidditch. J'ai remarqué que tu a travaillé jusqu'à tard ce soir, encore.

T'es amis pensent que tu n'es qu'un bourreau de travail. Mais je sais mieux. Tu n'es pas un bourreau de travail. Tu es obsédée. Je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi, mais je le ferai. Quel que soit le projet sur lequel tu travaille, c'est devenu plus qu'un projet pour toi, c'est devenu personnel.

J'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où je devais t'écrire. Je devais te faire savoir que tu n'es pas seule. Je t'ai remarqué. Je te vois. Et je suis là si jamais tu veux parler. "

Ses doigts dérivèrent sur les mots écrits dans un si beau scénario. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage en lisant. Celui qui écrivait ces mots si beaux la voyait comme personne d'autre n'avais pris la peine de le faire. C'était plus qu'un peu déconcertant de savoir que quelque part il y avait un homme? Une femme? Quelqu'un qui la connaissait si bien, mieux que ses amis les plus proches.

Elle avait un million de questions en tête. Qui avait écrit ces mots? Comment a-t-il mis la main sur le journal? Depuis combien de temps la regardait-il? Doit-elle répondre? Que doit-elle dire?

Elle relu les mots et invoqua une plume. Elle devait répondre. Elle était d'une nature curieuse. Elle maintint la plume sur le parchemin pendant un long moment en essayant de mettre ses pensée en ordre.

"Tu semble en savoir tellement sur moi. Honnêtement je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté ou effrayé. Je voudrais savoir comment tu es venu en possession de mon journal, et comment tu savais que c'était moi, en particulier, qui avait l'autre. Je te connais? Sommes-nous amis? Je suppose que non. Jaimerai savoir pourquoi ?

J'apprécie ta considération. Permet-moi toutefois de t'assurer que je ne suis pas obsédée par mon travail. Je travaille beaucoup c'est vrai, car le projet sur lequel je suis est important. Quand je trouverai la bonne formule, je pourrai aider beaucoup de gens qui souffrent inutilement. Je suis si proche en plus. Je peux le sentir. Chaque jour, je sens que je vais faire une percée. Je dois juste m'y tenir tant que je peux. "

Dès qu'elle a écrit les mots, elle savait qu'elle en avait trop dit. Elle voulait les effacer du parchemin, mais ils ont disparu beaucoup trop rapidement, pour apparaître dans l'autre journal, entre les mains d'une entité inconnue qui en savait déjà beaucoup sur elle.

Frustrée par elle-même, elle claqua le livre et le laissa tomber sur sa table de nuit. Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans un petit chemin le long du côté de son lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'était enfin convaincue de l'oublier et de se coucher.

Elle avait donné beaucoup d'informations. À ce stade, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était d'espérer que celui qui avait l'autre journal n'utiliserait pas ces informations avec malveillance. Avec un profond soupir, elle s'allongea sur son lit et tira les couvertures sur ses jambes nues. D'un coup de baguette, la lumière s'éteignit et la pièce se remplit d'obscurité.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'il ne comprendrais pas la valeur de ses informations.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, prêts à se rendre au sommeil quand une douce lumière bleue brillante envahit sa conscience et ses yeux bruns s'ouvrirent brusquement, attirés une fois de plus par le voyant du journal.

Il lui écrivait, répondant à son message. Elle déglutit profondément, se demandant si elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait à dire. Au final, sa nature curieuse l'a emporté. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dormir sans savoir ce qu'il disait. Avec un autre soupir profond, elle ralluma la lumière et ramassa le livre.

"Nous nous connaissons, mais pas bien. Non, nous n'avons jamais été ami. Quant à" pourquoi ", eh bien, si tu savais qui j'étais, tu saurais exactement pourquoi. C'est pourquoi je voudrais rester anonyme Pour le moment du moins, d'ailleurs, tu ne me croirai probablement pas si je te le disais.

Je vais te dire comment je suis arrivé vers le journal, mais je ne pense pas que tu l'aimera. Un de mes amis a trouvé une boîte pleine de livres près de la poubelle derrière son appartement. Il y avait plusieurs livres de haute qualité qui étaient pratiquement neufs.

La dernière version du Quidditch, à travers les âges, une généalogie sorcière complète et une première édition du Guide du joueur de Quidditch. Niché entre eux se trouvait ce journal. Mon ami ne voulait pas se séparer de la généalogie ou du guide, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tenir un journal. Bien sûr, il ne l'a jamais ouvert comme je l'ai fait. À l'intérieur de la couverture, une carte expliquait le fonctionnement du journal. C'est comme ça que je savais que tu avais l'autre journal. D'après la note que tu avais écrit au destinataire prévu initialement.

Il y a une fine ligne entre le dévouement et l'obsession. Je dois dire que je suis intrigué par ton acharnement pour ton travail. J'aimerais savoir quel est le projet sur lequel tu travaille si dur. Je suis moi-même plutôt habile en potions. Je pourrais peut-être offrir mon aide? "

Elle hésita à peine cette fois avant de prendre sa plume et de répondre.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es. En fait, tout ce que tu m'as dit, c'est que je te connais et que nous ne sommes pas ami. Je ne sais même pas si tu es une sorcière ou un sorcier! Et pourtant tu attends de moi de divulguer mes recherches? Désolé, mais cela ne va pas se produire. Pour autant que je sache, tu essaye peu être de saboter mes recherches! Ou tu pourrais être un harceleur fou ou quelque chose du genre! "

Elle a choisi de ne pas répondre à son histoire sur la façon dont il est tombé sur le journal. C'était une question qu'elle aborderait avec Ron. Tous les livres mentionnés étaient des livres qu'elle lui avait donnés au fil des ans pour des vacances ou des cadeaux d'anniversaire. Et il les avait jetés avec le journal. Oui, elle s'occuperait de lui plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle voulait découvrir qui était son écrivain mystère et pourquoi il pouvait éventuellement être intéressé par ses recherches. Son propre petit ami ne se souciait même pas de ses recherches. Pourquoi un parfait inconnu le ferai?

Alors que ses pensée commençait à s'enfuir, elle regarda ses mots apparaître sur la page.

"Merlin, es-tu toujours si paranoïaque? Je suis un sorcier. Nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble. Tu as battu mes scores dans chaque classe.

Nous n'étions pas amis. Les choses ont changé depuis l'école. Les gens ont changé. Les vues ont changé. J'ai changé. Tu as changé.

Je ne veux pas te saboter. Je veux seulement avoir une chance de te connaître et je veux que tu me connaisse aussi. Je trouve intéressant que ta première pensée ait été de protéger tes recherches, et que ta propre sécurité personnelle n'était qu'une réflexion secondaire. "

"Être paranoïaque m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. En règle générale, je ne fais pas confiance aux gens.

Tu étais à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas? "

Elle se rassit contre sa tête de lit, les genoux relevés devant elle et le journal appuyé contre eux. Serpentard n'était pas seulement une supposition. Elle en était sûre. Sinon, pourquoi ferait-il remarquer que les vues ont changé? Curieusement, cette information la faisait en fait se sentir mieux, plus détendue par rapport à toute la situation.

"Tu fais confiance à Potter et à la belette."

Elle a lu la déclaration encore et encore. Son hypothèse ne lui convenait pas, elle la ressentait comme un mensonge. C'était un mensonge. Doit-elle le corrigé ou le laisser continuer à y croire? Elle soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Qui était ce type? Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il sache la vérité plutôt que ce que tout le monde pensait? C'était une vérité qu'elle reconnaissait à peine aujourd'hui.

"Je ne fais confiance qu'à moi. Harry et Ron sont mes amis. Nous avons traversé beaucoup de choses ensembles. Je sais sur quoi je peux leur faire confiance, et surtout sur quoi je ne peux pas."

Elle se demandait si c'était une confession trop importante. Elle se réinstalla et attendit sa réponse. Ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieure et ses doigts tournoyaient distraitement une mèche de cheveux perdue. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il répondit.

"Intéressant. Je pensait que vous, les Gryffondors, vous vous faisiez confiance implicitement."

Elle a ri. Sûrement, il y croyait? Laissez un Serpentard penser que les Gryffondors étaient si naïfs.

"À peine. Il se fait très tard et j'ai besoin de repos pour me lever tôt demain. Bonne nuit, mystérieux Serpentard."

"Dors bien. Peut-être pourrons-nous reparler un peu bientôt ?"

Elle se sourit en lisant ses mots.

"J'aimerais ça."

Elle a fermé le journal et l'a mis sur sa table de nuit. Elle souriait toujours quand elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Ses rêves étaient remplis d'un inconnu mystérieux qui l'a remise sur ses pieds et a changé son monde entier.


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre deux**

Était-elle obsédée?

Hermione aimait se considérer comme dévouée plutôt qu'obsédée. Dévouée, et peut-être juste un peu désespérée. Elle manquait de temps pour trouver le remède.

Il y avait un syndrome peu connu dans le monde sorcier qui était appelé PCS, ou syndrome post-crucio.

Après la première guerre des sorciers, de nombreuses personnes sont mortes du PCS. Il a affligé les personnes qui avaient été frappées à plusieurs reprises par la malédiction du crucios. Plus l'intensité de la malédiction du crucios était élevée, plus le PCS progressera rapidement. Il y avait quatre étapes.

La première étape se manifestait par des sensations de picotements ou d'engourdissements dans les extrémités et une fatigue anormal.

La deuxième étape était des fortes migraines et des spasmes ou contractions musculaires. Les maux de tête augmentaient en fréquence et en intensité tout au long du stade deux et stade trois.

Les patients de stade trois avaient des maux de tête débilitants, des convulsions et une narcolepsie (s'endormir soudainement).

La dernière étape de PCS était un coma. Le patient s'endormait et ne se réveillait pas. Trois à quatre semaines après être tombé dans le coma, le patient mourrait.

Selon les données historiques découvertes par Hermione, l'ensemble du processus prenait entre deux et quatre ans. Elle avait commencé ses recherches six mois après la défaite de Voldemort, et elle y travaillait depuis.

Elle a commencé par étudier la malédiction elle-même, en découvrant exactement ce qu'elle faisait au corps humain.

Elle a utilisé la technologie moldue pour identifier les dommages au système nerveux. Puis elle a commencé à tester les diverses potions de guérison pour en trouver une qui réparerait les dégâts. Quand elle n'avait pas pu trouver une potion déjà existante efficace, elle a commencé à en développer une nouvelle. Elle était sur le point de trouver la formule. Elle était très proche, mais toujours si loin. Un de ses ingrédients réduirait l'inflammation qui finalement fermait les vaisseaux sanguins, mais il réagissait également avec certains autre ingrédients de manière explosive et mortelle.

Ça ne marchait tout simplement pas.

Voilà où elle en était maintenant avec ses recherches. Elle savait qu'il devait y avoir un autre ingrédient qui lui donnerait le même résultat sans les effets secondaires et les interactions. C'est pourquoi elle passait des heures à chercher dans les manuels, les ouvrages de référence et les journaux obscurs. Quelque part, il devait y avoir cet ingrédient magique qui finirait sa potion.

Mais encore une fois, elle manquait de temps.

Elle regarda la lettre dans sa main. Son cœur avait chuté lorsqu'elle l'avait lu. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Mme Parkinson, la mère de Pansy, était la première victime de PCS de la seconde guerre des sorciers. Elle était décédée le matin même, trois semaines et demie après être tombée dans le coma.

Pour Mme Parkinson, Hermione avait déjà manqué de temps. Il était trop tard pour la sauver. Trouverat-elle le remède?Trouverat-elle jamais l'ingrédient insaisissable qu'elle savait si proche? Ou échouerait-elle à aider non seulement Mme Parkinson, mais tous les patients du PCS?

Ses mains tremblaient tandis que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. C'était sa faute. Elle aurait dû passer plus de temps à faire des recherches, plus de temps à essayer de le trouver, à essayer de trouver le remède. Si elle l'avait fait, alors peut-être ... peut-être.

Elle soupira à travers ses larmes. Il n'y en avait peut-être pas. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était continuer. Mme Parkinson n'était pas la seule à compter sur elle. Il y en avait d'autres, beaucoup d'autres. La plupart d'entre eux en étaient maintenant à l'étape deux ou trois, bien qu'il y en ait quelques-uns qui étaient encore à l'étape un. Il y avait une autre patiente qui était au stade quatre. Elle était tombée dans le coma quelques jours auparavant. C'était Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione l'imaginait allongée dans son lit à St. Mungo, avec ses cheveux blonds étalés autour d'elle comme un ange. Narcissa n'avait jamais été l'une des personnes préférées d'Hermione, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait laisser la femme mourir. Pas si elle pouvait l'aider. Avec une nouvelle détermination, elle se sécha les yeux et ouvrit un autre livre sur les ingrédients des potions.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que sa vision était devenue floue pour lire les mots sur la page, elle a décidé de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Elle a emballé plusieurs livres à lire pendant le week-end avant de fermer son laboratoire au Ministère et de rentrer chez elle.

Quand elle a finalement trébuché hors de la cheminée et dans son salon, elle pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Elle rampa dans son lit et s'endormit instantanément.

Samedi matin, elle s'est réveillée avec un mal de tête et une sensation de cœur lourd. Elle s'assit sur son petit balcon en sirotant une tasse de thé, regardant juste au loin tandis que des pensées négatives s'abattaient sur elle. Quelle que soit la raison de sa mélancolie, elle ne voulait pas être seule.

Elle a envoyé un hibou à Ron, lui demandant s'il était occupé ce jour-là et s'il aimerait lui rendre visite. Sa réponse vint rapidement, il allait à un match de Quidditch avec Harry et Ginny, mais elle était la bienvenue pour les rejoindre.

Quidditch. Elle frissonna.

C'était presque pire que de passer la journée seul. Inutile de dire qu'elle a décliné l'invitation.

Le sentiment était toujours là, cependant. Elle a essayé de le secouer pendant qu'elle prenait une douche et s'est habillée, mais cela n'a pas disparu. Décidant de sortir de son appartement pendant un petit moment, elle attrapa son sac, sa baguette et ses clés. Prise d'une impulsion de dernière minute, elle a également pris le journal et un stylo avant de sortir et d'entrer dans le Londres moldu.

Elle descendit la rue jusqu'à un petit café où elle commanda un bagel avec du fromage à la crème et du thé. Puis elle s'assit à un stand dans un coin où il y avait beaucoup de soleil qui coulait de la fenêtre. Elle a ouvert le journal et a commencé à écrire.

"Es-tu occupé aujourd'hui?" Elle n'avait pas écrit dans le journal depuis la nuit où il l'avait contactée. C'était trois jours plus tôt. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ne réponde pas ou qu'il réponde qu'il était occupé"

"Non. Aujourd'hui est mon jour de congé. Je passe juste du temps avec ma mère. Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui?"

Elle sourit. Il a répondu. Il n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination après tout.

"Je pourrais peut-être plus tard. Je ne me sens pas bien aujourd'hui, alors j'ai pensé faire une petite pause. Je ne suis rentré à la maison qu'après minuit hier soir. Si tu n'es pas trop occupé, je pourrais apprécier quelqu'un pour parler. Mais je ne veux pas interrompre ton temps avec ta famille. "

Sa réponse fut presque immédiate.

"Ça va. Elle dort ... De quoi voudrais-tu parler?"

"Tout sauf des ingrédients de potions et de Quidditch."

Elle se détendit sur son siège et sirota son thé. Dans son esprit, elle imaginait qu'elle parlait à un vieil ami. Un correspondant peut-être. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire attention juste au cas où la personne à qui elle parlait n'était pas un bon gars. Une partie d'elle voulait cependant lui faire confiance. Une partie d'elle voulait juste quelqu'un à qui parler, qui pourrait en fait écouter ce qu'elle disait.

"D'accord. Ce sont deux de mes choses préférées dont je ne dois pas parler, alors pourquoi ne commence-tu pas?"

Elle renifla presque dans son thé.

«Vraiment? Les ingrédients de potions sont l'une de tes choses préférées? Je garderai cela à l'esprit pour une date ultérieure. Chaque fois que j'essaie de parler de potions avec mes amis, ils detournent leurs yeux de moi et me somment de me taire.

"Je t'ai dit que je suis plutôt douée pour les potions. J'ai commencé à étudier pour les examens de potion, mais j'ai dû mettre ça en suspens quand ... enfin, à cause de problèmes familiaux. De plus, tes amis sont des idiots. Je ne comprendrait jamais comment tu réussi à avoir des conversations intelligentes avec eux. "

Elle se mit à rire. Elle n'appellerait en aucun cas les conversations qu'elle a eues avec Ron ou Harry dernièrement «intelligentes».

"Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une conversation intelligente avec quelqu'un. Peut-être que c'est ce que je recherche aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin d'une pause dans les livres. J'ai besoin d'un peu de soleil sur mon visage. Et j'ai besoin de communiquer avec quelqu'un qui me comprend aussi. Un câlin serait vraiment bien en ce moment."

Elle grimaça en voyant la dernière phrase disparaître. Elle avait vraiment besoin de filtre ses pensées à partager lorsqu'elle parlait à cet homme.

"Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour le câlin. Cependant, je suis libre toute la journée pour parler."

Elle sourit à ses mots. Elle pouvait presque le sentir enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serrer doucement. Il était tout à fait possible qu'elle perde la raison. Ou qu'elle était restée trop longtemps sans contact humain. Elle a regardé par la fenêtre du café et a vu un petit parc de l'autre côté de la rue où les gens parlaient, jouaient, riaient.

"As-tu une liste de souhaits? Tu sais, des choses que tu aimerais faire avant de mourir?" Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui lui avait fait poser cette question, mais alors qu'elle regardait les gens de l'autre côté de la rue vivre leur vie sans souci dans le monde, cela semblait soudainement très important.

"C'est un peu lourd. Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, je suppose. Et toi?"

Elle a continué à regarder les gens de l'autre côté de la rue. Une famille, en particulier, a attiré son attention. Un homme, une femme et un bébé qui étaient assis sur une couverture en train de jouer et de rire les uns avec les autres.

"Oui, bien que je ne pense pas que je serai jamais en mesure d'aller au bout." Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et elle les essuya doucement.

"Pourquoi pas? Tu as toute ta vie pour le faire, non?"

"Oui, mais le temps passe vite. Tu cligne des yeux et c'est fini." Oui, la mélancolie était de retour, en pleine force. "Je voudrais visiter la Grèce, l'Amérique et revoir l'Asie. Je veux à nouveau monter sur des montagnes russes comme je l'ai fait avec mon père quand j'étais jeune. Je veux enfin apprendre à piloter un stupide balai toute seul correctement. Je veux tomber amoureux avec un homme qui me regardera comme si j'étais son monde entier. Je veux me marier et avoir des enfants. "

Les mots étaient sur le parchemin avant qu'elle ne s'arrête pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle écrivait ou à qui elle l'écrivait. Elle a mangé son bagel en attendant sa réponse, qui a mis plusieurs longues minutes à se manifester.

"Tu le fera. Cela arriverait probablement plus tôt que tard si tu jette la belette."

Malgré la lourdeur de son cœur, ses paroles la faisaient sourire, même si elle savait qu'il avait tort.

"Peu probable. Pas quand je passe les deux tiers de mon temps à travailler et l'autre tiers à dormir. Je devrais probablement rompre avec Ron. Il n'est mon petit ami que de nom, vraiment. Je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps de faire face au drame que cela causerait en ce moment. "

C'était vrai. Elle avait sérieusement pensé à rompre avec Ron plusieurs fois au cours des six derniers mois environ. Habituellement, elle y pensait quand il se présentait à son appartement en réclament du sexe. Ou quand elle devrait arrêter de travailler pour assister à une soirée de travail obligatoire dans laquelle les proches des Aurors étaient socialement attendus ce qui la forçait à interagir avec lui. En réalité, à l'exception de déjeuner ensemble au Ministère, c'était les seules fois où ils se voyaient. Elle n'avait même pas trouvé le temps ces derniers jours de confronter Ron au sujet des livres qu'elle lui avait donné, y compris le journal, qui s'étaient retrouvés dans sa poubelle.

"C'est une sacrée raison de rester avec un gars, Granger."

"Je sais. Mais une rupture en ce moment prendrait juste trop de temps, le temps que je dois passer au laboratoire. En réalité, je devrais être au laboratoire en ce moment."

Elle soupira profondément avant de replacer le journal dans son sac, laissant un pourboire sur la table en quittant le café. Elle avait vraiment déjà pris trop de temps. Il était presque midi et elle n'avait encore rien fait de productif.

Malgres tous elle n'est pas rentrée chez elle, même si elle aurait dû. Au lieu de cela, elle traversa la rue et s'assit sur un banc du parc vide avant de retirer le journal de son sac et de l'ouvrir à nouveau.

"Tu prends une pause bien méritée, tu te souviens?" Le message l'attendait lorsqu'elle s'assit. Cela la fit sourire à elle-même. Oui, elle faisait une pause bien méritée.

"C'est vrai. Et je profite de cette belle journée. Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne me suis pas assis au soleil. Alors tu connais mon statut relationnel, et le tien? As-tu une petite amie? Une femme? Des enfants ? "

Elle écoutait les oiseaux chanter et les enfants jouaient, mais elle regardait attentivement la page blanche, attendant sa réponse.

"Non. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de petite amie. J'ai trop de choses dans ma vie en ce moment pour donner à n'importe quelle femme l'attention qu'elle mérite."

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi, mais la pensée que son mystérieux Serpentard avait déjà quelqu'un de spécial dans sa vie ne lui convenait pas. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas attaché, elle se détendit sur son siège sur le banc du parc.

De là, la conversation s'est déroulée facilement. Ils ont discuté de tout, de leurs couleurs préférées à leurs premières dates idéales. Ils ont parlé de leurs professeurs préférés à Poudlard et débattu des droits des elfes de maison. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à parler avec lui. Non seulement cela, mais le sentiment mélancolique avec lequel elle avait commencé la journée avait presque disparu. À la place, elle avait le sentiment que peut-être, elle n'était pas seule après tout. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre là-bas qui avait aussi juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un de temps en temps.

À contrecœur, elle lui dit au revoir et retourna à son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se prépara à dîner et mangea seule avant d'ouvrir les livres qu'elle avait ramenés avec elle et de lire jusque tard dans la nuit.

La «pause» qu'elle avait prise ce matin-là l'avais revigorée. Cela l'avais aidée à se détendre un peu et à retirer un peu du poids de ses épaules. Et même si elle n'a toujours pas trouvé l'ingrédient qu'elle cherchait, lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée dimanche matin, c'était avec un regain d'espoir.


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre trois**

Mardi matin, Hermione s'est réveillée plus tôt que la normale avec un mal de tête violent. Elle a blâmé le manque de sommeil et la pluie qui tombait dehors.

Son humeur correspondait au temps; gris, couvert et orageux. Une douche chaude et une potion pour soulager la douleur plus tard et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, cependant.

Elle s'est habillée pour le travail dans ses robes noires et a tiré ses cheveux en chignon large comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle maquilla légèrement ses yeux de mascara pour essayer d'avoir l'air plus réveiller. Sans succès bien sûr.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir avec un œil critique. Ses robes étaient trop grandes. À un moment donné, elles avaient été parfaitement adaptés, mais elle avait perdu du poids au cours des derniers mois en raison de ses horaires de travail intenses. Maintenant, elles pendaient sur elle et avaient l'air de l'engloutir. Non seulement ça, mais elles étaient si simples. Tout noir, aucune couleur. Elle avait l'air d'aller à des funérailles.

Aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air simple et ennuyeuse. Elle voulait être jolie. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, n'est-ce pas? Elle voulait juste bien paraître pour son anniversaire. Il y avait des chances que ses amis fassent quelques chose pour elle au déjeuner, ce qui attirerait l'attention des autres employés. Donc, bien sûr, il était parfaitement logique qu'elle veuille bien paraître.

Ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de l'homme mystère avec lequel elle parlait depuis quelques semaines dans le journal. Cette pensée ne lui est même jamais venue à l'esprit.

Pas qu'elle l'admettrait de toute façon.

Elle enleva la robe noire trop grande la rétrécie magiquement et la jeta sur le lit Elle fouilla dans son placard jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Un ensemble tailleur bleu clair avec une bordure au crochet bleu foncé. Ginny l'avait achetés pour elle deux ans plus tôt et elle ne les avait jamais portés.

À l'époque, il était trop petits pour elle. Elle le passa et sourit quand elle réalisa qu'il lui allait parfaitement maintenant. Quand elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce qu'elle a vu. La couleur bleue avait fière allure avec son teint de peau, et la bordure bleue plus foncée faisait vraiment ressortir le brun chaud dans ses yeux. De plus le tailleur avait une coupe serré à la taille se qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine pleine et sa taille menu.

Aujourd'hui allait être sa journée. Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle allait trouver l'ingrédient dont elle avait besoin aujourd'hui. Avec un dernier regard dans le miroir et une profonde inspiration, elle quitta son appartement avec une hargne renouvelé pour son but. Ce sera une bonne journée. C'était son anniversaire, après tout. Ça devait être une bonne journée.

À l'heure du déjeuner, elle en était moins sûre.

Elle ne faisait aucun progrès sur sa potion. Elle était toujours coincée dans ces limbes où elle ne pouvait pas avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le bon ingrédient, et cela devenait très frustrant pour elle.

Quand il était temps de faire une pause pour le déjeuner, elle était plus qu'heureuse de quitter son laboratoire pendant un petit moment. Elle avait hâte de voir Ron et Harry, et elle était presque étourdie à l'idée de voir ce que ses amis auraient pu faire pour son anniversaire. Un mois plus tôt, ils avaient rempli la cafétéria de ballons et de banderoles pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Elle ne s'attendait à rien d'aussi extravagant que ça. Quelques ballons et un gâteau au chocolat allemand, peut-être?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le coin salon en arrivant, mais elle ne vit rien d'extraordinaire. Le premier pincement de déception la frappa, mais elle le repoussa. Ils attendaient peut-être qu'elle vienne à la table avant de sortir les ballons et le gâteau.

Oui, ça devait être ça.

Elle a franchi la ligne et s'est procuré un sandwich et une pomme. Alors qu'elle payait pour sa nourriture, elle parcourut des yeux les tables jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ses amis. Ils étaient tous assis ensemble.

Ron, Harry, Luna et Neville étaient déjà à table et mangeaient. Ils arrivaient toujours en premier car son laboratoire était au sous-sol au cinquième niveau et le département des Auror n'était qu'à un étage au-dessus de la cafétéria. Cela ne semblait pas tout à fait juste, pensa-t-elle. Ignorant cette pensée enfantine, elle se dirigea vers la table et s'assit entre Ron et Luna.

Ron et Harry discutaient de Quiditch. Encore. Neville et Luna discutaient d'une sorte de créature mythologique et de son existence réelle. Encore.

Elle a dit bonjour à tout le monde et a été reconnue par un rapide «bonjour» en retour ou un hochement de tête de la part de chacun de ses amis. Elle a attendu, mais le déroulement de la conversation n'a jamais changé. Aucun d'eux n'a soudainement sorti un gâteau et a crié Joyeux anniversaire. Alors que le temps passait et qu'elle mangeait difficilement son sandwich, regardant ses amis converser entre eux mais ne l'incluant pas du tout dans les discussions, elle se retrouva à souhaiter avoir apporté un livre ou une partie de ses recherches avec elle.

Elle finit de manger en silence. La déception et la colère se battaient pour le contrôle de son cœur alors qu'elle se levait silencieusement de la table, jeta ses reste aux ordures et retourna à son laboratoire.

Elle l'a vu dès qu'elle a ouvert la porte. Posé sur son bureau était un vase en verre plein de belles fleurs dans une large gamme de couleurs. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Sa déception et sa colère se dissipa instantanément.

En quelques pas et elle se tenait devant son bureau, sentant les fleurs parfumées. Elle ouvrit la carte qui avait été cachée à l'intérieur des fleurs. Quand elle a lu le message simple, son souffle s'est coincé dans sa gorge et sa main s'est envolée pour couvrir son cœur. Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais l'écriture… elle connaîtrait cette écriture n'importe où. Dans une belle écriture de script qu'elle s'était tellement habituée à lire, son mystérieux homme avait simplement écrit "Joyeux anniversaire"

Elle était toujours déçue que ses amis semblaient avoir oublié son anniversaire, mais elle était ravie qu'il ait en quelque sorte su et qu'il ne l'ait pas oubliée comme eux. Avec un petit sourire toujours en place, elle retourna travailler pour rechercher des ingrédients de potions.

Elle a travaillé jusque tard dans la soirée, s'attendant à moitié à ce que ses amis viennent la trouver, mais sachant qu'ils ne le feraient pas. Finalement, elle a cédé à la fatigue et est rentrée chez elle. Les couloirs du Ministère étaient presque déserts. Elle avait l'habitude de partir bien après tout le monde. L'écho de ses chaussures sur le sol dans le couloir vide ne la dérangeait pas. En fait, elle était rassurée de savoir qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre autour.

Elle entra dans le réseau de cheminées avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez elle, de prendre un long bain chaud et de se recroqueviller avec un livre. Ses plans ont changé quand elle est sortie de la cheminée dans son salon. Elle n'avait même pas retenu son souffle ni essuyé la suie de son visage lorsqu'une voix forte et accusatrice attira son attention.

"Où diable étais-tu? Je t'attends ici depuis des heures!"

Elle leva les yeux pour voir Ron assis sur son canapé, un verre de whisky pur feu dans sa main et une bouteille à moitié vide posé sur la table.

"J'étais au travail. Où aurais-je pu être sinon?" Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Honnêtement, depuis quand se souciait-il de sa situation? À moins que… pourquoi l'attendait-il ici? Peut-être… peut-être qu'il n'avait pas oublié son anniversaire après tout. Peut-être qu'il avait essayé de la surprendre? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle entretenait cette pensée.

"Comme je le saurais. Nous ne nous voyons plus 'Mione. Tu me manques." Il posa brusquement le whisky pur feu claquant le verre sur la table avant de se mettre sur ses pieds.

"Alors tu es venu ici ce soir parce que tu je te manques?" Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas venu du tout la surprendre.

"Je suis un homme, 'Mione. J'ai des besoins, tu sais? Et tu n'es plus là." Il se balança sur ses pieds en se rapprochant d'elle, ses mains se levant pour glisser sur ses épaules.

Elle frissonna involontairement et recula loin de son contact.

"Du sexe. Tu es venu ici ce soir parce que tu veux du sexe?" Elle s'éloigna de lui et se demanda si elle devait sortir sa baguette et lui jeter un sort.

"Je ne suis pas difficile, tu sais. Tu peux juste me sucer la bite si tu préfères." Puis il se précipita sur elle. Ses mains lui ont saisi les épaules fermement et l'ont poussée contre le mur alors que ses lèvres ont attaqué sa bouche. Ses mouvements étaient bâclés et rustres. Son baiser avait un goût de whisky pur feu. Hermione essayait de ne pas vomir quand il a mis sa langue dans sa bouche.

"Ron! Arrête!" Elle a finalement réussi à le repousser seulement d'un pouce ou deux. Juste assez loin pour que sa bouche ne couvre plus la sienne et qu'elle puisse respirer. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir était l'alcool et cela lui retournait l'estomac.

"Quel est le problème, bébé?" Il essaya de paraître séduisant alors que ses mains commençaient à errer sur son corps palpant ses seins. Ses mots flous et ses actions brusques envoyèrent un autre frisson de dégoût le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"Je ne suis pas partant pour ce soir, Ron. Je ne me sens pas très bien." Elle ne mentait pas. Son estomac était noué. Sa peau rampait. Elle avait besoin qu'il recule, qu'il arrête de la toucher, qu'il lui donne un peu d'espace pour respirer par Merlin!

"Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé. Je vais m'occuper de tout." Il a soulevé sa robe de sorcisorcière jusqu'à sa taille et commençait déjà à attaquer son pantalon qui tomba sur ses cheville.

"Rentre chez toi, Ron. Arrêté!" Sa voix tremblait. Tout son corps tremblait. Elle a essayé de le repousser de nouveau en utilisant le mur derrière elle comme levier.

"Allez, 'Mione. J'ai besoin de toi là." Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses mains serraient fermement sa taille, ses ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa chair. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes et essayait de prendre des respirations superficielles pour ne pas s'étouffer avec la puanteur de l'alcool.

"Tu vois bébé, tu as aussi besoin de moi. Si ce n'était pas moi, personne ne voudrait jamais te toucher." Il dechira sa culotte et attrapa son cul à deux mains la soulevant contre le mur. "Personne d'autre ne voudra jamais de toi."

Elle était coincée entre lui et le mur. Sa baguette était dans son sac où elle ne pouvait pas l'invoquer et il faisait plus d'une tête de plus qu'elle et presque deux fois son poids. La panique la traversa lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était vraiment impuissante.

"Ron, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas faire ça. S'il te plaît arrêt."

"Bon sang, Hermione! Pourquoi es-tu une garce aussi glaciale?" Il s'éloigna du mur, lui donnant enfin de la place pour respirer un air qui ne puait pas le whisky pur feu. "Allez, j'essaye de raviver une partie de la passion dans notre relation et tu la ruines en étant un putain de prude! Je pensais que nous avions dépassé tout ça? Nous avons déjà fait l'amour avant, tu sais!

Il avait raison. Ils l'avaient fait. Alors pourquoi était-ce différent maintenant?

"Ce n'est pas de la « passion », Ron! Tu es ivre, pour commencer. Et j'ai eu une très longue journée très décevante, pour être honnête avec toi, je ne suis pas très content de toi en ce moment. Sérieusement, comment peut-tu me dire que personne d'autre ne voudra jamais de moi? C'est quoi cette approche de séduction minable ? Et tu n'en sais rien! " Elle baissa sa robe et ouvrit son sac à main. Elle n'avait pas encore sorti sa baguette, mais elle l'a laissée ouverte pour qu'elle puisse l'invoquer si elle en avait besoin.

"Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas content de moi?" Il se versa un autre verre de whisky pur feu avant de se retourner pour la regarder. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait? En plus d'oublier son anniversaire, de s'introduire dans son appartement sans son consentement et de l'agresser sexuellement? Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit quelques respirations profondes pour s'apaiser. Elle baissa les yeux pour s'assurer que son sac était toujours ouvert. Ce faisant, elle a vu le coin du journal sortir de la poche intérieure.

"Commençons par le fait que tu as jeté tous les livres que je t'ai donnés comme cadeaux dans la poubelle sans jamais les ouvrir."

Il la regarda pendant une minute, son visage montrant une surprise évidente qu'elle soit au courant.

"Tu ne veux pas que je te baise à cause de ça?"

Ses yeux se plissèrent à son choix de mots. D'un coup de poignet, sa baguette était dans sa main.

"Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer à la maison maintenant, Ron."

Il la regarda pendant un long moment avant de boire le liquide restant dans le verre.

"Tu es folle, 'Mione. Je pense que tous ces livres ont finalement transformé ton cerveau en bouillie." Il a laissé tomber la poudre de cheminette dans le feu. Avant d'entrer dans les flammes vertes, il se tourna rapidement et jeta le verre à travers la pièce. Il se brisa contre le mur à quelques mètres seulement de la tête d'Hermione.

Elle attendit qu'il disparaisse et que les flammes reprennent leur couleur normale avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, sa tête retomba entre ses mains. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle s'était assise là avant que son rythme cardiaque ne ralentisse et que ses mains aient cessé de trembler. Finalement, elle s'est levée, a bloqué son réseau de cheminées, a réinitialisé ses protections pour bloquer tous le monde et est allée dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche très longue et très chaude.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt ce matin. Elle était si optimiste lorsqu'elle avait quitté son appartement ce matin-là. Maintenant, tout son optimisme était parti. Ce n'était pas du tout une bonne journée. Au contraire, cela avait été encore plus décevant que tous les jours précédents réunis.

Une pensée traversa cependant son esprit. Une image d'un bel arrangement de fleurs dans un vase en verre posé sur son bureau après le déjeuner.

Elle a ouvert le journal et a écrit à son mystérieux homme.

"Le monde entier peut allé se faire foutre aujourd'hui. Sauf toi. Merci pour les fleurs."

"Une telle langue. Je ne savais pas qu'Hermione Granger savait même jurer. Tu es la bienvenus pour les fleurs. J'espère que tu les as aimées?"

Elle roula des yeux, mais sourit. C'était un petit sourire, mais c'était toujours le premier vrai sourire qu'elle avait de toute la journée.

"Bien sûr que je sais jurer. Ce n'est pas si difficile. Habituellement, je jure très discrètement pour que les autres ne puissent pas m'entendre. J'ai une réputation de fille pure comme la neige à maintenir." Elle eut un sourire narquois alors qu'elle écrivait. Quiconque la connaissait savait que c'était des conneries. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de pur en elle.

"D'accord. Je n'achète pas ça une seconde."

Elle éclata de rire à sa réponse. Peut-être qu'il la connaissait déjà mieux qu'elle ne le pensait.

"J'ai adoré les fleurs. C'était le seul point positif de ma journée."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui était si mauvais aujourd'hui?"

Elle regarda les mots du journal pendant un long moment. Doit-elle lui dire? Quel était l'intérêt de lui dire qu'elle avait une journée de merde si elle n'allait pas élaborer? Elle soupira profondément. Il y avait tellement de mauvaises choses qui s'étaient produites, elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

"Beaucoup de choses, vraiment. Je suis toujours coincé dans mes recherches. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et aucun de mes amis ne s'en aient souvenue. Ron m'attendait quand je suis rentré après le travail. Je pensais que... peut-être ... "

Elle marqua une pause dans son écriture alors qu'elle se souvenait de Ron l'attendent dans son salon. Il ne s'était pas souvenu de son anniversaire. Il n'avait pas voulu faire quelque chose de spécial pour elle.

Bordel, il ne voulait même pas lui parler. Elle avait à peine pénétré dans le salon avant qu'il ait ses mains sur elle. Des larmes coulaient dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se souvenait avoir poussé contre lui, lui avoir demandé d'arrêter, lui disant qu'elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. La peur froide qu'elle a ressenti.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce que je pensais était faux." Elle secoua la tête contre ses propres pensées. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait été si déçue. Elle aurait vraiment dû s'y attendre. Ce qui s'était passé était assez typique de lui.

"Je le répète. Tes amis sont des idiots, et ton petit ami est leur roi."

Elle soupira et baissa la tête en arrière pour s'appuyer contre sa tête de lit. Personnellement, elle ne pensait pas que «idiot» était un mot assez fort pour décrire Ron.

"Tu n'as aucune idée." Elle leva à peine la tête en écrivant les mots sur le parchemin. Elle se demanda si elle devait vraiment raconter ces sentiments à cet homme. Probablement pas, décida-t-elle, mais il y avait quelque chose de si… libérateur de pouvoir enfin dire à quelqu'un, à n'importe qui, ce qui était réellement dans son esprit, même si elle garderait pas mal de choses.

"Tu mérite tellement mieux. Tu mérite un homme qui te traitera avec amour et respect. Un homme qui te fera savoir à quel point tu es spécial chaque jour de ta vie."

Une chaleur étrange traversa sa poitrine et un sourire tira sur ses lèvres. Oh, ce gars était bon. Il était définitivement un charmeur. Elle tira sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et mâcha très légèrement. Que devait-elle dire à quelque chose comme ça? De toutes les choses qu'Hermione avait faites, vues et vécues au cours de sa courte vie, la flatterie n'en faisait pas partie.

Doit-elle dire merci? Doit-elle protester qu'elle n'était vraiment pas si spéciale, parce qu'elle n'était sûrement pas spéciale du tout? Ne devrait-elle pas répondre du tout?

Elle avait la plume posée sur le parchemin, ne sachant toujours pas trop quoi dire, quand d'autres mots apparurent.

"Tu l'es, tu sais. Spéciale. Unique. Unique en ton genre. Et tout homme devrait se considérer chanceux d'être avec toi."

Son petit sourire se transforma en un sourire plein et elle pouvait sentir une rougeur se glisser sur ses joues, même si personne n'était là pour le voir.

"C'est très gentil à toi de dire." Elle n'en croyait pas un mot, bien sûr, mais c'était toujours agréable.

"Tu ne me crois pas."

Elle se demanda comment il la connaissait-il déjà si bien?

"Oh, je suis unique d'accord. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose en ce qui concerne les hommes. Je suis entièrement concentré sur mon travail. Je ne porte pas de vêtements de salope ou de maquillage épais. Je suis assez maladroite autour des gens. Et la plupart des hommes n'aiment pas être avec une femme plus intelligente qu'eux. "

Elle aurait pu énumérer plus d'exemples, mais elle ne voulait pas sembler trop se dépréciée alors elle s'est forcée à s'arrêter là.

"On dirait que tu as besoin d'un homme qui n'est pas intimidé par ton intelligence. Un homme qui voit ta beauté naturelle et qui en raffole même. Un homme qui sait et comprend que tu n'es pas concentré sur ton travail, tu es conduite par ta détermination et tu ne laisse rien t'empêcher de trouver les réponses que tu cherches. Un homme qui est prêt à te soutenir, t'aide quand tu es perdu te tienne quand tu as besoin d'être soutenu. "

Son souffle se pris dans sa gorge. Ses mains poussèrent distraitement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle voulait voir cet homme. Elle voulait entendre ces mots glisser entre ses lèvres plutôt que de les lire sur le papier. Elle voulait savoir à qui elle parlait qui savait exactement quoi lui dire.

"Cela semble merveilleux. Comment saus-tu qu'un tel homme existe?"

Elle mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure en attendant sa réponse. Que faisait-elle?Était-elle en train de flirter avec ce mec?Les choses qu'il disait ... et s'il ne voulait rien dire? Et si tout ça n'était qu'une blague élaborée? Et s'il riait à ses dépens en ce moment? Elle prit une longue inspiration alors que sa réponse arrivait.

"Il existe. Il attend juste un signe que tu es prête à tenter ta chance."

Cette chaleur étrange était de nouveau dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts la démangeaient d'écrire qu'elle voulait tenter sa chance. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Son esprit logique lui disait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour tenter sa chance. Elle devait se concentrer sur son travail, pas sur sa vie amoureuse. La vie de personnes était en jeu. Peut-être après avoir trouvé le remède contre le PCS. En supposant qu'elle ait trouvé le remède, bien sûr.

Là encore, c'était peut-être le moment idéal pour tenter sa chance. Et si elle n'avait jamais eu une autre opportunité comme ça?

"Il est difficile de donner un signe quand je ne sais pas si quelqu'un en recherche un." Elle soupira.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour tout ça. Et il y avait de fortes chances qu'il bluffe de toute façon, se moquant d'elle même maintenant. Dans cet esprit, elle a ajouté une phrase de plus. "Peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter d'attendre un signe et faire déjà un pas."

S'il riait à ses dépens, cela le ferait taire. S'il était, en fait, sincère avec ses intérêts ... Elle se mordit encore la lèvre en se demandant ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

"Très bien" Répondit-il. "Bonne nuit, Hermione. Joyeux anniversaire."

Son licenciement brutal la prit par surprise. Habituellement, c'était elle qui mettait fin à la conversation plutôt que l'inverse. Elle essaya de ne pas se laisser croire qu'il se moquait vraiment d'elle depuis le début.

"Bonne nuit, homme mystère. Et merci." À contrecœur, elle a signé et fermé le journal.

Bientôt, elle était allongée dans l'obscurité, voulant fermer les yeux. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle a trouvé le sommeil insaisissable. Ses pensées étaient en proie à des souvenirs du temps qu'elle avait passé avec Ron plus tôt dans la soirée.

Ce n'étaient pas des souvenirs agréables et elle ne voulait pas les revivre. Son esprit n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas cédé finalement.

Elle a essayé de bloquer les images en récitant les mots que son homme mystère lui avait écrit. Elle les imaginait même chuchotées par un homme grand avec une voix douce et veloutée qui la tenait près de lui et lui faisait oublier Ron. Son imagination était si grande que ses yeux s'ouvrirent, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il soit allongé à côté d'elle.

Elle poussa un profond soupir en réalisant qu'elle menait une bataille perdue. Elle ne pouvait même pas garder les yeux fermés, et encore moins s'endormir. Finalement, elle a abandonné même d'essayer. Elle ralluma la lumière, attrapa son journal et une plume, et alla à la cuisine pour se faire du thé.

Elle s'assit à la table et fixa le petit livre relié en cuir jusqu'à ce que la théière se mette à siffler. Il n'était sûrement pas encore réveillé? C'était déjà après minuit. Toute personne sensée serait endormie maintenant. Cette description ne s'appliquait évidemment pas à elle-même.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Que faisait-elle alors? Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de lui écrire maintenant? Elle connaissait la réponse. Elle devait lui écrire. Elle devait le lui faire savoir. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle était en colère et blessée après ce que Ron avait fait. Elle avait flirté avec son homme mystère. Et alors? Ça avait fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un lui disant des choses si douces. Mais elle devait lui faire savoir de ne plus la poursuivre.

Rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir.

Elle sirota son thé en pensant à ce dont elle avait besoin pour écrire. Une autre voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas le faire. Vas-y. Vois ce qui se passe. Finalement, il se rendra compte à quel point il a foiré tout seul. Il semble assez intelligent.

Mais cela lui ferait-il du mal? Elle ne voulait blesser personne d'autre. Elle pouvait sentir un mal de tête venir alors que ses pensées rebondissaient.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée lui dire?

Elle pourrait l'avertir qu'elle est vraiment aussi ennuyeuse et concentrée sur le travail qu'elle semble l'être. Elle pourrait souligner que ses recherches sont sa vie et qu'elle n'a vraiment pas le temps pour autre chose pour le moment. Elle pourrait lui dire que les gens ont tendance à la considérer comme un cauchemar et ne veulent s'associer à elle que pour son statut de héros.

Finalement, elle attrapa le journal et l'ouvrit.

Sa plume planait sur le parchemin et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il lui avait laissé un autre message. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait raté le signal qu'elle avait un message. La surprise de voir un nouveau message n'a été surmontée que par ce que le message a dit.

"Au fait, tu étais magnifique aujourd'hui. Cette couleur bleue sur toi est incroyable."

Elle laissa tomber la plume et claqua le livre. Non. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas le repousser. Pas quand il était la seule personne à l'avoir vue.

C'était une horrible idée.

Le timing était mauvais.

C'était tellement égoïste de sa part de le considérer même.

Elle ne savait même pas qui était cet homme!

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance.

Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'il l'ait vue. Il la connaissait. Il l'attendait.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et rouvrit le journal. Il y avait un léger tremblement dans sa main alors qu'elle lui écrivait une courte réponse.

"Si un tel homme existe, je suis prête à tenter ma chance. Et toi?"

Elle a regardé les mots s'estomper et elle a su.

Tout allait changer.


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre quatre**

Hermione est restée éveillée pendant longtemps après avoir envoyé son dernier message.

Le ciel devenait déjà gris au moment où elle a pu fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le soleil battait par la fenêtre et elle avait plus d'une heure de retard. Horrifiée qu'elle soit si en retard, elle a sauté du lit.

Renonçant à toute sa routine matinale, elle enfila un ensemble de robes, les mêmes robes noires ennuyeuses qu'elle avait jetées la veille mais au moins maintenant à sa taille. Ses cheveux ont été tirés en un chignon rapide et désordonné. Elle n'a pas pris la peine de se maquiller préférant se jeter un charme sur les cils et les lèvres, même si elle était consciente que ça les abîmaient et quelle aurait les lèvres sèches et rugueuses demain en pénitence. Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de déjeuner. Moins de dix minutes après son réveil, elle s'est dirigée vers le ministère.

Sa journée ne s'est pas beaucoup améliorée à partir de là. Il semblait que tout ce qui pouvait mal tourner la fait. D'abord son apothicaire a court-circuité son bon de commande à son superviseur lui suggérant de faire appel à un assistant. Puis, elle n'arrêtait pas de laisser tomber des choses, ce qui était extrêmement ennuyeux. C'était juste parce qu'elle était fatiguée. À force de se le répéter elle finirait par y croire.

Elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée. Elle se sentait tremblante et irritable, mais elle savait qu'un peu de nourriture contribuerait grandement à résoudre ce problème.

Malheureusement, comme cela semblait être le modèle de la journée, elle couru trop tard pour se rendre à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner également. Une autre rencontre impromptue avec son superviseur l'avait encore une fois retardée et, lorsqu'elle est arrivée à la cafétéria, il ne lui restait que cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne cessent de servir de la nourriture.

Les grilles étaient déjà fermé. Elle devrait avoir un repas froid. Avec un soupir, elle se dirigea vers les glacières. Un sandwich froid serait mieux que rien du tout. Avant qu'elle n'aille aussi loin, cependant, quelqu'un lui a attrapé le bras et a commencé à la tirer dans la direction opposée.

"Allez, Mione. Nous t'attendions, mais tu es en retard. Notre pause déjeuner est presque terminée."

"Ronald! Que fais-tu au nom de Merlin?" Elle protesta alors qu'il la tirait à travers la pièce, de plus en plus loin de l'endroit où se trouvait la nourriture.

"Tu verras." Il a ignoré ses protestations et ses mains tremblantes et a continué à la tirer à travers la cafétéria. Hermione trébuchait derrière lui. Elle essaya faiblement de retirer son bras de sa prise. Malheureusement, le manque de nourriture avait baissé sa glycémie. En conséquence, elle était beaucoup plus faible que la normale. Elle ne pouvait que le suivre et espérer qu'elle ne tomberait pas.

"Ron, j'ai vraiment besoin de manger quelque chose. Cela ne peut-il pas attendre quelques minutes de plus?" Elle avait à peine fini de parler quand Ron s'écarta et révéla une table décorée de ballons, d'un gâteau d'anniversaire et des cadeaux. Harry, Luna, Neville et Ginny étaient à table en lui souriaient.

"Joyeux anniversaire, 'Mione." Ron sourit à l'expression surprise de son visage. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Des souvenirs de la soirée précédente dans son appartement lui traversèrent l'esprit lorsqu'elle le vit se pencher. Elle bougea si légèrement que ses lèvres ne frôlèrent que sa joue. Puis elle leva la main pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et essuya discrètement le côté de son visage. À son crédit, elle a réussi à cacher son frisson de dégoût à tous ses amis. Non pas qu'ils lui prêtent autant d'attention de toute façon.

Bien sûr, ils lui ont tous souhaité un joyeux anniversaire et l'ont amenée sur un siège. Ron a immédiatement commencé à couper le gâteau et à distribuer des morceaux.

"Si cela ne te dérange pas, nous irons de l'avant et mangerons le gâteau pendant que tu ouvre tes cadeaux? Nous devons être de retour au travail dans quelques minutes." Il n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de commencer à manger son gâteau. Elle le regarda un instant puis regarda le gâteau.

Il avait l'air ravissant. Un sablé aux fraises avec des fraises supplémentaires en décoration sur le dessus.

Elle soupira. C'était vraiment dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas en manger.

Très vite, tous ses amis lui parlaient, lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire et lui remettaient leurs cadeaux. Elle leur sourit à tour de rôle et les remercia pour leurs cadeaux.

Luna lui avait donné un très joli ensemble de plumes. C'était de loin son cadeau préféré. Neville lui a donné un livre sur les plantes et les fleurs.

Comme, tout le monde sait qu'Hermione aime les livres, donc on ne pouvait généralement pas se tromper en lui donnant un livre, mais elle n'avait vraiment aucune utilité pour les livres sur le jardinage. Un fait qu'elle avait déjà discuté avec lui auparavant. Elle n'avait pas le temps de faire pousser des fleurs juste pour le plaisir. Ginny lui a donné une chemisier bleue qui était très jolie et très décolletée. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer où elle le porterait un jour.

Quand elle est arrivée au dernier cadeau sur la table, elle avait presque peur de l'ouvrir. C'était une enveloppe et à l'extérieur il y avait à peu près griffonné "Pour 'Mione, de Ron et Harry. Joyeux anniversaire"

"Harry et moi nous sommes mis ensemble pour ton cadeau." Ron sourit en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Elle sourit légèrement en ouvrant le sceau de l'enveloppe et en sortit un ticket. Le sourire se figea sur son visage alors qu'elle lisait le recto du ticket. Ça devait être une blague. Ils n'auraient pas pu.

Ils n'auraient pas pu vraiment. Ils la connaissaient mieux que ça.

"N'est-ce pas génial, 'Mione? Nous pouvons tous les trois passer ton anniversaire ensemble. Nous devrons partir vers quatre heures pour arriver, mais tu peux partir tôt pour une fois, non?"

Elle regarda le ticket pendant un long moment. Son esprit enregistrait à peine ce qu'il avait dit. Soudain, elle a réalisé que ses amis, des gens qui avaient été ses amis depuis qu'elle avait douze ans, ne la connaissaient pas du tout. Son petit ami ne la connaissait pas du tout.

Tout le monde à la table la regardait, attendant sa réponse.

"Tu m'as acheté un billet pour un match de Quiditch?" Sa voix était basse, à peine plus qu'un murmure. "Pour ce soir?"

"Ce n'est pas n'importe quel match! Ce sont les demi-finales. Les Cannons de Chudley contre Puddlemere United. Et nous y allons tous!" Ron souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir été frappée à l'estomac. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux pour dissiper les larmes qui commençaient à s'y former. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. En plus du reste de sa journée étant de la merde, en plus de cette catastrophe qui était censée être un déjeuner d'anniversaire, maintenant il voulait qu'elle quitte le travail plus tôt pour aller à un stupide jeu de Quiditch? Ce soir?

"Non, Ron. Nous je ne peux pas." Elle posa le ticket sur la table devant elle. Ses yeux collés à la feuille de papier offensante. "Vous deux allez-y. Passez un bon moment. Je suis désolé, cependant. Je ne peux vraiment pas y aller ce soir."

Elle ne leva pas les yeux pour voir les regards sur leurs visages. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir gérer les expressions effondrées qu'ils auraient sûrement tous les deux. Personne n'a dit un mot. Peu de temps après, Neville, Luna et Ginny se sont excusées et sont retournées au travail.

"'Mione, ça va être amusant. Nous ne traînons plus jamais ensemble tous les trois." Harry la regardait attentivement. Il n'a rien dit, mais il a vu l'humidité dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne peux vraiment pas. J'ai commencé à préparer une potion qui a besoin d'ingrédients à ajoutés à sept heures ce soir. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse partir tôt. Peut-être que nous trois pouvons nous réunir ce week-end à la place? Peut-être nous pourrions dîner ou quelque chose. "

Ron ramassa le ticket sur la table.

"D'accord. Dîner. A minuit quand tu t'éloigneras enfin de ton travail." Il se leva et sortit de la cafétéria sans attendre sa réponse. Harry le regarda partir avec un soupir.

"Ouais. Le dîner sonne bien. Je vais te chouette ce week-end, d'accord?" Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner. Puis il fit une pause et sans se retourner, il dit "Joyeux anniversaire, 'Mione."

"Merci Harry." Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec de la tristesse dans le cœur et des larmes aux yeux. Elle savait, comme Harry, qu'ils ne se réuniraient pas pendant le week-end.

Ils ne l'ont jamais fait.

Un bruit derrière elle la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle se tourna vers le bruit seulement pour voir la porte tomber sur la zone de nourriture. La cafétéria était maintenant fermée. Elle soupira profondément et regarda autour d'elle. Sa table était vide, tous ses amis étaient retournés au travail. Les décorations pour sa mini fête d'anniversaire sont restées, ainsi que les cadeaux et deux tranches du sablé aux fraises.

Avec un rapide travail de baguette, les décorations ont disparu et les cadeaux ont été rétrécis et placés dans sa poche. Ce serait vraiment dommage de jeter le gâteau, cependant. Elle regarda autour de la cafétéria et remarqua que la plupart des tables étaient vides. Il y avait plusieurs groupes de trois ou quatre personnes toujours assises, mais elle n'avait que deux morceaux de gâteau.

Elle a presque abandonné et partait les jeter. Quand elle entendit un rire derrière elle. Elle se tourna pour voir deux hommes assis à une table à quelques rangs en arrière. Elle les reconnut immédiatement comme Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy.

Elle a rarement eu l'occasion de parler avec l'un ou l'autre. En tant que telle, elle a débattu de l'opportunité de les approcher. Après un long moment, elle a décidé de se lancer. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver de pire?

Ils pourraient l'appeler des noms et lui dire d'aller se faire voir. D'une certaine manière, elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'ils feraient ça au milieu du ministère. En plus de ça, les deux hommes s'étaient fait un nom au Département de l'application des lois magiques. Ils avaient sûrement dépassé les vieux préjugés, non? Rassemblant toute sa bravoure de Gryffondor, elle fit léviter le sablé aux fraises restant et se dirigea vers leur table.

Malfoy riait de quelque chose que Zabini avait dit, en s'approchant, le son de son rire fit une pause et ses pas chancelèrent. Pendant toutes ses années, elle ne pensait pas l'avoir jamais entendu rire. Alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, il leva les yeux de son plateau de nourriture et attira son attention. Le rire s'éteignit et Zabini se tourna sur son siège pour voir ce qui avait distrait son partenaire de l'excellente histoire qu'il avait racontée. La seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, ils s'élargirent d'incrédulité.

"Malfoy. Zabini." Nerveusement, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et poussa quelques mèches de cheveux perdus derrière son oreille. Elle pouvait les sentir tous les deux la regarder, la question de «que diable voulait-elle» était évidente dans leurs paires d'yeux. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne semblait dégoûté par sa présence, alors elle a pris cela comme un bon signe.

"Granger." Malfoy fut le premier à répondre. Sa voix était curieuse plutôt que méprisante. Cela la surprit, à quel point sa voix était douce sans le ricanement auquel elle s'était habituée dans leur jeunesse.

"Mes amis m'ont apporté un gâteau pour mon anniversaire et il me reste deux parts. Je me demandais si vous les voudriez?"

Zabini regarda autour de lui pour voir qui pourrait regarder cet échange, sûr que le tout devait être une blague. Hermione Granger offrant à lui-même et à Draco de son gâteau? Ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Malfoy, cependant, ne la quitta jamais des yeux. C'était énervant la façon dont il la regardait. Elle était soudain consciente que ses cheveux étaient toujours jetés en chignon désordonné, qu'elle s'était maquillée à la vas vite avec un sort ce matin-là ou que ses yeux étaient encore brillant de larmes non versées. Elle recommença à mâcher sa lèvre inférieure, une habitude nerveuse qu'elle avait prise après la guerre.

"Alors vous en voulez? Si vous ne les mangez pas, je vais juste les jeter."

"Bien sûr. J'en prendrai une part. Ça a l'air super." Malfoy prit l'assiette et glissa la part de gâteau dans son assiette. "Je pourrais t'offrir quelque chose en retour? J'ai ici une pomme que je ne vais pas manger. Est-ce que ça te plairait?"

Elle resta figée pendant un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée. Elle se sentait tremblante et légèrement étourdie. Cette pomme pourrait très bien être la seule chose qu'elle aurait pour rester debout pour le reste de la journée ou elle allait probablement s'évanouir sur le sol froid du Ministère.

"Si tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas la manger, alors oui, j'adorerais l'échanger contre mon gâteau." Elle sourit alors qu'il lui tendait la pomme et elle la saisit avec des doigts tremblants.

Blaise regarda l'échange avec intérêt. Ce moment devrait sûrement être enregistré dans les livres d'histoire. Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger étant quelque peu amicaux l'un envers l'autre. L'enfer allait geler. Il en était sûr. Et il se dit que si Draco allait manger le gâteau, il le pouvait aussi. Il avait l'air vraiment bon.

"Merci, Granger. Ça a l'air délicieux." Il ramassa le morceau restant dans son assiette et le goûta. La première bouchée était tout aussi délicieuse qu'il en avait l'air et il gémit d'approbation.

"J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tous les deux." Elle sourit à sa réaction, puis avec un soupir de soulagement elle se tourna pour s'éloigner. Cependant, le mouvement soudain a déclenché son vertige et elle s'est sentie perdre l'équilibre alors que la noirceur se glissait dans sa vision. Surprise, elle attrapa la table la plus proche pour se soutenir.

"Ça va, Granger?" Lui demanda la voix douce de Malfoy, beaucoup plus près de son oreille qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

"Très bien. Je vais bien. Juste un peu étourdi, c'est tout." Elle essaya de sourire en la regardant par-dessus son épaule, surprise de voir qu'il était juste derrière elle. Quand s'était-il levé de la table? Leurs yeux se fixèrent et pendant un long moment elle ne put respirer.

Le monde autour d'elle a cessé d'exister. Tout ce qu'elle savait à ce moment était deux yeux gris acier qui semblaient pénétrer à travers elle. Des yeux qui n'avaient aucune méchanceté pour elle. Pas de haine. Aucun préjugé. En fait, ils semblaient presque ... inquiets?

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et sa vision redevint noire. Cette fois, elle ferma les yeux et eut la vague sensation de tomber. Elle a attendu l'impact, mais il n'est jamais venu. Au lieu de cela, elle sentit deux bras forts autour d'elle.

La guerre avait affecté Hermione de plusieurs manières. Elle était plus paranoïaque que jamais, croyant que la «vigilance constante» n'était pas seulement une devise en temps de guerre. Elle a évité à tout prix d'être en public. Elle détestait être dans de grands groupes de personnes.

Et, surtout, elle détestait être touchée, à très peu d'exceptions près. Harry lui faisait un câlin de temps en temps, avant et elle le tolérait. Ron, eh bien, elle tolérait à peine son touché aussi. Alors quand elle a sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, elle savait logiquement qu'ils devaient appartenir à Draco Malfoy. Elle devrait être repoussée, peut-être même effrayée. Elle devrait essayer de s'éloigner de son étreinte.

Elle ne devrait certainement pas se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras. À sa place.

Elle ne devrait vraiment pas, mais elle l'a fait. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Plus sûre qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis de nombreuses années.

"Whoa. Ça va, Granger. Je t'ai." Ses mots semblaient distants et étouffés, comme si elle les écoutait dans l'eau. Elle pouvait cependant sentir son souffle contre sa joue, la rassurant.

Puis la noirceur la couvrit et elle ne ressentait plus rien.


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre cinq**

Hermione pouvait entendre les gens parler autour d'elle. Elle pouvait entendre le mouvement. Elle savait qu'elle devait ouvrir les yeux, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à le faire encore.

"Allez, Granger. Réveille-toi ."

C'est l'urgence de sa voix, ainsi que la proximité, qui l'ont finalement convaincue d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils clignotèrent contre les lumières pendant un moment avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Son esprit ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait au début.

Elle était allongée sur quelque chose de dur. Une table, peut-être? Oui, c'était définitivement une table. Et Malfoy était penché sur elle, la regardant. Quand ses yeux futent capables de se concentrer sur les siens, elle pouvait presque voir le soulagement le traverser.

"C'est bon. Elle est réveillée." Il a parlé par-dessus son épaule. Elle regarda derrière lui pour voir Blaise debout derrière Malfoy, et une petite foule de gens derrière lui.

Dès qu'elle a vu les gens tourner autour, essayer de la voir, essayer de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à la grande héroïne de guerre, elle s'est sentie malade. Une main couvrit son visage tandis que l'autre couvrait son ventre et elle commença à marmonner des malédictions contre elle-même. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle ne se permettait jamais de montrer ses faiblesses.

Maintenant, le monde sorcier entier saurais qu'elle s'était évanouie au Ministère. Ce serait le potin à la pose café pendant des jours, ou jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de plus excitant arrive.

"Vous voyez, elle va bien. Rien à voir ici. Retournez travailler maintenant." Zabini repoussait les gens de leur section, essayant de faire partir les regards indiscrets. Elle a apprécié l'effort mais elle était déjà humiliée. Elle voulait juste disparaître.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?" Plus d'une voix dans la foule demandaient.

"Vous savez, les femmes tombent aux pieds de Malfoy tout le temps. Elle ne pouvait probablement pas résister plus que les autres." Il y eut un léger rire dans la foule à la réponse de Zabini.

Hermione, qui avait toujours sa main couvrant son visage, secoua simplement la tête et grogna pour elle-même. Elle pouvait pratiquement déjà entendre le moulin à rumeurs démarrer. À la fin de la journée, la moitié du Ministère serait convaincue qu'elle était impliquée dans une affaire secrète avec Draco Malfoy de toutes les personnes!

"Très bien, Granger. La plupart d'entre eux sont partis. Peux-tu t'asseoir? Devons-nous t'emmener à St Mungo?" Malfoy écarta doucement sa main de son visage et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord de la table.

"Non. Je vais bien. Merci pour ... eh bien. Merci." Elle garda ses yeux sur le sol. Son esprit était en ébullition. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser être si vulnérable, et devant lui de tout le monde?

Parce que tu te sentais en sécurité avec lui, tu te souviens? Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la façon dont elle s'était sentie en sécurité ces quelques instants avant de s'évanouir. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi.

"Tu vas bien? Bien sûr, c'est ce que tu as dit il y a cinq minutes aussi. Juste avant que tu ne t'effondré." Il avait l'air en colère. Peut-être qu'il était bouleversé d'avoir dû la toucher, la rattraper quand elle est tombée? Il fut un temps où il l'aurait été. Mais quelque chose lui a dit que ce n'était pas ça. C'était autre chose.

"Je vais bien. Vraiment. Juste en hypoglycémie. Habituellement, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui, donc c'est pire que la normale." Pourquoi lui expliquait-elle? Était-ce parce que ses yeux gris étaient toujours remplis d'inquiétude, la regardant toujours comme si elle pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment?

"'Mione! Que s'est-il passé?" Hermione et Draco levèrent les yeux alors que Ron hurlait à travers la cafétéria. "Est-ce que ça va? Éloigne-toi d'elle, Malfoy!"

Hermione poussa un autre profond soupir et marmonna «putain d'enfer» juste assez fort pour que Draco puisse l'entendre. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal et ses mains tremblaient à nouveau et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin à ce moment était de s'occuper de Ron.

"Ron, je vais bien, d'accord? Retourne simplement au travail." Elle devait mettre fin à toute cette confrontation. Elle avait besoin de sortir d'ici rapidement avant de provoquer par inadvertance une autre scène.

"Non. Pas avant que tu ne me dises ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce que Malfoy t'a fait quelque chose?" Il lui attrapa les mains et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait."

Elle retira rapidement ses mains. Malfoy était le seul à avoir remarqué comment elle se détourna de la proximité de Weasley. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise pour voir s'il l'avait aussi vu, mais Zabini essayait toujours d'éloigner les spectateurs de la pièce.

"Tout ce que Malfoy a fait, c'est de m'empêcher de m'ouvrir la tête quand je me suis évanoui." Elle le repoussa et se leva de façon instable. "Je t'ai tout dit, je vais bien. Je retourne au travail. Je te suggère de faire la même chose."

Sa voix était glaciale et s'adressait uniquement à Weasley dans la pièce. Blaise et Draco la regardèrent sortir de la pièce, lentement mais régulièrement.

"Garde tes mains loint de ma petite amie, Malfoy." Ron grogna une fois qu'elle fut hors de portée pour entendre.

Draco n'avait peut-être plus d'animosité envers la sorcière la plus brillante de leur âge, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la belette. Il détesterait toujours la belette, quoi qu'il arrive.

"Ta copine est tombée dans mes bras, Weasley. C'était agréable de l'avoir ici, pour être honnête à ce sujet." Ouais, il essayait d'énerver la belette. Cela ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas vrai. Ses bras picotaient toujours là où il l'avait tenue.

"Ba voyons. Comme si tu voudrais même d'une sang-de-bourbe comme elle. Nous savons tous mieux, maintenant, n'est-ce pas?" Ron se moqua de lui.

Une colère froide traversa les yeux de Draco et cela prit chaque once de contrôle qu'il n'avait pas pour ne pas jeter un sort au sorcier roux. Ses croyances avaient changé il y a longtemps et il avait travaillé dur et longtemps pour sensibiliser les gens à ce changement.

"Je me demande combien de temps elle resterait ta petite amie si elle savait que tu l'appelais de tels noms derrière son dos." Sa voix était assez froide pour geler l'eau.

Ron n'a pas manqué le ton ou l'implication. Même si Ron était connu pour son tempérament fougueux, il était également un brillant stratège. Et il n'était pas nécessaire d'être un brillant stratège pour savoir qu'ils étaient plus nombreux à deux contre un et que les hommes qu'il allait affronter des membres du MLE. Autant qu'il voulait maudire Malfoy, il savait que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour le faire.

"Je ne le dirai qu'une fois, Malfoy. Reste loin de 'Mione." Avec un dernier regard, il se tourna et s'éloigna.

Draco le regarda partir, fumant toujours silencieusement du culot de la tête de bite rousse. Sa main sur sa baguette était impatiente d'envoyer une malédiction à l'homme qui battait en retraite. Il s'abstint, cependant, à grande peine.

"Eh bien, c'était intéressant." Blaise était penché sur une table, mangeant sa part de sablé aux fraises en regardant son ami et partenaire essayer de ne pas jeter de maléfice à la belette dans le dos.

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira avant de retourner à leur table de déjeuner. Alors qu'il se retournait, quelque chose attira son attention. Par terre il y avait la pomme qu'il avait donnée à Hermione. Elle a dû la laisser tomber quand elle s'est évanouie et elle est partie si vite qu'elle l'a oublié. Il la ramassa avant de retourner à son plateau-repas. La nourriture sur son plateau avait pratiquement disparu. Cependant, Blaise avait toujours un morceau de gâteau au café sur son plateau. Draco le ramassa et dit à Blaise qu'il le rencontrerait dans leur bureau. Il n'a pas attendu de réponse avant de sortir de la cafétéria.

Hermione est retournée dans son laboratoire après avoir quitté la cafétéria. Elle ferma la porte et s'assit à son bureau, la tête dans les mains.

Ce fut un désastre absolu. En bref, elle envisagait simplement de tout envoyer au diable et de rentrer à la maison pour la journée. Elle y réfléchissait encore quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

Elle grogna pour elle-même. Cela ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de bien. Personne n'est jamais venu lui rendre visite dans son laboratoire. Elle n'était même pas sûre que Harry et Ron savaient où se trouvait son laboratoire. Cela signifiait que celui qui était là maintenant n'était là qu'à cause du fiasco du déjeuner.

Elle prit un moment pour se calmer avant de déverrouiller sans un mot la porte et de la laisser s'ouvrir. Elle était sûre que ce serait Ron ou Harry (ou les deux) de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle était assez surprise de voir Draco Malfoy entrer dans son laboratoire à la place.

Il s'assit sur une chaise devant son bureau et la regarda pendant un long moment. Elle leva le front en question en se demandant pourquoi il était là et ce qu'il pouvait éventuellement vouloir.

«Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi, Malfoy? Ou voulais-tu juste rester assis là et me regarder travailler pendant les six prochaines heures?

Il laissa un petit sourire narquois se dessiner sur ses lèvres devant son audace.

"Tu peux nous rendre service à tous les deux, en fait." Il sourit d'un air satisfait alors qu'il plaçait la nourriture sur son bureau. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, une pomme et un morceau de gâteau au café, mais c'était mieux que rien. "Vien. Mange quelque chose avant de t'évanouir."

Elle regarda la nourriture pendant un moment avant de prendre le gâteau au café et une fourchette en plastique.

"Merci encore Malfoy." Elle le regarda dans les yeux alors qu'elle tentait d'exprimer sa sincère gratitude. Il ne s'en était probablement pas rendu compte, mais il venait peut-être de lui sauver la vie pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

"Ne le mentionne pas, Granger." Il le pensait aussi. Il n'avait pas mérité sa gratitude. Ses raisons étaient les siennes et l'affaire de personne d'autre. Il détourna les yeux et laissa son regard errer dans la pièce.

Son bureau avec deux chaises devant pour les invités était assis directement devant la porte. Derrière le bureau, il y avait un mur plein de livres. Le mur au fond était recouvert d'un tableau blanc et des notes de quatre couleurs d'encre différentes. Deux tables de travail étaient installées. L'une des deux avait deux chaudrons installés avec des potions en préparation dans chacun. L'autre table avait plusieurs piles de dossiers et de cahiers éparpillés autour d'elle dans un chaos organisé. Il y avait aussi plusieurs piles de livres sur les ingrédients de potions empilés sur le sol autour de la table. Dans le coin droit derrière la porte, il y avait une petite pièce qui semblait contenir des ingrédients.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, de toute façon?" Il essayait de lire les notes sur son tableau blanc, mais ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

"Recherche et développement. En ce moment, je travaille sur une nouvelle potion." Elle prit une autre bouchée du gâteau au café, son humeur s'améliorant légèrement à chaque bouchée qu'elle prenait.

"Une nouvelle potion qui fait quoi?"

Sa question aurait pu être assez innocente, mais ses yeux se plissèrent quand même. Pourquoi se soucierait-il de ce sur quoi elle travaillait? Cela ne devrait pas lui importer du tout, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sauf que cela lui importerait, s'il savait ce que c'était. Ça aurait plus d'importance pour lui en particulier que pour la plupart. Si elle réussissait à temps, elle pourrait peut-être sauver la vie de sa mère.

Si elle réussissait à temps, et le temps était une chose qui pour Narcissa Malfoy était extrêmement courte en ce moment.

"C'est classifié non divulgable, j'ai peur." Elle suivit ses yeux vers le tableau blanc sur le mur du fond et sourit. Il n'en retirerait rien non plus. "Et toutes mes notes sont cryptées, donc je suis la seule seul à pouvoir les lire."

C'était vraiment pour le mieux que personne ne sache sur quoi elle travaillait. Cela ne ferait pas de bien de lui donner l'espoir d'un remède, alors qu'il semblait vraiment que ce ne serait pas là à temps. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle réalisait une fois de plus pourquoi il était si important pour elle de rester concentrée.

Un minuteur quelque part à sa gauche bipa, indiquant qu'il était presque temps d'ajouter son prochain ingrédient à sa potion. Elle sursauta légèrement sur son siège au son.

"Désolé de t'interrompre, mais c'est mon rappel de retourner au travail." Elle termina la dernière bouchée de gâteau au café et jeta l'assiette dans la poubelle.

Draco hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Il s'arrêta là et se retourna pour la regarder une fois de plus. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait lui dire, non ... il devais lui dire, et c'était peut-être la dernière chance qu'il aurait jamais de le dire.

"Je, euh ..." Bégaya-t-il. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui, le regardant avec espoir de ses grands yeux bruns mielleux.

"Ecoute, Granger ..." Oh, Merlin! Pourquoi était-il si nerveux tout d'un coup? Ses paumes transpiraient! Et elle se tenait juste là, attendant qu'il dise tout ce qu'il avait besoin de dire.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se fit un discours d'encouragement silencieux avant de faire un petit pas plus près d'elle et de regarder profondément dans ses yeux brun chocolat.

"Je voulais juste m'excuser auprès de toi." Là. Il l'a dit. Il prit une autre profonde inspiration et attendit. Elle se tenait toujours là, dans l'expectative.

"Pourquoi tu t'excuse?" Elle avait un sourcil levé et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Derrière elle, le minuteur sonna à nouveau. Elle l'a ignoré.

Pourquoi s'excusait-il? C'était sa question?Il pensait que ce serait clair. Apparemment pas ... ou peut-être que c'était le cas et elle allait lui faire dire ça de toute façon. Il le méritait probablement après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir dans leur jeunesse.

"Pour chaque nom que je t'ai appelé." Il s'approcha d'elle. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien voulu dire de tout cela. Qu'il regrettait.

"Pour t'avoir harcelé à l'école." Il a fait un pas de plus. Elle se tenait là, la tête levé pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne s'éloigna pas, cependant, même quand il se tenait à moins d'un bras.

"Pour être resté inactif pendant que ma tante ..."

Dans un mouvement plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait possible, sa main sortit et couvrit sa bouche. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, se regardant dans les yeux et il vue sa douleur. Lentement, Draco enroula sa main autour de son poignet et retira sa main de sa bouche.

"J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. J'aurais dû t'aider ce jour-là."

Son pouce commença à dessiner de petits cercles contre la peau de son poignet.

"Je voulais juste que tu sache que je ne crois plus à la pureté du sang et je suis désolé pour la façon dont je t'ai traité à l'époque."

Le silence était épais entre eux pendant qu'il attendait sa réaction, le seul bruit dans la pièce était le doux bouillonnement de la potion et le bip ennuyeux de son alarme, qu'ils ignorèrent tous les deux complètement.

Hermione regarda dans ses yeux d'argent. Son cœur battait fort. Des picotements chauds se propageaient à travers son corps depuis le point où sa main tenait toujours la sienne. Après un long moment, elle réussit finalement à détacher ses yeux des siens et à respirer profondément.

"Merci pour tes excuses, Malfoy, mais c'était complètement inutile." Elle lui serra doucement la main et lui sourit. "Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps maintenant."

Impulsivement, elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. Avec un autre petit sourire timide, elle retira sa main de la sienne et se dirigea vers la minuterie qui bipait toujours comme une folle. Un coup d'œil à sa potion et elle sut qu'elle était ruinée. Avec un coup d'œil à la porte de son bureau, où Draco était toujours debout, la regardant avec sa main contre sa joue et un petit sourire sur le visage, elle savait que cela en valait la peine.

Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il laissa tomber sa main rapidement, essuya le sourire de son visage et lui fit un signe de tête avant de se tourner et de sortir. Elle sourit, un sourire honnête pour la première fois de la journée, et se mit au travail pour nettoyer la potion ruinée.

Draco retourna à son bureau toujours dans une légère stupéfaction. Il avait imaginé s'excuser auprès d'Hermione Granger un million de fois. Surtout, il imaginait qu'elle s'énerverait contre lui, se moquerait de lui ou lui dirait d'aller en enfer. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle l'embrasserait.

Jamais.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé combien il serait difficile de s'éloigner sans l'embrasser en retour.

"Ça vas?"

Il sortit de ses pensées et réalisa qu'il était de retour dans son bureau. Blaise était assis à son bureau, le regardant avec les sourcils levés.

"S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu as enfin trouvé les couilles pour t'excuser? Ça fait trois ans par Merlin!" Blaise leva les mains de frustration.

Draco inspecta rapidement le bureau pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'était à portée de voix. Lorsqu'il fut convaincu que personne ne les écoutait, il s'assit à son bureau et hocha la tête vers son partenaire.

"Tu l'as fait? Et? Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas tranché tes couilles ou quoi que ce soit."

Il roula des yeux et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et souriant à son ami.

"Bien sûr que non. Elle était très ... réceptive." Il sourit de nouveau, l'image même du type cool et confiant, même si son esprit était encore sous le choc.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? Réceptive? Alors, elle ne s'est pas moquée de toi, ne t'a pas lancé de sort ou quelque chose comme ça?" Blaise essayait de faire la lumière sur la situation, mais il savait à quel point Draco était inquiet pour cette confrontation. Il était difficile de se mettre à nue comme ça, surtout devant quelqu'un qu'il avait considéré comme son ennemi. Après des années à lui avoir dit vouloir s'excuser, il était surpris que le blond l'ait réellement fait.

"Elle, euh ..." Il se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, les coudes sur les genoux pour qu'il soit plus près de Blaise. Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait toujours personne pour l'écouter. Puis il a jeté un muffliato juste pour être sûr. Blaise haussa un sourcil à cela, se demandant ce qui aurait pu arriver qui obligerait son ami à prendre de telles mesures pour la discrétion. Il reflétait la position de Draco, se penchant en avant pour entendre ce que l'autre homme avait à dire.

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait pardonné il y a longtemps. Puis elle m'a embrassé la joue."

Blaise le fixa pendant un long moment, ne sachant pas s'il avait bien entendu ou non. At-il dit qu'elle l'avait embrassé? Hermione Granger?

"Tant pis pour rester loin de la petite amie de la Belette alors, Draco." Il sourit à lui-même, imaginant le regard sur le visage de Weasley s'il en entendait parler. Quand il se concentra sur son ami, une détermination froide brillait dans ses yeux.

"Elle ne le restera pas longtemps, Blaise. Je te le promets."


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre Six**

Hermione nettoya la potion ruinée, mais décida de ne pas recommencer. C'était déjà l'après-midi et la potion mettrait dix heures à préparer. Honnêtement, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, son esprit n'était plus sur son travail. Au lieu de ça, elle pensait aux gens dans sa vie.

Draco Malfoy l'avait surprise plus d'une fois ce jour-là. Il l'a rattrapée lorsqu'elle s'est évanouie. Il lui a apporté de la nourriture, sachant qu'elle en avait besoin. Il la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Il s'est excusé auprès d'elle. Il la fait sourire.

Elle ne pouvait honnêtement pas se rappeler la dernière fois que Ron, ou Harry, avait fait une de ces choses pour elle.

Ils avaient été des piliers dans sa vie depuis qu'elle avait douze ans. Elle avait toujours été là pour eux, depuis le moment où elle avait pris le blâme d'avoir été attaquée par un troll, ce qui était vraiment leur faute de toute façon.

S'ils ne s'étaient pas moqués d'elle, elle n'aurait pas été dans la salle de bain pleurer pour commencer. Depuis lors, elle leurs avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois, s'était assurée qu'ils réussissaient leurs BUSE et ASPIC, et les avait aidés tous les deux dans leurs formation d'Aurors. Elle avait même sacrifier sa famille pour Harry, elle aurait pu partir avec eux. Ils ne l'aurais jamais retrouvé.

Mais Harry avait besoin d'elle.

Merlin sait combien de temps ils auraient survécu sans elle, car bien sur ils n'avaient presque rien préparés. Il ne connaissaient même pas de sorts de protections!

Et eux qu'avaient-ils fait pour elle?

Aujourd'hui même, ils lui avaient donné un déjeuner d'anniversaire. Ça devrait compter pour quelque chose, non? Ça avait certainement été une surprise. Surtout que son anniversaire était la veille et qu'ils l'avaient oubliés.

Elle pouvait sentir des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle cligna rapidement les yeux et secoua les pensées de sa tête. Rien de bon ne pouvait venir de cette ligne de pensée. Elle s'est forcée à se concentrer sur son travail, ce qu'elle a fait. Pour un peu de temps. Ensuite, ses pensées traître recommençaient à venir.

Ils ont chercher à deux un cadeau pour elle et ont décidé de lui procurer un billet pour un match de Quidditch.

Quidditch? Vraiment? Elle déteste le Quidditch. Elle l'a toujours détesté. Elle le détesterait probablement toujours. On pourrait penser que son meilleur ami et son petit ami le sauraient au moins.

Ils avaient probablement déjà prévu de partir et quelqu'un a annulé, leur laissant un billet supplémentaire.

Cette pensée la fit s'arrêter net en pleine action. Il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait réellement vouloir comme cadeau, mais était-il possible que le cadeau qu'ils lui avaient donné ne soit que par défaut? Parce que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait refusé?

Ses pensées étaient en désordre. D'une manière ou d'une autre au milieu du chaos dans son esprit, elle a décidé qu'elle avait besoin de réponses et elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge a montré qu'il approchait de trois heures. Harry et Ron devraient tous deux être encore dans le bureau des Aurors. Elle s'assura que sa potion en préparation était stable puis elle quitta son laboratoire, s'assurant de verrouiller et de fermer la porte derrière elle lorsqu'elle partit.

Elle pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième étage. L'étage était aménagé en une grande pièce au centre avec des bureaux le long des murs pour les chefs de département. Les officiers du MLE étaient du côté droit de la pièce, tandis que les Aurors étaient installés du côté gauche de la pièce. Chaque Auror avait son propre bureau qui était regroupé par équipes. Harry et Ron étaient tous les deux assis à leur bureau avec Luna et Theodore Nott.

Il y avait d'autres personnes éparpillées dans la pièce qui travaillaient ou parlaient. À cette heure de l'après-midi un mercredi, la plupart d'entre eux se retiraient et se préparaient à rentrer chez eux et ne prêtaient aucune attention à la sorcière brune. Il y en avait quelques-uns, cependant, qui suivaient ses progrès à travers la pièce et se demandaient paresseusement ce qu'elle faisait là. Il était rare qu'elle visite le département.

"Ron. Harry. J'ai besoin de parler à vous deux." Elle a essayé de garder sa voix basse. Les bruits faisaient enclos ici et on ne savait jamais qui écoutait.

"'Mione! As-tu changé d'avis à propos du jeu?" Lui demanda Ron avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose. Le ton de sa voix attira son attention plus que les mots. Il l'interrogeait, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'espérer. En fait, il semblait qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle change d'avis sur le jeu.

"Non, je ne l'ai pas fait."

Elle pouvait pratiquement voir le soulagement sur son visage et ses épaules s'affaissaient alors qu'il se détendait sur son siège.

Incroyable. Elle avait presque l'impression d'avoir été giflée au visage.

Ils m'ont invité comme formalité. Il avait prévu mon refus et proposé à quelqu'un d'autre, probablement avant même qu'elle refuse. Ils ne voulaient pas vraiment que je vienne.

Et n'était-ce pas le noeud du problème? Ils ne voulaient pas vraiment d'elle. Ils s'étaient retrouvés avec elle comme amie par défaut. Ils l'avaient gardée parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle pour survivre à la guerre. Puis ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment se débarrasser d'elle, alors ils l'ont gardée par pitié.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié.

"J'ai juste besoin de te parler. Seul." Elle regarda autour d'elle. Plus de gens la regardaient.

"Ça va. Nous sommes tous amis ici. Dit ce que tu voulais dire." Ron ne faisait qu'à moitié attention à elle. Le reste de son attention était sur le rapport qu'il remplissait. Luna regardait dans l'espace. Théo regardait derrière elle quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la pièce. Et Harry faisait tournoyer un bouchon de bouteille sur la table.

Elle déglutit profondément. Bien. S'il voulait que cela soit dit devant tous ses collègues, elle pourrait jouer à ce jeu.

"Très bien alors. Je romps avec toi, Ron." Elle glissa son anneau Gryfindor de son doigt et le plaça sur la table devant lui, en plein milieu du rapport sur lequel il travaillait. "Profitez de votre match de Quidditch tout les deux."

Harry, Théo et Luna concentrèrent alors tous leur attention sur elle. Ron arrêta d'écrire et regarda l'anneau, complètement à court de mots.

Elle a attendu un moment, mais n'ayant reçu aucune autre réponse, elle s'est retournée pour partir. Elle remarqua que la plupart des gens aux bureaux les plus proches de Ron avaient arrêté ce qu'ils faisaient et la fixaient.

Elle avait fait plusieurs pas avant que Ron ne l'arrête.

"Pourquoi?" Cela ressemblait à une simple question. Ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.

"Beaucoup de raisons, Ron. Nous pourrons en parler plus tard, en privé, si tu veux." Elle se retourna et vit qu'il s'était levé de la table. Son visage devenaient rouge maintenant, par colère ou embarras, elle ne savait pas trop.

"Est-ce à cause de Malfoy?"

Ses sourcils se levèrent en réponse à sa question et elle essaya de comprendre de quoi diable il parlait. Elle ne pouvait trouver aucune raison pour laquelle elle romprait avec Ron qui aurait à voir avec Malfoy de toutes les personnes.

"Quoi?"

Les gens autour de la salle avaient arrêté ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant et s'étaient rapprochés pour entendre ce qui se passait. Même Malfoy lui-même, et Blaise, avaient rejoint le cercle de personnes entourant le couple. Ou l'ex-couple.

"Tu m'as entendu, 'Mione. Il ne veut pas vraiment de toi, tu sais? Il t'utilise juste pour me blessé."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et plusieurs halètements pouvaient être entendus dans la pièce à son accusation. Plusieurs paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le sorcier blond pour voir sa réaction. Cependant, étant un Malfoy, il avait été formé dès son jeune âge pour ne jamais montrer ses émotions. Mis à part un sourcil levé à l'accusation, il n'a pas montré la surprise ou l'indignation qu'il ressentait.

"Merci, Ron. Je suis bien conscient que Malfoy ne veut pas de moi." Elle roula des yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Où aurais-tu même péché une idée aussi ridicule? Cela n'a rien à voir avec Malfoy, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs."

Le visage de Ron était maintenant d'une nuance de rouge plus sombre que ses cheveux. Harry était derrière lui, essayant de le convaincre de s'éloigner.

"Pourquoi, 'Mione? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi aujourd'hui?"

Elle passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et regarda le plafond pendant un long moment. Elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu de faire ça quand elle était entré dans le département des Aurors. Elle n'avait pas prévu de le plaquer devant tous ses collègues. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'embarrasser de cette façon. Elle pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir maintenant, cependant. Elle allait devoir finir.

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi, Ron? D'accord. Je vais te dire pourquoi." Sa voix était basse. Ses yeux étaient plissés. Ses mains étaient enroulées en poings sur ses côtés. "Parce qu'aujourd'hui était la dernière goutte."

Elle s'approcha de lui de deux pas, alors ils se tenaient à quelques pieds l'un de l'autre. N'importe qui assez près d'elle pouvait sentir l'électricité statique de sa magie se dégager d'elle par vagues alors qu'elle laissait sa colère et sa douleur la traverser.

"Parce que mon anniversaire était hier, pas aujourd'hui. Parce que je déteste le quidditch et tu le sais, mais tu ne m'as pas acheté de cadeau alors tu as pensé qu'un billet pour le match marcherait parce que je ne l'utiliserais jamais. Dis-moi, Ron , qui aurait eu la malchance de perdre son siège ce soir si, par miracle, j'avais accepté de venir? "

La couleur s'écoula de son visage, ce qui était toute la confirmation dont elle avait besoin. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle ne le comprendrait pas?

"Tu vois! Tu n'avais même pas prévu cette éventualité, n'est-ce pas? Alors tu fais tout un plat pour fêter mon anniversaire ... en retard ... et tu ne m'as même pas cherché un cadeau. Qui, exactement, essayais-tu d'impressionner? Parce que ce n'était vraiment pas moi! "

"Mais ... mais je t'ai aussi pris un gâteau!" Il bafouilla sa réponse.

Elle plissa de nouveau les yeux et quelque part à sa droite, elle entendit quelqu'un rire.

"Hmm. Sablé aux fraises. Une des spécialités de ta maman, et ton préférée si je me souviens bien."

Son sourcil se plissa de confusion.

"Alors quoi? Je l'ai pris pour toi. Tu n'as pas aimé?"

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête. Ça ne le ferait pas de lui jeter un sort maintenant. Trop de témoins. Traverse ça, se dit-elle.

"Je ne l'ai pas mangé. J'ai donné les deux derniers morceaux à Malfoy et Zabini."

"Tu as fait quoi? Pourquoi ferais-tu ça? C'était pour toi, 'Mione!" Il a réussi à paraître indigné et choqué à la fois. Il était probablement plus contrarié qu'elle ait donné le gâteau restant aux Serpentards plutôt que de le laisser le manger lui-même.

"Non mais tu te fou de moi là, sérieusement? Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi? Nous sommes sensé être ami depuis plus de dix ans!" Elle leva les mains de frustration. "Ça, Ronald! C'est pourquoi je romps avec toi parmis beaucoup d'autres choses. C'est affligeant ! Merlin j'aurais du le faire il y a longtemps."

Elle tourna les talons et traversa la foule pour quitter le département. Ron et Harry la regardèrent partir, essayant tous les deux de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

"Est-elle devenue complètement folle?"

"Peut-être qu'elle s'est cogné la tête quand elle s'est évanouie plus tôt?"

Il y eut un autre éclat de rire aigu et Harry et Ron se tournèrent pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Malfoy les regardait fixement avec un large sourire narquois collé sur son visage.

"Tu sais que tu es incroyable, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire avec des amis comme vous deux, qui aurait jamais besoin d'ennemis?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Malfoy?" Le visage de Ron redevint rouge alors qu'il se rappela qu'il y avait de nombreux témoins de cette petite scène.

"Ignore-le, Ron. Il ne sait rien. Mione ne lui aurait rien dit à ce sujet." Harry essaya de dissiper la situation, mais il y avait une lueur consciente dans les yeux de Malfoy qu'il n'aimait pas.

"Elle n'a pas eu à me dire quoi que ce soit, idiots. Je fais simplement attention. Apparemment plus que n'importe lequel d'entre vous." Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya contre un bureau vide. Sa posture était détendue et prétentieuse, la posture de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il a raison et qu'il est irréprochable.

Tout le monde s'était concentré sur Harry, Ron et Draco. Personne n'a remarqué qu'Hermione revenait vers la foule. Personne ne l'a vue contre le mur, écoutant attentivement.

"Très bien, Malfoy. Je vais jouer. Qu'est-ce que tu as remarqué que nous n'avons pas fait?" Ses yeux étaient plissés et il était évident qu'il pensait que c'était une idée ridicule que Draco Malfoy pourrait en savoir plus sur son ami que lui.

"Un peu, j'imagine. Aux vue de cette conversation, cependant, cela pourrait vous intéresser de savoir que votre ami, Potter, et votre ex-petite amie, Weasley," sourit-il un peu plus à cette dernière révélation. "Est mortellement allergique aux fraises. Vous l'auriez probablement tuer avec ce gâteau."

Ron et Harry ont partagé un regard. C'était absolument ridicule. De toute évidence, si elle était allergique aux fraises, elle leur en aurait parlé. Malfoy devait être plein de merde. C'était la seule explication possible.

"Il a raison, tu sais." Luna était revenue à ses rapports car elle ne se souciait vraiment pas que les gars se disputent à nouveau avec Malfoy, mais maintenant elle leva les yeux et regarda un point éloigné à travers la pièce. "Elle a failli mourir en troisième année quand Ginny a mélangé leurs smoothies."

Elle a continué à regarder l'espace pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête et de revenir à ses rapports. Harry et Ron la regardèrent tous les deux avec incrédulité. Il était évident qu'aucun d'eux ne savait de quoi elle parlait.

"Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Êtes-vous prêts à partir?" Ginny se fraya un chemin à travers la petite foule. Quand tout le monde a réalisé à quel point il était tard, la foule s'est dispersée assez rapidement car tout le monde voulait terminer son travail et partir pour la journée.

"Ouais. Donne-nous juste une minute pour ranger ces trucs." Harry sourit à sa petite amie et retourna à son bureau. Ron se déplaça également rapidement vers son bureau pour ranger le reste de ses rapports et se préparer à partir.

"Tu ne vas pas t'excuser auprès d'Hermione?" Luna leva les yeux de ses rapports, ses yeux écarquillés se concentrèrent sur Ron alors qu'il se précipitait pour se préparer à partir.

"Nan. Je la rattraperai demain et j'arrangerai ça. Nous devons y aller."

"Attends. De quoi as-tu besoin de t'excuser auprès d'Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?" Ginny regardait d'avant en arrière de Ron à Harry, mais aucun d'eux n'a arrêté ce qu'ils faisaient.

"Je n'ai rien fait! Elle est énervée parce qu'elle n'a pas aimé le gâteau au déjeuner. Elle est juste en pleine ovulation ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais lui parler demain."

Draco, qui se tenait encore assez près, roula des yeux et se tourna pour s'éloigner. Il se demanda si la Belette s'excusait auprès d'elle demain si elle le reprendrait.

Alors qu'il se tournait, quelque chose attira son attention et il se retourna rapidement. Elle était là, debout contre le mur près de l'entrée du couloir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses yeux bruns le fixant. Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent et aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant un moment. L'un des Aurors a heurté l'épaule de Draco et il a perdu le contact visuel. Quand il a regardé en arrière, elle était partie.

Hermione est rentrée chez elle plus tôt que la normale ce soir là.

Quand elle était retournée à son laboratoire, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer, donc il lui semblait inutile d'être là. Son esprit n'était pas concentré sur son travail et si elle continuait d'essayer de le forcer, elle ferait une erreur qui pourrait être coûteuse. Elle a donc abandonné vers cinq heures, heure normale de départ, et est rentrée chez elle.

Son appartement était aussi vide que d'habitude, mais à la lumière du jour, il semblait encore plus désolé que la nuit. Elle soupira profondément et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire d'elle maintenant?

Elle a commencé par une douche chaude. Tandis qu'elle se tenait là avec l'eau brûlante qui coulait sur elle, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder à travers les événements de la journée.

La plupart de ses pensées étaient centrées sur Ron et à quel point il était exaspérant. Elle rejoua leur argument dans le département des Aurors et se souvint qu'il lui avait demandé si elle rompait avec lui à cause de Malfoy. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il penserait ça. Ses interactions avec Malfoy au cours des trois dernières années s'étaient limitées à aujourd'hui. Et bien qu'il ait été très différent de ce qu'il était à l'école, il n'avait rien fait pour indiquer qu'il avait un intérêt particulier pour elle.

Pourquoi Ron aurait-il supposé que Malfoy avait fait un geste quelconque vers elle?

Elle se souvenait de la façon dont ses bras se sentaient autour de sa taille et de la façon dont elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Elle se souvenait de ses excuses et de la façon dont il avait tenu sa main. Elle se retrouva à frotter son pouce sur le même endroit qu'il avait tenu plus tôt et se souvint des picotements chauds qui avaient explosé sous son toucher.

Elle se souvint du bref baiser qu'elle avait placé sur sa joue et de l'air perplexe sur son visage par la suite. Enfin, elle se souvint de l'intensité lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient verrouillés avant de s'évanouir puis dans l'espace des Aurors. Il connaissait son allergie. Aucun de ses amis ne s'en était souvenu, mais il l'avait su.

Elle secoua la tête pour effacer les souvenirs. Ils ont donc eu un moment ou deux. Ce n'était pas grave. Et cela ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'il avait des intentions envers elle. Elle n'était pas, et ne serait jamais, sur le même terrain que Draco Malfoy.

Elle finit de rincer ses cheveux et sortit de la douche. Elle a pris son temps pour se sécher, se crémer et s'habiller. Elle a mis un jean confortable et une chemise à manches longues à col en v vert. Des bottes marron ont complété l'ensemble. Elle n'en pouvais plus du manque de couleurs dans ça vie.

Ses cheveux séchaient en boucles douces et pendaient librement dans son dos. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et sourit à ce qu'elle vit. Elle ne se décrirait jamais comme un canon, mais elle pensait qu'elle était au moins jolie et même belle avec un peu de soin. La couleur verte faisait ressortir les taches d'or dans ses yeux et mettait en évidence son teint crémeux. Le jean épousait parfaitement ses courbes douces. Elle n'avait pas une taille de sirène, mais elle aimait son corps comme il était avec quelques formes et féminin.

Elle a appliqué une petite quantité de brillant à lèvres rosé et du mascara. Pas trop, juste assez pour mettre un peu en valeur ses yeux. Satisfaite de son apparence, elle se retourna et ramassa les clés de son appartement. Elle n'avait aucune intention de rester seule à la maison ce soir. Sa pizzeria préférée l'appelait.

En ramassant ses clés, elle a remarqué que le journal brillait. Elle hésita avant de le ramasser. Il y avait des chances que son homme mystère ait vu au moins une partie de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, et il avait sûrement entendu le reste.

Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir vraiment en parler. Elle s'éloigna et se rendit jusqu'à la porte, la main sur la poignée de porte, avant de se retourner. Sa nature curieuse allait vraiment lui causer des ennuis un de ces jours.

"Eh bien, aujourd'hui a été une journée intéressante, tu ne crois pas?"

Malgré elle, elle rit.

"Intéressant, c'est un euphémisme."

Son estomac grogna pour lui rappeler que la seule chose qu'elle avait mangée de toute la journée était un morceau de gâteau au café et une pomme.

"Tu es rentré tôt."

Elle regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il n'était que six heures. Elle était rentrée tôt, par rapport à la normale.

"Oui, eh bien. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur mon travail après tout ce qui s'était passé. J'avais besoin d'une pause."

Elle s'était retrouvée de plus en plus à l'aise avec ce qu'elle avait divulgué à son mystérieux homme. Plutôt que de garder la plupart de ses pensées comme elle l'avait fait au début, elle s'est retrouvée à écrire ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait.

"Compréhensible. Tu travailles trop dur de toute façon."

"Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Je devrais travailler maintenant. Des gens comptent sur moi, et j'ai laissé ma vie personnelle faire obstacle à mon travail." Elle soupira. Peut-être qu'elle devrait juste retourner au laboratoire?

"Personne ne t'en voudra pour quelques heures de congé, j'en suis sûr."

Ses pensées allèrent instantanément à Draco. Elle l'imaginait assis au chevet de sa mère, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une semaine ou deux à vivre. Serait-il contrarié qu'elle ne travaille pas ce soir, alors que ces trois ou quatre heures pourraient faire la différence entre la vie ou la mort de sa mère?

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas me concentrer sur les ingrédients de potions pour le moment. Il se passe trop de choses dans mon esprit. Je vais donc me donner une pause, aller chez Sal et prendre du pepperoni, de la pizza au bacon et une bière fraîche, et essayez d'oublier la catastrophe d'aujourd'hui. "

"J'adore Sal. Ils ont les meilleurs bâtonnets de pain au fromage. Maintenant, tu me fais envie d'une de leurs pizzas. Le pepperoni, les champignons et l'oignon me semblent plutôt bons."

Elle regarda les mots pendant un long moment. Sal's Pizza and Suds était une petite pizzeria et un bar sportif à Londres moldu, non loin de son appartement. Elle avait prévu d'y aller pour le dîner avant même d'ouvrir le journal. Il pourrait être agréable de rencontrer quelqu'un là-bas, plutôt que de manger seul ou de sortir. Elle a considéré ses mots longuements avant de les écrire sur le parchemin et de les voir disparaître.

"Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi?"

Elle retint son souffle en attendant sa réponse. Elle voulait savoir à qui elle parlait tous les soirs, mais elle ne voulait presque pas savoir non plus. Il y avait quelque chose dans le mystère derrière tout ça qui l'intriguait. Il lui avait demandé de lui donner une chance sans les barrières de son passé, et donc elle n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi à qui elle parlait réellement chaque nuit. L'anonymat avait quelque chose qui la détendait.

"Autant que j'aimerais vraiment, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Surtout pas ce soir."

Elle aurait dû le voir venir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qui il était, pourquoi voudrait-il dîner avec elle? La déception et le rejet l'envahirent. Elle était en colère contre elle-même d'avoir osé espérer.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, d'autres mots apparurent dans le livre.

"Nous dînerons ensemble tous les deux, et ce sera à la une de l'actualité dès le lendemain, mais particulièrement ce soir. Tu devra juste à me faire confiance à ce sujet. Sal est un endroit moldu, mais il est également fréquenté par de nombreux sorciers. Le titre du Prophète de demain serait quelque chose comme "Héroïne de guerre sortant avec un ancien ennemi? Quelques heures seulement après avoir rompu publiquement sa relation de longue date avec son ami et collègue héros de guerre, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger a été vue en train de dîner avec un ancien ennemi. Quelle est la vraie histoire derrière la rupture soudaine? Nos sources disent que c'était une sorte de désaccord sur une fête d'anniversaire, mais peut-être que M. Weasley était proche de la réponse quand il a suggéré qu'un autre sorcier était impliqué? '"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en lisant ses mots. Immédiatement, elle pouvait imaginer le Prophète, avec ceci comme histoire de couverture en première page.

"Oh Merlin. Tu as raison. La presse aurait un jour de campagne. Peux-tu imaginer le regard sur le visage de Ron quand il aurait ouvert le journal? Ce serait inestimable."

Elle se mit à rire. Son visage devenait rouge vif et de la vapeur s'échappait de ses oreilles. Pas littéralement, bien sûr. Aussi drôle que cela puisse être, elle détestait toujours être à l'honneur. Et elle ne pourrait pas voir Ron en train de s'effondrer, donc ça n'en vaudrait certainement pas la peine.

"Peut-être une autre fois alors." Elle savait qu'il avait raison sur les gros titres. Eh bien, elle a supposé qu'il avait raison. C'était drôle, quand elle lisait son article de journal théorique, elle pouvait les imaginer ensemble chez Sal, assise dans une cabine en face de l'autre, parlant et riant l'un avec l'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle avait l'impression de le connaître. C'était vraiment très étrange.

"J'aimerais ça. Puis-je te poser une question?"

Hermione regarda son message, puis regarda l'horloge. Il n'était pas tard, mais elle mourait de faim. Soudain, l'idée de sortir seule ne lui convenait plus vraiment. Elle préfère de loin rester et parler avec lui.

"Vas-y ." Elle posa le journal et sortit son téléphone portable. La meilleure chose à propos de Sal est qu'ils livraient. Elle a appelé et commandé sa pizza et une petite commande de bâtonnets de pain. Lorsqu'elle a passé sa commande, elle a vu qu'il lui avait envoyé un autre message.

"Ce n'est probablement pas mes affaires, mais pourquoi es-tu resté avec la Belette aussi longtemps? Ne te méprend pas, rompre avec lui aujourd'hui était génial, mais pourquoi pas il y a des années?"

Elle réfléchit à sa réponse pendant un long moment. Elle savait pourquoi elle n'avait pas rompu avec Ron depuis longtemps. Parce que Ron et Harry étaient les seuls amis qu'elle ait jamais eus. Parce que la famille de Ron était la seule famille qu'elle avait. Parce qu'elle était vraiment complètement seule sans eux.

"J'aimerais bien savoir si je peux te faire confiance. Malheureusement, ce que tu demande est profondément personnel, et la réponse, entre de mauvaises mains, pourrait être utilisée comme une arme."

Elle posa le livre sur le canapé à côté d'elle et regarda autour de son salon. Son espace de vie entier était un désastre. Ron et Harry avaient promis de venir il y a des semaines et de l'aider à déballer, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais fait.

"Tu as raison. La connaissance c'est le pouvoir. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. J'espère que je gagnerai ta confiance au fil du temps."

On a frappé à sa porte, alors elle a posé le livre pour obtenir la pizza du livreur. Elle posa la pizza sur la table de la cuisine et en sortit immédiatement une tranche. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point elle avait faim.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes et deux tranches de pizza plus tard avant d'ouvrir le journal.

"Les gens ne m'aiment pas beaucoup." C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait accepté il y a des années, même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

"Pourquoi dirais-tu ça?"

"Parce que c'est vrai. Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière, c'était super. J'ai pensé, finalement, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne m'intègre pas, parce que je ne suis pas comme les gens normaux. Je suis spécial, une sorcière. Ensuite, je suis arrivé à Poudlard et j'ai commencé l'école, et je me suis rendu compte que je ne m'intégrais pas non plus. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de mon état sanguin. Être né moldu n'a certainement pas aidé les choses, mais c'était plus que ça. C'est juste moi.

Les gens ne m'aiment pas.

Ron ne m'aime pas vraiment non plus. Je le sais. Il m'a décrit comme un cauchemar avant, tu sais? "

Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui faisait dire ces choses. Il semblait presque cathartique d'écrire ses pensées. Il ne lui a pas répondu et elle n'a pas attendu avant de continuer.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis resté parce que je ne pense que je n'étais pas encore prête à être seule."

Elle hocha la tête avant de manger une autre tranche de pizza. C'était exactement ça. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait jamais personne d'autre qui la tolérerait, cela demandait beaucoup trop pour trouver quelqu'un qui voulait vraiment être avec elle. Donc sans Ron, elle savait qu'elle serait seule.

"Et maintenant?"

Elle regarda autour de son appartement une fois de plus et soupira profondément.

"Maintenant, je réalise que cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. J'ai toujours été seule en réalité."

Hermione ferma le journal et le posa sur la table. Les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais elle ne les laisserait pas. Elle pourrait faire ça. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de gens dans sa vie. Tout ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est la critiquer et la ralentir. Elle devait se concentrer sur son travail. Et elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur elle-même.

Elle allait commencer tout de suite.

En regardant autour de son appartement, elle prit une décision. Elle devait cesser d'attendre que les gens l'aident. Elle devait commencer à s'aider elle-même. Elle a laissé le journal sur la table et ignoré la lumière bleue sur le devant. Avec un coup de baguette, la musique emplit l'air.

Une musique entraînante avec laquelle elle pourrait chanter et se trémousser. Elle a commencé dans le salon et pièce par pièce, boîte par boîte, elle a déballé ses affaires et les a rangées. Ça lui a pris plusieurs heures, et c'était bien après minuit avant qu'elle ne termine.

Elle regarda autour de son appartement et se sourit. Tout a été rangé. Plus de boîtes ouvertes ou empilées le long des murs. Il y avait des photos et des bibelots de sa vie qui décoraient les murs.

Son petit appartement ressemblait enfin à une maison.

Avant de se coucher, elle a vérifié le journal une fois de plus et a lu son dernier message.

"Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là."


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre sept**

Jeudi matin, Hermione se réveilla brillamment et tôt.

Elle était détendue, bien reposée et sans maux de tête, une première. Elle a pris son temps pour se préparer et prendre le petit-déjeuner, et est quand même arrivée au travail une demi-heure plus tôt. Elle a recommencé à préparer sa potion pour soulager la douleur, la même qui avait été ruinée la veille, puis elle a commencé à lire d'autres livres sur les ingrédients obscurs de la potion.

À l'heure du déjeuner, elle est allée à la cafétéria et a acheté son déjeuner. Puis elle resta là pendant un moment à contempler son dilemme. Elle ne voulait pas s'asseoir avec Ron, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres amis au Ministère. Avec un petit soupir, elle se dirigea vers une table vide le long du mur, comme d'habitude, elle avait le dernier livre qu'elle lisait avec elle.

Elle a mangé son sandwich et une salade de poulet pendant qu'elle lisait. Bien qu'elle ait eu peur que ce soit gênant de manger seule, elle a trouvé qu'elle aimait vraiment ça. Elle était capable de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait et elle avait toute la table pour elle.

Elle était inconsciente des chuchotements, des regards et des rumeurs qui volaient partout dans la pièce. Elle ne remarqua même pas quand le bourdonnement de conversation normal tomba et la cafétéria devint presque silencieuse alors que tout le monde sauf elle regarda Ron traverser la pièce et s'asseoir à sa table.

"Ecoute 'Mione. Je suis désolé, d'accord? Viens t'asseoir avec nous maintenant. Les gens regardent."

Elle leva les yeux de son livre et regarda dans la pièce. Elle détestait l'attention. Elle détestait les gens qui la regardaient. Mais elle n'allait pas s'asseoir à leur table. Elle ne pouvait pas.

"Je vais bien ici, merci." Elle l'a renvoyé et a recommencé à lire son livre et à manger son sandwich.

Il la fixa pendant un long moment avant de grogner quelque chose sur le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière têtue et revenait à sa table. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il fut parti et termina son déjeuner en silence.

Ce fut la première tentative de Ron de s'excuser auprès d'elle, mais ce n'était pas la dernière. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, elle a reçu un bouquet de fleurs, des roses rouges. Elle roula des yeux au geste. Elle pouvait entendre la conversation dans son esprit. Harry aurait dit à Ron qu'il devait faire plus d'efforts pour s'excuser. Ron aurait dit qu'il avait déjà dit qu'il était désolé, que voulait-elle d'autre? Harry aurait roulé des yeux et aurait dit quelque chose comme "Je ne sais pas, envoi-lui des fleurs ou quelque chose du genre. Les filles n'aiment-elles pas quand on leur envoie des fleurs?"

Elle les a jetés dans la poubelle et a continué à travailler.

Quand elle est rentrée tard ce soir-là, un hibou l'attendait. Elle a ouvert la lettre avec inquiétude. Il y avait une autre note déclarant ses excuses, et il y avait une copie d'une réservation de dîner pour vendredi soir au Magick.

Eh bien, putain. Elle avait oublié leurs réservation. Le Magick n'était que le restaurant le plus cher et le plus exclusif de Londres magique. Il fallait être sur une liste très précise de personnes pour justifier un réservation. Même avec les noms de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ils ont dû attendre plus de trois semaines pour une table.

Elle lui griffonna une note. "Emmène quelqu'un d'autre, Ronald. Je n'y vais pas. Je dois travailler."

Elle n'avait pas voulu y manger de toute façon. C'était entièrement l'idée de Ron. Il aimait être sous les projecteurs et se présenter au Magick garantissait presque une photo dans le Prophète.

Vendredi, c'était plus ou moins la même chose. Harry et Ron ont tous deux essayé de la faire s'asseoir avec eux au déjeuner, mais elle a refusé. D'autres fleurs lui ont été livrées dans l'après-midi. Elles se sont également retrouvés à la poubelle.

Elle a de nouveau travaillé tard et a ramené quelques volumes à la maison pendant le week-end. C'était dans des moments comme ceux-ci qu'elle souhaitait vraiment que le monde sorcier soit davantage axé sur la technologie comme le monde moldu. Elle aurait pu gagner des semaines si elle avait pu mettre ses exigences dans un moteur de recherche et laisser l'ordinateur faire le travail pour elle.

Elle a pris sa douche et s'est habillée pour se coucher dans une paire de shorts noirs et un débardeur bleu pâle. Elle retirait ses couvertures quand un bruit provenant du salon la fit sursauter. Son alarme de cheminée s'est déclenchée, lui disant que quelqu'un essayait de passer sans y avoir accès.

Elle courut dans le salon et ne fut pas surprise de voir le visage de Ron flotter dans la cheminée.

"'Mione! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas passer? Débloque ta cheminé."

Elle fixa le visage flottant pendant un moment avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et de le fixer.

"Non. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent presque comiquement et il bafouilla.

"Oui, nous devons parler. Allez 'Mione. S'il te plait! Je suis désolé."

Elle plissa les yeux vers lui.

"De quoi es-tu vraiment désolé, Ronald?"

"Laisse-moi passer pour que nous puissions parler de ça face à face." Elle pouvait entendre l'irritation monter dans sa voix.

"Je ne pense pas. Ça me va comme ça." Elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas être seule avec lui. Peut-être à cause de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans son appartement? Un frisson froid coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle se souvint. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours.

"Bon sang. Tu dois toujours tout faire à la dure, n'est-ce pas?" Grogna-t-il. Puis sa tête a disparu de la cheminée.

Elle fixa l'endroit où il s'était trouvé il y a seulement un instant. Un frisson froid parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle le sentit.

Quelqu'un sondait ses protections. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle sentit ses protections tomber et elle entendit le bruit de l'apparition.

"As-tu oublié que ma spécialité avec le département des Aurors est de briser les barrières?"

Elle s'éloigna de lui par réflexe. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

"Alors, pour quoi es-tu désolé?" C'était juste Ron, se dit-elle. Il veut juste parler. Continue la conversation et sort-le d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

"Le gâteau, évidemment. Je ne savais pas que tu n'aimes pas les fraises." Il était en colère. Sa voix montait et son visage devenait rouge.

Son sens de la préservation de soi lui a dit de ne pas le provoquer, de le laisser s'excuser et de le faire sortir de son appartement. Son ignorance l'irritait, cependant, et tant qu'elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait pas garder la bouche fermée.

"Je ne les aime pas parce que si je les mange, elles me tueront." Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda.

"D'accord. Peu importe. Je ne savais pas, d'accord? Alors je suis désolé."

Elle secoua la tête. C'était complètement absurde, comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait rompu avec lui pour plus qu'un simple gâteau stupide?

"Ecoute Ron, ce n'est pas seulement ça. Toi et moi ça ne marche pas. Tu ne sais rien de moi."

"Ce n'est pas vrai." Il s'assit sur la chaise et la regarda de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Je sais tout de toi."

Elle secoua encore la tête. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle était allergique aux fraises pour l'amour de Merlin! Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il savait tout d'elle?

"Très bien. Dis-moi, Ron, quel est mon travail?"

Il sembla confus pendant un moment avant de répondre "Tu fais des potions pour le Ministère?" Il a dit un peu lentement et cela ressemblait à une question à la fin.

"Tu vois! Tu ne sais même pas ce que je fais toute la journée! Que sais-tu de moi?"

Ron plissa les yeux. Cela ne se passait pas comme prévu. Elle était censée lui avoir présenté ses excuses à ce moment-là pour que tout puisse redevenir comme il était censé être.

"J'en sais assez, Hermione. Je sais que tu es tombé amoureuse de moi en quatrième année. Je sais que personne d'autre ne t'a même regardé deux fois avant moi. Je sais que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que tu te retrouves avec Harry, mais devine quoi? Tu m'as choisi moi. Tu m'a choisi à sa place. Tu es à moi, Hermione. C'est tout ce que je dois savoir. "

Ses mots l'ont choquée. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il s'était penché en arrière sur sa chaise et avait un air suffisant sur son visage.

"Je fais un autre choix maintenant, Ron. J'aimerais que tu partes immédiatement, et ne reviens pas."

L'air suffisant se dissipa rapidement et son visage redevint rouge de colère.

"Bon sang Hermione. Pourquoi es-tu si difficile à ce sujet? Nous sommes censés être ensemble. Tout le monde le sait." Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Sa colère commençait à la rendre nerveuse. Elle l'avait déjà vu en colère et elle savait qu'il avait un mauvais caractère. En général, elle essayait de ne pas déclencher ce tempérament si elle pouvait, et cela ne lui avait jamais été directement destiné.

"Écoute-toi, Ron. Nous ne sommes pas censés être ensemble. Ce n'est pas écrit dans les étoiles ou quoi que ce soit. Tu ne veux même pas être avec moi. Pourquoi voudrais-tu passer ta vie avec quelqu'un avec qui tu ne veux pas être quand tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux? On est malheureux ensemble. "

Il s'arrêta de marcher assez longtemps pour la regarder. Le regard dans ses yeux l'effraya réellement. C'était un regard sauvage et fou qui la faisait souhaiter avoir sa baguette en main.

"De quoi s'agit-il vraiment, 'Mione?" Il traversa la pièce et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle n'a pas reculé devant lui, refusant d'être intimidée chez elle. "Tu me trompes? C'est ça? Est-ce que tu baises Malfoy derrière mon dos?"

"Non! C'est quoi cette obsession avec Draco Malfoy? Pourquoi pense-tu même ça?" La colère la parcourut à son accusation.

"Il avait ses bras autour de toi ... au milieu du Ministère ... où tout le monde pouvait voir!" Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, hurlant fort. Elle tressaillit, mais se plaça face à lui.

"Je me suis évanoui et il ma rattrapé ! Aurais-tu préféré qu'il me laisse tomber et que je me fracasse la tête sur une table ou quelque chose? J'aurais pu être vraiment blessé s'il ne m'avait pas rattrapé!" Elle correspondait à son ton, sa propre colère noyant la voix dans son esprit qui lui disait de garder son calme et de mettre fin à la conversation rapidement.

"Tu le laisses te baiser, Hermione!" Il fit un pas en avant, la forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre le mur. "Tu es à moi bordel! Personne ne te touche, sauf moi!"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ses mots. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi possessif auparavant. Ce n'était pas romantique.

C'était terrifiant.

"Je ne suis pas à toi. Je n'appartient qu'à moi même. Tu as vraiment besoin de comprendre ça. Je préférerais être seul pour le reste de ma vie, Ronald, plutôt que d'être avec toi."

Elle ne l'a pas vu venir. Sa tête se tourna sur le côté alors qu'il lui assenait une violente gifle sur le visage. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de réagir avant que ses deux mains l'attrapent par les épaules et la plaque durement contre le mur. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis que la douleur et la peur se propageaient dans son corps.

"Salope ingrate." Ses mains serraient ses épaules nues plus fort, ses doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa chair. Il se pencha suffisamment près pour qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle sur le côté de son visage." Tu. Es. À. Moi. Tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir. A MOI!" Il plongea la tête et enfonça ses dents dans son épaule alors que ses mains commençait à déchirer son débardeur, la mordant si fort qu'il fit couler le sang.

Elle cria alors qu'une vive douleur traversa son épaule. Une petite sorcière aurait pu se figer de peur, mais elle n'était pas une sorcière ordinaire. C'était Hermione Granger. Elle a grandi dans une guerre, a affronté des mangemorts et a aidé à vaincre Voldemort lui-même.

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de penser à ce qui se passait avant que son instinct ne se déclenche.

Dans un mouvement fluide, elle a baissé son centre de gravité, a poussé vers le haut avec son coude gauche et vers le bas avec son coude droit, et a glissé rapidement vers sa droite, échappent efficacement à sa prise, le déséquilibrent au passage. Au moment où il s'était rétabli et s'était retourné pour la reprendre, elle avait déjà traversé la pièce et avait convoqué sa baguette, qui vola dans sa main tendue.

Ron se retrouva à fixer le bout de sa baguette.

"Sort d'ici." Ses mots étaient grognés entre ses dents serrées. La colère qui bouillonnait à travers son corps commençait tout juste à rattraper l'adrénaline dans son système. Sa baguette était impatiente de lancer une malédiction ou deux sur son chemin.

"Ce n'est pas fini, 'Mione." Il avait suffisamment vu Hermione se battre en duel pour savoir qu'il serait vaincu avant même de tirer sa baguette.

Il s'éloigna d'elle lentement à reculons ne la lâchant jamais des yeux. Elle ne laissa tomber sa baguette que longtemps après que le bruit de l'apparition, signalent son départ. Elle a immédiatement doublé les protections de son appartement, ajoutant quelques défenses méchantes qu'elle avait apprises pendant la guerre.

Ses mains tremblaient. Enfer, tout son corps tremblait alors qu'elle s'affaissait sur sa chaise.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? Elle avait déjà eu des dispute avec Ron auparavant. Tout le monde savait qu'ils se disputaient sur tout. Mais c'était différent. Ce n'était pas un désaccord sur la potion qui fonctionnait le mieux ou quelque chose de stupide comme ça. C'était tellement plus. Il l'a frappée. Il ne l'avait jamais blessée auparavant.

Pas physiquement du moins.

Elle tremblait toujours et il lui a fallu un long moment pour comprendre qu'elle tremblait de peur autant que de colère.

Il avait traversé ses barrières de force. Il l'avait frappée. Il l'avait blessée. Il allait probablement la violer.

Il avait dit que ce n'était pas fini. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Jusqu'ou irait-il? Que pouvait-elle faire pour l'arrêter? Pour lui faire comprendre que c'était fini?

Elle pensa à aller voir Harry, lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être qu'il pourrait donner un peu de sens à Ron?

La croirait-il cependant? Chaque fois qu'elle avait eu une dispute avec Ron, Harry avait toujours pris son parti sur le sien. Pourquoi serait-ce différent? Ce ne le serait pas. Elle le savait. Quoi qu'il arrive avec Ron, c'était son problème, elle devait le gérer seul. Elle ne trouverait aucune aide venant d'Harry.

En plus de renforcer ses protections, elle a également fermé complètement son réseau de cheminées et a déclenché des alarmes si quelqu'un commençait à trafiquer ses protections. Elle avait vécu dans la peur avant, en fuite, chassée et traqué. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait refaire, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'oublierait probablement jamais.

Il y avait quelques règles simples qu'ils avaient suivies pendant ces longs mois. Configurez toujours des protections et des alarmes. Ne restez jamais longtemps au même endroit. Ne revenez jamais deux fois au même endroit. Soyez toujours prêt à partir à tout moment.

Elle n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle savait qu'elle devait suivre ces règles. Son esprit avait détecté une menace et était passé en mode survie. Avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle se retrouva à emballer son sac de perles. Le même avec le charme d'extension indétectable qu'elle avait porté pendant la guerre.

Vêtements. Nourriture. Toutes ses recherches. Une tente. Et son journal.

Elle regarda le journal pendant un long moment avant de l'emballer. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller voir Harry ou l'un de ses autres amis. Ils ne croiraient jamais que Ron l'avait blessée, même avec les preuves qui leurs brûleraient la face.

Alors vers qui doit-on se tourner lorsque tu ne peux pas faire confiance à tes amis? Si elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ses amis, qu'en serait-il de ses ennemis? Ou d'anciens ennemis, selon le cas.

L'horloge sonna et elle sursauta au son. Déplace-toi en premier, cherche un allié en second. Elle jeta le journal dans le sac, la rétrécit et le glissa dans sa botte. Après avoir enfilé son manteau, elle a abandonné son appartement.

Elle n'a pas transplané. Elle est sortit par la porte d'entrée, a descendu les marches et est parti dans les rues du Londres moldu à pieds.

Il était tard et les rues étaient presque désertes. Elle est resté à l'ombre lorsque cela était possible et a évité toute personne qu'elle voyait.

Elle n'avait pas de destination en tête, elle essayait juste de s'éloigner le plus possible de son appartement. Elle a marché pendant plus d'une heure avant de commencer à chercher un logement. Il lui fallut encore vingt minutes pour tomber sur un hôtel.

Elle a payé pour une chambre et ignoré le regard appuyé que l'employé lui a donné en lui remettant la clé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle est entrée dans sa chambre et s'est aperçue dans le miroir qu'elle a compris ce regard. Il y avait une ecchymose violette foncé de son oreille à son menton.

Elle a installé des barrières dans la pièce et des alarmes pour l'avertir si quelqu'un s'approchait trop. Sa bretelles de debardébardeur était arraché, elle la réparé, puis elle s'est effondrée sur le lit.

Elle a essayé de dormir, vraiment. Malgré la fatigue de son corps, son esprit ne la laissait tout simplement pas. Chaque bruit la réveillait. Au matin, elle était épuisée.

Elle a pris une douche et s'est habillée avec un jean confortable, un fin débardeur blanc avec un pull marron et des bottes hautes marron. Elle a commandé le petit déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel et s'est assise dans sa chambre pour manger. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle a ouvert le journal. Il y avait déjà un message qui l'attendait.

"C'est un beau samedi. Tu travailles aujourd'hui?"

Elle réfléchit longuement à sa réponse. C'était une grosse décision. En lui demandant son aide, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Elle ne savait pas qui il était. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait des arrière-pensées pour lui parler. Elle ne s'était même pas permis d'envisager vraiment l'une ou l'autre question. Elle s'était laissée le plaisir de profiter de leurs conversations. Elle s'était imaginée le rencontrer. Elle avait rêvé de lui de nombreuses fois. Quand elle avait l'audace d'y réfléchir, elle sut qui elle voulait qu'il soit.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre les moldus ci-dessous vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Sa question innocente pesait lourdement sur son esprit.

Non, elle n'allait pas travailler. Elle serait beaucoup trop facile à trouver là-bas. Ron irai certainement surveiller le Ministère pour la trouver. Elle devait rester dans un endroit sûr, quelque part où il ne la chercherait pas.

Le monde moldu était une bonne option. Ron était très peu familier avec les moldus. Il ne penserait pas à la chercher dans un hôtel. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas être trop confiante dans cette hypothèse. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de mieux. Une option plus sûre. De préférence une option impossible à tracer.

Elle regarda le journal ouvert une fois de plus. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. Elle n'avait aucun doute là dessus. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle pouvait vraiment faire confiance à son mystérieux homme. L'aiderait-il? Quel genre d'aide pouvait-il lui apporter? De quel type d'aide avait-elle besoin?

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Si elle était moldue, elle irait à la police. Mais ce n'était pas une moldue. Elle était une sorcière, et dans le monde sorcier, ils n'avaient pas de police, ils avaient le MLE.

Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir n'importe qui dans le MLE. Oliver Wood, par exemple, était un ami de Ron et Harry. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui la croirait réellement.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle réalisa soudainement qui elle devait contacter. Avec un autre souffle tremblant, elle ramassa sa plume et ouvrit le journal.

"Cela ressemblera probablement à une demande étrange, mais je dois demander une faveur."

Sa réponse n'a mis qu'un instant à se matérialiser. Elle pouvait presque l'imaginer assis à une table en train de manger le petit déjeuner comme elle était, avec le journal posé sur la table, attendant qu'elle réponde.

"Cela semble plutôt inquiétant. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'Hermione Granger demande des faveurs à n'importe qui."

Elle ne pouvait pas décider si elle était amusée ou irritée par sa réponse. Il avait raison, elle n'a pas demandé de faveurs. Jamais.

D'accord ... presque jamais. Il y a évidemment une première fois pour tout.

"Je ne sais pas, mais par temps désespérés appellent des mesures désespérées." Pas qu'elle était désespérée. Elle ne l'était pas.

Pas encore en tout cas.

"Dans ce cas, que puis-je faire pour toi?"

Elle lécha ses lèvres. Sa main hésita sur le parchemin. Une fois qu'elle aura demandé, elle ne pourrait pas le reprendre. Une fois qu'elle aura demandé, elle sera engagée. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire?Peut-être pas, mais elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire.

"Je dois envoyer un message aux agents du MLE Malfoy et Zabini."

Elle n'a pas fermé le journal. Elle regarda le parchemin vierge et retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que sa réponse se manifeste.

"Tu as raison, c'est en effet une demande inhabituelle. Quel est le message?"

Elle prit une autre inspiration profonde. Il lui vint brièvement à l'esprit qu'il pouvait en fait parler à l'un ou à l'autre facilement par sa condition de Serpentard. Cela lui rendrait extrêmement facile la transmission du message, n'est-ce pas?

"Tu ne peux le dire à personne d'autre. Personne. Juste eux."

Elle a commencé à paniquer. Et s'il n'était pas celui qu'elle pensait? Et s'il était en fait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et qui se foutait juste d'elle? Une image de Neville assis à côté de sa Grand-mère se moquant d'elle lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Serait-ce Neville? Faisait-il semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre? Elle sentit son estomac tomber soudainement.

Oh Merlin.

"Tu as ma parole. Je suis plus qu'un peu inquiet maintenant. Ça va?"

Elle déglutit profondément. Ce n'est pas Neville. Ça ne pouvait pas être Neville.

"Peux-tu les faire me rencontrer? 12 h 30 chez Sal. Dit-leurs de s'asseoir sur la banquette au fond du restaurant. Je vais m'approcher d'eux et leur poser à chacun une question simple dont ils connaîtront la réponse.'

Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement en attendant sa réponse. Encore une fois, elle n'a pas eu à attendre longtemps.

"Je vais leur donner le message. Ça va?"

Elle sentit de l'humidité s'accumuler dans ses yeux en lisant sa question répétée. Allait-elle bien?

Non, non, elle n'allait pas bien.

Pas même un peu.


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre huit**

Hermione passa une bonne heure à lisser soigneusement ses cheveux. Cela pris beaucoup de potion capillaire et beaucoup de patience, mais à la fin elle devait admettre que ça en valait la peine. Personne ne chercherait une Hermione Granger aux cheveux raides comme une chinoise. Une fois lissé ils lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos.

Elle les placeraient stratégiquement devant son oreille d'un côté, les laissant pendre comme un rideau sur son visage.

Cela a servi à la déguiser davantage, ainsi qu'à cacher le gros bleu sur le côté de son visage. Elle a complété le look avec de grandes lunettes de soleil noir opaque à monture.

Elle a évalué son image dans le miroir avant de quitter la pièce. Elle portait un pull marron foncé qui pendait librement autour de sa taille, un jean bien ajusté contre ses hanches et des bottes hautes marron qui couvraient son jean juste en dessus de ses genoux.

Ses cheveux pendaient droit, sur son épaule d'un côté mais couvrant son visage de l'autre, et les lunettes de soleil couvraient ses yeux et sa structure osseuse faciale. Personne ne saurait que c'était elle à moins qu'ils n'y prêtent vraiment attention.

Satisfaite du look, elle a quitté l'hôtel et a appelé un taxi. Dix minutes plus tard, elle franchissait les portes de son établissement moldu préféré, Sal.

Même s'il était juste midi passé, il faisait encore noir à l'intérieur du pub. Mais elle n'a pas enlevé les lunettes de soleil. Les cheveux blond blancs de Draco Malfoy étaient reconnaissable n'importe où, mais dans le restaurant sombre, ils brillaient presque.

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, évaluant les autres clients pour voir si l'un d'entre eux pouvait être une menace pour elle. Mis à part Malfoy et Zabini dans la cabine arrière, elle n'a vu personne qu'elle reconnaissait. Ils l'avaient tous les deux regardée quand elle était entrée, mais l'avaient rejetée comme quelqu'un d'autre et étaient retournés à manger la pizza sur la table devant eux.

Elle ignora la serveuse qui tenta de lui offrir une table. Elle fit un pas de côté devant un moldu qui jouait au billard et faillit le percuter alors qu'il prenait son prochain coup. Elle a combattu les nerfs qui lui ont dit de se retourner et de s'éloigner. Elle fit un pas après l'autre et se retrouva debout à côté de leur table. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se glisser gracieusement dans la cabine.

"Eh bien, bonjour ma belle. S'il te plaît, assieds-toi."

Son sourcil s'arqua de surprise, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Zabini lui souriait avec un sourire très charmeur et une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Malfoy semblait l'ignorer et regarder la porte alors qu'il mâchait distraitement un morceau de pizza.

Elle regarda sa mâchoire se déplacer de haut en bas, ses lèvres fermées, ses yeux gris concentrés sur la porte, mais la gardent toujours à l'oeil d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avala la nourriture un instant plus tard et attrapa son verre d'eau. C'est après avoir bu un long verre et posé le verre sur la table qu'il tourna les yeux vers elle.

"Je n'aime pas les cheveux raide. Ça ne te va pas. Et ça me fait me demander de qui tu essaies de te cacher." Il essaya de la regarder dans les yeux, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir à travers les lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait était un léger contour.

"La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est ma photo sur la première page du Prophète demain matin, surtout assis à côté de vous deux." Elle s'arrêta brièvement et jeta un coup d'œil décontracté dans la pièce avant de continuer.

"Malfoy, il y a quelques jours, tu as apporté quelque chose à mon laboratoire au Ministère. Qu'est-ce que tu as apporté?" Elle parlait d'une voix douce, une voix qui ne porterait pas à la table derrière eux, mais les hommes assis en face d'elle pouvaient l'entendre clairement.

"Je t'ai apporté de la nourriture. Une pomme et un morceau de gâteau au café. Tu as mangé le gâteau au café et laissé la pomme pour plus tard." Il la regarda attentivement, se demandant pourquoi, exactement, elle était si nerveuse. De toute évidence, quelque chose s'était passé pour qu'elle vienne à eux, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que cela pouvait être.

"Zabini. Nous ne nous connaissons pas bien. Pendant toutes nos années à Poudlard, je ne me souviens que de t'avoir parlé une fois. C'était en quatrième année. Tu te souviens de ça?"

Blaise lui fit un signe de tête pour continuer. Il se souvenait de cette conversation. Il ne pensait pas qu'il l'oublierait jamais. Il n'était cependant pas à l'aise de discuter de cette conversation devant Draco.

"Bien. Où étions-nous à l'époque?" Elle demanda nonchalamment, mais elle était prête à bouger vite s'il ne connaissait pas la bonne réponse.

"Nous étions dans la cour, près du pont."

Elle se détendit presque instantanément, convaincue que les hommes assis en face d'elle étaient en fait Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. L'ironie de cela n'a pas échappé à son attention. Il fut un temps où se retrouver dans cette position ne l'aurait pas détendue du tout. Mais les temps avaient changé. Elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance aux gens en qui elle avait confiance.

Elle plaça immédiatement un mufiato autour d'eux par précaution.

"Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier tous les deux de m'avoir rencontré si rapidement. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas amis et que vous n'aviez aucune obligation de vous présenter, alors merci." Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil, en faisant attention de ne pas balayer ses cheveux en arrière, et les plia sur la table devant elle.

"Tu plaisante, n'est-ce pas?" Blaise lui sourit et se pencha en arrière sur son siège. Elle semblait un peu plus détendue, alors il se dit qu'il pouvait aussi se détendre un peu. "Quand Hermione Granger demande votre présence, vous ne la refusez pas. Ce n'est tout simplement possible."

Elle a ri. Juste un petit peu. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il parlait d'elle comme si elle était la reine ou quelque chose comme ça.

C'était absolument ridicule.

"Sérieusement, cependant, j'étais curieux. Nous nous connaissons depuis des années, mais je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi tu voudrais jamais nous demander de l'aide. D'une part, tes meilleurs amis sont Potter et Weasley. Pour une autre, presque tous les conversations que j'ai jamais vue entre toi et Draco se sont terminée par des injures et des sorts. "

"Il y a beaucoup de vérité dans cette déclaration." Elle se tourna pour regarder Malfoy et fut prise dans son regard. "J'aimerais penser que nous avons dépassé tout cela maintenant."

Elle soutint son regard pendant un moment, ne se détournant qu'une fois qu'il avait acquiescé.

"Satisfais ma curiosité, alors. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici?" Blaise but une longue gorgée de son verre en attendant qu'elle réponde.

"La version courte serait que j'ai besoin de votre aide." Elle laissa ses yeux tomber sur la table. Ils ne sauraient probablement jamais combien il lui était difficile de demander de l'aide. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait jamais dû faire auparavant. Habituellement, les gens venaient vers elle pour obtenir de l'aide, et non l'inverse.

"Je trouve intéressant que parmi toutes tes connaissances et relations, tu choisi de venir nous voir tous les deux. Pourquoi pas Potter? Ou ton petit-ami, la belette?

Sa tête se releva, ses yeux se plissèrent et elle regarda Blaise. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard légèrement confus qui traversa le visage de Draco.

"J'ai rompu avec Ron il y a quelques jours. Tu le sais. Vous étiez tous les deux là." Elle regarda d'avant en arrière entre eux. Pourquoi Blaise a-t-il appelé Ron son petit ami alors qu'il savait visiblement que ce n'était plus le cas? Et pourquoi Malfoy avait-il l'air de vouloir frapper quelque chose? Elle se retrouva instinctivement à s'éloigner de lui.

"J'étais dans Diagon Alley ce matin, avant que je ne reçoive ton message. Tes deux copains étaient en ligne devant moi." Blaise avait ses soupçons quand il avait entendu la conversation entre Potter et Weasley ce matin-là. Voir la réaction d'Hermione confirmait juste que ses soupçons étaient corrects. "J'aurais peut-être entendu que la belette le disait à Potter."

La couleur s'écoula de son visage et ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et prit plusieurs respirations profondes.

"Laisse-moi deviner. Il a dit à Harry que nous étions de retour ensemble et que tout allait bien maintenant, non?" Elle n'a pas levé la tête pour le regarder. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir le confirmer, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait être malade. Elle avait raison de ne pas aller voir Harry.

"De quel type d'aide as-tu besoin de nous?" Demanda Draco après un autre long moment de silence. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder à nouveau.

Il la regardait intensément. Encore. Ou était-ce son imagination? Avec Blaise, elle avait vu de la curiosité, comme il l'avait déclaré. Avec Malfoy, elle voyait plus que de la simple curiosité. Elle a vu de l'inquiétude. C'était le même souci qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie au Ministère et cela lui avait presque coupé le souffle.

"Il n'accepte pas le fait que nous sommes définitivement séparé. Il dit que nous sommes censés être ensemble." Elle rit sans humour. Ses yeux fixaient à nouveau la table. Ses mains tripotaient les lunettes de soleil devant elle.

La main de Draco se recroquevilla en un poing à ses côtés. Il n'aimait pas où elle allait avec ça. Il n'aimait pas la façon nerveuse avec laquelle elle continuait à regarder autour d'elle, prête à fuir ou la façon dont elle se cachait derrière le rideau de cheveux qui était anormalement droit. Il devait résister à l'envie de faire quelque chose de vraiment fou, comme s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

"Il est venu chez moi hier soir. Il a dit qu'il voulait parler et s'excuser." Sa voix tremblait un peu et elle prit une inspiration tremblante. Elle n'allait pas se laisser aller, pas maintenant, pas devant ces deux-là. Elle déglutit profondément et essaya d'empêcher ses mains de trembler.

"Tu l'as laissé entrer?" Draco l'a incitée. Il s'impatientait. Il savait que quelque chose s'était passé et le suspense le tuait. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé qui l'avait amenée à demander son aide.

"Non. Bien sûr que non" Elle secoua légèrement la tête, juste assez pour que ses cheveux ondulent d'avant en arrière pendant un moment. "Je ne l'aurais pas laissé entrer. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il est entré quand même."

Le silence flottait dans l'air. Draco serra et desserra son poing alors qu'il commençait à imaginer ce qu'il ferait à la belette la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Blaise se pencha en avant et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Il est entré quand même? Tu nous dis qu'il est entré par effraction dans ton appartement?"

"Oui. Il en a ri et m'a rappelé que les protections sont sa spécialité dans le département des Aurors." Elle jouait toujours avec les lunettes de soleil dans ses mains. La table était silencieuse alors qu'ils attendaient qu'elle continue.

"Nous ne sommes pas exactement des spécialistes des protections, Granger. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour installer des protections plus fortes autour de ton appartement, tu es au mauvais endroit."

Elle a continué à jouer avec ses lunettes de soleil tout en mettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées et en décidant de sa prochaine ligne de conduite. Elle était nerveuse que pour une raison quelconque, ils ne l'aideraient pas. Finalement, elle prit une profonde inspiration, soupira profondément et regarda les deux hommes assis en face d'elle.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de protections plus fortes. J'ai besoin d'un endroit sûr où je peux continuer à travailler sur mon projet." Elle laissa son regard s'attarder sur Malfoy, leurs yeux à nouveau verrouillés et elle se perdit dans ses yeux pendant un instant.

"Alors quoi? Tu nous as appelés ici pour te trouver un endroit où travailler?" Les sourcils de Blaise se plissèrent de confusion. Il savait qu'elle était obsédée par son travail, mais c'était tout simplement ridicule.

"Mon travail est important. Si je ne peux pas le découvrir rapidement, plus de gens vont mourir. Je ne peux pas arrêter de travailler dessus juste parce que mon ex-petit ami borné est devenu fou. je risque de manquer de temps. Je devrais y travailler maintenant, mais je ne peux pas ? Non, et pourquoi? Parce que le premier endroit où Ron va regarder quand il verra que mon appartement est vide est le Ministère. J'ai besoin d'un endroit où je puisse faire mes recherches sans regarder constamment par-dessus mon épaule. "

Draco la regarda attentivement. Elle n'était pas entièrement véridique avec eux. Il le savait. Mais que laissait-elle de côté? Et pourquoi? Il revint sur leur conversation et soudain il a comprit.

"Qu'a-t-il fait, Granger? Après avoir traversé tes barrières, qu'a-t-il fait?"

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux pendant un long moment avant de baisser les yeux sur ses lunettes de soleil. Elle tira sa lèvre entre ses dents et lutta contre l'envie de bouger ses cheveux. Elle pouvait sentir leurs deux yeux sur elle maintenant, la regardant, l'évaluant.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal?" Blaise semblait aussi comprendre maintenant. Sa voix était douce mais il commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle ne répondait à aucun d'eux. Elle ne semblait même pas les entendre.

"Hermione?" Draco tendit la main et croisa ses mains avec les siennes. Elle sentit immédiatement des picotements chauds là où ses mains reposaient contre les siennes. "Tu es venu vers nous pour obtenir de l'aide. Laisse-nous t'aider."

Elle a laissé ses mains là où elles étaient pendant quelques dizaines de battements de cœur. Puis, avec une autre profonde inspiration, elle leva la main et poussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille et inclina son visage pour qu'ils puissent le voir.

Le sang de Draco bouillait dans ses veines alors qu'il voyait la mechante ecchymose couvrir le côté de son visage. Le batard l'avais frappé et fort apparemment.

Il allait tuer Ron Weasley la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Il a fallu chaque once de sa volonté pour ne pas aller à la recherche du crétin roux à ce moment-là. La seule raison pour laquelle il résistait était parce qu'il pouvait voir à quel point Hermione était secouée. Elle était venue leur demander de l'aide et il avait l'intention de l'aider autant qu'elle le laisserait faire.

Blaise prit une profonde inspiration en voyant le même marquage. La colère le traversa à la vue. Non, ils n'avaient jamais été amis, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'ils auraient dû l'être.

C'était une bonne personne de bout en bout. C'était tellement mal pour elle d'être blessée de cette manière, surtout par quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et en qui elle avait confiance. Il avait toujours cru qu'il y avait un niveau d'enfer spécial pour les hommes qui toucherait une femme.

"Nous devrions probablement continuer cette conversation en privé." Draco hocha la tête vers le devant du restaurant où un des garçons Creavey venait d'entrer. "On peut aller chez moi?"

Hermione remit les lunettes sur son visage et retira ses cheveux pour que son visage soit couvert. Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais elle se leva et commença à marcher vers l'entrée arrière.

"Vous y allez. Je vais au Ministère pour obtenir les papiers. Je vous retrouve chez toi dès que possible." Blaise se tourna et se dirigea vers le devant du magasin avant que Draco n'ait la chance de répondre.

Draco suivit Hermione par la porte arrière. Après avoir vérifié rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas de moldus dans les parages, il se cramponna à son poignet et les transplana tous les deux dans son salon. Une fois qu'ils eurent cessé de tourner et qu'ils eurent repris leurs marques, Hermione s'éloigna de lui et observa la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de surgir.

Il y avait un canapé et deux chaises disposées en cercle autour d'une table basse carrée. Le tissu sur les meubles était bleu foncé et doux et velouté au toucher. Une fenêtre donnait sur les rues de Londres.

"Ce n'est pas le Manoir Malfoy." En fait, décida-t-elle, c'était une demeure moldue.

"Non. C'est un secret bien gardé que je ne vis plus au Manoir. Les seules personnes qui connaissent sont Blaise et moi. Et toi, maintenant, je suppose." Il la regarda alors qu'elle errait sans but dans la pièce, traînant sa main le long du canapé, s'arrêtant pour évaluer la peinture d'une cascade sur le mur, et se tenant finalement devant la fenêtre regardant à travers les rideaux.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, un mouvement qu'elle attrapa du coin de l'œil. En un battement de cœur, son attention se concentra à nouveau sur lui, tout comme sa baguette. Il a cessé de bouger et a levé les mains en l'air.

"Pardon." Elle eut un petit rire et secoua la tête en baissant sa baguette. "Je suis juste un peu nerveuse."

"Compréhensible." Il a fait un autre pas en avant. "Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal."

Elle repoussa distraitement ses cheveux derrière son oreille, lui donnant un regard clair sur l'ecchymose sur son visage.

"Je le sais. C'est plus instinctif qu'autre chose. Ne le prends pas personnellement." Finalement, elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. C'est alors qu'elle a réalisé ce qu'il regardait. Elle se repris rapidement et replaça ses cheveux pour le couvrir.

Blaise traversa alors la cheminée, et tout ce que Draco lui aurait dit était perdu. Blaise regarda d'avant en arrière entre elle et Draco. Elle se tenait dos à eux son épaule appuyée contre le cadre de la fenêtre. Draco n'était qu'à un pied ou deux derrière elle, fixant attentivement l'arrière de sa tête. Il eut l'impression d'avoir interrompu un moment entre eux deux et déplaça son poids inconfortablement d'un pied à l'autre.

Personne n'a émis de son pendant un long moment très inconfortable.

"Granger, nous devons prendre une photo pour le rapport." Draco dit les mots doucement, mais suffisamment fort pour que Blaise et Hermione l'entendent tous les deux. Il voulait la toucher et la consolé, une main sur l'épaule ou sur sa taille ou quelque chose, mais il n'osait pas. Elle lui avait presque jeté un sort pour avoir fait un pas plus près d'elle il y a une minute.

"Je sais. C'est que, je ne suis pas sûr de ça." Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et s'enfonça dans l'un des fauteuils. Elle mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et laissa tomber son visage dans la paume de ses mains.

"Tu es pas sûr? Du dépôt d'un rapport?" Draco se tenait derrière le canapé en la regardant avec incrédulité.

"Oui. Un rapport." Elle se leva brusquement et commença à faire des allers-retours entre les chaises et la table basse. "Un rapport signifie des photos et des déclarations et des gens qui consultent ma mémoire. Cela signifie une date d'audience et un procès et des articles dans le Prophète. Et mes "amis " me disent que j'ai réagi de manière excessive ou que je dois avoir mal compris parce que Ronald ne ferait jamais rien pour faire mal, sauf qu'il l'a fait et maintenant je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi et je ne peux pas aller travailler et je dois retourner au travail parce que je suis tellement près de trouver la réponse car des gens dépendent de moi. "

Elle arrêta de faire les cent pas et regarda fixement le mur. Elle n'avait pas remarqué quand Malfoy avait bougé pour se tenir devant elle.

"Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait, Hermione. Tu es venu nous voir parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il s'en sorte. Nous devons déposer un rapport."

Elle semblait réaliser à quel point il était proche d'elle, mais elle n'essaya pas de s'éloigner de lui. Si quoi que ce soit, elle a fait un pas de plus.

"Je suis venu vers vous parce que j'avais besoin d'un endroit sûr pour rester afin de pouvoir continuer mon travail. Car je sais qu'il viendra après moi. Et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça." Ses yeux étaient en colère, mais sous cette colère, elle le suppliait de comprendre. "Si je dépose un rapport, cela ne fera que le rendre encore plus en colère et personne ne me croira de toute façon."

Sa main se leva lentement et repoussa les cheveux de son visage.

"Tu ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer avec ça. Ron Weasley n'est pas au dessus des lois. Il est entré par effraction chez toi et t'a agressé. Je suis tenté de le retrouver tout de suite et de lui enseigner une leçon qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt . "

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Le degré d'inquiétude qu'elle y a vu l'a choquée. Il était inquiet pour elle.

Il était inquiet pour elle!

Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Qui diable était cet homme debout devant elle? Était-ce vraiment Draco Malfoy? Le même enfant qui l'a intimidée pendant des années? Le même garçon qui l'a regardée se faire torturer chez lui et s'est excusé plus tard de ne pas avoir aidé? Le même homme qui, il y a quelques jours, l'avait rattrapée lorsqu'elle s'est évanoui et avec qui elle s'était sentie si en sécurité dans ses bras?

"Très bien. Je vais déposer un rapport." Elle soupira. Elle ne voulait pas déposer de rapport. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce serait comme pousser un nid de frelons avec un bâton. Pourquoi était-elle d'accord alors?

Elle n'en n'avait aucune idée.

Blaise s'éclaircit la gorge et ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour le regarder avec surprise. Ils avaient oublié qu'il était même là. Comment pouvaient-ils être tellement enveloppés l'un dans l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué dans la pièce pour commencer?

"Je peux d'abord prendre les photos, puis nous aurons besoin d'une déclaration complète de ce qui s'est passé ainsi qu'une mémoire." Il sortit l'appareil photo du sac en cuir qu'il portait. C'était leur kit de terrain standard, complet avec une caméra, des gants stériles et des formulaires de déclaration de témoin pour chaque scénario possible pour lequel le MLE pouvait être appelé.

Elle ne bougea pas pendant un moment, assez longtemps pour que Blaise se demande si elle l'avait entendu. Lentement, elle leva la tête et le regarda. Avec une profonde inspiration, elle repoussa ses cheveux et se tourna sur le côté pour qu'il ait une image claire. Il a pris plusieurs photos avant de reculer.

"Y a-t-il d'autres marques ou ecchymoses?"

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda les deux sorciers dans la pièce. Blaise rencontra son regard noir et attendit simplement sa réponse. Il avait l'air calme et détendu, mais c'était un peu intimidant de voir Hermione Granger vous regarder fixement. Il n'aurait pas été surpris si ses vêtements avaient pris feu juste à cause de l'intensité de son regard.

Draco s'était reculé tandis que Blaise prenait des photos de l'ecchymose sur son visage. Il regarda et attendit qu'elle réponde à la question. Plus il lui fallait de temps pour répondre, plus son cœur plongeait profondément. Il y en avait plus. Merlin qu'es que ce chien galeux lui avait fait de plus.

Son silence le confirma.

Hermione se rendit vite compte que Blaise n'allait pas reculer. Elle avait accepté de déposer un rapport, c'est donc ce qu'elle ferait. Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en prenant une profonde inspiration. Ses mains allèrent à l'ourlet de son pull.

Elle ne se laissa plus y penser en soulevant le tissu et en tirant le pull au-dessus de sa tête. Elle portait toujours un débardeur blanc et un soutien-gorge noir, mais ce débardeur fin était beaucoup plus révélateur que ce que la plupart des gens ne l'avaient jamais vue. Et il était assez moulant, donc il mettait en valeur toutes ses courbes.

Elle a rassemblé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche à la nuque pour les garder à l'écart. Puis elle se tourna vers Blaise et haussa un sourcil.

Blaise et Draco la regardaient tous les deux bêtement. Elle se regarda et roula des yeux.

"Sérieusement? Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà vu des femmes beaucoup plus belles que moi dans beaucoup moins de vêtements. Prends maintenant ses fichues photos." Son grognement sembla les réveiller tous les deux.

"D'accord, désolé. Je n'étais pas exactement préparé à ce que tu te déshabilles devant moi." Blaise chercha la caméra, complètement abasourdi.

Draco se remit en premier, ses yeux quittant son corps et traversant sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de différent attrape son regard. Quelque chose qui n'appartenait pas à une femme aussi belle qu'elle. Des bleus violets profonds couvraient ses deux épaules. Il l'avait prise si fort que Draco pouvait distinguer le contour de chaque doigt sur sa peau blanche velouté.

Ho bordel! Le batard l'avait-il violé ?!

"Merlin, Granger! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?" Draco traversa la pièce pour se tenir devant elle. Il avait la plus forte envie de la rassembler dans ses bras et de ne jamais la lâcher. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, humides de larmes non versées. Il l'a presque fait. Il l'a presque atteinte. Mais elle recula d'un pas et se frotta les yeux avec colère.

"Il m'a pris par surprise. Je ne referai pas cette erreur deux fois." Sa voix était froide et distante. Dans son esprit, elle rejouait la scène, localisant le moment exact où elle avait foiré. Savoir ce qu'elle ferait différemment si elle avait pu recommencer.

Draco pouvait pratiquement lire ses pensées. Il savait qu'elle se blâmait d'avoir laissé cela se produire. Il pouvait le voir écrit sur son visage. Encore une fois, il avait l'envie de la réconforter. Il ne savait pas d'où venaient ces pulsions.

Draco Malfoy ne réconfortait pas les gens.

Jamais. Il n'avait jamais sus.

Il recula et laissa Blaise prendre les photos dont il avait besoin. Il sera les dent une fois de plus lorsqu'elle souvela légèrement son débardeur pour montrer une autre série de bleu sur son ventre plat. Puis il tendit à Hermione un formulaire et une plume pour qu'elle puisse écrire sa déclaration. Alors qu'elle était occupée à écrire, Blaise fit signe à Draco de le suivre.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi?" Blaise lui lança un regard noir à la seconde où ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione pour s'assurer qu'elle écrivait toujours, puis se retourna pour faire face à son ami et partenaire.

"Ecoute Draco, je ne sais pas quand ça ... quoi que ce soit, a commencé, mais tu dois faire attention. C'est un grave conflit d'intérêts. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais être dans cette affaire."

"Je ne donne cette affaire à personne d'autre. Oublie ça. Et pour ton information, il ne se passe rien entre nous." Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent à l'idée de donner l'affaire à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était venue vers lui, bon sang. Il n'allait pas la remettre à quelqu'un d'autre.

"D'accord. N'oublie pas, Weasley est déjà au courant pour vous deux. Il lui a demandé si elle rompait avec lui à cause de toi." Blaise arpentait maintenant la salle à manger, essayant de reconstituer ce qui devait être fait ensuite.

Quand il eut reçu le message que Hermione Granger voulait les rencontrer, il était bien sûr méfiant et curieux. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'est qu'elle viendrait à la réunion, déguisée et plus sexy que jamais, ou qu'elle serait couverte d'ecchymoses. Ou que la tension sexuelle entre elle et Draco aurait été si épaisse qu'il aurait pu la couper avec un couteau.

"Weasley est une merde."

Hermione entra alors dans la pièce. Elle avait fini d'écrire sa déclaration et un petit flacon contenant un filaments de mémoire argent. Elle les tendit à Blaise.

"Zabini a raison. Pour je ne sais quel raison, Ron soupçonne que quelque chose se passe entre nous. Il l'a répété hier soir. Lorsqu'il sera informé de ce rapport, il soupçonnera que tu es impliqué." L'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait était évidente dans sa voix. Elle était inquiète de déposer le rapport. Elle était inquiète des conséquences.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux quand elle réalisa que Ron irait probablement après Malfoy. Il était en danger maintenant parce qu'il l'avait aidée l'autre jour au Ministère, et il serait encore plus en danger une fois que Ron aurait vu le rapport.

"Fais juste attention à toi, d'accord? Il est possessif et fou et…"

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent brièvement quand il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seulement inquiète de déposer le rapport, elle était aussi inquiète pour lui. Elle craignait que Weasley ne le poursuive.

"Regarde-moi, Hermione." Draco se tenait devant elle et releva doucement son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. "Il ne va pas me faire de mal. Et il ne te fera pas de mal non plus."

Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue alors qu'elle cherchait ses yeux. Elle voulait le croire. Elle avait besoin de le croire.

L'envie de la réconforter était plus forte que jamais, et cette fois il ne l'ignora pas. Il essuya doucement la larme avec son pouce avant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle et de la tirer contre sa poitrine. Elle hésita seulement un instant avant de se fondre en lui.

"Je ne vais pas le laisser te blesser à nouveau." Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

L'étreinte réconfortante. Les mots apaisants. Son parfum tout englobant.

C'était trop pour elle. La réalité des vingt-quatre dernières heures lui est tombée dessus et elle est tombée en panne. D'énormes sanglots secouèrent son corps alors qu'elle serrait fermement Draco, le tenant comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il la tenait pendant qu'elle pleurait, lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille à chaque instant.

Blaise était déchiré. Il avait toujours su qu'Hermione était une femme forte et indépendante, même quand ils étaient encore enfants. La voir s'écrouler comme ça, c'était comme une gifle au visage. C'était un rappel qu'elle était toujours humaine, elle avait toujours ses vulnérabilités, et même elle avait son point de rupture. Il était presque jaloux que Draco soit celui qui la tenait alors qu'elle s'effondrait, plutôt que lui.

Il le savait cependant. Bien que Draco lui ait dit qu'il ne se passait rien, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dedans. C'était évident dans les petits regards et les touches, dans la façon dont il la tenait, dans la façon dont elle s'accrochait à lui.

Il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. C'était quelque chose de nouveau peut-être, quelque chose d'indéfini, mais c'était là.

Et bizarrement, c'était beau.


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre neuf**

C'était déjà le début de soirée quand Harry trébucha hors de la cheminée et n'entre dans Grimmauld Place.

Il avait eu une longue et frustrante journée et s'était senti... à défaut de mieux, bizarre, et tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire maintenant était de s'asseoir dans son bureau et d'envisager ses prochain actions. Après avoir parlé avec Ron ce matin-là, il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, il avait juste besoin de comprendre quoi.

Il fit trois pas vers son bureau lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange provenant du salon. Il s'arrêta et écouta. Ça ressemblait à… un roulement? Curieux maintenant, il se dirigea vers le salon et poussa la porte juste assez pour pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur. Il observa avec un sentiment d'horreur croissant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. La, il s'éclaircit la gorge et entra dans la pièce.

"Ginny? Que fais-tu au nom de Merlin?"

La sorcière rousse laissa tomber le ruban à mesurer qu'elle tenait et se retourna pour lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et un sourire qui était censé être séduisant se répandit sur son visage.

"Harry! Tu es à la maison!" Elle traversa la pièce et passa ses bras autour de son cou. "Je t'attends depuis un âge."

Il lui enleva doucement les bras et s'éloigna d'elle.

"Pourquoi? Avions-nous des plans pour aujourd'hui?" Il secoua son cerveau en essayant de se souvenir s'il avait oublié l'une des sorties insipides qu'elle organisait toujours pour eux.

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, ils étaient censés aller marcher main dans la main au glacier et se nourrir mutuellement de glace à la menthe aux pépites de chocolat. Non, c'était à l'ordre du jour du week-end dernier.

"Pas pour aujourd'hui, non. Mais n'oublie pas que demain nous irons à l'animalerie pour choisir un nouveau chaton." Elle lui sourit à nouveau et se retourna vers les fenêtres.

"Alors pourquoi es-tu ici? Et pourquoi choisissons-nous un chaton?" Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Il se frotta la tempe et s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré.

"Je ne peux pas juste venir rendre visite à mon petit ami sans raison?" Elle se tourna pour lui faire face; ses yeux étaient écarquillés et remplis de fausses blessures. Il s'est à peine abstenu de rouler des yeux face à ses drames. "Aussi, je voulais prendre les mesures de ces rideaux. Pendant que nous irons dans Diagon Alley à l'animalerie, nous pouvons également nous arrêter et en acheter de nouveaux. Nous ne voulons certainement pas divertir les invités dans une pièce qui est si morne."

"J'ai presque peur de demander, Ginny. Mais pourquoi devrions-nous divertir les invités ici de toute façon?"

"Pour la fête de fiançailles, bien sûr!" Elle lui sourit à nouveau, puis reprit la mesure.

"Nous ne sommes pas fiancés." Il pouvait sentir l'anxiété familière lui monter dessus. La même anxiété qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à passer le reste de sa vie avec elle.

"Eh bien, nous le serons très bientôt j'imagine."

Il se força à respirer profondément et à le repousser.

"Où étais-tu toute la journée, de toute façon?" Elle a terminé ses mesures et a noté les résultats. Puis elle versa à chacun une tasse de thé et s'assit en face de lui.

"Je cherchais Mione. Tu l'as vue?"

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et sa mâchoire se serra.

"Non, je ne l'ai pas vue. Elle était probablement au travail. C'est tout ce qu'elle fait, travailler." Elle passa ses cheveux sur son épaule. "Est-ce que Ron t'a dit qu'ils étaient de nouveaux ensemble?"

"Il l'a fait. C'est pourquoi j'essayais de la trouver, en fait. Ça n'a pas de sens pour moi qu'elle le reprenne. Elle était misérable avec lui."

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Harry, Hermione est toujours misérable, quoi qu'il arrive. La seule fois où elle n'est pas misérable, c'est quand elle a la tête coincée dans un livre."

Harry fut surpris par ses mots autant que par la quantité de venin dans sa voix alors qu'elle parlait.

"Je pensais que tu étais son amie? Pourquoi parles-tu d'elle comme ça?" Il pouvait sentir la colère bouillir en lui. Il n'était plus aussi proche d'Hermione maintenant qu'avant, mais il la considérait toujours comme son amie. En tant qu'ami, il ressentait le besoin de la défendre, même si c'était contre sa petite amie.

"J'ai essayé d'être son amie, pour toi et pour Ron. Je ne peux plus le faire. Elle est ennuyeuse, Harry! Et elle parle à tout le monde comme si elle était tellement plus intelligente et tellement meilleure que tout le monde. Honnêtement, Ron aurait dû être heureux quand elle a rompu avec lui. Il mérite tellement mieux."

Elle se leva et regarda de près le canapé sur lequel elle était assise. "Pense-tu que nous devrions également acheter de nouveaux meubles? C'est sûrement plus facile que d'essayer de faire correspondre les rideaux à ce canapé hideux."

Beaucoup de choses sont devenues claires pour Harry à ce moment-là. Les problèmes qu'il avait mis de côté, ignorés et prétendu n'avoir jamais existé depuis longtemps, lui venaient au premier plan, comme une brique en pleine face et il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, pour s'assurer que sa voix resterait stable.

"Je n'achèterait pas de nouveaux meubles." Sa voix était dure, froide et déterminé. Elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et se tourna pour le regarder avec de grands yeux.

"Je n'achèterait pas de nouveaux rideaux. Je n'achèterait pas de nouveau chaton. Et je ne t'épouserai certainement pas. Pas maintenant. Pas plus tard. Jamais."

Elle trébucha en arrière, sa main volant pour couvrir son cœur. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et choqués et il la regarda cligner lentement des yeux au début, puis plus vite.

"De quoi tu parles, Harry? Bien sûr que nous nous marions. Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de trois ans!"

"Je sais. J'aurais dû mettre fin à cette mascarade il y a des années. Je suis désolé pour ça, Gin. Mais je ne t'aime pas. Pas assez pour t'épouser." Il se leva et lui fit face.

"Es-tu en train de rompre avec moi?" Sa voix était en colère, malgré l'acte qu'elle mettait d'avoir le cœur brisé. "Est-ce que tu romps avec moi à cause de cette salope d'Hermione Granger?"

Il serra les dents à l'insulte et haussa les épaules.

"Est-ce que ça compte? Je vais te demander de partir maintenant, et ne revient pas."

Elle le regarda. Dans ses yeux plissés, il pouvait dire qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber facilement.

"Que pense-tu que mon frère va dire quand il découvrira que tu es amoureux de sa petite amie?"

Il en a presque ri. Il n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione. Pourquoi tout le monde a toujours supposé ça? Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais elle comptait beaucoup pour lui. C'était sa sœur, la seule famille qu'il avait. Il lui devait beaucoup. Elle était la seule qui avait toujours été la pour lui. Il savait qu'il l'avait abandonnée depuis la guerre. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Pas vraiment. Eh bien, peut-être un peu. Mais il était déterminé à se rattraper. Il allait réussir, et ce dès maintenant qu'il le pouvait.

"Ce n'est pas sa petite amie. Elle a rompu avec lui il y a quelques jours, et jusqu'à ce que je l'entende de sa bouche, je ne croirai jamais qu'elle l'a repris."

"Parce que tu la veux pour toi?" Elle avait renoncé à l'acte de la fille au cœur brisé. Maintenant, il pouvait voir le tempérament Weasley transparaître.

"Kreature!" L'elfe âgé entra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard. "S'il te plaît, escorte Miss Weasley dehors. Elle n'est plus la bienvenue dans ma maison."

"Kreature escortera le traître au sang." Il y avait un scintillement dans son œil alors qu'il attrapait le poignet de Ginny.

"Harry! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux! Tu vas juste gâcher les trois dernières années de notre vie?" Elle a crié. Ses yeux étaient fous maintenant. Elle passait de la colère au désespoir rapidement.

"J'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps." Il hocha la tête vers Kreature et l'elfe transplana, laissant à nouveau son salon vide.

Kreature a laissé Ginny sur le trottoir avant sous la pluie qui tombait. Elle a tapé du pied de frustration lorsque le 12 Grimmauld Place a disparu de sa vue. Elle lança un regard noir à l'endroit où elle savait que la maison devait être pendant un long moment avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner sous la pluie, déterminée à trouver son frère et à découvrir ce qui avait mal tourné.

Blaise n'avait pas eu une horrible enfance. Ce n'était absolument pas idyllique, mais comparé à ses amis, c'était sacrément proche. Il n'avait pas de père qui était un mangemort. Il n'avait pas de mère qui suivait aveuglément tout ce que son mari disait. Ce qu'il avait, c'était plus de beaux-pères que vous ne pouviez compter sur une main, et une mère qui l'avait élevé et adoré sans l'aide de personne d'autre. Quand il était jeune, elle s'asseyait sur son lit, avec lui recroquevillé contre elle, et elle lui racontait des histoires.

Il faut savoir que sa mère avait toujours été une romantique sans espoir, et en tant que telle, la plupart de ses histoires concernaient l'amour.

Il ne se souvenait pas toutes, il y en avait tellement. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle les inventait au fur et à mesure. Il lui a dit une fois, après avoir grandi, qu'elle avait le talent de raconter ses histoires et qu'elle devrait les écrire et les vendre. Elle a alors dit en confidence que seules certaines des histoires qu'elle avait racontées étaient les siennes. La plus part, elle ne pouvait pas s'en attribuer le mérite. C'étaient des histoires qu'elle avait entendues de sa mère quand elle était jeune.

L'une de ces histoires était un conte sur un homme et une femme tombés amoureux. Ils ont été séparés par leurs familles, aux côtés opposés d'un conflit séculaire. Ils ont essayé de s'enfuir ensemble plusieurs fois, mais ont toujours été pris. Finalement, les parents, fatigués de perdre du temps et des ressources à essayer de suivre le jeune couple, ont accepté de laisser les deux ensemble s'ils pouvaient prouver qu'ils étaient de véritables âmes sœurs.

L'homme est allé travailler immédiatement en essayant de trouver un moyen de prouver son amour pour elle. Cela a pris de nombreuses années, mais il n'a jamais abandonné. Une nuit, les Destins surveillaient l'homme alors qu'il semblait sur le point d'admettre sa défaite. Il fondit en larmes et implora les pouvoirs en place de l'aider. Il savait qu'ils étaient censés être ensemble, il ne savait tout simplement pas comment le prouver.

Alors qu'il dormait, les Destins lui apparurent en rêve. Ils lui ont expliqué qu'il y avait un moyen, mais que c'était risqué. Les gens qui ne sont pas des âmes sœurs tombent amoureux et vivent une vie très heureuse sans jamais savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui leur est destiné à eux seul. En fait, il est extrêmement rare que quiconque trouve réellement son âme sœur.

Il a insisté sur le fait qu'elle était son âme sœur et il les a suppliés de lui dire quoi faire.

"Vous devez la revendiquer comme la vôtre" Ont-ils dit "Et vous devez goûter à sa force vitale. Si elle est votre âme sœur, vous serez liés par vos âmes pour l'éternité. Si elle ne l'est pas, cependant , alors aucune liaison ne se produira et elle sera poussée inexorablement dans les bras de son véritable âme sœur. "

L'homme a expliqué le rituel à son amour. Il a expliqué les résultats possibles et les risques et ensemble ils ont décidé d'accomplir le rituel. Dans l'histoire, lorsque le rituel fut terminé, une lumière dorée s'est formée autour du couple et un lien incassable s'est formé entre eux. Vraisemblablement, après ça, ils ont vécu heureux pour toujours.

C'était l'une des histoires que la mère de Blaise lui avait racontée quand il était un jeune garçon. C'était l'une des histoires qu'elle avait écrites des années plus tard sur son insistance. Et c'était l'une des histoires publiées il y a moins d'un an. Il le savait avec certitude parce qu'il l'avait aidée à le publier. Il l'avait relue encore et encore à la recherche d'erreurs, la relisant avant qu'elle ne soit imprimée et publiée.

Alors qu'il sortait de la mémoire d'Hermione Granger, ce dont il venait d'être témoin le choquait profondément et le laissait malade à l'estomac presque nauséeux.

Le connard Weasley avait péter son chaudron !

Non seulement la belette était effectivement entré chez elle par la force, mais il l'avait aussi frappée plutôt violament, avait essayé de la soumettre en maintenant si fort sur ses épaules qu'il avait laissé de profondes ecchymoses dessus.

Les tuméfactions était parsemées un peu partout sur son corps, témoignant de la brutalité de chacuns de ses gestes envers elle.

Mais il y avait pire dans tout cela, il avait essayé de la réclamer! Il a essayé de lier leurs âmes ensemble! Et comble de l'horreur il avait essayé de la violer en même temps. Il était en bonne voie pour le faire avant qu'elle ne réussi habillement à le mettre en échec.

Il était plutôt impressionné par le petit bout de femme, elle n'avait pas voler son surnoms de lionne. Elle avait fait preuve d'un sang froid et d'une habilité remarquable. Il avait envisager le pire lorsqu' il a vue Weasley fondre sur elle de tous son poids face à son léger gabarit et commencer à la mordre tout en essayant de déchirer ses vêtements

L'indignation qu'il ressentait n'était cependant pas à la hauteur de la rage ressentie par Draco.

"Je vais le tuer putain! Le massacrer! " Draco prit la première chose sur laquelle il mit la main, un vase, et le jeta à travers la pièce. Il s'est brisé contre le mur de façon spectaculaire, mais cela n'a pas fait grand chose pour réprimer le torrent de rage dans son système.

Blaise n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qui se passait entre Draco et Hermione.

Après qu'elle eut fondu en larmes, il lui avait donné un brouillon apaisant et elle s'était endormie. Elle dormait maintenant, à l'étage dans une chambre d'amis. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas qu'il oublierait un jour la vue de Granger sanglotant, s'accrochant à Draco pour le réconfort pendant qu'il la tenait et la calmait avec un douceur qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu ou même soupçonné.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était que Draco était complètement trop impliqué émotionnellement dans cette affaire.

"Tu ne peux pas le tuer. Autant que tu le veux." Blaise répara le vase et le replaça sur la table.

"Tu as vu ce qu'il lui a fait? Qu'est-ce qu'il a essayé de lui faire?" Draco faisait les cent pas maintenant. Ses mains étaient fermés en poings serrés. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt aller au gymnase. L'envie de matraquer quelqu'un était trop grande. Il devait essayer de dissiper une partie de cette colère déchaîné qui le traversait avant de quitter son domicile et de rencontrer d'autres personnes.

"Weasley est un abruti. Cette histoire était une fiction, quelque chose que ma mère a inventé une nuit solitaire." Du moins, il était presque sûr que c'était de la fiction. Il était presque certain que c'était inventé. C'était une histoire.

Ça devait l'être.

Dans un coin de sa tête il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que l'histoire des trois frères était un compte populaire pour enfants et ses révéler être dans les grandes lignes réel, alors...

"Est-ce vraiment important? Bordel, Il a essayé de réclamer son âme, Blaise!" Il s'arrêta de marcher et s'assit dans l'une des lourdes chaises en bois qui entouraient la table de la salle à manger. "Il allait la violé putain! Et tu a vue ses yeux, il est déterminé, il ne la lâchera pas."

"Je sais. C'est foutu." Blaise s'assit sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la table. Le pensine était toujours assis au bout de la table avec le fil de mémoire argenté tourbillonnant à l'intérieur. Entre eux se trouvait le dossier contenant ses déclarations et les photos des ecchymoses. Il plaça sa main sur le dossier et le tira vers lui sur la table.

"Je vais déposer ce rapport moi-même, et je n'inclurai pas ton nom nulle part." Il se prépara à l'explosion, sachant que Draco serait en colère devant sa suggestion. Il fut surpris quand le blond le regarda simplement pendant un moment.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que Weasley soupçonne déjà que tu baises Granger et il semblerait donc terriblement suspect d'avoir ton nom sur le rapport."

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rejouer dans son esprit le moment où Ron l'avait accusée de coucher avec lui. Le regard de choc pur et de justice indignée qui traversa ses yeux apporta le fantôme d'un sourire à ses lèvres.

"Qui s'en fout ce que Weasley soupçonne? Laisse-le penser ce qu'il veut."

Blaise soupira. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile de convaincre son ami dans cette affaire.

"Parce qu'elle sera plus en sécurité ici si personne ne soupçonne qu'elle est avec toi, mais si ton nom figure sur ce rapport, alors ils pourraient la retrouver."

Il y eut une longue pause alors que les deux se regardaient à travers la table.

"Toi et moi sommes les seuls à savoir que cet endroit existe même. Personne ne la recherchera ici. Ils pourraient regarder le Manoir, mais ils ne trouveront rien."

La jambe de Draco commençait à rebondir de haut en bas, irritée maintenant. Une petite partie de lui comprenait ce que disait Blaise, mais une grande partie de lui se sentait responsable d'elle. Coupable même. Il avait promis de la protéger comment pourrait-il l'aider s'il laissait Blaise prendre le dessus pour le rapport?

"Tu tiens à elle, Draco, c'est évident. C'est un conflit d'intérêts." Blaise s'énervait également. Pourquoi son partenaire ne pouvait-il pas simplement voir le raisonnement derrière cette décision?

"Je ne suis rien de mois que professionnel, Blaise. Tu le sais. Ce n'est un conflit d'intérêts que si tu fais ça."

Blaise perdit alors patience. Il se leva rapidement et frappa ses mains sur la table entre eux.

"Tout ça va devenir moche. La presse va avoir ses gros titres avec. Ça va être extrêmement médiatisé. Ça signifie que nous devons mettreles points sur lesi et les barres sur lest . La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est que l'un des détectives principaux baise la victime! On vas droit vers le vice de procédure sinon !

Draco sauta de sa chaise, la rage coulant à nouveau dans son corps.

"Veux-tu dire que je profiterais d'elle?" Sa voix était basse et dangereuse, ses yeux se plissèrent et brillèrent sur la table.

"Profite d'elle? Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je suggère. Merde, Malfoy! Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu la vois, et je ne sais pas comment Weasley a compris avant de le faire ça, mais tu dois penser à ce que tu fait ici. "

Draco le regarda sous le choc. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois alors qu'il essayait de trouver les mots pour dire à son ami (et le seul) exactement à quel point il avait tort dans ses observations, mais il ne trouva pas les bons mots à dire.

Blaise prit son silence pour confirmation et secoua lentement la tête.

"Au moins, dis-moi que tu as été discret? Il n'y aura pas de photos qui vont faire surface de la rencontre de vous deux dans un hôtel moldu ou quelque chose?

"Non, il n'y aura pas de photos." Il parlait entre ses dents serrées.

"Bien." Blaise récupéra la mémoire et le dossier et les plaça tous les deux dans son kit. "Je vais déposer ceci auprès du ministre en main propre. Je resterai en contact."

Il devait passer devant Draco pour se rendre à la cheminée de la pièce voisine. Il était presque à la porte quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

"Blaise, attends..."

Il n'a pas donné à Draco une chance de terminer cette phrase. Il marmonna un rapide stupéfix et regarda son partenaire s'effondrer au sol. C'était pour le mieux, vraiment.

Puis il s'est retourné et a quitté la maison.

Son premier arrêt à partir de là fut le ministère où il remit lui-même le rapport à Kingsley. Il était assis sur la chaise en face du ministre tandis que l'homme imposant lisait le rapport, regardait les photos puis la mémoire. Au début, il semblait ne pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Cependant, en lisant le rapport, Blaise pouvait voir son visage se durcir de colère. Après avoir vu la mémoire, l'homme au self contrôle à toute épreuve semblait difficilement se contenir.

"Où est Miss Granger maintenant?" Sa voix était froide et il regarda Blaise avec des yeux sombres. Zabini a immédiatement fermé son esprit de peur que le ministre n'essaye de faire utilisation de légimancie contre lui.

"Elle est quelque part en sécurité." Il se força à rester détendu dans sa chaise et à ne pas montrer les nerfs qui couraient à travers son corps.

"Hermione est une de mes amies proche. J'aimerais lui parler, pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Où est-elle?"

Blaise s'éclaircit la gorge et se déplaça sur son siège. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Kingsley était un homme intimidant.

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, Hermione est venue directement me chercher pour de l'aide. Je lui ai promis de la garder en sécurité. Je suis la seule personne qui sait où elle est, et jusqu'à ce que Weasley soit à Azkaban, j'ai l'intention de garder ça ainsi."

Le Ministre le fixa un autre long moment avant de finalement hocher la tête.

"Brillante sorcière, comme toujours. Elle a bien choisi en venant à vous. Gardez-la en sécurité, M. Zabini à tout prix." Il replaça le rapport dans le dossier et le déposa dans une goulotte magique qui l'enverrait directement au Wizangamot. "Je présenterait moi même cette affaire lundi matin et nous travaillerons sur un mandat d'arrêt à ce moment-là. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire que les journalistes sont autorisés à entrer dans la salle d'audience, donc d'ici lundi après-midi, tous le monde sorciers le saura."

"Oui, monsieur. Nous en sommes conscients. Elle est préparée à ce que cela se produise. La seule chose qui l'inquiète, c'est qu'elle puisse continuer à travailler sur ses recherches. Elle ne m'a pas dit sur quel projet elle travaille, juste que c'est un question de vie ou de mort. " Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pour elle, c'est certaines le cas." Kingsley lui sourit, un petit sourire qui n'atteignait pas tout à fait ses yeux. "Venez demain matin et je vous aiderai à rassembler ses recherches au laboratoire. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut y travailler où que vous la gardiez."

Blaise accepta volontiers. Si elle avait ses recherches, elle arrêterait peut-être de tant pleurer. C'était vraiment un spectacle troublant qu'il espérait ne plus jamais revoir.

Il a quitté le Ministère peu de temps après et son prochain arrêt était un club moldu qu'il avait fréquenté assez souvent chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'échapper au monde sorcier. Il y avait des tables le long des bords, de la musique hurlant sans arrêt et de nombreuses femmes légèrement vêtues qui dansaient et se broyaient les unes contre les autres sur la piste de danse. Il commanda son verre habituel et parcourut la pièce. Il a été surpris de voir un visage familier dans la foule. Assis à une table tout seul, regardant un groupe de vingt blondes danser juste en face de lui, était nul autre que Harry Potter.

Blaise fouilla à nouveau la pièce, cette fois à la recherche des cheveux roux révélateurs des Weasley. Sûrement que la belette ou Weaslette seraient là si Potter était. Il attendit et observa plusieurs longues minutes avant de s'approcher de la table.

"Potter. Si Weaselette te voit baver sur ces moldus, elle aura ta peau." Il n'attendit pas d'invitation avant de s'asseoir à côté de Harry et de prendre un long verre dans la bouteille à sa main.

"Zabini. Pas que ce soit tes affaires, mais Ginny et moi avons rompu cet après-midi."

Blaise faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière.

"Wow. Vraiment? Ça semble… inattendu."

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait il y a des années." Harry haussa les épaules et but une longue gorgé de son verre.

"C'est drôle. Hermione a dit la même chose." Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Pas vraiment. Il grimaça alors que les mots s'échappaient d'eux-mêmes.

"Vraiment? Quand as-tu parlé à Hermione?" Des yeux verts perçants le fixèrent. C'était un peu énervant d'être à l'autre bout de ce regard, mais il ne le laissait pas transparaître. Au lieu de cela, il leva un sourcil et se réinstalla sur son siège.

"Est-ce important? A-t-elle besoin d'une autorisation pour parler à des gens comme moi?" Il a essayé de paraître offensé. Quand il vit le regard droit dans les yeux de Potter, il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir impressionné.

"Bien sûr que non, Zabini. Je me demandais juste si tu lui avais parlé aujourd'hui. Je l'ai cherché partout et je ne la trouve pas." Harry ramassa son verre et regarda dedans alors qu'il tourbillonnait le liquide auburn autour du fond.

Blaise prit une longue gorgé dans sa bouteille alors qu'il débattait de ses options. Mentir ou dire la vérité? Pourquoi Hermione n'était-elle pas allée voir Potter en premier lieu?

Oh, c'est vrai. Malfoy, voilà pourquoi. Malfoy, qui était censé être son ami. Malfoy, qui ne lui aurait pas parlé depuis des années jusqu'à il y a trois jours. Malfoy, qui l'avait probablement étalée sous lui sur ses draps de soie noire à ce moment précis, le veinard.

Il claqua sa bouteille sur la table.

"Je lui ai parlé cet après-midi."

Ces yeux verts revinrent aux siens.

"Tu l'as fait? Comment va-t-elle? Où est-elle? J'allais essayer de nouveau son appartement après."

"Elle n'est pas là-bas." Encore une fois, il grimaça alors que les mots étaient prononcés contre sa volonté. Agité avec lui-même, il posa la bouteille sur la table et la repoussa. De toute évidence, il avait déjà trop bu.

"Où est-elle?" Potter le fixait de nouveau. Il avait également le sentiment qu'une baguette était pointée sur lui sous la table, à l'abri des regards moldus.

"Que dit-tu que nous allons parler quelque part d'un peu plus privé?"

Harry le regarda pendant un long moment. Il a étudié l'homme assis à côté de lui. Il ne connaissait ni ne faisait particulièrement confiance à Zabini, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Et il avait cherché Mione toute la journée sans succès.

Il avait besoin de savoir ce que savait Zabini, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose sûrement. À contrecœur, il hocha la tête en signe d'accord et les deux se levèrent de la table. Ils sortirent du club et entrèrent dans la ruelle sombre à côté.

"Alors, chez toi ou chez moi?" Blaise rit de sa propre blague alors qu'Harry leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa son bras et les transplana tous les deux.


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre dix**

Hermione se tenait sur le porche. Ses mains agrippèrent la balustrade devant elle. Une brise chaude l'entoura, tirant ses longues boucles brunes derrière elle. L'eau devant elle clapotait contre un rivage rocheux. On entendait des oiseaux chanter au loin. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et inhala l'air frais et pur qui ne peut être trouvé que loin de la ville.

"Je t'ai dit que je te garderais en sécurité." Une voix douce et veloutée se fit entendre derrière elle. Son souffle retint le son de sa voix. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta lorsqu'elle le sentit se refermer sur elle.

"Tu n'aura jamais à t'inquiéter ici." Il se tenait directement derrière elle maintenant. Il plaça ses mains à côté des siennes sur la balustrade. Elle pouvait le sentir maintenant, pressée contre elle, sa poitrine se soulevant et retombant à chaque respiration qu'il prenait. La chaleur de chaque respiration se propageait sur sa joue.

"Je pense que j'ai vraiment beaucoup à m'inquiéter ici." Elle a réussi à répondre, mais sa voix était tremblante et pas du tout convaincante. "Tu es beaucoup plus dangereux que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé."

Malgré sa protestation, elle se retrouva à s'appuyée contre lui, voulant… non… ayant besoin de le toucher.

"Dangereux? Moi? Comment ça?" Le sourire tirant maintenant sur ses lèvres était évident dans sa voix. Il ne la croyait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la croire quand elle se penchait sur lui, la tête inclinée sur le côté, lui dévoilant son cou délicat. Il accepta son invitation, plongeant lentement la tête et embrassant doucement la peau blanc et diuce juste sous son oreille.

Elle haleta à voix haute, mais ne s'éloigna pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle a presque oublié de lui répondre.

"Tu es une distraction. Une distraction horrible et merveilleuse."

Il l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou, aspirant doucement la peau et elle gémit de plaisir. L'électricité traversait son corps, réveillant chaque terminaison nerveuse. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. C'était une surcharge presque sensorielle et il l'avait à peine touchée.

"Peut-être qu'une distraction est exactement ce dont tu as besoin. "Ses mots ont été chuchotés contre sa peau.

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Des yeux gris perçants qui étaient assombris par la luxure la fixaient avec une telle intensité que toute volonté qu'elle avait était réduite en poussière.

Il fouilla ses yeux, l'observant, l'attendant, plein d'espoir qu'elle accepte. Elle hocha la tête une fois, à peine, presque imperceptiblement, mais il l'avait quand même vu.

En un battement de cœur, ses lèvres recouvraient les siennes, bougeant, goûtant, dévorant. Elle est tombée dans le baiser, est tombée en lui. Et puis elle tombait… tombait… tombait…

Hermione se réveilla avec un souffle d'air, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et sa main recouvrit son cœur qui battait rapidement. Elle fixa l'obscurité et souhaita que son cœur revienne à la normale.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" Elle a demandé à la pièce vide. Ça, elle a décidé, avait été le rêve le plus intense qu'elle ait jamais eu. Elle pouvait toujours sentir ses bras autour d'elle, sentir l'odeur de citronnelle propre qui l'entourait, la couvrant, l'embrassant.

Elle roula en position assise sur le bord du lit inconnu. Un clair de lune brillait à travers les rideaux pour lui montrer qu'elle était vraiment seule dans la pièce. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet et parcourut rapidement la pièce. Elle était encore entièrement vêtue et dormait sur le dessus du couvre-lit vert pâle.

Sa main droite est allée à sa botte où elle a trouvé sa baguette, exactement où elle l'avait caché. Dans sa botte gauche, elle a trouvé son sac de perles, plein de tous les biens qu'elle avait emballés avant de quitter son appartement.

Lentement, les événements qui l'avaient amenée à cet endroit lui revinrent en mémoire. L'attaque de Ron, la laissant à plat, demander de l'aide à Malfoy et Zabini, s'effondrer devant eux.

Oh Merlin, avait-elle vraiment pleuré comme ça devant Draco Malfoy? L'avait-il vraiment tenue jusqu'à ce que les larmes aient cessé et qu'elle puisse à nouveau respirer normalement?

Que s'était-il passé alors? Elle se souvenait s'être assise et avoir bu une tasse de thé que Zabini lui avait tendue. Et puis… rien.

Un brouillon apaisant. Ils lui avaient donné un brouillon apaisant et l'avaient endormie. Elle souffla une fois à ce sujet, mais réalisa ensuite qu'elle ne les blâmait pas du tout. Elle avait paniqué plus d'un peu sur eux.

L'horloge sur la table de chevet indiquait qu'il était 5 h 22. Elle était sortie depuis près de quinze heures. Elle se leva et étira ses muscles. Mis à part ses yeux douloureux et surtout sa tête douloureuse de pleurer si fort, elle se sentait très bien. C'était le meilleur sommeil qu'elle avait eu depuis des lustres.

La chambre, qu'elle supposait être une chambre d'amis, était décorée en vert pâle et blanc avec des accents vert foncé. Les murs étaient vert pâle pour correspondre au couvre-lit. La garniture et les rideaux étaient vert foncé. Le lit, la commode, la coiffeuse et la table de chevet étaient tous blancs. Il y avait une peinture sur le mur au-dessus du lit d'une belle scène forestière. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle réalisa que la peinture ne bougeait pas.

Il y avait une porte à droite du lit qui menait à un grand dressing. Le placard était vide. La porte d'à côté était une salle de bain attenante plus grande que la chambre de son appartement. Un long regard vers la baignoire la convaincu de retirer ses vêtements et s'enfoncer dans une cuve d'eau chaude fumante remplie de bulles parfumées à la fleur d'oranger. Elle a trempé dans la baignoire pendant longtemps, ne sortant qu'une fois l'eau refroidie et les bulles presque toutes disparues.

Elle quitta la baignoire et entra dans la douche, pour retirer les résidus de savon et laver et soigner ses cheveux. Les serviettes qu'elle a trouvées étaient grandes, moelleuses et luxueuses, et bien sûr, elles étaient vertes. Elle en enroula un autour de son corps et une autre autour de ses cheveux.

Elle fouilla dans son sac de perles jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une paire de jeans et un pull à col en V vert foret à manches longues. Cela semblait approprié, quand elle avait dormi dans une pièce verte dans la maison d'un Serpentard. Alors qu'elle peignait soigneusement ses cheveux épais, son estomac grommela, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner de la veille.

Elle enfila une paire de chaussettes noires épaisses et les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis, sortit sa baguette du couvre-lit et ouvrit la dernière porte de la pièce. Elle sortit dans un couloir et essaya de se repérer. Le couloir partait dans les deux sens.

À sa droite, elle pouvait voir une porte de l'autre côté du couloir et plus loin un escalier. À sa gauche, elle vit une porte de chaque côté du couloir et une grande baie vitrée au bout. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui se trouvait au-delà de chacune de ces portes, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'explorer la maison de Draco Malfoy. Elle se tourna vers la droite et se dirigea doucement vers les escaliers.

Une fois en bas, elle trouva facilement la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de plats possible, mais elle a pu trouver quelques œufs, un paquet de bacon et une demi-miche de pain presque rassis. Elle sourit en réalisant que les choix n'étaient pas très différents de ce qu'elle trouverait dans sa propre cuisine. Elle se mit à frire le bacon et les œufs et prépara deux assiettes.

Elle les déposait juste sur la petite table de la cuisine quand un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna rapidement, baguette à la main. Elle se retrouva face à face avec Malfoy. Il portait un pantalon de nuit noir et gris et un t-shirt noir. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme s'il venait de sortir du lit. Et sa baguette était pointée droit sur elle.

Ils se tenaient là, face à face avec des baguettes tirées pendant une longue minute.

Draco baissa d'abord sa baguette. À contrecœur, elle abaissa également la sienne.

"Désolé. J'ai entendu quelqu'un bouger. J'ai l'habitude d'être seul ici." Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle essaya de ne pas rire quand il retira sa main et que les cheveux restèrent debout par endroits.

"Et tu pensais qu'un intrus etait entré par effraction pour te préparer le petit déjeuner?" Elle fit signe aux assiettes sur la table.

"On ne sait jamais. Des choses plus étranges sont déjà produites." Il sourit. Elle a ri.

Draco sortit deux verres du placard et leur versa chacun du jus d'orange avant de la rejoindre à table.

"As-tu bien dormi?"

Elle regarda dans ses yeux. Merlin, il avait de beaux yeux. Instantanément, elle fut rejetée dans son rêve, regardant dans ces yeux, le sentant contre elle, la touchant, la tenant, l'embrassant. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, sentant une rougeur monter sur ses joues, et espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

"Je l'ai fait. Je pense que Zabini en a trop mis.

"Ouais" Rit-il. "Je lui ai dit ça quand tu t'es évanoui sur la table."

Ils rirent tous les deux de ça. Draco était surpris qu'elle ne soit pas en colère à ce sujet, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Ils ne parlaient pas pendant qu'ils mangeaient, mais ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable. Pas avant d'avoir fini de manger et d'avoir repoussé les assiettes vides. Puis le silence est devenu lourd de questions non posées, de paroles tacites.

"As-tu regardé la mémoire?" Hermione rompit le silence en premier.

"J'ai fait." Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de son verre.

"Il pense que nous couchons ensemble." Elle ne le regardait toujours pas.

"C'est un idiot."

Elle leva alors les yeux de son verre à jus. Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent les siens et il pouvait voir l'irritation qu'elle ressentait en eux. Ses yeux étaient si expressifs. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lire toutes les humeurs qu'elle avait dans ces orbes brun chocolat.

"C'est un connard, mais il n'est pas stupide. Ne le sous-estime pas, Malfoy. Le fou psychotiquel n'est qu'un acte. Il viendra après moi. Je le sais. Et dès qu'il verra ton nom sur ce rapport, il va savoir exactement où chercher. "

"Il ne va pas te trouver ici." Il se pencha en avant sur sa chaise et plaça sa main sur la sienne, la serrant doucement. "Personne ne connaît cet endroit. Il est impossible à tracer. Tu es en sécurité ici."

Elle regarda sa main sur la sienne. Les picotements chauds étaient de retour.

"Peut-être que je le suis. Mais le sera-tu en sécurité là-bas?" Elle garda les yeux sur leurs mains et ne bougea pas. "S'il te poursuit, ce sera à cause de moi."

"S'il vient après moi, je m'en occuperai. Si cela te rassure, mon nom n'est pas sur le rapport."

Ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers elle et elle se détendit visiblement.

"Il n'y est pas?" Le soulagement était évident dans sa voix. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content de l'avoir fait se détendre un peu, ou contrarié qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'il travaille sur son cas.

"Blaise pensait que ce serait un conflit d'intérêts. Il a déposé le rapport lui-même hier soir." Il n'a pas mentionné que Blaise pensait aussi qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Ou qu'après avoir regardé sa mémoire, son ami a dû l'empêcher par magie de traquer la belette et de torturer le rongeur à mort.

"Bien." Un fantôme de sourire flirta sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'efface.

"Bien? Merde, Granger! Tu es venu me voir pour de l'aide!" Sa main claqua contre la table alors qu'il se levait. "J'aurais dû aller avec lui."

"Tu ne m'aides pas?" Elle se leva également, face à lui sur la table. " Tu me garde ici en sécurité. Je m'en fous de ce rapport. Laisse Blaise s'occuper de Ron. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te batte pour mon honneur ou quelque chose.

"Il t'a frappé à cause de moi. C'est mon devoir de me battre pour ton honneur."

Le dernier de ses mots résonna dans la cuisine par ailleurs vide.

"Il m'a frappé parce qu'il est devenu un crétin possessif. Je pense qu'il tenait pour acquis que je serais toujours là ou quelque chose du genre, que je ne me lasserais jamais de ses conneries. Il pensait que j'allais le supporter pour toujours. Que je ne serais toujours seul. Peut-être que quand il nous a vus ensemble ce jour-là à la cafétéria, il a peut-être réalisé que je pourrais avoir d'autres options. Et si j'avais d'autres options, est-ce que je resterais avec lui? Après, j'ai rompu avec lui le même jour. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec toi, bien sûr. J'ai rompu avec lui pour une myriade de raisons différentes. Des choses qui se construisaient depuis longtemps, mais je n'arrêtais pas de le remettre à plus tard. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Je me vois en train de le retarder plus longtemps, et j'ai bien l'intention de comprendre pourquoi. Ne vois-tu pas? Il s'est accroché à toi comme prétexte, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Vraiment pas. "

À un moment de son discours, elle s'était éloignée de la table. Maintenant, elle se tenait directement devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Merlin, elle pourrait se perdre dans ces yeux.

"Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir? Si tu vouliez que Zabini dépose le rapport, que voulait-tu de moi?" Elle était suffisamment proche pour qu'il puisse la toucher s'il le voulait. Il l'avait tenue la nuit précédente et maintenant ses bras le démangeaient de la tenir à nouveau. C'était de la torture de l'avoir juste devant lui et de ne pas pouvoir la toucher.

"Ce que je voulais?" Elle repoussa ses boucles derrière son oreille avant de se diriger vers la pièce qui les entourait. "J'avais besoin d'un endroit sûr où je peux travailler sans regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Je ne peux pas vivre ma vie en fuite pour l'instant. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça."

"Encore cette obsession avec le travail? C'est à ça que tu penses?" Il roula des yeux et se détourna d'elle. Il avait besoin d'un peu de distance. Elle était beaucoup trop proche de lui. "Ton ex-petit ami t'a agressé dans ta propre maison, Hermione! Je pense que ce serait bien de faire une pause, n'est-ce pas?

"Non, je ne peux pas." L'irritation de sa voix était évidente. "Je comprends que personne d'autre ne comprend à quel point c'est important. Tout le monde pense que je suis obsédé ou simplement vraiment antisocial ou quelque chose. Si je ne trouve pas l'ingrédient dont j'ai besoin dans les prochains jours, il sera trop tard. Je pensais que toi au moins comprendrait à quel point c'est important!"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa main frappa sa propre bouche. Elle n'avait certainement pas voulu dire ça!

Son cœur s'effondra alors qu'il regardait sa réaction et il rejoua ses mots dans son esprit. Pourquoi comprendrait-il l'importance de son travail? Il ne savait même pas sur quoi elle travaillait. C'était classifié secret, elle le lui avait dit. Sur quoi pourrait-elle travailler?

Sa bouche s'est soudainement asséchée quand il a compris.

"Sur quoi travailles-tu?" Ses mots étaient à peine chuchotés. Ses doigts agrippèrent le dossier de la chaise devant lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ils lui ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas de remède. Ils lui ont dit qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir.

"Je suis désolé Malfoy." Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. "Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir. Personne n'est censé le savoir. Pas avant la fin. Nous ne voulions pas donner de faux espoirs."

Elle posa son genou sur la chaise devant lui et plaça ses mains sur les siennes. Elle a essayé d'établir un contact visuel avec lui, mais ses yeux étaient vitreux. Il ne regardait rien devant lui, attendant qu'elle confirme ce qu'il savait déjà.

"Dis-moi, Granger." Ses yeux se focalisèrent soudain sur les siens, plongèrent dans les siens, les cherchant pour confirmation.

"Ma mission est de trouver un remède pour PCS."

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il relâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il retenait.

"Je suis proche, Draco. Je suis si proche. Un ingrédient de plus, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Une fois que je l'aurai trouvé, je pourrai travailler sur l'arithmancie et développer la formule." Elle glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, ayant besoin de le réconforter à cet instant de la même manière qu'il l'avait réconfortée la nuit précédente. Son parfum lui était déjà si familier. Elle l'a inhalé, l'a savouré.

Lentement, il relâcha sa prise sur la chaise et plaça ses mains sur son dos.

"Tu essaye de sauver ma mère." Ses mots étaient à peine chuchotés alors qu'il restait immobile, fixant le mur, essayant de comprendre comment cette femme pouvait consacrer sa vie à sauver des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des gens qui s'étaient battus contre elle pendant la guerre.

"Entre autres, oui."

Il la retint pendant plusieurs minutes, frottant de petits cercles sur son dos avec ses pouces et contemplant la femme incroyable dans ses bras.

Sa mère était en train de mourir. Il le savait depuis des années. Lorsqu'elle avait été diagnostiquée deux ans plus tôt, elle était au stade deux su PCS. Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour, pas aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait. Les mots terminal et incurable ont été beaucoup utilisés ce jour-là. Il se souvenait avoir pensé que tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre, toutes les choses qu'il avait été forcé de faire - essayer de tuer Dumbledore, maudire Katie Bell, empoisonner la belette, prendre la Marque des Ténèbres - il avait fait toutes ces choses pour absolument rien.

Le stade 2 était des tremblements et des maux de tête, des symptômes qui pouvaient être contrôlés ou ignorés. Au cours de cette étape, il était facile d'oublier qu'elle était en phase terminale. Il avait été facile d'oublier qu'elle avait une date d'expiration.

L'étape 3 était un enfer. Crises, maux de tête, vomissements et sorts où elle s'endormait sporadiquement. Elle ne pouvait plus sortir en public; de peur qu'elle ne fasse une crise ou ne s'endorme à un moment inopportun. Quelqu'un devait être avec elle en permanence.

Chaque fois qu'il n'était pas au travail, il avait été à ses côtés. Les crises étaient venus de plus en plus fréquemment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et ne se réveille pas.

Étape 4. Elle dormait maintenant, paisiblement. Mais une fois qu'il aurait suivi son cours, elle mourrait. Elle ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Il y était parvenu depuis longtemps. Il le devait. Il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Que donnerait-il pour parler à nouveau à sa mère? La voir marcher dans ses jardins une fois de plus? De l'avoir à ses côtés quand il se sera finalement marié? De l'avoir là quand son premier enfant sera né?

Ses yeux picotèrent mais il refusa de pleurer. C'était un Malfoy. Les hommes Malfoy ne pleurent pas. Il prit une longue respiration tremblante, tint Hermione un peu plus fort et pressa ses lèvres contre son front.

"Viens avec moi." Il relâcha sa prise sur elle, seulement pour prendre sa main dans la sienne et la tirer vers la porte. Elle le suivit sans poser de question, curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait dans son esprit et où il l'emmenait.

Il la ramena à l'étage et dans le couloir. Il montra du doigt la première porte à droite et dit rapidement «Ma chambre». Quelques pas plus tard, ils passèrent devant la chambre dont elle était sortie plus tôt et il dit «ta chambre». Ils continuèrent vers la baie vitrée. Elle s'était demandée ce qu'étaient les deux portes de ce côté du couloir. Il s'arrêta à celui de gauche et ouvrit la porte. Il franchit le premier et alluma la lumière.

Elle sourit en entrant dans la bibliothèque. Des livres du sol au plafond sur chaque mur, ainsi que plusieurs bibliothèques au milieu de la pièce étaient un spectacle bienvenu pour elle. Elle inspira profondément, sentant le cuir et le parchemin. Il y avait deux grandes tables avec de lourdes chaises en bois assis de chaque côté.

Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur les reliures les plus proches d'elle. Elle adorerait avoir une bibliothèque comme celle-ci dans sa propre maison. Il la laissa parcourir la bibliothèque pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Il regarda ses yeux s'éclairer et un sourire tirer sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle errait sans but dans la pièce. Elle se perdrait dans cette pièce et n'émergerait jamais s'il la laissait.

"Tu es la bienvenue pour lire n'importe lequel des livres ici. C'est une collection assez complète." Il lui prit à nouveau la main et la tira doucement vers la porte. "Cette pièce pourrait être un peu trop distrayante pour toi. Peut-être que tu devrais faire ton travail ici à la place?"

Il la conduisit à la porte de l'autre côté du couloir et l'ouvrit.

"Oh Merlin!" Elle haleta en entrant dans le plus grand laboratoire de potions qu'elle ait vu depuis Poudlard. Cette pièce faisait honte à son propre laboratoire du ministère. Des rangées de tables vides. Des dizaines de chaudrons vides. Des étagères pleine d'ingrédients de potion.

Une bibliothèque entière remplie de livres et de formules de référence sur les potions. Immédiatement, ses yeux ont commencé à scanner sa collection de livres. Elle avait lu la plupart d'entre eux, mais il y en avait quelques-uns qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontrés.

"C'est ce dont tu as besoin, non? Un endroit sûr où tu peux faire tes recherches?" Il s'appuya contre l'une des tables vides et la regarda tandis qu'elle traversait la pièce. À un moment donné, cela avait été sa pièce préférée dans la maison. Il avait passé d'innombrables heures ici à étudier pour ses examens de maître de potions. C'était avant. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette pièce depuis le jour où sa mère avait reçu son diagnostic.

"C'est parfait. Mais je pense que tu as merdé, Malfoy." Elle sourit en retournant à travers la pièce jusqu'à l'endroit où il se tenait. Elle se tenait à côté de lui; appuyé contre la même table contre laquelle il était appuyé, et reflétait sa position.

"Je vais regretter d'avoir posé cette question, mais s'il te plaît, dis-moi. Comment ai-je merdé, Granger? Il soupira et roula des yeux, sûr qu'elle allait lui dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans son laboratoire. Qu'il l'avait mal aménagé, ou que les ingrédients n'étaient pas stockés dans le bon ordre, ou autre chose d'aussi énervant. La première fois que Blaise avait vu son laboratoire, il avait fait la même remarque, à dire à Draco toutes les façons dont la pièce pourrait être meilleure.

"Parce que quand tout cela sera terminé, tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi. Je suis amoureux de ta maison, Malfoy. Je ne pense pas que je vais jamais la quitter." Elle prononça les mots solennellement, comme si elle pensait chacun de ses mots. Mais quand il la regarda, il pouvait voir la lueur d'humour dans ses yeux, le petit sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Elle était appuyée contre la table, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient à nouveau sauvages et bouclés, comme il se doit.

Il ne lui répondit pas, il lui fit simplement un sourire narquois. Il ne savait pas trop comment dire qu'il ne voulait jamais qu'elle parte. Du moins, il ne savait pas comment le dire sans ressembler à une plante grimpante, et elle en avait déjà une à plusieurs égards.

Brusquement, elle s'éloigna de la table et quitta la pièce sans un autre mot. Draco la regarda partir et passa une main dans ses cheveux, se demandant s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Peut-être qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde à sa blague?Quand il ne l'a pas fait, elle a dû le prendre dans le mauvais sens? Il soupira.

Il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes.

Il se tourna pour la poursuivre. Cependant, comme il le faisait, il entra presque en collision avec elle alors qu'elle revenait dans le laboratoire. Elle avait un petit sac de perles à la main qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu auparavant. Curieux, il la regarda s'asseoir à une table et ouvrir le petit sac. Elle sortit plusieurs livres, cahiers et classeurs du sac et les posa sur la table devant elle.

Quand elle a ouvert le premier livre et a commencé à lire, il savait qu'elle s'était déjà perdue dans ses recherches. Elle avait probablement oublié qu'il était même là.

Il la laissa là, lisant un livre assez volumineux sur des des ingrédients obscurs. Alors qu'il prenait sa douche et se préparait pour la journée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer avec ténacité en train de résoudre un problème auquel tout le monde avait déjà renoncer. Même si elle ne trouvait pas la solution à temps pour sauver sa mère, il y en avait d'autres, beaucoup d'autres.

En raison de la confidentialité des clients, il ne savait pas qui ils étaient, mais il savait qu'il y en avait plusieur autres.

Malheureusement le crusio était utilisé assez fréquemment durant la guere et même si le PCS semblait se développer sur ceux qui l'ont ressu longtemps ou de manière répété, il se doutait que les personnes atteintes ne ferai qu'augmenter. Et il savait que tant qu'une seule personne souffrirait encore des effets du PCS, Granger continuerait de chercher.

Elle continuerait ses recherches. Elle parcourait chaque partie de la Terre pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Et peut-être, juste peut-être, elle donnerait à sa mère une deuxième chance de vivre dans le processus.


	11. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre onze**

Blaise regarda autour de la pièce avec surprise. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il attendait de la maison du Wonder Boy, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout soit vieux, moisi et sombre. Le mobilier était ancien, tout comme les tapis et les tentures.

"Tu pourrais penser à redécorer, Potter. Cet endroit ne crie pas exactement Sauveur du monde sorcier."

Harry roula des yeux avant de s'asseoir lourdement dans son fauteuil préféré.

"On me l'a déjà dit. Assie-toi, Zabini. Et dit-moi ce que tu sais sur Hermione."

Blaise s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui. Il savait qu'il devait faire attention aux informations qu'il donnait. Il avait promis à Granger qu'il la garderait en sécurité et il avait l'intention de tenir cette promesse, de plus il avait été sommé par le ministre lui-même de la protéger à tous pris, cela dit la dévotion de Draco pour elle et le respect qu'il lui portai déjà auraient suffit à le rendre particulièrement méticuleux.

Mais il était également curieux. Le Golden Trio s'effondrait et il voulait savoir pourquoi.

"Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Je l'ai vue au déjeuner aujourd'hui. Elle était dans un endroit moldu appelé Sal."

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux et marmonna pour lui-même. Il avait oublié de vérifier Sal. C'était son restaurant moldu préféré, et il avait oublié de le vérifier!

"Elle était seule?"

"Non. Elle était avec quelqu'un." Blaise passa paresseusement ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de la chaise, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'il soit couvert de poussière, mais agréablement surpris de le trouver propre malgré son âge et son usure.

Harry le regarda dans l'expectative, attendant qu'il continue.

"Eh bien? Avec qui était-elle?" Son regard se tourna vers lui alors qu'il réalisait que Zabini n'allait pas continuer et que les informations devraient être retirées au compte goutte de l'homme.

"Pas Weasley." Blaise eut un sourire narquois en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise, tirant une cheville pour se reposer sur son autre genou. "Ce que j'ai trouvé extrêmement étrange. Surtout compte tenu que je l'ai entendu te dire ce matin qu'ils s'étaient réconcilié et remis ensemble, pour ainsi dire."

Harry hocha la tête en réponse. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas revenue avec Ron. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas, c'était inconcevable.

"Qui était-ce? Un homme? L'as-tu reconnu?" Il lança rapidement les questions, puis retint son souffle en attendant une réponse.

"Je ne pourrais vraiment pas dire. Permet-moi de te poser une question, cependant, Potter. Toi et Granger êtes toujours amis, non?"

"J'aime le penser, évidemment . Pourquoi?" Son front se plissa alors qu'il se demandait ce que son amitié aurait à voir avec quoi que ce soit. Les questions qu'il avait posées étaient assez simples. Pourquoi Zabini ne pouvait-il pas simplement y répondre et continuer?

"Quelles sont les chances que Granger ait vu quelqu'un d'autre?" Demanda Blaise, puis il regarda la réaction de Potter. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent momentanément, puis son front se plissa de confusion.

"Tu veux dire comme tromper Ron? Hermione? Pas une chance en enfer."

"Tu as l'air terriblement sûr de ça."

"Tu ne connais pas très bien Hermione. Elle a une boussole morale impeccable. Elle n'envisagerait jamais de tromper qui que ce soit. Si cette envie lui venait à l'esprit, elle romprait probablement avec lui juste à la pensée.

"Juste pour avoir pensé à tricher?" Cela semblait hautement improbable, pensa-t-il. Tout le monde a pensé à tricher de temps en temps, non?

"Bien sûr. Elle dirait que si tu penses sérieusement à être avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est que ton cœur n'appartient pas à celui avec qui tu es. Elle laisserait Ron plus vite que tu ne peux dire Quid...

Harry hésita. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand la réalisation le frappa. Elle avait vraiment rompu avec Ron très rapidement. Rien n'indiquait dans ses observations qu'elle envisageait de rompre avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait fait.

"Putain de merde." Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et laissa sa tête retomber contre la chaise. "Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Je veux dire, tout ce qu'elle fait c'est travailler. Quand aurait-elle eu le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre?"

Blaise eut presque l'impression que Potter avait oublié qu'il était là alors qu'il réfléchissait à haute voix à la possibilité que Granger trouve quelqu'un d'autre. C'était très bien pour lui, vraiment. Cependant, quelque chose qu'il a dit avait touché une corde sensible et l'avait également fait réfléchir. Quand auraient-ils trouvé le temps? C'était une excellente question.

Draco travaillait presque autant qu'elle, et tout le temps libre qu'il avait, il le passait au chevet de sa mère. Très peu de gens connaissaient l'état de Narcissa, mais Blaise savait que chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de trouver son partenaire lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en service, il pouvait être trouvé à St. Mungo's sans faute.

Merde. Il devrait peut-être des excuses à son ami.

"Oublie ça, Potter. Ça devait être mon imagination. Ils avaient juste l'air terriblement… proche, c'est tout."

Harry le regarda attentivement pendant un long moment. Il semblait continuer son train de pensées en silence maintenant. Après au moins deux minutes de silence, il hocha la tête comme s'il était parvenu à une sorte de conclusion.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. Qui qu'il soit, j'espère qu'il pourra la rendre heureuse. Elle le mérite plus que quiconque que je connaisse." Une pensée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit et son nez se plissa. "Oh Merlin, ce n'est pas toi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et si c'est le cas, Potter?" Ses yeux se plissèrent et il se pencha en avant sur sa chaise.

Harry remarqua le changement d'attitude. Il n'avait pas voulu offenser l'autre sorcier, mais il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Zabini s'était offusqué.

"Si c'est juste alors ... soit juste gentil avec elle, veux-tu?" Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Comme si Weasley avait été bon avec elle? Se type est une abomination." Blaise se leva et traversa la pièce en direction de la porte. La colère qu'il ressentit à cet instant le surprit. Il ne devrait pas se sentir si en colère. Hermione Granger n'était rien pour lui, et elle ne le sera jamais. Pourtant, l'idée qu'il la traiterait ou pourrait la traiter pire que la belette la fait, le mis hors de lui. Et si Potter pensait ça de lui, que penserait-il quand il découvrira que c'était Draco qui avait ses affections à sa place?

C'était suffisant pour convaincre Blaise qu'il avait fait une erreur en venant ici. Il était presque à la porte quand il entendit une gorge s'éclaircir derrière lui. Il marqua une pause et réfléchit à son action avant de se retourner délibérément pour faire à nouveau face à Potter.

"Je ne doute pas que tu serais meilleure pour elle que Ron ne l'a jamais été. Je le pensais comme un ami inquiet, pas comme une insulte." Il s'arrêta pour invoquer une bouteille de whisky pur feu et quelques verres de la barre latérale. Il leur versa chacun trois doigts d'Ogden's et tendit l'un des verres à Blaise.

Il prit le verre et retourna à son siège. Vraiment, il devrait y aller, mais jusqu'ici Potter n'avait soulevé que plus de questions dans son esprit, plutôt que de répondre à celles qui étaient déjà là.

"Aucune offense, Potter, mais tu n'as pas exactement agi en tant qu'ami concerné récemment. Pas du peu que j'ai vu de toute façon."

Harry but une gorgée de son verre et fixa le liquide ambre pendant un long moment avant de répondre.

"Je le sais. Ou du moins, je pense que je le sais." Ses sourcils se froncèrent et une main se leva pour frotter contre sa tempe. "Je dois parler à Hermione. Je dois m'assurer qu'elle va bien."

"Ça n'as pas beaucoup de sens, Potter." Blaise sirotait également son verre pendant qu'il observait le sorcier aux cheveux noirs qui était assis en face de lui. Il avait l'air confus à propos de quelque chose. "Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas bien ?"

"Quelque chose de vraiment bizarre est arrivé la nuit dernière. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, j'ai juste ce sentiment horrible que quelque chose de mauvais lui est arrivé. Je sais que Ron a été terrible pour elle. Je sais qu'elle a été misérable tout le temps où ils étaient ensemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il lui a fallu si longtemps pour rompre avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'a finalement fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas intervenu avant aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois la voir, pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien. "

Blaise le regarda encore un instant. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry Potter aussi perdu. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr que l'homme ressemblait à ça parce qu'il était inquiet pour son ami, ou parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre les circonstances derrière sa décision de rompre avec la belette. Cependant, quelque chose qu'il avait dit soulevait une autre question. Il attendit encore un long moment avant de demander.

"Pourquoi as-tu rompu avec la Weaselette?"

Les yeux de Harry se levèrent à la question et son front se fronça à nouveau.

"Je suis rentrée à la maison et je l'ai trouvée ici en train de mesurer les rideaux! Elle a dit que nous devions redécorer avant notre fête de fiançailles!" Il a jeté ses mains en l'air. "La pensée de passer le reste de ma vie avec elle me rend physiquement malade. Alors je l'ai virée."

La façon désinvolte dont il le disait, comme si c'était un événement quotidien pour un homme de se rendre compte soudainement que son autre moitié le dégoûtait, était alarmante pour Blaise.

"C'est un peu dur. Depuis combien de temps te sens-tu comme ça ?" Il était indiscret maintenant, et rien de tout cela ne le concernait. Il le savait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, cependant, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander. Enfer, toute la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait sentait mauvais. Protéger Hermione Granger. Boire avec Harry Potter. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans le foutu terrier du lapin.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." L'air confus était de retour sur le visage de Potter. "Je pense que, peut-être, j'ai toujours ressenti ça."

Blaise débattit avec lui pendant un bon long moment. Doit-il poser la question évidente? Pourquoi avait-il fréquenté la sorcière à tête rouge pendant trois ans s'il la détestait ainsi? Ou devrait-il le laisser pour l'instant? Il en avait déjà assez à gérer comme ça avec le cas de Granger, et il savait que ça ne ferait qu'empirer une fois que le grand public aurait entendu ce qui s'était passé. Avait-il vraiment le temps ou l'envie de s'inquiéter de la décision soudaine de Potter de rompre avec sa petite amie?

"Ecoute, Potter" Il vida son verre et le posa sur la table avec un bruit de fer. "Autant que j'aime ce petit cœur à cœur, j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller. Il est tôt le matin et tout ça. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Granger. Elle sait comment prendre soin d'elle-même. Je l'ai entendue dire à son ami qu'elle devait disparaître pendant quelques jours. Où qu'elle soit, elle est en sécurité. "

Il se leva et s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse. Une fois de plus, il était sur le pas de la porte quand il entendit un raclement de gorge.

"Quand tu la verras, dis-lui que je suis de son côté et que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour elle." Harry n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise. Il ne regardait même pas Blaise. Il regardait son verre de whisky pur feu, le faisant tournoyer. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de l'autre homme sur lui, se demandant pourquoi il pensait qu'il allait voir Hermione pour relayer son message. Il soupira profondément, mais ne leva jamais les yeux. "Ce n'est pas une conversation que tu aurais entendue. 'Mione aurait immédiatement placé un muffiato sur la table pour que personne d'autre n'entende ce qui était discuté."

Harry porta son verre à sa bouche et le renversa, avalant le contenu d'un seul coup.

"Bien joué, Potter." Il rit brièvement, se maudissant d'avoir fait une erreur aussi stupide. Potter avait raison. Elle avait jeté un sort de muffliato dès qu'elle s'était assise à table avec eux.

"Comme je l'ai dit, Zabini, sois juste gentil avec elle. Elle le merite plus que quiconque, moi compris."

Blaise évalua Harry pendant un long moment. L'inquiétude pour son ami était gravée sur son visage. Ses yeux verts montraient également cette inquiétude, mais ils montraient également un soupçon de tristesse et de confusion.

Peut-être qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Granger ne s'était pas tourné vers lui pour obtenir de l'aide, lui non plus? Il était déchiré entre tenir sa promesse à Hermione et apaiser les craintes de cet homme perdu. Il le saura de toute façon dans deux jours. Le monde sorcier entier le saura. La presse imprimait probablement déjà l'histoire.

Il lâcha un profond soupir et réfléchit brièvement à comment il se sentirait si elle était blessée par quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un ami, et qu'il devait en entendre parler dans le journal sans aucun avertissement? Il serait prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Il savait dans son cœur que Potter ressentirait la même chose lundi matin. Et il ne faudrait pas longtemps à l'Auror pour réaliser qu'il avait su tout le temps qu'ils s'étaient assis ensemble et avaient parlé. Il serait celui après lequel Potter viendrait lundi.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux en réalisant qu'il devait donner quelque chose à l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas donner de détails, bien sûr, mais il devait lui donner suffisamment d'informations pour pouvoir le laisser découvrir par lui-même.

"Elle est venue me voir sur une base strictement professionnelle. Elle devait signaler un crime au MLE. J'ai pris son rapport, je l'ai remis au ministre et je me suis assuré qu'elle était dans un endroit sûr jusqu'à ce que l'agresseur puisse être appréhendé. Fondamentalement, J'ai suivi la procédure standard. Je lui donnerai ton message quand je la verrai, mais je ne peux rien te dire d'autre. "

Il regarda les yeux verts d'Harry se fermer lentement. La couleur a coulé de son visage quand il a réalisé les implications de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Puis une dureté c'est installé dans ses yeux et sa mâchoire. Il hocha la tête une fois, brièvement à Blaise, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Vraiment, qu'y avait-il d'autre à dire?La vérité sous-jacente que Ron était l'auteur, et Hermione la victime, avait été reçu haut et fort.

Blaise n'attendit que quelques battements de cœur avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce. Il ne s'est pas arrêté jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne dehors au grand air. Là, il fit une pause juste assez longtemps pour prendre une profonde inspiration avant de transplaner chez lui, un appartement assez important à la périphérie de Diagon Alley. Ses protections anti-apparition l'empêchaient de transplaner directement dans son appartement. Au lieu de ça, ses pieds se posèrent sur le balcon à l'extérieur de son entrée au troisième étage. Il entra dans l'appartement vide, ses pas résonnant fort sur les planchers de bois franc.

La journée avait été longue donc il n'a pas perdu de temps avant d'aller dans sa chambre, se déshabiller et tomber nu sur ses draps de soie noire. Le matin viendrait bientôt, et il devait rencontrer le ministre pour recueillir les recherches de Granger.

Il se glissa dans l'obscurité du sommeil, accueillant après les révélations de la journée, et ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que le soleil brille sur son visage et que le réveil sonne à son oreille.

Hermione a passé plusieurs heures le dimanche matin à lire l'un des livres qu'elle avait ramenés à la maison pour le week-end, mais encore une fois, elle n'a rien trouvé d'utile. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, une douleur sourde et lancinante juste derrière son œil, quand elle referma le tome relié de cuir avec un bruit sourd.

Elle a levé la main pour masser sa tempe et a remarqué que sa main tremblait. Ce n'était pas un petit frémissement comme elle en avait déjà eu quand sa glycémie avait baisser. Non, c'était quelque chose de complètement différent. Son bras, de son coude vers le bas, tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés alors qu'elle regardait son corps bouger sans réfléction ni permission de son cerveau. Après un long moment transpercée par le mouvement, elle attrapa le bras fautif avec sa main opposée et le força à rester immobile contre la table. Elle le tenait là jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus sentir les muscles trembler sous sa main. Alors, seulement alors, elle retira sa main et regarda son bras maintenant immobile.

Elle prit une respiration tremblante et la relâcha, remarquant seulement alors que le mal de tête sourd s'était transformé en une douleur aiguë. Elle atténua rapidement les lumières du laboratoire et se força à rester calme en ouvrant son sac de perles et en sortit une potion anti-douleur.

Le liquide bleu glissa facilement dans sa gorge. Elle a dû attendre plusieurs minutes pour tout soulagement de la douleur brûlante. Même alors, toute l'expérience l'avait laissée secouée au cœur. Elle est restée assise là dans le noir, ses yeux fixés sur ses mains, sa respiration irrégulière et ses yeux remplis de larmes non versées.

Après de longues minutes, elle a ramené les lumières dans le laboratoire, a de nouveau ouvert son sac de perles et a sorti le dernier dossier restant. Elle l'ouvrit et parcourut les données avant d'ajouter une nouvelle information au bas de la liste. Elle regarda ensuite avec appréhension les formules d'arithmancie se recalculer en fonction des nouvelles informations.

Le résultat qui la regardait fixement lui faisait mal au ventre. Elle claqua le dossier et le replaça dans le sac de perles, hors de vue mais certainement pas hors de l'esprit.

Elle a essayé de retourner au travail. Elle ouvrit le livre suivant dans sa pile et parcourut la liste des ingrédients trois fois avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas lu un seul mot. Avec dégoût, elle repoussa le livre et se leva de son siège. Ses yeux continuaient de regarder vers son sac de perles, vers le dossier qu'elle savait était là. Elle s'éloigna de la table et alla se tenir près de la fenêtre. Le soleil avait brillé, mais maintenant les nuages entraient et elle pouvait sentir la pluie dans l'air.

Ça arrivait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sac de perles. Cette fois, sous cet angle, elle pouvait voir le journal relié en cuir furtivement entre deux livres plutôt grands qui ne contiendraient probablement pas les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Le journal, cependant, qui pourrait très bien contenir quelque chose dont elle avait désespérément besoin en ce moment.

Une distraction.

Elle a récupéré le livre de sa cachette et est retournée à la fenêtre. Il y avait une belle vue sur un parc de l'autre côté de la rue. Hermione s'assit sur le siège de la fenêtre et ouvrit le journal.

"Merci pour ton aide hier. Pour avoir organisé la réunion pour moi." Ça semblait peut-être un peu simpliste. Mais elle ressentait toujours le besoin de le remercier. Elle a attendu plusieurs longs moments pour une réponse. Elle avait presque abandonné quand elle avait finalement vu la couverture commencer à briller.

"Ne le mentionne pas. Veux-tu me dire maintenant de quoi il s'agissait? Tu vas bien?"

"Je préfère ne pas en parler." Elle soupira profondément. Elle ne voulait plus parler de ce qui s'était passé. Elle voulait juste passer à autre chose. Elle voulait juste qu'il la distrait. Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit profondément alors qu'une pensée aléatoire flottait dans son esprit. Une distraction.

"J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière. Ça semblait si réel." Ça avait semblé réel. Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait juste que ce soit réel. Elle baissa les yeux sur son bras et soupira. Ce ne sera jamais réel

"Un bon rêve ou un mauvais rêve?"

Il a frappé le clou sur la tête avec ça . C'était un bon rêve? Ou était-ce censé la taquiner avec quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais?

"Ça dépend de la façon dont tu le regarde. C'était un très bon rêve à l'époque. Je n'en suis pas si sûr maintenant."

Elle savait qu'il voudrait plus de détails et se gifla presque pour l'avoir même soulevée. Là encore, elle voulait une distraction, et elle préfèrerait de loin penser à son rêve qu'à son récent ... épisode.

"Je me tenais dehors, je regardais l'océan. Un homme était derrière moi. Je pouvais le sentir là-bas, avant même qu'il ne s'approche." Elle frissonna légèrement en se rappelant ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle s'appuya contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura le souvenir avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il lui avait répondu.

"As-tu eu peur de lui?"

Elle eut un sourire narquois avant de répondre.

"Peur? Non. Apaisé. Intrigué. Mais pas peur."

Il y eut une longue pause avant que ses mots ne commencent à apparaître sur le parchemin devant elle.

"Je vois. C'était ce "genre" de rêve. Continue s'il te plaît. Et ne laisse aucun détail."

Elle pouvait pratiquement le voir hausser les sourcils de manière suggestive. Elle éclata alors de rire. C'était un beau rire qui résonna dans le laboratoire et leva la tristesse qu'elle ressentait directement de ses épaules.

"Ce n'était pas ce "genre" de rêve!" Elle riait toujours en écrivant sa réponse. "C'était juste un baiser! Un merveilleux baiser, je te l'accorde, mais rien de scandaleux."

"Quelle honte. Scandaleux est beaucoup plus excitant."

Elle souriait toujours en se rappelant la façon dont ses lèvres s'étaient senties contre les siennes.

"C'était si réel. Quand je me suis réveillé, je pouvais encore le sentir. Je pouvais encore le goûter. C'est tortueux. Savoir qu'il est si proche, mais que ça ne peut jamais arriver. Pas vraiment. Pas en dehors de mes rêves."

"Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point je veux que celui dont tu rêves soit moi."

Elle sourit à nouveau alors qu'une chaleureuse rougeur couvrait son corps. Elle savait qu'elle devait finir par comprendre avec qui elle parlait. Elle n'y avait pas beaucoup réfléchi auparavant, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir. Et une partie d'elle, une grande partie pour être honnête, voulait que son écrivain mystère soit le même homme que dans son rêve la nuit dernière. Le même homme qui l'avait tenue pendant qu'elle pleurait. Le même homme qui lui avait offert sa maison, sa bibliothèque, son laboratoire et sa protection.

"Peut-être que ça l'était. Pour ce que ça vaut, c'était la personne que je t'imagine être."

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, regardant mais ne voyant pas vraiment le monde derrière la vitre. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et une énergie chaude parcourait son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir avoué quelque chose d'important à cet homme et attendait avec impatience sa réponse. Quand elle cligna finalement des yeux loin des pensées qui envahissaient son esprit, elle baissa les yeux et vit sa réponse.

"Et qui imagine-tu que je sois? Quand tu m'écrit, qui tu imagine dans ton esprit? À lire tes mots? Chuchoter à ton oreille?"

Elle sentit un frisson d'anticipation traverser son corps. Elle devait arrêter ça. Elle devait l'arrêter maintenant.

"Et si la personne à qui je pense parler n'est pas toi du tout? Et si j'imaginais parler à ton meilleur ami, ou à ton pire ennemi? Je ne ferais que blesser ton esprit en te le disant. Alors non, Je pense que je garderai cette information pour moi. "

Elle se sourit, sachant qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de contester sa logique. Elle imagina un instant que Blaise était la personne qui tenait le journal, et sa réaction quand elle lui dirai qu'elle fantasmait sur Malfoy quand ils parlaient.

"Tu souligne un argument, comme toujours. Faite-moi savoir s'il y a autre chose que je peux faire pour t'aider. Je suis ici si tu as besoin de moi."

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au laboratoire. Elle pensa au lit ou elle s'était réveillé ce matin-là, il y a quelques heures à peine, et à la baignoire dans laquelle elle s'était baigné . Elle se souvint de la bibliothèque de l'autre côté du couloir et elle sentit un petit sourire tirer sur ses lèvres.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je prends bien soin de moi. Tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin est juste ici à portée de main. D'accord, peut-être pas tout, mais assez près."

"Bien. Tu mérites d'être gâté."

Sa réponse est venue rapidement. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre chuchoter ces mots à son oreille. Cette pensée envoya un frisson d'électricité dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il lui fallut un long moment pour répondre alors qu'elle savourait l'intimité imaginée du moment. Quand elle baissa les yeux sur le parchemin, d'autres mots avaient déjà commencé à apparaître.

"J'ai une question, cependant. Si cela ne te dérange pas. Pourquoi Zabini et Malfoy? Pourquoi pas Potter? Ou Wood? Ou Lovegood même?"

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge à sa question. C'était une bonne question. La plupart des gens s'attendraient à ce qu'elle aille d'abord vers Harry si elle avait des ennuis. Mais elle savait mieux. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Pas avec quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer cependant.

Elle regarda le livre pendant plusieurs minutes, formant ses pensées, puis les reformant avant de mettre la plume sur le parchemin. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration et commença à écrire.

"Harry a changé après la guerre. Notre relation a radicalement changé. Je savais que ce serait le cas. Ça devait vraiment car nous devenions des adultes."

"Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour vraiment le comprendre, pour voir et surtout accepter qu'il était important pour moi mais que la réciproque n'était pas vrai malheureusement.

L'amitié que nous avions à l'école n'était pas réelle en faite. Il avait besoin de mon aide pour vaincre Voldemort.

Mon "super cerveau maudit" était nécessaire pour la victoire. Je l'aime comme un frère et mon seul but à presque toujours était de le garder en vie à tout prix. Une fois qu'il l'a vaincu, il n'avait plus besoin de mon aide, n'est-ce pas?

Bref, alors non, je n'ai pas demandé à Harry de m'aider car je sais qu'il ne l'aurais pas fait. "

Sa main tremblait lorsqu'elle eut fini. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne auparavant. À quel point était-elle désespérée pour la compagnie qu'elle racontait maintenant à un inconnu virtuel?

"Potter t'a dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de toi et qu'il avait simulé d'être ton ami juste pour obtenir ton aide pendant la guerre?"

Elle a lu ses mots plusieurs fois. Chaque fois, ça sonnait plus dur que la précédente. Elle pouvait sentir des larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais elle refusait de pleurer. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait fini par accepter il y a deux ans. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être revu. Elle n'avait pas besoin de verser plus de larmes sur Harry Potter. Pour l'ami qu'elle n'avait en réalité jamais eu.

Malgré cela, elle avait besoin de le corriger sur une chose. Elle ramassa la plume et recommença à écrire.

"Il ne l'a pas dit, non. Mais je peux lire entre les lignes. Il a cessé de me parler ou de passer du temps avec moi. Il ne ma jamais aidé dans ma recherche de mes parents ou même montré le plus petit intérêt quand malheureusement... ça n'a pas abouti. Il n'a même rien dit réconfortant quand j'ai découvert que j'allais ... "

Les mots s'arrêtèrent brusquement, comme si quelqu'un venait de la frapper à l'arrière de sa tête et lui avait dit de se taire. Oh Merlin! Était-elle vraiment sur le point de révéler à cet homme son plus grand secret?

Elle laissa tomber la plume et se couvrit la bouche de sa main. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle tout d'un coup? Elle avait confié le centre de ses recherches à Draco ce matin-là, et maintenant elle était sur le point de lui dire…

Elle devait se reprendre.

Elle ramassa la plume et écrivit vaguement: "Bref, je savais qu'il ne m'aiderait pas. Notre amitié si elle a existé à changer et sans Ron et probablement fini."

Elle se demandait si elle en avait trop donné. Elle mordilla son ongle en attendant, laissant échapper un souffle lorsqu'elle vit sa réponse.

"Potter est un crétin. Et aucun d'eux ne te mérite. Moi j'aurais tout donné pour que quelqu'un m'aime comme tu l'as fait. On était nombreux à l'époque a Poudlard à secrètement l'envier car avec Hermione Granger de son côté, il ne pouvait que réussi. Ceux que tu leurs a donné de toi était précieux à bien des égards. Inestimable en faite.

Mais ça ne répond toujours pas à la question, cependant? Pourquoi Malfoy et Zabini?"

Elle soupira de soulagement. Il n'a pas posé la question évidente. Il n'allait pas forcer. Merlin ce qu'il lui disait la touchait profondément. Elle n'était certainement pas invincible, mais elle était loyal. Alors peut-être qu'elle répondrait à sa question, en guise de remerciement pour ne pas la poussé. Mais même cette réponse était profondément personnelle. Elle se demanda encore une fois qui était le destinataire de ses mots avant de commencer à écrire sa réponse.

"Depuis la guerre, je n'ai pas pu supporter d'être touché. Je peux le tolérer de la part de certaines personnes, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime ça, ou que je suis à l'aise avec ça. Ce jour-là au Ministère, quand je me suis évanoui et que Malfoy m'a attrapé; ce jour-là, je me sentais tellement en sécurité. Et plus tard, il m'a défendu contre Ron. Ce que personne ne fait jamais. J'ai juste ... quand j'ai su que j'avais besoin d'aide, il a été la première personne à laquelle j'ai pensé. "

Elle regarda les mots disparaître dans le parchemin et secoua lentement la tête d'un côté à l'autre. Elle avait encore donné trop d'informations. Tout ce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de dire, c'était parce qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec eux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire le reste.

Que penserait-il de son raisonnement?Penserait-il que c'était idiot? Ou girly? Ou complètement illogique?

Et si la personne à l'autre bout du journal était Blaise? Dirait-il à Draco que c'était son raisonnement?

Oh Merlin. Et si c'était Draco lui-même qui tenait l'autre journal? Et elle venait de lui dire ...

Merde!

Elle claqua le journal et le déposa sur la table la plus proche.

Ses pieds ont commencé à bouger et elle a commencé à aller et venir à travers la pièce. Elle avait déjà déterminé qu'il était possible que Malfoy soit la personne avec qui elle communiquait. Au fond de son esprit, elle pouvait même le voir assis dans son bureau, lisant les mots qu'elle avait écrits.

Au fond de son subconscient, elle voulait que ce soit lui.

Elle avait besoin de savoir, cependant. Si c'était lui ou non. Non seulement pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité, mais parce que si elle ne parlait pas à Draco Malfoy par le biais du journal, alors elle aurait peut-être juste fait une énorme faute de jugement par erreur. Elle vient peut-être de donner à une source inconnue une assez bonne idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve.

Elle ramassa le journal sur la table, et avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis, elle sortit du laboratoire et partit à la recherche de l'homme qui lui avait donné refuge.


	12. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre 12**

Hermione se rendit jusqu'à l'escalier avant de commencer à se remettre en question. Allait-elle vraiment aller affronter Malfoy?Qu'allait-elle lui dire? Doit-elle lui demander carrément s'il était bien celui à qui elle écrivait? Ou devrait-elle lui dire qu'elle a écrit à quelqu'un et qu'elle a peut-être donné son emplacement?

Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin dans les escaliers. Il y avait une fenêtre sur le petit palier qui donnait sur une jolie cour. La cour était entourée d'une clôture en fer noir avec des bancs assortis placés le long des bords. Un arbre avec des feuilles aux couleurs vives se tenait au centre de la cour, et une statue d'une sirène se tenait dans le coin avec un jet d'eau coulant dune jarre dans ses mains, elle formait un petit étang.

C'était une cour très sereine. Elle se demanda si cela appartenait à Malfoy. Si c'était le cas, serait-elle en mesure de s'asseoir là-bas tout en étant protégée? Ce serait un bel endroit pour s'asseoir et lire, après tout.

Elle se demandait conbien de temps serait-elle protégée ici si elle avait inconsciemment dit à la mauvaise personne qu'elle avait fait confiance à Draco pour sa vie?

Avec un objectif renouvelé, elle continua à descendre les escaliers et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle se tenait devant la porte de son bureau. La porte était ouverte, mais il était introuvable. Elle vérifia le salon, la cuisine et la bibliothèque. Avec une inquiétude croissante, elle a même frappé à la porte de sa chambre. Serait-il parti sans lui en parler?

Quand elle n'a pas reçu de réponse, elle est retournée au laboratoire et a recommencé à faire les cent pas. Bien sûr, il aurait pu partir sans lui dire où il allait. C'était sa maison, après tout. Il n'avait rien à lui dire. Mais tout le même, la courtoisie ordinaire vous dirait de faire savoir à votre invité si vous partiez, non? Depuis combien de temps était-il parti? Où est-il allé? Était-il en danger?

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le journal. Il n'y avait pas eu de réponse à sa dernière phrase. Elle se demandait pourquoi. Était-il perdu pour des mots? Ou peut-être choqué au-delà de toute croyance? Ou entrain de tracer comment il pourrait la retrouver maintenant qu'il savait en qui elle avait confiance?

Elle savait qu'elle devait se reprendre. S'inquiéter pour Draco ne le ramènerait pas plus vite. Et s'inquiéter pour son écrivain mystère était une futilité. Elle avait déjà décidé de lui faire confiance, qui qu'il soit. Elle lui avait fait confiance quand elle lui avait demandé d'organiser une réunion avec Malfoy en premier lieu. Et s'il savait maintenant à quel point elle faisait confiance au Serpentard blond, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il savait déjà qu'il était de ceux vers qui elle avait sollicité de l'aide.

Avec cette pensée à l'esprit, elle se rassit et ouvrit un nouveau livre. S'inquiéter ne résoudrait rien, mais la recherche pourrait résoudre bon nombre de ses problèmes.

Draco traversa les couloirs de St. Mungo avec une foulée déterminée. Il avait reçu un message du guérisseur de sa mère. Sans une seconde pensée, il était allé à l'hôpital pour voir ce qui aurait pu être si urgent.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Il avait raison; ce n'était pas du tout une bonne nouvelle. Serré dans ses mains était les derniers résultats des tests de Narcissa. Elle déclinait plus vite que Mme Parkinson. La guérisseuse a estimé qu'il ne lui restait qu'une semaine au lieu des deux qu'ils avaient initialement prévu. Il relut les résultats une fois de plus avant de fourrer avec colère le parchemin dans sa poche et de traverser la sortie.

Il a émergé dans le Londres moldu et s'est bien intégré à la circulation piétonne. Il s'habillait comme un moldu la plupart du temps, comme beaucoup maintenant. Donc il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de changer de robe sorcière.

Ses pieds battaient un rythme régulier contre le trottoir pendant qu'il marchait. Il respirait l'air frais. Il a remarqué que les gens marchaient autour de lui. Il y avait un homme avec un enfant en bas âge tenant à sa main. Il y avait une femme avec un bébé dans ses bras. Il y avait un couple d'adolescents qui se tenaient la main et gloussaient en marchant. Tout autour de lui, il y avait de la vie. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mort à l'intérieur?

Une semaine. Sept jours.

Hermione n'aurait jamais le remède d'ici là. Si jamais elle trouvait un remède. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas de solution pour guérir cette folie. Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine d'espérer? Ça a rendu la réalisation de l'inévitable beaucoup plus difficile. Pourquoi lui a-t-elle laissé espérer? Elle devait savoir que c'était une tâche impossible.

Il s'assit sur un banc de parc et laissa ses yeux errer à travers la petite zone. Il ne savait pas où il était. Ce parc ne lui était pas du tout familier. Il y avait une jolie petite épicerie en face et un petit cinéma à côté. Il y avait plusieurs immeubles à appartements situés autour du parc et une petite fontaine en forme d'arbre devant ce qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque ou à une grande librairie. Tout était calme et serein, malgré le fait d'être au milieu d'une ville animée.

Il est resté assis longtemps. Les pensées qui rebondissaient dans sa tête étaient suffisantes pour le rendre fou. Une minute, il était en colère contre Hermione d'avoir placé cette graine d'espoir dans son esprit. La seconde d'après, il regardait autour du parc et pensait qu'elle l'aimerait l'endroit. Il pensa alors au fait que sa mère ne marcherait plus jamais dans un parc, ni ne profiterait de la sensation du soleil sur son visage.

Le désespoir a menacé de le dépasser. Lentement, il se sentit s'enfoncer dans la fosse noire qui pourrait facilement consumer un homme s'il le laissait. Draco était toujours une personne consciente de lui, cependant, et il n'allait pas se laisser tomber dans une position aussi vulnérable.

Surtout pas en public.

Il secoua rapidement la tête pour dissiper les pensées négatives qui s'y étaient logées. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de scruter à nouveau son environnement. Il avait besoin de trouver une ruelle à partir de laquelle il pouvait transplaner.

Alors que ses yeux parcouraient le périmètre du parc, le cri d'une femme déchira le silence relatif de la zone. Après son cri, il y eut aussi d'autres cris. Quelques personnes ont commencé à crier à l'aide, tandis que d'autres ont commencé à crier "au feu!" encore et encore.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un moment pour trouver la source du soudain chaos. Un immeuble en face était en feu. Les flammes étaient d'une couleur rouge-orange vives qui léchait les côtés du bâtiment et atteignait le ciel au-dessus. Elles se sont propagés rapidement, presque vivantes, à travers le bâtiment. Les moldus hurlaient alors que le feu consumait le bâtiment. Draco resta juste là et le regarda pendant de très nombreux battements de cœur. Le feu semblait dévorer le bâtiment.

Les flammes étaient féroces.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait vu le feu se comporter de cette manière qu'une autre fois. Il n'y a qu'une seule fois, il y a près de trois ans, quand il était pris au piège dans la salle d'exigence car un de ses laquais avait jeté le sort qui l'avait finalement tué.

Fiendfyre.

Il savait que c'était ce qu'il voyait, même si ça n'avait pas de sens. C'était un quartier moldu. Qui aurait eu l'audace de lancer un sort aussi sombre autour de moldus?

Cette dernière pensée fut celle qui le poussa à bouger. Les moldus étaient tous concentrés sur le bâtiment en feu. Aucun d'eux n'a remarqué qu'il avait discrètement lancé un patronus et l'avait envoyé en route vers le ministère de la Magie. Il aura besoin d'aide avec celui-ci et il n'était pas trop fier pour demander une aide supplémentaire.

Il pouvait entendre les sirènes des camions de pompiers se diriger vers le bâtiment. Il se dirigea rapidement et discrètement vers le bâtiment. Il lança un simple sortilège pour que les moldus ne remarquent pas ses mouvements et un sortilège de tête en bulles pour qu'il puisse respirer de l'air pur, puis il entra dans le bâtiment.

Il a traversé rapidement les appartements du rez-de-chaussée et n'a trouvé personne. Il est passé au deuxième étage. Là, il a trouvé un garçon et une fille, tous deux âgés d'environ dix ou onze ans, blottis ensemble sur le sol, respirant à travers une serviette mouillée.

Il les a aidés à sortir du bâtiment, puis est remonté au troisième étage. Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un crier à travers le mur, mais le rugissement du feu bloqua ce qu'il disait. Il y avait des sorts autour de l'appartement. Draco pouvait les sentir maintenant qu'il se tenait devant la porte. Quelqu'un de magique vivait dans l'appartement qui était maintenant consommé par le démon.

Le feu lui-même était extrêmement chaud. Les murs tout autour roulaient de feu. Les planchers commençaient à se fissurer alors que les poutres de support du bâtiment s'affaiblissaient. Il savait qu'il devait se déplacer rapidement; sinon, tout le bâtiment s'effondrerait sur lui-même. Il franchit rapidement les barrières et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied rapide. Étant donné que le mur s'était brisé d'un côté et s'était écrasé au sol, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit son coup de pied qui ait fait tomber la porte, ou le poids du plafond se préparant à s'effondrer.

Il y avait une personnage au milieu de la pièce. Elle portait des robes noires et une capuche sur son visage. Le feu jaillisait de sa baguette. Draco réussit à peine à esquiver la boule de feu. Il se retourna rapidement et pointa sa baguette sur la personne.

"Stupify!"

Sa malédiction a été détournée par la silhouette encapuchonnée et un duel entre eux deux a commencé. Ils se sont encerclés et ont tiré malédiction après malédiction. La danse se serait poursuivie si le plafond n'avait pas commencé à tomber sur eux.

À travers le trou vers le monde extérieur, ils pouvaient entendre des sorciers essayant de contenir le fiendfyre.

"On dirait que les renforts sont arrivés." Il eut un sourire narquois, mais ne baissa pas sa garde.

"On dirait que nous devrons continuer ça une autre fois alors, Malfoy" Jura le sorcier cagoulé. "Reducto!"

La malédiction s'élargit, manquant Draco mais frappant le manteau de brique au-dessus de la cheminée. Des éclats de briques étaient projetés dans l'air. Un morceau assez gros a frappé Draco durement sur la tempe, le faisant trébucher en arrière. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler sur son visage. Il retourna sa baguette sur la silhouette encapuchonnée, juste à temps pour voir la personne transplaner hors de l'appartement.

"Merde!" Hurla-t-il dans l'appartement maintenant vide. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, seulement pour grimacer de douleur en frappant le côté de sa tempe. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa main montra qu'elle était couverte de sang. Beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop. Cette brique a dû le frapper plus fort qu'il ne le pensait.

Il fit un pas trébuchant vers la porte. Ça ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il ne sortirait pas du bâtiment à pieds. Non seulement sa tête battait à présent, mais il pouvait sentir le sang couler et son corps s'alourdir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se concentrer pour garder le charme de la tête en bulle, alors maintenant la fumée du feu l'étouffait, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'étourdissement qu'il ressentait en raison de la perte de sang.

Il devait rentrer à la maison.

Maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner. Pas dans son état actuel.

La cheminée elle-même était encore plus ou moins intacte. Il aurait juste à compter sur le fait qu'elle fonctionnait toujours correctement. Il y avait de la poudre de cheminette dans un petit pot à côté du foyer. Il en pris une pincée entre ses doigts et le laissa tomber dans le feu. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement lorsque des flammes vertes éclatèrent.

Il est tombé dans les flammes et a annoncé sa destination. Les flammes l'ont emporté quelques instants seulement avant que le reste du plafond ne s'effondre dans le petit appartement, provoquant une réaction en chaîne qui a provoqué l'écrasement du bâtiment lui-même. Il n'en ait finalement resté qu'un tas de gravats.

Hermione lut rapidement le livre qu'elle avait sélectionné, parcourant la plupart des ingrédients qu'elle avait déjà recherchés et jetés.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'elle entendit la cheminée s'activer. Avant de commencer à lire, elle avait mis un sort pour lui faire savoir quand quelqu'un venait. Le bruit la fit sursauter de ses recherches, comme elle l'avait voulu. Elle a immédiatement sauté de son siège et s'est précipitée en bas.

Au moment où elle se précipita dans le salon, Draco était déjà tombé des flammes vertes. Elle le trouva allongé sur le sol, luttant pour respirer.

"Oh Merlin!" Elle se précipita à travers la pièce et s'agenouilla à côté de lui alors qu'elle commençait à évaluer ses blessures. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés avec du sang. Il y avait une entaille le long de sa tempe qui suintait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais flou. Ses vêtements puaient l'odeur de la fumée.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Elle a exigé, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de sa part. Il s'accrochait clairement à la conscience. C'est pourquoi elle était si effrayée quand sa main agrippa sa chemise et il étouffa les mots "... feu ... bloque ... cheminette ... Maya ... danger ..."

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la moitié de ses mots, mais elle pensait qu'elle avait l'essentiel de son message. Elle a immédiatement bloqué la cheminée et rajouter des protections. Un million de questions lui traversaient l'esprit, mais elles devraient toutes attendre.

D'abord, elle avait vraiment besoin de soigner ses blessures.

Hermione avait toujours eu une forte aversion pour le sang. La guerre avait contribué à atténuer l'effet que la vue avait généralement sur elle. Elle avait appris par expérience à regarder au-delà de la substance rouge collante jusqu'à la blessure elle-même. Elle avait également appris le moyen le plus rapide et le plus efficace de nettoyer et de soigner des blessures comme celle-ci. Plus elle devait regarder le sang longtemps, plus il y aurait de chances qu'elle transpire en sueur froide, qu'elle ait du mal à respirer et que sa vision s'obscurcisse.

Elle prit une profonde respiration, convoqua son sac de perles du laboratoire à l'étage et se mit au travail. Elle a d'abord nettoyé le sang de ses cheveux et de son visage. Elle a ensuite inspecté l'entaille. Après avoir effectué quelques sorts de diagnostic, elle a déterminé que l'entaille était causée par quelque chose qui l'avait frappé plutôt qu'une malédiction ou un sort. Cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie pour le guérir sans avoir à se soucier de la magie résiduelle interférant avec les sorts de guérison.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de commencer et fut surprise de le voir la regarder. Ses yeux étaient brillants et plissés de douleur, mais il était manifestement éveillé et conscient de son environnement.

"Je vais guérir ça maintenant. Ça va probablement faire mal. Je peux te mettre en sommeil si tu veux?" Elle a parlé doucement. Alors qu'elle parlait, elle leva la main pour repousser les mèches de cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses yeux. À son contact, ses yeux se fermèrent et il libéra un soupir superficiel.

"Oui." Sa voix était faible. Elle devait regarder ses lèvres pour comprendre ses mots. "Endormi."

Elle leva un sourcil vers lui de surprise. La plupart des hommes qu'elle connaissait étaient des matchos, des masochistes égoïstes qui préféraient subir plutôt que d'admettre qu'ils souffraient.

"C'est une première" Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu lui faire un sourire narquois juste avant de lancer le sort qui le plongerait dans un profond sommeil.

Elle prit un moment pour fermer les yeux et se préparer avant de lever à nouveau sa baguette et de commencer à réparer méticuleusement la blessure. Ce fut un processus long et fastidieux car elle était bien plus profonde qu'elle n'en avait l'air et plusieurs fois elle a du donner de son essence magique à Draco de peur que son coeur cesse de battre pendant la guérison. Au moment où elle avait placé le dernier point, elle était épuisée mentalement et surtout magiquement.

Ses mains tremblaient d'effort lorsqu'elle sortit la dittany de son sac et plaça plusieurs gouttes sur la peau réparée pour éviter les cicatrices. Elle rangea la dittany et sortit une fiole de potion de régénération de sang. Avec précaution, elle pencha sa tête en arrière et versa le liquide brun dans sa gorge.

Elle était fatiguée, épuisée même. Ses paupières battaient difficilement, son corps fait de plomb et elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil. Elle était complètement vidé. Elle réussit à marmonner un dernier sort avant de fermer complètement les yeux et elle s'effondra sur le sol à côté de Draco.

"Rennervate."

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent lentement au début. Il ne lui fallut qu'un moment pour réaliser qu'il était allongé sur le sol de son salon. Il lui a fallu plus de temps pour se rappeler pourquoi. Il leva timidement sa main vers sa tempe, seulement pour sentir une peau lisse sous le bout de ses doigts. Il était étonné de constater que la grande entaille avait disparu, et sans le sang séché sur sa main, il aurait pensé qu'il avait tout imaginé.

Il roula lentement sur le côté et se retrouva face à face avec Hermione. Elle était allongée par terre à côté de lui. Ses boucles brunes avaient été tirées en un chignon avec seulement quelques mèches tombant sur son visage. Draco leva lentement sa main à nouveau, cette fois pour déplacer les cheveux errants et les repousser sur son épaule. Alors que ses doigts effleuraient à peine sa peau lisse, il sentit une secousse d'électricité lui traverser le bras.

Il se figea sur place alors qu'il combattait l'envie de la toucher davantage. Lentement, il retira sa main. Ce faisant, ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

"Tu te sens mieux?" Sa voix était un murmure rauque. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas l'énergie pour quoi que ce soit de plus fort.

"Oui. Merci. Tu viens de me sauver la vie." Il garda sa voix basse, pour une raison quelconque, ne voulant pas briser le silence dans la pièce.

"Maintenant nous sommes quittes." Elle sourit et laissa ses yeux se fermer à nouveau. "Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé t'endormir?"

Draco dut s'efforcer pour entendre ses mots. De toutes les questions qu'elle aurait pu lui poser, ou des questions qu'elle aurait dû lui poser, ce n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Il hésita à lui répondre.

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé l'endormir? Il s'était laissé extrêmement vulnérable en faisant ça, complètement à sa merci.

Sa respiration s'apaisa et il était sûr qu'elle dormait. Il ne pouvait plus résister au besoin de la toucher, alors il passa légèrement ses doigts sur son bras jusqu'à ce que sa main repose sur son épaule.

"Hermione?" lui demanda-t-il doucement. Ses yeux bougèrent, mais ses paupières restèrent fermées.

"Mmm." Elle semblait se détendre sous son toucher et rapprocha son corps du sien. Sa main sortit paresseusement de son lieu de repos sur le sol pour s'allonger contre sa poitrine. Il était sûr qu'elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre un million de fois par minute.

"Maya" Marmonna-t-elle. Draco fronça les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

"Quoi?" Il savait qu'elle s'endormait et ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle lui répondrait avant de succomber.

Elle soupira fortement et leva sa main de sa poitrine sur le côté de son visage. Il aimait la sensation de sa main contre sa peau. Il gémit presque de plaisir à cette sensation.

"Tu m'as appelé Maya plus tôt." Ses paroles étaient brouillées et lourdes d'épuisement. Ses yeux restaient fermés comme si elle n'avait pas l'énergie de les ouvrir. Sa main était allongée sur son cou et son pouce se déplaçait d'avant en arrière légèrement sur sa mâchoire.

Plus que tout à ce moment-là, il voulait se pencher en avant et glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se demanda brièvement si elle répondrait étant donné son statut actuel d'endormissement plutôt que éveillée. Il glissa un peu plus près d'elle et plaça sa main sur sa taille.

Il lui vint brièvement à l'esprit qu'ils devraient se lever du sol de son salon, mais honnêtement, il n'y avait nulle part où il préférait être à ce moment-là.

"Tu as aimé ça? Maya?" Sa voix était rauque, même à ses propres oreilles.

"MmHm. Oui."

Draco grogna pour lui-même alors que sa réponse allait directement à sa queue. Sa main s'enroula autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de sorte que leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Elle ne lui résista pas, en fait elle semblait se détendre encore plus dans ses bras.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé t'endormir ?" Ses mots étaient un peu plus clairs, quoique toujours lourds.

Il respira profondément, inhalant son doux parfum et se relaxa à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle ne lui avait pas dit de la laisser seule. Quoi qu'il ressentait pour elle à ce moment, peut-être qu'elle ressentait la même chose? Il prit une autre inspiration tremblante avant de se pencher un peu plus près, plaçant ses lèvres juste à côté de son oreille et chuchotant sa réponse.

"Parce qu'avec toi, Maya, je me sens en sécurité."

Il pouvait pratiquement sentir son corps frissonner contre lui. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir résister plus longtemps. Il plongea la tête un peu plus bas et laissa ses lèvres frôler la peau juste en dessous de son oreille.

Elle gémit doucement contre sa poitrine. Ses doigts agrippèrent sa chemise et sa tête roula légèrement en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Il laissa sa langue glisser sur son pouls avant de l'embrasser doucement une fois de plus.

"Oh putain. Draco." Elle haletait pratiquement contre sa poitrine.

Une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui disait de s'arrêter pendant qu'il pouvait encore se contrôler. Elle était morte de fatigue, complètement épuisée par la guérison de sa blessure. Il récupérait lui aussi. Aucun d'eux n'était vraiment à la hauteur. À contrecœur, il relâcha son cou, plaçant un petit baiser sur sa tempe avant de poser sa tête à côté de la sienne.

Elle soupira profondément et se détendit encore plus dans son étreinte. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras. Il écouta sa respiration se calmer. Lentement, la montée et la chute rythmiques de sa poitrine contre la sienne le bercèrent également dans le sommeil.

Bientôt, les deux étaient profondément endormis, enroulés l'un autour de l'autre et complètement inconscients du monde qui les entouraient.


	13. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre treize**

La scène était un chaos qu'ils essayaient d'organisé quand Blaise est arrivé.

L'immeuble était consommé par des flammes démoniaques. Il y avait plusieurs Aurors et agents du MLE qui étaient arrivés avant lui, qui combattaient les flammes. D'autres essayaient de contenir les moldus qui se pressaient. Il y aura beaucoup de souvenirs qui auront besoin d'être modifiés d'ici la fin de la journée.

Il a vu Théodore Nott et Luna Lovegood combattre l'incendie et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Il c'est dirigé vers eux pour pouvoir aider. Il était au milieu de la rue, à quelques mètres d'eux, quand il a été arrêté par une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds crépus et des taches de cendres sur le visage. Ses yeux bleus débordaient de larmes et elle tenait un ours en peluche dans ses bras.

"Monsieur!" Elle tira sur la manche de sa chemise et se plaça devant lui pour qu'il n'ait d'autre choix que de s'arrêter et de la regarder. "Vous devez sauver l'homme dans le bâtiment. Toutes ces personnes sont venus, mais personne n'est entré pour le sauver!"

Blaise regarda à nouveau le bâtiment. Les flammes étaient d'une couleur rouge incandescente et une épaisse fumée roulait de chaque fenêtre. Le bruit des poutres qui se fissuraient pouvait être entendu au-dessus du rugissement du feu. S'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il était probable qu'il n'ait pas survécu.

La jeune fille tira à nouveau sur sa manche.

"S'il vous plaît, aidez-le. Il m'a sauvé moi et mon frère. Vous devez le sauver." Des larmes coulaient sur son visage sale maintenant, laisant des traces à travers la suie.

Blaise ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire dans cette situation. Il n'était pas vraiment doué avec les enfant. Il supposait qu'il pouvait simplement effacer sa mémoire. De cette façon, elle ne se souviendrait jamais de l'homme qui l'avait sauvée.

"Ignorez-la. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Je pense qu'elle a inhalé trop de fumée là-dedans." Un jeune garçon s'approcha d'eux et prit le bras de la petite fille dans sa main. "Allez viens, Wendy."

"Je sais ce que j'ai vu, William!" Wendy écarta son bras du garçon et tapa du pied. "C'était un homme aux cheveux blancs et un bocal à poissons sur la tête pour qu'il puisse respirer! Et il nous a fait descendre les escaliers à travers la fumée pour que nous puissions sortir!"

Blaise sentit son rythme cardiaque s'arrêter à cet instant. L'homme que cette petite fille avait vu était-il Draco? Il regarda rapidement le bâtiment, juste à temps pour voir un morceau du plafond s'effondrer. L'appel d'urgence d'origine était venu de son partenaire. En regardant autour de la scène, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait Draco nulle part.

"Ce que tu dis est dingue, Wendy! Comment un bocal sur la tête t'aiderait à respirer? Il se remplirait juste de fumée!" William tira à nouveau sur le bras de sa sœur, essayant de la faire suivre jusqu'à l'endroit où leur mère était assise sur un banc de parc, regardant leur maison partir en fumée.

Blaise regarda les frères et sœurs se chamailler pendant un long moment avant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Draco a dû utiliser un charme répulsif qui masquerait sa présence aux personnes non magiques. Le garçon n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir vu Draco parce qu'il était un moldu de bout en bout. La fille, cependant, elle devait être une sorcière née-moldue. Elle n'avait que neuf ou dix ans, alors elle ne le savait pas encore. Dans un an ou deux ans, elle recevrait sa lettre de Poudlard.

Il pouvait presque le garantir.

"Ouais, eh bien, tu penses aussi avoir vu quelqu'un tirer des boules de feu avec un bâton. Tu es folle, Wendy! Tu vois toujours des choses qui ne sont pas là!" William avait tout oublié de Blaise et avait même relâché le bras de sa sœur pour jeter ses mains en l'air.

"Je l'ai vu allumer le feu! Il essayait d'entrer dans l'appartement de Mlle Minney et elle n'a pas ouvert la porte alors il l'a fait prendre feu."

Ils ne lui parlaient plus, pas vraiment, mais il entendait toujours chaque mot. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, cette petite fille, cette sorcière née-moldue qui ne connaissait rien à la magie, avait vu le sorcier qui avait lâché le démon. Il était déchiré entre entrer dans le bâtiment chercher son partenaire ou emmener la fille dans un endroit calme où ils pourraient parler et il pourrait essayer de reconstituer ce qui s'était passé.

Il était en train de décider quand il entendit un hurlement bruyant de Theo. Il se retourna rapidement vers l'incendie juste au moment où une forte fissure résonnait au centre du bâtiment.

Les quelques instants suivants semblaient se produire au ralenti et d'un seul coup. Le bâtiment s'est effondré sur lui-même. Alors que les planchers s'effondraient, les murs de briques s'effondraient aussi. Blaise n'avait que quelques secondes pour réagir. Il tourna les talons, prit Wendy sous un bras et William sous l'autre. Ils tombèrent tous les trois au sol avec Blaise blotti au-dessus des enfants, les protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le bruit du bâtiment s'écrasent au sol emplit ses oreilles. C'était une cacophonie de briques et de mortier qui s'écrasait ainsi que des cris de terreur. L'adrénaline pompait à travers lui alors même que le mur de briques chauffées au rouge tombait sur eux.

Une douleur angoissante emplit son corps. Il pouvait sentir la petite fille, Wendy, sangloter contre sa poitrine. Ses petites mains agrippèrent ses vêtements, essayant de s'échapper de sa prise. Il ne pouvait cependant pas la laisser partir. Ils étaient piégés. Il voulait lui dire de se calmer, de se détendre, que tout irait bien. Il voulait lui dire ces choses, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui mentir. Pas à ce moment-là. Pas quand il savait que son frère était allongé à côté d'elle et était significativement complètement immobile.

Il repoussa sa douleur. Il ne pourrait jamais garantir leur survie s'il se concentrait sur la douleur engourdissante qui irradiait de ses jambes écrasées ou de sa chair gravement brûlée. Au lieu de ça, il devait penser à une solution. Bien sûr, sa première pensée fut qu'il avait besoin de sa baguette. Sa baguette, qui était rangée en toute sécurité dans son étui, attachée à son bras et épinglée au sol sous Wendy.

Il essaya de respirer profondément, mais l'air était plein de poussière et de fumée. Il savait qu'il devait les faire sortir rapidement avant de suffoquer à mort.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à leur situation et essayait de trouver un plan, Wendy avait lentement cessé de pleurer. Lorsque ses sanglots se sont calmés, le silence dans leur petite bulle est devenu intense. Blaise s'efforça d'entendre des mouvements de l'autre côté des décombres, mais n'entendit rien.

"Wendy?" Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure dans le silence. Il la sentait sursauter au son soudain de sa voix.

"Oui?" Sa voix était tremblante et épaisse de larmes, mais il pouvait dire qu'elle essayait d'être courageuse.

"Je dois essayer d'obtenir de l'aide, mais j'ai besoin de ma baguette pour le faire. Peux-tu m'aider à l'obtenir?"

"Est-ce une baguette comme les fées? Peut-elle faire de la magie?" Wendy avait l'air moins effrayée et il la sentit même se détendre un peu.

"C'est possible. Et maintenant tu es allongé dessus." Il a plié sa main contre son dos pour souligner qu'elle était allongée sur son bras. "Si tu peux te lever un peu, je pourrais peut-être faire glisser mon bras sous toi."

"Je ne sais pas si je peux, monsieur." Une touche de panique commençait à remonter dans sa voix.

"Blaise. Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Blaise. S'il te plaît, essaie juste. Nous allons tous les deux essayer de bouger en même temps, d'accord?"

"D'accord." Elle ne semblait pas très convaincue, mais elle avait au moins accepté d'essayer.

"À trois alors. Un. Deux. Trois."

Wendy n'a pu se relever que de quelques centimètres. Ils suffirent à Blaise pour glisser son bras pour qu'il ne soit plus sous son dos. Elle se rassit, cette fois avec son dos contre le sol et le bras de Blaise allongé à côté d'elle plutôt que sous elle.

"Nous l'avons fait." Wendy souriait en le disant, sûre qu'ils seraient sauvés maintenant.

"Nous l'avons fait" Réussit-il à lui assurer à travers ses dents serrées. Leur léger mouvement a intensifié la douleur qui lancinait son dos et ses jambes. Il prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle et engourdir mentalement la douleur qu'il ressentait.

"J'ai besoin que tu vérifies si tu peux atteindre ma baguette maintenant. Elle est sur mon bras, juste sous ma manche de chemise.

Wendy n'a pas discuté avec lui cette fois. Son bras n'étant plus sous elle, elle avait un peu plus d'espace pour se déplacer sous l'homme qui l'avait sauvée. Elle relâcha l'emprise de mort qu'elle avait sur ses robes et déplaça légèrement son poids afin qu'elle puisse atteindre son bras plus facilement. Une douleur lui traversa la jambe et elle sursauta en criant de surprise face à sa force brûlante.

"Wendy? Ça va?" La propre douleur de Blaise fut oubliée quand il entendit la fille crier.

"C'est ma jambe. Ça fait mal!" Elle ferma les yeux pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse. Puis elle continua d'essayer d'atteindre son bras pour trouver sa baguette. Il n'était que légèrement surpris quand il sentit sa petite main contre la peau nue de son poignet.

"Tu feras une belle Gryffondor un jour, Wendy." Il gloussa vers la courageuse petite fille qui ignorait la douleur dans sa jambe pour essayer d'atteindre sa baguette.

"C'est la même chose que Mlle Minney a dit. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?" Ses doigts se rapprochaient du bout de sa baguette. Elle avait du mal à l'atteindre et essayait de tourner son torse sans bouger sa jambe, sans avoir beaucoup de chance.

"Cela signifie simplement que tu es très courageuse." Blaise se prépara à la douleur qu'il savait venir avant de soulever un peu plus son corps contre les briques et de lui laisser que quelques millimètres de plus pour se déplacer.

"J'ai compris!" Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la baguette finement ouvragée et une brise sembla souffler dans le petit espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Si Blaise avait besoin d'une confirmation que cette fille était une sorcière, il venait juste de l'obtenir.

"Il semble que ma baguette t'aime bien, Wendy." Il se sourit, sachant qu'elle ne comprendrait la signification que bien plus tard. Et sachant aussi que sa baguette n'avait jamais accepté que lui avant elle.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?" Sa voix était chuchotée, excitée et un peu terrifiée.

"Tu dois la glisser dans ma main si tu le peux ."

Lentement, elle poussa la baguette vers le haut entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce que sa main se soit refermée autour d'elle. Quand il l'a finalement mis en position, il a soupiré de soulagement.

Ils vont peut-être survivre à ça après tout.

Ses mouvements étaient saccadés, sa baguette ne fonctionnait pas du tout comme elle le devrait, et la douleur qu'il ressentait rendait difficile de se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux, mais après deux essais, il a finalement pu produire un patronus faible sous la forme de un grand danois. Le chien argenté illumina l'obscurité de leur petit trou sous les briques pendant un bref instant avant qu'il ne traverse les décombres et ne transmette son message à quiconque l'écouterait.

"C'était tellement cool. Que peux-tu faire d'autre Blaise? Peux-tu déplacer les briques pour que nous puissions sortir d'ici?"

La jeune fille vibrait pratiquement d'excitation à l'idée de sortir de sous les décombres de leur immeuble.

"Je suis trop faible pour en faire plus d'ici, j'ai peur. Maintenant, nous attendons. Quelqu'un va nous trouver."

Wendy réfléchit presque immédiatement. Elle pensait avec certitude que l'homme serait en mesure de les sortir de là s'il avait juste sa baguette. Maintenant, il avait sa baguette, et il ne pouvait toujours pas les sortir? Tout ce qu'il avait fait était de faire de la fumée en forme de chien inutile! À quoi cela leur servirait-il?

"Je ne suis pas trop faible moi. Parfois, je fais bouger les choses juste en y pensant. Je ne veux pas le faire, mais ça arrive. William pense que je suis bizarre. Penses-tu que je suis bizarre?"

"Non. Je ne pense pas que tu sois bizarre. Mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais essayer de déplacer ces briques tout de suite non plus. Tu pourrais déplacer la mauvaise brique et elles tomberaient toutes sur nous à nouveau. "

Les muscles des bras de Blaise brûlaient. Il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps encore il pourrait se tenir sur ses avant-bras avant de s'effondrer et d'écraser Wendy sous lui.

"Tu me crois alors? Que je peux faire bouger les choses par la pensée ? Ma mère dit qu'elle me croit, mais je sais qu'elle ne me croit pas vraiment. C'est comme quand elle dit qu'elle croyait à l'ami imaginaire de William, Caleb, qu'il est assis à table avec nous, quand nous savons tous qu'il n'y a vraiment personne d'autre avec nous. "

Blaise écouta la fille bavarder. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait voulu rien de plus que de la faire taire, mais il était pour le moment reconnaissant de la conversation. Il avait besoin d'une distraction de la douleur, d'une distraction de la situation actuelle. Il avait besoin d'oublier un instant qu'il était écrasé par des tonnes de gravats sur son dos et la force de ses bras était la seule chose qui gardait cette petite fille en vie pour le moment.

"Bien sûr que je te crois, Wendy. Tu vois, je suis un sorcier, et tu ne le sais pas encore, mais tu es une sorcière." Il se souvint soudain de quelque chose qu'elle avait dit plus tôt. Quelque chose qui aurait dû immédiatement lancer un drapeau rouge, mais il était un peu occupé à l'époque et l'avait raté. "Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui te croit aussi? Quelqu'un qui habite dans ton immeuble?"

"Mmhm. Mlle Minney. Elle vit à l'étage au-dessus de nous. J'espère qu'elle va bien. Elle est gentille. Cet homme en noir était vraiment fou quand elle n'a pas ouvert la porte."

Blaise secoua son cerveau essayant de se souvenir d'une sorcière nommée Minney mais il ne se souvenait de personnes qui répondait à ce nom. C'était pourtant une bonne information à avoir. Une sorcière vivait dans l'appartement du dernier étage et l'incendie a été causé par une personne qu'elle connaissait. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de découvrir qui était la sorcière, et ensuite ils pourraient trouver une liste de suspects.

"Je ne pense pas que je connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle Minney. J'espère qu'elle n'était pas à la maison et c'est pourquoi elle n'a pas répondu à la porte? As-tu reconnu l'homme en noir? At-il été là avant?

"Je ne sais pas. Ça aurait pu être une femme. C'était difficile à dire avec le masque qu'il portait." Wendy haussa les épaules, tout un exploit étant donné leur position actuelle.

Soudain, un bruit de grattage a pu être entendu à travers les briques. Blaise et Wendy sursautèrent tous les deux par le bruit inattendu, puis se détendirent instantanément.

"Ils arrivent. Nous allons aller bien maintenant. Ils vont nous trouver."

Ils ont attendu plusieurs longues minutes en silence.

À attendre. En espérant. À prier.

Blaise essaya de calculer depuis combien de temps ils y étaient piégés. Cela avait-il été des minutes ou des heures? Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il savait juste qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter plus longtemps.

"Où est passé ce stupide chien que tu as fait? Je pensais qu'il envoyait de l'aide?" Wendy commençait à s'impatienter. Elle était effrayé. Elle n'aimait pas être coincée comme elle l'était. Elle pouvait se tortiller un peu, mais pas assez pour dépenser l'énergie qu'elle sentait bouillonner en elle.

"Ça s'appelle un patronus, et oui, il est allé chercher de l'aide."

"Eh bien, envoie-en un autre! Celui-là s'est visiblement perdu!" Il pouvait à nouveau entendre la panique s'infiltrer dans sa voix et savait qu'il devait essayer de la garder calme.

"Il a livré son message. Sinon, il nous serait revenu. Nous devons juste être patients un peu plus longtemps." Il était difficile de réconforter la fille, d'autant plus qu'il partageait son sentiment de malheur. Il décida d'essayer de la faire reparler. S'ils se concentraient tous les deux sur autre chose que leur situation actuelle, ils resteraient peut-être tous les deux calmes. "Parle-moi de Minney. A quoi ressemble-t-elle?"

Wendy souffla; de toute évidence, ses tactiques de diversion ne l'avaient pas trompée. Après un moment, cependant, elle répondit à contrecœur.

"Ses cheveux ressemblent aux miens mais en plus jolie, et ils sont plus foncés. Elle a dit qu'elle me montrerait comment les dompter quand je serais plus grande, pour qu'ils ne soient plus crépu tout le temps. Et son nom n'est pas Minney. Pas vraiment. C'est juste difficile à prononcer son nom, c'est tout. C'est Hermminninny ou quelque chose comme ça. "

Blaise sentit tout l'air sortir de ses poumons. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre son souffle.

"Hermione?" Sa voix était à peine un murmure, étouffée entre deux respirations rudes.

"Ouais, c'est ça! Alors je l'appelle juste Miss Minney parce que c'est plus facile. La connais-tu aussi?"

Il savait que la jeune fille attendait une réponse, mais il ne put se résoudre à dire autre chose. Pas encore. Son esprit tournait, reliant mentalement les points qu'il aurait dû voir tout au long. Draco avait envoyé l'alerte d'origine pour l'incendie, demandant de l'aide. Draco, qui était censé être à la maison, surveillant la sorcière qui vivait dans ce bâtiment. Le bâtiment qui l'écrasait actuellement sur le trottoir.

Merde.

Il avait besoin de bouger. Il devait sortir des décombres qui les piégeaient actuellement. Il devait trouver Draco et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il devait faire savoir à quelqu'un que Wendy avait vu quelqu'un lâcher le fiendfyre.

"Wendy, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides encore une fois."

La fille le regardait dans le noir. Le ton de sa voix était différent. Ce n'était pas apaisant ou calme comme avant. Elle savait que cette demande était différente. La détermination qui émanait de lui en était la preuve.

"Tu veux que je déplace les briques avec mon esprit, n'est-ce pas?"

Il eut un sourire narquois à l'intelligence de la fille. Elle était brillante. Très intuitive. Elle lui rappelait tellement Granger que c'était presque effrayant.

"Je vais faire léviter les briques. J'ai juste besoin que tu m'aides." Il s'appuyait sur sa force de base magique, mais dans son état d'affaiblissement actuel, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler la magie comme il en avait besoin. "Tout ce que j'ai besoin de toi, Wendy, c'est de mettre la main sur la mienne et de penser au ciel bleu. Peux-tu faire ça?"

"Je le pense." Sa voix tremblait de son désir croissant de quitter leur petite prison. Elle se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse poser sa main sur celle de Blaise sur la baguette.

Il sentit la poussée presque immédiatement, de sa magie se mélanger avec la sienne. Il ne lui laissa qu'un instant pour se préparer avant de réciter le charme pour en retirer les briques.

De l'autre côté des décombres, Théo et Luna avaient soulevé et déplacé frénétiquement des briques pendant près de quarante-cinq minutes, à la recherche de leur camarade tombé. Ils ont entendu le bruissement des briques se déplaçant de plusieurs mètres à gauche de l'endroit où ils étaient en train de chercher.

Immédiatement, ils se sont précipités dans la zone et ont commencé à retirer les briques. Entre eux deux, et Blaise et Wendy travaillant d'en bas, il n'a fallu que quelques minutes pour éliminer les débris qui recouvraient les trois corps.

"Blaise! Nous l'avons fait! Je peux voir le ciel maintenant!" Wendy sourit et se tourna pour regarder l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Si Blaise pensait que la douleur dans son dos, ses jambes et ses bras était mauvaise avec les briques pressées contre lui, la douleur pendant leur décollage était trois fois plus forte. Il réussit à s'empêcher de crier à haute voix et effrayer la jeune fille qui était toujours couchée sous lui.

"Oh, Merlin!" La voix chantante de Luna dériva dans le petit gouffre qui avait été créé lorsque les briques avaient été retirées. "Ne bouge pas, Blaise."

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit lorsque son corps finit par céder sur lui. Sa vision est devenue noire et ses bras se sont effondrés. Wendy se retrouva pressée contre le sol accidenté avec tout le poids de Blaise sur elle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle a réalisé qu'il avait retenu les décombres d'elle pour la protéger tout le temps. Heureusement, la façon dont elle était allongée, elle pouvait encore respirer. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas voir ce qui se passait.

"Bonjour? Est-ce que quelqu'un est là?" Sa voix tremblait d'effort, mais elle était sûre d'avoir entendu la voix d'une femme quelques instants plus tôt.

"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Luna. Nous vous ferons sortir bientôt, d'accord?"

Luna et Theo étaient tous les deux en bas à genoux à côté de Blaise et Wendy maintenant. Theo travailla rapidement pour extraire le corps du garçon sous le bras de Blaise. Il a fait un rapide diagnostic et a constaté que le garçon n'avait pas survécu. Cela a fait sept moldus au total qui avaient été tués dans l'effondrement du bâtiment.

Theo emmena le corps du garçon sur le côté du parc avec les autres.

"C'est William. Le fils de Maggie." Une femme âgée lui a dit lorsqu'elle déposa le garçon par terre. Elle hocha la tête vers l'une des autres figures gisant là avec un drap qui la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. "Il y a une fille quelque part aussi. Son nom est Wendy."

Theo hocha la tête vers la femme et retourna aux côtés de Luna. Luna faisait lentement léviter Blaise hors du trou dans lequel ils l'avaient trouvé. Une fois qu'il fut dégagé, Théo l'attacha à une civière et utilisa un portoloin pour le transporter à St. Mangouste. Il s'assura que Luna contrôlait la fille, puis il suivit son ami à l'hôpital.

Avant d'aller dans la salle d'attente pour faire des allers-retours pendant des heures, il prit un moment pour écrire une courte missive à Draco, l'informant que son partenaire était blessé. Il l'envoya avec un hibou puis partit à la recherche d'informations sur l'état de santé de son ami.

Draco se réveilla au son d'un hibou picorant la vitre. Il a reconnu le son presque immédiatement. Il laissa ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement et la conscience commença à se glisser dans son cerveau.

Il vit de sa position actuelle, allongé sur le sol du salon, et senti la sorcière qui était allongée à côté de lui, avec son bras enroulé autour de sa taille et sa joue pressée contre sa poitrine. Bien qu'il soit par terre, il ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas rompre ce moment. Déjà.

Il pensa qu'elle était enfin là ou elle appartenait.

Le hibou insistait cependant. Lentement, Hermione commença également à se réveiller. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle recule quand elle réalisa où elle était et avec qui elle était. Au lieu de ça, elle se blottit plus près de lui, pendant seulement un instant, avant de soupirer et de rouler.

"Tu ferais aussi bien de le laisser entrer, Draco. Il ne s'en ira pas de toute façon. ".

À contrecœur, il était d'accord avec elle. Lentement, il se poussa en position assise puis se releva. Il a remarqué qu'elle avait également commencé à bouger et au moment où il a ouvert la fenêtre, elle se tenait à côté de lui.

Il ouvrit le parchemin et se sentit blanchir en lisant les mots qui y étaient écrits.

"Blaise grièvement blessé dans l'incendie. Il est à St. Mungo's maintenant. - Theo"

"Merde." Il froissa le parchemin et le jeta vers la cheminée.

"Qu'est-il arrivé, Draco?" Hermione n'attendit pas qu'il réponde avant de prendre le parchemin et de le lire par elle-même. "Le feu? Le même feu dans lequel tu as été blessé?"

Draco la regarda comment avait-elle même su pour l'incendie? Lui avait-il dit et ne s'en souvenait-il pas?

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu pues la fumée. Que s'est-il passé?"

Il savait qu'il était inutile de lui mentir. Alors il lui a parlé de sa promenade dans le Londres moldu, du feu dans l'immeuble moldu et du sorcier avec qui il s'était battu en duel. Il ne remarqua pas que son visage avait pâli jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini son histoire.

"Draco, si cette cheminée n'avait pas fonctionné…"

Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent pendant un long moment, tous deux pensant la même chose mais ne voulant pas exprimer leurs préoccupations. Tous les deux sachant que si la cheminée n'avait pas fonctionné, le bâtiment se serait effondré avec lui à l'intérieur, et aussi faible qu'il était, il n'aurait jamais survécu.

"Je dois aller voir Blaise. Je reviendrai dès que je le pourrai, d'accord? Draco n'attendit pas vraiment sa réponse avant de se tourner vers la cheminée." Reste ici, en sécurité Hermione. Je suis sérieux ."

Elle lui fit un signe de tête. Elle voulait l'accompagner à l'hôpital, mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas tout de suite. Elle devait rester là où elle était.

Avant d'entrer dans la cheminée, elle se précipita à ses côtés et plaça sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de partir.

Hermione Granger n'a jamais été une personne impulsive, mais à ce moment-là, tout ce qu'elle pensait était à quel point ça aurait pu arriver facilement, à quelle vitesse il aurait pu mourir. Les sentiments qu'elle semblait avoir développés pour l'homme debout devant elle étaient forts, plus forts qu'elle ne le pensait possible. La simple pensée qu'il ne revienne pas lui coupa le souffle.

Il regarda dans ses yeux inquiets. Son cœur s'arrêta presque de voir l'inquiétude flotter dans ces orbes de chocolat. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la tira dans ses bras. Elle le tenait fermement, presque aussi fort qu'il la tenait. Il baissa la tête pour que ses lèvres soient juste à côté de son oreille.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Maya. Je serai bientôt de retour."

Elle le serra encore plus fort pendant un long moment avant de relâcher un soupir et de s'éloigner de lui.

"Sois prudent, Draco." Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle eut une forte envie de se pencher en avant et de caresser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le moment était perdu lorsque Draco cligna des yeux et s'éloigna d'elle.

"Je le serai." Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de mettre en place une couche supplémentaire de protections, de débloquer la cheminée et de passer à St.Mungo pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Hermione le regarda disparaître dans les flammes vertes, déchirée entre le suivre et rester là où elle était jusqu'à son retour. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'est forcée à s'éloigner du salon. Ce n'était pas facile à faire, mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait d'aucune aide simplement debout là.

Son premier arrêt a été la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger, puis elle est retournée au laboratoire pour poursuivre ses recherches.

Elle avait une potion à trouver.


	14. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre quatorze**

Draco fit les cent pas devant les portes fermées, attendant avec impatience les nouvelles des guérisseurs.

Theo était assis sur l'une des chaises en plastique dur le long du mur, la tête dans les mains et le pied tapotant rapidement contre le carreau. La salle d'attente était vide sauf pour eux deux.

Quand il y était arrivé, Theo avait expliqué que lorsque le bâtiment s'est effondré, la plupart des Aurors et des agents du MLE sur les lieux avaient pu transplaner en sécurité avant de revenir pour continuer à lutter contre l'incendie. Blaise aurait aussi pu facilement transplaner, mais avait risqué sa vie pour sauver deux enfants moldus.

Draco était en train de faire les cent pas dans la petite pièce pour la trente-huitième fois (il le savait parce qu'il avait compté) quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Ce ne fut pas la porte de la salle d'opération qui s'ouvrit. C'était la porte menant à la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Harry Potter entra tranquillement dans la pièce par la porte maintenant ouverte.

Harry n'avait jamais été l'une des personnes préférées de Draco.

Cette perception ne s'était pas améliorée compte tenu des informations qu'il avait apprises plus tôt dans la journée. Il réussit à contenir son grognement contre l'Auror aux cheveux noirs imposant sa présence dans la salle d'attente. Harry regarda Draco d'un air las avant de s'asseoir à côté de Théo.

"Y a-t-il du nouveau?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

Draco ne lui répondit pas. Il reprit simplement son rythme et écouta alors que Théo renseignait Potter sur ce que les guérisseurs leur avaient déjà dit.

L'état de Blaise était mauvais, mais ils devraient pouvoir le réparer. C'est ce que les guérisseurs avaient dit. Ses jambes avaient été toutes deux écrasées par le poids des briques qui étaient tombées sur elles. Plusieurs de ses côtes étaient cassées. Un de ses bras a été cassé à plusieurs endroits. Il y avait des brûlures au troisième degré couvrant son dos et ses épaules. Il y avait un saignement interne massif. Honnêtement, il avait eu la chance d'avoir survécu.

Le nombre de stimulation de Draco approchait de cent quand il décida de s'asseoir pendant quelques minutes. Il s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en plastique juste en face de Théo et Potter. Son changement de mouvement a attiré l'attention de Potter sur lui.

"On m'a dit que l'avertissement d'origine venait de toi, Malfoy. Mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu sur les lieux nulle part."

Draco plissa les yeux vers l'autre sorcier alors qu'il essayait de comprendre où l'homme voulait en venir.

"Je suis entré à l'intérieur après avoir envoyé le message pour donner de l'aide. Il y avait quelques enfants moldus piégés à l'intérieur que j'ai conduits hors du bâtiment. Puis j'ai trouvé le sorcier qui invoquait l'incendie au troisième étage. "Son regard s'éloigna alors qu'il repensait à la personne avec lequel il s'était battu. Qui que ce soit, il savait qui il était. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, cependant.

C'était un Malfoy. Le seuls mal Malfoy vivant. La plupart des sorciers et sorcière savaient qui il était.

"A quoi ressemblait-il? L'as-tu reconnu?" Harry était maintenant penché en avant sur son siège, regardant attentivement Draco. Harry ne l'admettrait jamais à personne, mais l'Auror qu'il était n'a pas été en mesure de trouver des indices quant à savoir qui avait lâché le Fiendfyre.

"Non. Il portait une capuche ou un masque qui couvrait sa tête. Il était complètement noir, mais il pouvait voir à travers. C'était la chose la plus étrange. Ça ressemblait à l'un de ces masques que les moldus portent, mais sans trous pour les yeux."

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard qui avait été échangé entre Theo et Harry.

"Tu as déjà vu quelque chose comme ça, alors?"

Théo déglutit profondément avant de hocher la tête une fois.

"C'est un prototype que notre équipe teste. Il est charmé pour résister à la plupart des types de magie noire."

"Y compris le Fiendfyre dans une certaine mesure." Harry a fini pour lui.

"Et les membres de votre équipe sont les seuls à avoir accès à ce prototype?" Draco serrait les poings et essayait très fort de ne pas perdre son contrôle. L'équipe de Potter n'était composée que de quatre personnes. Potter, Nott, Lovegood, et bien sûr, la belette.

"Tous les Aurors le connaissent. Il est possible que quelqu'un d'autre ait mis la main dessus." Harry ne voulait pas faire d'hypothèses. Pas encore en tout cas.

"Et où sont Miss Lovegood et ton acolyte, la belette?" Draco ricana. Ses hypothèses avaient déjà été faites, bien qu'il ne puisse pas imaginer quel pouvait être le motif de la tête rouge.

"Luna était à mes côtés tout le temps, luttant contre le feu, à chercher Blaise sous les décombres après que nous ayons reçu son patronus. Elle est avec la petite fille maintenant, celle pour qui il a risqué sa vie."

Draco hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. De toute façon, Luna n'avait jamais soupçonné par lui. Il attendit que l'un des deux autres sorciers dans la pièce réponde à la deuxième partie de sa question. Où était Ron Weasley, et plus important encore, où était-il pendant l'incendie?

"Nous oublions également une autre personne qui a également eu accès." Theo regarda Harry avec lassitude. Harry haussa les sourcils et secoua négativement la tête.

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux? Elle ne ferait jamais rien de tel. Cet incendie a tué sept moldus!" Harry recula loin la suggestion de Theo.

"De qui parles-tu?" Draco était confus par la réaction de Potter. Qui qu'elle soit, ce devait être quelqu'un de proche de lui.

"Elle à aider à créer le masque. A mettre tous les charmes dans le tissu. Elle aurait pu très facilement faire un double de notre prototype." Theo ignora la question de Draco et resta concentré sur Harry.

"Pourquoi?" Harry se leva alors et commença à faire les cent pas, comme Draco l'avait fait plus tôt. "Pourquoi le ferait-elle? Il n'y a aucun motif là-dedans. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle incendie un immeuble moldu. Sans parler, que le Fiendfyre est une magie très sombre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose avec quoi vous plaisantez, et elle sait ça . "

"Si ça fait une différence dans ton évaluation, il y avait une sorcière ou un sorcier vivant au dernier étage. C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à sortir avant l'effondrement du bâtiment. J'avais perdu trop de sang pour transplaner en toute sécurité, mais la cheminée fonctionnait toujours et il y avait un pot de poudre de cheminette sur le bord. "

Harry continua de marcher d'avant en arrière à travers la salle d'attente, encore plus agité sachant qu'il y avait quelqu'un de magique vivant dans ce bâtiment.

"Elle a déjà créé un Fiendfyre. Elle a dû le faire pour tester le masque dans le laboratoire." Theo regarda Harry avec méfiance. Il savait qu'il était peu probable qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit de cette ampleur, mais ils ne pouvaient exclure personne en raison d'attachements personnels.

"Qui a charmé le masque, Potter?" Demanda de nouveau Draco, énervé de ne pas savoir de qui ils parlaient. Il était curieux, mais en même temps, il redoutait presque la réponse.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et regarda par la fenêtre pendant un long moment. Puis il lâcha un profond soupir et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Ginny Weasley" Répondit-il finalement à contrecœur. "Je ne peux tout simplement pas la voir faire quelque chose comme ça, cependant. Je ne peux vraiment pas. Peut-être que quelqu'un a volé les plans dans son bureau, et a fait un double du masque de cette façon?"

Draco était un peu surpris par sa réponse, et un peu soulagé. Il s'était presque attendu à ce que le sorcier aux cheveux noirs dise que Granger avait charmé le masque.

"Peux-tu lui parler? Voir si elle laisse tomber des indices ou quelque chose comme ça?" Demanda Théo.

"J'en doute." Harry se moqua. "Je, euh, j'ai rompu avec elle la nuit dernière, donc je ne pense pas qu'elle va me parler."

Avant que Draco ou Théo ne puissent répondre à cette révélation, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Luna entra. Elle s'assit à côté de Draco, mais ses yeux étaient sur Harry. La fille normalement rêveuse était plutôt sobre et songeuse en observant les hommes dans la pièce.

"Comment va la fille?" Demanda Théo, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce à l'entrée de Luna.

"Physiquement, elle va bien. Ses jambes cassées ont été guéries. Mais elle pose des questions sur Blaise, et veut le voir quand il se réveillera." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, s'attendant presque à ce que le guérisseur passe à tout moment avec un mot sur leur ami tombé. Elle retourna ensuite son regard vers Harry et ses yeux semblèrent s'éclairer.

"Harry, les Joncheruine sont partis! Comment as-tu finalement réussi à te débarrasser d'eux? Je soupçonne qu'Hermione sera ravie qu'ils soient partis. Elle ne les aimait pas du tout elle non plus.

Harry avait toujours toléré la perspective unique de Luna. À bien des égards, il avait l'impression qu'elle était une lectrice de d'âme. Là où beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'elle était étrange, il pensait qu'elle était douée, dotée d'une vue que peu de gens pouvaient comprendre.

"Oui, Luna. J'ai hâte de lui dire moi-même qu'ils sont partis." Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle parlait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait été capable de penser plus clairement au cours des deux derniers jours qu'au cours des deux dernières années.

Luna sourit, un sourire éclatant qui illumina toute la salle d'attente. Harry lui sourit en retour, peut-être le premier véritable sourire qu'il avait eu depuis des jours.

Draco et Theo observèrent l'interaction, puis se regardèrent avec surprise. Draco s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention du couple qui se regardait maintenant bêtement dans les yeux.

"Je crois que nous parlions du motifs pour lancer un Fiendfyre dans un quartier moldu."

Theo a rapidement compris le changement de sujet. Il se pencha à nouveau sur sa chaise et mit ses coudes sur ses genoux, les mains jointes.

"Nous devons savoir qui vivait dans le bâtiment qui était magique. Qui que ce soit, il doit être la cible."

"Oh! Je pensais que vous saviez tous." Luna regarda tour à tour chaque sorcier, mais garda les yeux sur Harry pendant qu'elle finissait. "C'était le bâtiment d'Hermione. Elle a emménagé il y a quelques mois."

Tout l'air semblait être aspiré hors de la pièce. Draco avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait frappé dans le ventre. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Son poing se serra au point que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de ses mains. La personne avec qui il s'était battu, la personne qui avait lâché le Fiendfyre, cette personne visait Hermione.

Que se serait-il passé si elle avait été à la maison, travaillant sur ses recherches? Et si la personne responsable de l'attaque découvrait qu'elle était seule en ce moment, chez lui, sans personne pour la garder et la protéger?

L'envie de quitter l'hôpital immédiatement et de retourner chez la sorcière qui était encore plus en danger qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais soupçonné était incroyablement forte. Il a dû se forcer à rester assis. Partir brusquement ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention, attention dont il ne voulait pas pour le moment.

Aucun de ses compagnons actuels ne savait qu'Hermione était chez lui. Aucun d'eux ne savait qu'il avait récemment été en contact avec elle. Aucun d'eux ne savait rien de sa situation.

Ils le sauraient tous assez tôt, il le savait. Il n'était pas encore prêt à fournir l'information.

Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise, ses jambes ne pouvant plus supporter son poids. Le bruit de la chaise grattant contre la tuile attira l'attention de Draco et il leva rapidement les yeux pour voir toute la couleur disparaître du visage de l'autre sorcier.

"Nous sommes donc de retour à la case départ, alors." Théo soupira en s'appuyant contre le mur. "Aucun des Aurors n'aurait de raison d'attaquer Granger. Ron est son petit ami et Ginny est l'une de ses meilleures amies."

Harry passa ses mains dans ses cheveux épais en proie à l'agitation. Draco le regarda de près. Il pouvait dire par la réaction de l'autre homme qu'il savait quelque chose qui pouvait être vital pour l'enquête.

"Ce n'est pas nécessairement vrai." Harry soupira finalement. "Hermione a rompu avec Ron il y a plusieurs jours. Il dit qu'ils sont de nouveau ensemble, mais je n'ai pas pu la trouver depuis pour le confirmer. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle le reprendrait. Et Ginny ... eh bien, elle pense que j'ai rompu avec elle pour Hermione. Elle est persuadé que je suis amoureux de Mione et depuis qu'elle et Ron ont rompu ... "

Draco, Théo et Harry échangèrent tous des regards significatifs tandis que ses mots s'éteignaient. Ginny Weasley était connue pour avoir un tempérament de feu, et l'enfer n'a pas de fureur comme une femme méprisée.

Draco ferma les yeux et se força à continuer de respirer. Dans son esprit, ils avaient maintenant deux suspects. Les deux avaient une opportunité et un motif. Et tous deux portaient le nom de famille de Weasley.

"As tu?" La voix de Luna était claire et rêveuse comme elle l'a toujours été, mais Draco pensa qu'il notait également un ton de tristesse mélangé là-dedans. Elle poussa ses cheveux blonds sur son épaule et se pencha sur ses ongles, ne regardant aucun des trois hommes qui la regardaient maintenant attentivement. "As-tu rompu avec Gin parce que tu pensais avoir ta chance avec Hermione?"

Draco était un peu plus intéressé par la façon dont Potter répondrait à cette question qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Ce n'était pas important, il savait ce qu'Hermione ressentait pour l'Elu. Il savait que Potter n'avait aucune chance. Pourtant, il était un peu soulagé quand il entendit le sorcier aux cheveux noirs marmonner "Non".

Luna semblait également soulagée de sa réponse. Elle se détendit sur sa chaise et son sourire devint un peu plus lumineux.

"Hermione a toujours été comme une sœur pour moi. Je veux juste retrouver notre amitié." Harry se leva et s'appuya contre la fenêtre, regardant les rues en contrebas plutôt que ses compagnons.

"Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû la jeter en premier lieu, Potter." Draco ne pouvait plus se mordre la langue, voir le wonder boy jouer les ami épleuré alors qu'il savait l'étendu du mal qu'il avait fait et laissé faire à Hermione, lui donnait la nausée. Harry se tourna vers lui, bien sûr, mais il avait également attiré l'attention de Luna et Theo. Ils le regardaient tous maintenant.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Malfoy, donc je te suggère de garder ta bouche fermée." Les mains de Harry se resserrèrent en poings et des étincelles s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux. La tension était déjà vives dans la petite salle d'attente. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les étincelles ne s'enflamment.

"J'en sais plus que tu ne le pense, de plus n'importe qui avec un minimum d'observation peut voir quel bande d'ami horible vous êtes pour elle toi en tête." Draco se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et croisa une jambe sur l'autre comme s'il était complètement détendu. Il ne l'était pas, bien sûr. Ses bras étaient repliés sur sa poitrine d'une manière qui semblait ennuyée, mais en réalité c'était pour qu'il puisse facilement saisir sa baguette sans tirer de soupçons. Sa fausse nonchalance irrita Harry, comme prévu, Luna elle, eu la décence de baisser les yeux, parfaitement consciente du vrai de ses déclarations.

Heureusement pour tous, le guérisseur a choisi ce moment pour ouvrir la porte et entrer dans la pièce. Toute l'attention était sur elle alors qu'elle se tenait là, regardant les occupants de la salle d'attente.

"M. Zabini ira bien. Nous avons terminé les procédures et tout s'est bien passé. Il se repose maintenant, mais vous pourrez tous le voir demain après-midi lorsque nous le réveillerons."

Draco lâcha un soupir de soulagement à la nouvelle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans la pièce et réalisa que c'était déjà bien après minuit. Il était épuisé, mais il devait faire un autre arrêt avant de rentrer chez lui. Il hocha brièvement la tête à Théo, fixa Potter une dernière fois et quitta la salle d'attente.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se tenait dans l'atrium d'un ministère de la magie complètement désert. Il se déplaça tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son bureau. Il s'est assis et a commencé à remplir les documents requis pour le rapport d'incident. Il a décrit en détail ce qu'il avait vu et ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt lors de l'incendie de l'appartement.

Alors qu'il terminait son rapport, il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et regarda la silhouette sortir de l'obscurité. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de voir le ministre Shacklebolt lui-même sortir de l'ombre.

"Malfoy. Il est un peu tard pour faire de la paperasse, n'est-ce pas?" Le Ministre s'assit sur la chaise à côté du bureau de Draco et fit signe aux rouleaux de parchemin disposés devant lui.

"C'est mon rapport sur l'incendie. Je voulais le faire avant d'oublier quelque chose." Il acheva de signer son nom au bas du parchemin avant de sceller les formulaires et de les remettre au ministre.

"Je comprends que votre partenaire sera absent pendant quelques jours, mais ils s'attendent à un rétablissement complet." Kingsley a pris le rapport de Draco et l'a rangé dans son dossier pour le lire plus tard avant de continuer. "Il était là, avec moi quand votre appel de détresse est arrivé. Nous travaillions sur le nettoyage d'un des laboratoires en bas. Vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet?"

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent légèrement et il se pencha en avant sur son siège. Il ne savait rien du fait que Blaise nettoyait un laboratoire. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à son partenaire, l'homme l'avait stupéfixé et l'avait laissé en tas sur son propre sol. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que Blaise apportait le rapport d'Hermione au Ministère, et il savait que le laboratoire d'Hermione était en bas. Il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de génie pour ajouter les deux ensemble.

"Je pourrais en savoir un petit quelque chose, oui." Il a répondu avec soin. Ils avaient pris soin de ne pas inclure son nom dans le rapport, mais avec Blaise comme son partenaire, ce n'était pas trop loin qu'il aurait informé Draco de ce qui s'était passé.

"Bien." Kingsley acquiesça. "Alors peut-être que vous pourriez livrer les cartons là où ils doivent aller?"

Il n'a pas échappé à son attention que le ministre n'avait utilisé aucun nom, ni aucun détail. Il était prudent, intelligent, exactement comme il devait l'être.

"Absolument. Les avez-vous?"

"Cela devrait être tout" A déclaré le ministre en posant un petit sac en toile sur le bureau. Il fouilla de nouveau dans son dossier et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin. Draco pouvait facilement voir le sceau du Ministre sur le parchemin, même si le sorcier plus âgé le gardait bien serré dans son poing. "Je vous demanderais également de le remettre avec les boîtes, en guise de faveur personnelle."

Draco regarda le parchemin avec méfiance pendant un long moment avant de tendre la main. La seconde où le rouleau de parchemin toucha sa peau, il sentit la magie s'en échapper. Cette lettre était destinée uniquement aux yeux d'Hermione. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la lire même s'il essayait.

"Je vais m'assurer qu'il arrive là où il doit aller." Il a assuré le ministre avant de glisser la lettre dans sa poche intérieure et de l'y fixer.

Les deux hommes étaient prêts à partir maintenant que leurs affaires étaient terminées. Ils ont dit au revoir poliment et sont partis dans des directions différentes; Draco retourna dans l'atrium pour rentrer chez lui par cheminette, et le ministre retourna dans son bureau pour probablement faire la même chose.

Lorsqu'il est rentré chez lui, la maison était calme. Une lumière avait été laissée allumée dans le salon et une autre sur la cage d'escalier. Il trouva un sandwich dans la cuisine avec son nom dessus, qu'il mangea rapidement, réalisant seulement alors qu'il n'avait pas mangé du tout depuis le petit déjeuner. Après avoir sécurisé la maison, il est monté à l'étage. Il était sur le point de se glisser dans sa chambre pour un sommeil bien nécessaire quand il remarqua une lumière toujours allumée dans le laboratoire. Il hésita seulement un instant avant de se déplacer silencieusement dans le couloir et de franchir la porte.

Hermione était là, à l'une des tables, avec une pile de notes d'un côté et un gros livre de l'autre. Sa tête était bercée dans ses bras sur la table et elle semblait profondément endormie. Il prit un moment pour la regarder, Elle dégageait une telle innocence enrobé de douceur.

Elle était belle.

Il l'avait pensé depuis des années. L'idée qu'elle était chez lui, lui était encore complètement surréaliste. Il sentait qu'elle pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Tôt ou tard, le Destin se rendrait compte qu'il ne la méritait pas et il lui la retirerait de nouveau.

Tant qu'il l'avait il devait la protéger, il le sentait dans ses tripes.

Elle marmonna dans son sommeil et commença à remuer. Draco retint son souffle pendant un long moment, se demandant si elle se réveillerait et comment elle se sentirait de le trouver debout, la regardant pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle soupira profondément et sembla se réinstaller. Il a débattu de l'opportunité de la réveiller. Il était près de trois heures du matin.

Peut-être qu'il devrait juste la laisser continuer à dormir comme elle était? Ça ne semblait pas très confortable, cependant, et il était légèrement nerveux qu'elle s'endorme profondément et se glisse hors de la chaise et tombe sur le plancher de bois franc en dessous.

Ça le décida, il se dirigea rapidement vers elle et secoua doucement son épaule jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement. Ça lui prit quelques instants pour s'ajuster et se concentrer. Quand ils finirent par se concentrer, il les vit immédiatement s'embrouiller de confusion, comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle dormait la tête sur une table.

"Draco?" Sa voix était épaisse de sommeil alors qu'elle levait lentement la tête et étendait ses bras. "Désolé, je dois m'être endormi?"

La confusion était gravée sur son visage et évidente dans sa voix.

"Ce n'est pas étonnant. Il est tard. Tu aurais dû aller te coucher il y a des heures." Sa main était toujours posée sur son épaule. Plutôt que de l'enlever, il a commencé à frotter lentement des cercles sur ses épaules, un sourire narquois lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent et elle gémit à peine à la sensation.

"Je voulais rester debout, pour savoir si Blaise allait bien?" Elle se pencha dans sa main et il commença à pétrir les muscles de ses épaules.

"Il ira bien ."

Elle hocha la tête et se pencha un peu plus pour qu'il puisse masser ses deux épaules en même temps. Il ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation de pouvoir la toucher. Il voulait faire tellement plus.

"As-tu appris quelque chose de plus sur l'incendie? Ou qui l'a mis en route pour commencer?" Sa voix était endormie et ses yeux étaient de nouveau fermés. Ils s'ouvrirent aussitôt que ses mains vacillèrent, sachant instinctivement que quoi qu'il ait appris, elle n'aimerait pas ça.

"J'ai appris qui était la sorcière qui vivait dans l'appartement." Il a forcé ses mains à bouger à nouveau, mais il savait qu'il était trop tard. Elle lui avait posé une question et il n'était pas disposé à lui mentir.

Elle devait le découvrir tôt ou tard. Elle se tourna sur son siège et leva les yeux vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts et effrayés. Il déglutit profondément avant de continuer. "Je suis désolée, Maya. C'était ton immeuble. C'était ton appartement."

Son estomac se noua étroitement alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Quelqu'un avait attaqué sa maison avec le Fiendfyre. La même personne avait attaqué Draco et l'avait presque tué. Blaise avait été gravement blessé ave bien d'autres personnes?

Combien sont morts?

Elle ferma étroitement les yeux contre les images qui nageaient devant eux. Elle revenait sans cesse à l'image de Draco allongé sur le sol, couvert de sang et à peine conscient.

Draco regarda toutes les émotions scintiller sur son visage. Tout, de choqué à consterné, traversa ses yeux avant qu'elle ne les ferme. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, ne voulant jamais la laisser partir.

"Ron?" Elle a finalement réussi à demander, après que le choc initial se soit dissipé et qu'elle ait pu libérer l'emprise mortelle qu'elle avait sur sa chemise.

"C'est possible, mais nous n'excluons pas non plus d'autres suspects." Il frotta ses mains sur son dos de manière apaisante, respirant son parfum et se demandant s'il pourrait la convaincre de dormir dans son lit cette nuit. Seulement pour dormir, juste pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. "Allez. Il est tard. Nous sommes tous les deux fatigués. Allons dormir, d'accord ?"

Elle hocha la tête contre sa poitrine avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Lentement, elle s'éloigna de son étreinte et le laissa la conduire par la porte du couloir. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent sa porte, elle hésita. Il lui laissa un moment pour ouvrir sa porte et entrer, mais il savait qu'elle était réticente à le faire. Puis, avec un léger coup de main, il la guida plus loin dans le couloir jusqu'à sa porte. Elle n'a pas résisté et l'a laissé la conduire à l'intérieur. Il se changea rapidement en pantalon de nuit et t-shirt, mais au moment où il revint de la salle de bain, elle était déjà recroquevillée dans son lit, profondément endormie.


	15. Chapitre 15

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre quinze**

Hermione se réveilla lentement, enveloppée de chaleur. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, ne voulait pas se réveiller du rêve qu'elle faisait.

Le rêve d'être solidement enveloppé dans les bras de Draco, de dormir paisiblement dans son lit. Elle s'est longtemps convaincue de ne pas bouger de peur que le rêve ne se perde. Elle a finalement dû bouger. À contrecœur, elle ouvrit les yeux et bougea pour étirer ses muscles. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle a réalisé que ce n'était pas du tout les restes d'un rêve. Les bras qui la tenaient étaient bien trop réels.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, respirant son odeur et savourant la sécurité qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle expira lentement en s'éloignant de lui. Elle fit une pause assez longue pour voir s'il bougeait avant de se lever lentement et de sortir de sa chambre. Elle ferma doucement la porte, et une fois le verrou enclenché, elle expira de nouveau lentement.

Ses mouvements lents et doux n'étaient pas seulement pour s'assurer que Draco ne se réveillerait pas. Non. Le mal de tête avec lequel elle s'était réveillée lui causait une immense douleur. Une douleur lancinante qui ressemblait à un couteau poignardé dans son cerveau derrière son œil gauche. La première chose qu'elle a faite en entrant dans sa chambre a été de prendre une potion anti-douleur avec des mains tremblantes. En fait, la douleur était si intense qu'elle en a pris deux.

Elle voulait donc s'allonger et laisser les potions prendre effet. Au lieu de ça, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra dans une douche chaude fumante. Alors que l'eau tombait autour d'elle, elle essaya de détendre les muscles de ses yeux, de soulager la douleur.

Elle a essayé de ne pas penser qu'on était lundi matin. Elle a essayé de ne pas penser au rapport qui serait lu par le Wizengamot ce matin-là, ou au titre du Daily Prophet qui serait livré sous peu aux sorcières et sorciers du monde entier.

Elle essaya de ne pas penser à l'incendie qui s'était déclenché dans son appartement, ou au sorcier inconnu qui en était responsable. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à Blaise gisant blessé à St. Mungo ou Draco, saignant et presque mort sur le sol du salon. Elle a essayé de ne pas penser à Narcissa Malfoy, ni à aucun des autres patients qui continueraient à souffrir et à mourir si elle n'était pas en mesure de trouver un remède contre le PCS. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à l'homme mystérieux qui lui écrivait dans le journal, ni aux sentiments soudains qu'elle éprouvait pour Draco.

Au milieu d'essayer de ne pas penser à tout ce qui s'était passé au cours des trois derniers jours, elle se retrouva incapable de penser à autre chose.

Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit dans une ruée exaspérante, lui coupant le souffle. Sa poitrine a commencé à se resserrer. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Elle a réalisé qu'elle était à bout de souffle lorsque sa vision a commencé à s'évanouir.

Lentement, elle s'abaissa au sol et s'assit, le dos contre le mur de tuiles et ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. L'eau continuait de tomber sur elle comme la pluie alors qu'elle plaçait sa tête sur ses genoux et se concentrait sur rien d'autre que sa respiration.

Elle repoussa toutes les autres pensées. Elle se concentra sur rien d'autre que les tuiles sous ses pieds et sa respiration. Dedans… dehors… dedans… dehors. Lentement, le monde est revenu. Elle a pu voir les tuiles sous ses pieds, ainsi que la porte de douche en verre devant elle. Elle était de nouveau capable de respirer sans une pression intense serrant sa poitrine.

Elle y est restée longtemps. Morceau par morceau, elle a passé en revue chaque élément de la liste.

Le Wizengamot se rencontreraient d'une minute à l'autre et ils liraient le rapport au sujet de Ron l'attaquant. Elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. C'était hors de ses mains.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se répéta: "C'est hors de mes mains."

Le titre dans le Prophète serait probablement quelque chose de scandaleux qui la mettrait sous un mauvais jour. Les gens du Prophète ne l'aimaient pas exactement, et le sentiment était entièrement réciproque. Cependant, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur leur titre. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de gérer les conséquences.

Elle prit une autre inspiration profonde et sentit ses épaules se détendre alors qu'elle expirait.

La Fiendfyre et le sorcier responsable étaient deux autres choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Ron était un connard, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il aurait recours à la magie noire comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il aurait déclencher quelque chose d'aussi dévastateur simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait plus être avec lui.

Ensuite, bien sûr, Blaise et Draco ont tous deux été blessés à cause de ça et combien d'autres ont été blessés?Combien sont morts? Combien de moldus étaient maintenant sans maison?

Ces questions supplémentaires ne l'aidaient pas du tout, elle a donc dû se forcer à se concentrer. Elle n'avait pas lâché le Fiendfyre. Elle n'avait blessé ni Blaise, ni Draco, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il appartiendrait au MLE et aux départements des Aurors de déterminer qui était la partie responsable.

Elle pris une autre respiration profonde et un autre rappel à elle-même "Ce n'était pas de ma faute. C'est hors de mes mains."

La mort imminente de Narcissa Malfoy, en revanche, était quelque chose dont elle se sentait extrêmement responsable. Elle avait entrepris de trouver un remède contre le PCS. Elle avait déjà échoué pour Mme Parkinson. Elle échouerait bientôt aussi avec Mme Malfoy. Elle manquait de temps. Elle le savait. Cette connaissance était presque une acceptation.

Hermione n'avait jamais échoué dans tout ce à quoi elle s'impliquait. Toujours la brave Gryffondor, elle n'avait jamais reculé devant un défi. Elle ne voulait pas commencer à être lâche maintenant.

"Parfois, admettre la défaite est la chose la plus courageuse que vous puissiez faire."

Elle prit une autre inspiration profonde et expira, sentant la tension se relâcher de ses muscles. Elle leva la tête de ses genoux et la laissa retomber contre le mur de tuiles. Elle a replié ses jambes et sans se lever, elle a commencé à se laver les cheveux. Alors que le savon traversait son corps, elle se retrouva à penser aux deux derniers articles de sa liste; son homme mystère et Draco.

Elle était presque certaine que Draco était l'homme qui lui écrivait dans le journal. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait dit la veille, après qu'elle l'ait guéri. Elle lui a demandé pourquoi il l'avait laissée l'endormir. Sa réponse était parce qu'il lui faisait confiance, il était en sécurité avec elle. C'était la même réponse qu'elle avait donnée quand on lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait demandé Malfoy et Zabini. Et quand il l'a dit, c'était comme si le «comme toi» était implicite.

Si Draco et l'homme mystère étaient une seule et même personne, alors il ne lui restait qu'un seul élément sur sa liste. Son attirance et ses sentiments grandissants pour Draco.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer et ça n'avait aucun sens. En même temps, c'était parfaitement logique. Il était beau, intelligent, drôle et riche (pas qu'elle se soucie de son argent). Il avait traversé la même guerre qu'elle avait traversée. Il l'avait vue lorsqu'elle était le plus vulnérable. À un moment donné, il avait été un tyran pour elle, mais il était devenu un homme bien qui s'était excusé auprès d'elle pour ces choses.

Le plus important, cependant, était la façon dont son cœur accélérerait quand il la regardait, ou la façon dont il sautait un battement quand il la touchait. La façon dont ses lèvres s'étaient senties contre son cou la veille, quand elles étaient allongées sur le sol. L'intensité dans ses yeux quand il la regardait.

Oui. Elle était très attirée par Draco Malfoy.

En plus d'être attirée par lui, elle a constaté qu'elle se souciait beaucoup de lui. C'était à cause de cette affection qu'elle savait que, quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne pouvait venir de leur attirance apparemment mutuelle. Elle ne pouvait pas agir en conséquence, même si elle en avait très envie. Elle se souciait trop de lui, et elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal comme ça. Lui rendre ses sentiments, même si ils étaient partagés, serait le comble de l'égoïsme.

Avec une dernière inspiration profonde, elle murmura une dernière phrase.

"Je dois lui dire."

Avec cette décision prise, elle sentit le reste de la tension quitter son corps. Lentement, elle se leva et finit de se laver avant de sortir de la douche et de s'envelopper dans une serviette verte duveteuse.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle portait un jean serré noir, un pull surdimensionné marron clair et des bottes marron. Elle avait mis une légère touche de mascara et du baume à lèvres rosé. Ses cheveux étaient secs et pendaient en boucles douces dans son dos et sur ses épaules, . Elle n'essayait pas d'avoir un look sexy, mais quand elle entra dans la cuisine et trouva Draco, posant des assiettes de nourriture sur la table, il pouvait à peine garder les yeux loin d'elle. Il semblait vouloir la manger.

"Bonjour." Sa voix était basse, presque rauque. Il s'éclaircit la gorge rapidement. "Je suis allé au magasin et j'ai fait le plein ce matin. Je ne savais pas que j'étais à court de tout."

Il semblait presque nerveux et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire un peu. Il portait un pantalon noir et un pull gris foncé. La couleur de son pull faisait ressortir l'argent dans ses yeux. Il lui a fallu un effort physique pour détourner le regard.

"Ça a l'air génial. Je meurs de faim." Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était sous la douche s'il avait eu le temps de se réveiller, de prendre une douche, de s'habiller, d'aller à l'épicerie et de préparer le petit déjeuner. Cela devait être plus long qu'elle ne le pensait.

Ils s'assirent à table et commencèrent à manger en silence. Hermione en avait fini avec ses œufs et commença à porter son toast quand un hibou plongea dans la fenêtre ouverte, laissa tomber le journal sur la table et replongea à nouveau. Elle se figea sur place, le toast à mi-chemin de sa bouche, et regarda le papier.

Déterminée, elle se força à continuer à manger et à ignorer l'objet incriminé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Draco la regarda attentivement et prit le signal de sa nervosité. Lui aussi a continué à manger plutôt que de prendre le papier et de le dérouler. Le silence confortable entre eux était devenu assourdissant.

Draco finit de manger en premier. Il nettoya sa vaisselle et se versa une autre tasse de café avant de se rasseoir à table. Hermione lui emboîta le pas quelques instants plus tard.

"Nous devrions probablement voir ce qu'il dit, non?" Draco attrapa le journal en premier, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'elle l'arrête. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de ça, elle regarda avec de grands yeux alors qu'il le ramassait sur la table et l'ouvrait.

En première page, il y avait plusieurs photos. L'une venait directement de son rapport, une photo que Blaise avait prise qui montrait la mechante ecchymose sur son visage et ses épaules pendant qu'elle regardait la caméra. Une autre était une photo d'elle et de Weasley qui avait été prise à une sorte de soirée caritative. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge au sol et son pied tapait furieusement contre le sol alors qu'elle était assise à une table ronde à côté de Weasley et semblait s'ennuyer. La troisième était une photo de l'incendie du bâtiment, avec de nombreux Aurors et agents MLE luttant contre l'incendie.

Le titre sur le haut fit presque s'étouffer Draco sur son café.

**L'héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger a-t-elle enfin craqué?**

Ses amis ont remarqué son déclin depuis des années. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione Granger est descendue lentement et régulièrement dans la folie. Elle travaille quatorze heures par jour sur un projet que son propre superviseur déclare totalement inutile. Souvent, elle peut être vue assise seule, lisant et marmonnant à haute voix afin qu'elle seule puisse entendre.

"Elle n'a plus d'amis. Nous la tolérerions, bien sûr, pour l'amour de Ron, mais aucun de nous ne voulait vraiment d'elle." Une source proche de Miss Granger a déclaré. "Elle est devenue tellement obsédé, c'était juste du travail, du travail, du travail tout le temps. Je pense que nous étions tous heureux quand elle a rompu avec Ron."

Bien sûr, cette source fait référence au petit ami de longue date de Miss Granger, et maintenant ex-petit ami, le héros de guerre Ron Weasley. Mlle Granger a rompu avec lui assez publiquement la semaine dernière à son lieu de travail, le bureau des Aurors au ministère de la Magie. La raison de leur séparation semble être une célébration d'anniversaire bâclée.

Samedi, Mlle Granger a déposé un rapport contre M. Weasley. Dans le rapport, elle alléguait que M. Weasley était entré par effraction dans son appartement et l'avait agressée physiquement lorsqu'elle avait refusé de le reprendre. M. Weasley nie ces allégations.

"Elle est folle. Complètement folle, celle-là. Trop de temps passé à lire et pas assez de temps passé dans le monde réel si vous me demandez." M. Weasley aurait été cité.

Nous avons interrogé notre source sur ces allégations.

"Une fois qu'elle a réalisé qu'elle avait perdu tous ses amis, elle s'est probablement donné ces ecchymoses pour garnir la sympathie. Quand Ron n'est pas tombé dans le piège, elle est allée au Ministère et l'a accusé de l'attaquer. Ron ne blesserait jamais une femme. Tout le monde le sait. Il est l'une des personnes les plus adorables que je connaisse. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'elle ait mis le feu dans son propre appartement non plus, en espérant que ce serait lui qui viendrait la secourir. "

Draco émietta le papier en tas et le jeta en direction de la cheminée.

"Déchets. Déchets complets et calomnieux."

Hermione regarda son visage pendant qu'il lisait. Ça devait être mauvais au vu de son visage qui avait pâlit au début, puis s'assombrit en une couleur rouge en colère à la fin. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce que ça disait.

"Peu importe ce qu'ils ont dit. Je connais la vérité." Elle marmonna les mots pour elle-même, refoulant l'anxiété qui menaçait de remonter dans sa gorge. Après quelques respirations profondes, elle pris le papier dans ses mains et l'ouvrit.

Elle lut le titre et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Il la regardait attentivement. Essayant probablement de savoir si elle avait vraiment craqué ou non. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur le journal et commença à lire. Son genou rebondissait frénétiquement de haut en bas, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention en poursuivant sa lecture.

Quand elle eut fini, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec l'opinion de Draco. L'article était complètement nul. C'était tellement invraisemblable, que personne ne le croirait sûrement. Elle se détendit légèrement à cette pensée, plia soigneusement le papier en deux et se leva de table.

"Bien. J'ai du travail à faire. Tu sais, sur mon projet complètement inutile." Elle roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Maya, attends." Draco lui attrapa la main et l'empêcha de quitter la pièce. Elle arrêta de marcher et baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où sa main était doucement enroulée autour de son poignet. Puis elle leva ses yeux bruns pour rencontrer les siens. Immédiatement, elle a été piégée dans son regard, incapable de cligner des yeux. Incapable de bouger. Impossible de détourner le regard.

"Est-ce que ça va?" La sincérité de sa voix la fit fondre un peu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres, se demandant, juste une fois, ce que ce serait de l'embrasser.

"Je vais bien." Elle lâcha sa main et secoua légèrement la tête.

"Je vais bien, Draco, vraiment." Elle lui fit un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, puis elle s'éloigna de lui sans regarder en arrière.

Il la regarda pendant un long moment, se demandant s'il devait ou non la suivre. En fin de compte, il a décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne le fasse pas. La matinée était à moitié terminée et il devait se rendre à St. Mungo pour voir comment allait Blaise avant de s'enregistrer au ministère.

Mais il ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle était évidemment bouleversée par l'article, et à juste titre. Une partie de lui craignait qu'elle fasse quelque chose de vraiment stupide, comme prendre d'assaut les bureaux du Daily Prophet et exiger une rétractation. Ou pire encore, décidez qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de rester avec lui, faire ses valises et partir. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de rentrer plus tard pour découvrir qu'elle était partie.

Il lui a fallu beaucoup de volonté pour entrer dans le salon. Il y vit quelque chose, assis sur la petite table au bout qu'il avait laissée la veille. C'était un petit sac en toile et un parchemin destiné à Hermione. Il lâcha un profond soupir en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement partir. Il devait d'abord lui livrer ces choses.

Il la trouva dans le laboratoire, triant ses livres de potions.

"J'ai dit que tu pouvais utiliser mon laboratoire. Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais réorganiser mes livres." Les mots sonnaient un peu plus dur que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il y avait une logique dans le rangement de ses étagères. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque, y compris Granger, se mêle de ça.

"Détends-toi. Je sais mieux que de réorganiser les étagères de quelqu'un." Elle lui sourit, un sourire plus authentique que celui qu'il avait vu il y a quelques instants en bas.

"Que fait-tu alors?" Il la regarda curieusement tandis qu'elle feuilletait trois livres, seulement pour retirer les quatrième et cinquième livres de l'étagère.

"Je sors les livres que je n'ai pas encore lu. Les autres que j'ai déjà lu ne m'aideront pas, mais ceux-ci ... peut-être que l'un d'eux a l'information que je cherche." Elle désigna la pile de dix livres, maintenant douze livres qui gisaient par terre à côté d'elle.

Draco les ignora et regarda à la place les étagères qui étaient encore relativement pleines. Il devait y avoir une centaine de livres sur les étagères.

"Tu as lu tous les autres? Et tu n'as pas trouvé ce que tu cherche?" Questionna-t-il, même s'il savait que c'était ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cela lui a semblé accablant.

"Oui, eh bien ..." Elle s'interrompit. Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle sortait un autre livre de l'étagère. Il tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Elle se déplaça rapidement pour le ramasser et le mettre dans la pile tout en protégeant son bras tremblant de la vue de Draco.

"Comment sais-tu que cet ingrédient illusoire existe même?" Dans son esprit, il calculait les chances qu'un ingrédient existe et ne soit enregistré dans aucun des livres restant sur les étagères. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

"Je refuse de croire que les pouvoirs en place nous donneraient quelque chose d'aussi horrible que la malédiction du Crucio, sans nous donner également les ingrédients dont nous avons besoin pour guérir ses effets secondaires." Elle grinça des dents, espérant qu'il n'avait pas entendu le léger vacillement de sa voix.

"C'est un enfer pour un acte de foi." Il ne regardait plus les livres ni ne calculait les chances. Son attention était désormais concentrée uniquement sur la sorcière brune en face de lui. Elle n'a jamais cessé de l'étonner, mais consacrer sa vie sur rien d'autre qu'une foi aveugle semblait un peu hors de propos pour l'esprit logique d'Hermione Granger.

"Parfois, la foi est tout ce qu'il te reste." Sa voix était petite, lointaine, et ses yeux regardaient au loin sans rien voir du tout.

Draco passa devant la pile de livres par terre pour se tenir directement devant elle.

Elle secoua la mélancolie qui était tombée sur la pièce pour se rendre compte que Draco se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle. À un moment donné, elle aurait été intimidée par sa proximité. Maintenant, elle devait avaler profondément pour calmer son cœur qui s'emballait. Elle avait envie de le toucher, même si la voix au fond de son esprit lui disait de s'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle se lécha les lèvres et fit un petit pas en arrière, aussi loin qu'elle put aller jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte l'étagère derrière elle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, beaucoup plus près. Sa main éloigna doucement les cheveux de son visage. Son pouce traîna lentement le long de sa mâchoire. Il releva légèrement sa tête et baissa la sienne jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent à peine les siennes. Le temps semblait se figer alors que ses lèvres se déplaçaient lentement contre les siennes.

Elle resta figée sur place pendant plusieurs battements de cœur alors que son esprit et son cœur se disputaient ce qu'elle devait faire. À la fin, son cœur a gagné. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner d'elle, elle glissa ses mains le long de sa poitrine et autour de son cou, tirant à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baiser était lent et doux. Ses lèvres étaient douces contre les siennes, se déplaçant en tandem, s'embrassant comme si elles l'avaient fait un million de fois auparavant. Ses mains lui couvraient le dos, la tenant fermement contre lui pendant qu'elle avait ses bras autour de son cou et ses doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux.

Le baiser continua, devenant de plus en plus chaud à chaque instant qui passait. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à côté du sien. Elle pouvait l'entendre, le sentir, le goûter. Elle était entourée de lui. Quand ils se sont finalement séparés, ils haletaient tous les deux pour respirer. Draco appuya son front contre le sien alors qu'ils se battaient tous les deux pour reprendre leur souffle.

Alors que son rythme cardiaque revenait lentement à la normale, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de réconcilier ce qu'elle venait de faire. N'avait-elle pas décidé il y a quelques heures seulement qu'elle ne pouvait rien laisser se passer entre elle et Draco? N'avait-elle pas décidé qu'ils ne pourraient jamais agir sur leur attirance?

"Non. Ce n'est pas bien." Elle secoua la tête d'un côté à l'autre plusieurs fois avant de repousser doucement Draco loin d'elle. Il regarda les émotions traverser son visage. Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire avant même qu'elle le dise.

"Je sais. Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je ... je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et recula de son chemin.

"Ce ne sera jamais le bon moment, Draco." Elle a imité son action en repoussant ses boucles derrière son oreille. "Ça, ça ne peut pas arriver. Je ne peux pas te faire ça."

Il la regarda pendant un long moment, sachant qu'elle était aussi affectée par lui que lui par elle. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle ne voudrait jamais agir en conséquence.

"Tu as dit que tu voulais tomber amoureuse, te marier et avoir une famille. Ces choses n'arriveront jamais si tu ne tente pas ta chance, Maya." Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se serrer à la pensée qu'elle voulait quitter sa vie. Maintenant qu'il avait un petit avant-goût de ce à quoi pourrait ressembler la vie avec elle, il ne voulait plus la laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Jamais. Pas sans se battre.

"Ces choses n'arriveront probablement jamais de toute façon. Je dois d'abord trouver le remède, avant même que je puisse commencer à y penser." Hermione s'éloigna rapidement de lui. Il la suivit jusqu'à la table où elle avait travaillé, toujours incertain de ce qu'il devait lui dire, et un peu frustré qu'elle recommence à parler du travail.

"Si quelqu'un mérite le bonheur, c'est toi. Ton travail est important, oui, je comprends, mais tu mérites d'avoir une vie aussi."

Elle sourit, un petit sourire entendu, mais ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait maintenant son sac dans ses mains et elle cherchait à l'intérieur, cherchant quelque chose. Finalement, elle l'a trouvé et a retiré un dossier.

"Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, Draco, mais la vérité est que si je ne termine pas mon travail et si je ne trouve pas le remède, je n'aurai jamais droit au bonheur." Elle tenait le dossier à deux mains, le saisissant si fort que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. "Sans remède, je n'ai pas de vie."

Ses yeux cherchaient les siens. Elle lui avait déjà dit ces choses auparavant, mais par écrit, on n'obtient pas la même inflexion des mots. Maintenant, alors qu'il l'écoutait les dire à haute voix, il avait le sentiment de sombrer, qu'il avait manqué le sens réel derrière les mots. D'un seul coup il a eu peur... très peur.

"Que dis-tu, Maya?"

"Je sais que tu penses que je suis une sorte de sainte, mais je ne le suis pas."

Elle lui tendit le dossier serré dans sa main tremblante. Une chape de plomb était lourdement tombé dans son estomac alors qu'il ouvrait la première page du dossier.

Les mots imprimés sur le parchemin lui traversèrent le cœur avec une telle intensité qu'il chancela en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte l'une des tables de laboratoire.

Nom - Granger, Hermione J.

Sexe - Femme

Âge - 22

Diagnostic - PCS avancé de stade 2, PCS de stade 3 imminent.

"Non." Le mot n'était rien d'autre qu'un murmure. Ses yeux horrifiés rencontrèrent ses orbes bruns attristés.

"Je n'ai pas commencé mes recherches pour sauver ta mère, Draco. J'ai commencé pour me sauver moi-même."

Draco ferma les yeux contre l'assaut mental soudain. La douleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment était physique, même si la blessure était purement mentale. Son cœur était tenu dans une poignée de fer, et la main qui le tenait serrait de plus en plus forte.

Terminal.

Incurable.

Sans espoir.

Mort.

Des souvenirs invisibles et indésirables l'ont agressé. Il trébucha en arrière, trouvant d'une manière ou d'une autre une chaise et s'assit durement alors que les images traversaient son esprit. La première fois que sa mère a fait une crise, il y a près de deux ans. Son corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable, ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. C'était comme la voir être maudite encore et encore et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Un jour où il était rentré tard du travail et qu'elle avait essayé de prendre un bain toute seule. Il l'avait trouvée, nue dans la baignoire, couverte de son propre vomi et profondément endormie. Ce n'est que par chance qu'elle n'avait pas glissée sous l'eau et fini noyée.

Il y a six mois, lorsque son infirmière lui avait envoyé un patronus urgent. Il rentra chez lui pour la retrouver inconsciente, cette fois avec une boîte vide de pilules moldues à côté d'elle et de la mousse blanche autour de sa bouche.

L'agonie et la joie qu'il avait ressenties lorsqu'elle s'était finalement glissée dans la phase finale de sa maladie. Le soulagement de savoir qu'elle serait bientôt partie, et que sa souffrance serait bientôt terminée, couplé à la culpabilité de savoir que sa mort lui apporterait la tranquillité d'esprit, si rien d'autre.

Il a tout revécu. Les crises. Les pannes de sommeil. Les maux de tête horribles et les nausées. Chaque horreur qu'ils avaient affrontée ensemble au cours des deux dernières années et elle apparemment seul. Il a tout revécu et il a essayé de bloquer la bile qui montait dans sa gorge. Il se força à continuer de respirer.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir pris plusieurs respirations profondes qu'il a vue son rythme cardiaque ralentir, les souvenirs s'estomper et la réalité redevenir nette.

Peu à peu, il réalisa qu'Hermione était là, à ses côtés. Elle avait une main frottant de petits cercles sur son dos tandis que son autre main le serrait fermement. Ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu et il put à nouveau se concentrer sur le laboratoire.

Il a pu se concentrer à nouveau sur elle.

Il pouvait maintenant entendre sa voix, doucement, lui chuchoter calmement que ça ira. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et se concentrèrent sur elle. Ses yeux bruns le regardaient attentivement. Ils étaient pleins d'inquiétude et de culpabilité. Ils n'auraient pas dû l'être. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable, mais c'est ce qu'il a vu.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Elle lui demanda doucement quand il put enfin détacher son regard du sien.

Il la regarda de nouveau. La regarda vraiment. Il pouvait le voir maintenant. Le léger plissement de son front, qui provenait probablement du début d'un mal de tête. Le tremblement de son épaule qui traversait son bras et fit vibrer la poignée de sa main très légèrement. Elle ne l'avait probablement même pas remarqué elle-même, le mouvement était si léger. C'était petit, mais c'était là. C'était la preuve que le rapport était correct.

La sorcière avec laquelle il était tomber amoureux était en train de mourir.

Il allait la perdre finalement, c'est pourquoi elle préférait coupé court dès maintenant.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et respira profondément, lui serrant la main en expirant. Il y avait un million de questions dans son esprit, tellement qu'il voulait poser, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Il avait un choix à faire. Il le savait.

Il pouvait réduire ses pertes, sortir pendant qu'il le pouvait sans causer trop de dommages à son cœur. Trouvez un moyen de bloquer cette attraction, cette force inconnue qui le tirait vers elle depuis des mois, des années si il voulait être honnête.

Ou il pouvait la soutenir. L'aider. La protéger. Pour ce faire, ça signifierait se tenir près d'elle quoi qu'il arrive. Ça signifierait également de la regarder où, de la voir souffrir, et finalement de la voir mourir si elle ne trouvait pas le remède qu'elle cherchait si désespérément.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent une fois de plus. Cette fois, ils se concentrèrent sur sa main qui reposait confortablement sur la sienne, sur ses doigts qui tremblaient légèrement, mais toujours en saisissant les sien. Il a regardé pendant un long moment avant de prendre sa décision.

Puis il prit une dernière inspiration profonde, sentant enfin les effets restants du choc s'écouler de son corps. Ses yeux étaient calmes quand il la regarda de nouveau, reflétant la sensation dans son cœur.

"C'était juste un choc, tu sais?" Il lui serra la main une fois avant de la lâcher et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. "J'aurais dû voir les signes. On pourrait penser que je les reconnaîtrais."

"J'ai essayé de le cacher, Draco. Tu n'étais pas censé voir les signes." Elle s'éloigna de lui et s'appuya contre le bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi essayer de le garder caché?"

"Les gens ne savent pas comment réagir au diagnostic. La plupart d'entre eux ne réagissent pas bien du tout." Elle se frotta les tempes et soupira profondément. Elle n'oublierait jamais le jour où elle l'avait dit à Harry. Il la regarda vaguement, lui a dit que c'était nul, mais qu'elle trouverait sûrement un moyen de l'arrêter, puis il était parti. En deux ans, il ne lui avait jamais demandé comment elle allait. Ron lui avait simplement dit que c'était un diagnostic de merde et que les symptômes étaient tous dans sa tête.

Ils ne l'ont pas compris du tout. Plus important encore, ils s'en fichaient.

"Tu sais exactement comment réagir. Tu comprends la maladie. Je ne voulais pas que tu le sache parce que tu en as vu suffisamment de cette maladie pour durer toute une vie. Tu ne merite pas d'être à nouveau confronté à ça." Il repensa à hier lorsqu'elle s'était arrêté abruptement au milieu d'une phrase, et la compréhension du niveau de négligence qu'elle avait subit lui tomba dessus.

" Weasley et Potter sont-ils au courant ? "

Elle mordit sa lèvres et il vit les larme humidifié ses yeux. " Oui mais Ron pense que ça n'existe pas et que c'est dans ma tête et Harry... S'en fiche complètement."

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, tous deux silencieux tandis qu'ils attendaient que l'autre dise quelque chose. Draco était assis avec ses coudes sur ses genoux, ses mains jointes et sa tête baissée. Hermione se tenait à quelques mètres seulement, regardant sans regarder par la fenêtre.

"Je suis désolé, Draco. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se produise." Elle fit un geste entre eux et ses joues brûlaient. Et s'il l'avait seulement embrassée parce qu'elle était là et rien d'autre? Et si l'attraction était dans sa tête? Et s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour elle qu'elle pour lui?

Ou pire, et s'il le faisait? Et s'il ressentait la même traction qu'elle? Et s'il était assis là, impatient de jeter ses bras autour d'elle et de l'embrasser, tout comme elle?

"Tu le regrettes, alors? Que nous nous sommes embrassés?" Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent alors qu'il la regardait patauger dans ses pensées. Il pouvait pratiquement les voir toutes rouler entre ses oreilles, l'assourdissant de cris silencieux.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration en laissant sa question pénétrer son esprit. Le regrettait-elle? Souhaitait-elle que cela ne se soit pas produit? Souhaitait-elle ne jamais savoir à quoi ressemblaient ses lèvres contre les siennes?

"Non, je ne le regrette pas." Sa voix était basse, presque un murmure. "Ce que je regrette, c'est combien je veux recommencer. "

En un battement de cœur, Draco s'était levé et s'était déplacé pour se tenir juste en face d'elle. Elle haleta de surprise alors qu'elle regardait dans ses yeux argentés, des yeux qui étaient assombris de désir comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

"Quoi que tu pense dans ton grand cerveau, arrêt tout de suite." La voix de Draco était épaisse. Juste le son de celui-ci envoya un frisson d'anticipation dans son dos. Il ne la regarda que quelques instants avant de plonger sa tête plus bas et de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle s'est dit de résister. Elle s'est dit de ne pas l'embrasser en retour. Ce ne serait que plus difficile à long terme. Ça ne ferait que lui briser le cœur plus rapidement lorsqu'il s'éloignerait d'elle. Car il s'éloignerait d'elle, tout comme Harry l'avait fait quand il l'avait découvert. Il se rendrait compte qu'il venait de se libérer de prendre soin de sa mère et il ne voudrait pas se remettre volontairement dans le rôle de gardien.

Elle se dit de forcer son cœur à rejeter son assaut.

Son cœur, semblait-il, ne l'écoutait pas.

Bientôt, ses lèvres bougèrent avec les siennes. Ses bras étaient autour de son cou et ses mains étaient emmêlées dans ses cheveux blonds soyeux, le tirant de plus en plus près. Sa langue s'enfonça profondément dans sa bouche tandis que sa main s'enroulait autour de sa taille et tirait son corps contre le sien, la soulevant presque.

Elle mit chaque once de sentiment qu'elle avait pour lui dans ce baiser, sachant que ce serait leur dernier, sachant qu'il la quitterait après.

Une de ses mains remonta son dos sous sa chemise et s'écrasa sur son dos nu. Elle gémit profondément et s'arqua plus en lui, savourant la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne. Soudain, ses lèvres s'éloignèrent des siennes et elle haleta pour respirer alors qu'il traînait des baisers chauds sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou.

Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, elle le repoussa doucement. Il recula à contrecœur et plaça son front contre le sien. Ils respiraient tous les deux fortement. Leurs yeux étaient couverts de luxure.

"On doit arrêter ça, c'est inutile, malheureusement ça ne mènera nul part."

Draco berça son visage dans ses deux mains, poussant doucement ses doigts dans ses boucles et inclinant son menton pour qu'il la regarde droit dans ses yeux.

"Je ne vais nulle part, Maya. Je te l'ai dit il y a des semaines, tu n'es pas seule. Je voulais dire chaque mot."

Ses yeux le regardèrent, essayant désespérément de trouver la vérité dans ses mots. Son esprit trébucha sur ses mots, cherchant leur signification. Ça prit plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne réalise finalement l'implication derrière eux.

Il lui avait dit il y a quelques semaines qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui lui avait dit quoi que ce soit il y a des semaines, le mystérieuse inconnue, son mystérieux Serpentard, l'homme à qui elle avait écrit.

"Le journal." Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle chuchotait sa réponse.

"Bien sûr, le journal." Il sourit et roula des yeux. "Honnêtement, je remets en question chaque jour la vérité dans " la plus brillante des sorcières de notre âge."

Elle rit, son visage se transformant en un sourire, avant de plonger sa tête sous son menton et de s'appuyer contre sa poitrine. Il la serra contre lui et la sentit se détendre dans ses bras.

Ce ne serait pas facile. Merlin savait à quel point ce ne serait pas facile. Il était sûr que toutes les implications ne l'avaient pas encore complètement touché. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait pris sa décision à ce sujet. Il ne la laissera pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Il se tiendrait à côté d'elle. Il fera ce qu'il pourrait pour l'aider. C'était peut-être sa pénitence, pour tous les méfaits de sa jeunesse.

Il avait enfin osé s'avouer à lui même qu'il voulait cette sorcière et aucunes autres, dès qu'il avait compris à la dur, le mensonge pathétique de son éducation concernant le statut du sang.

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, quelle qu'en soit la cause, quelle que soit la tournure cruelle du destin qui avait décidé d'infliger la même maladie à la sorcière qu'il aimait, que sa mère, il n'allait pas reculer.

Son choix avait été fait et il y déjà longtemps en vérité.

Désormais elle ne sera plus jamais seul.


	16. Chapitre 16

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre seize**

Harry n'avait pas dormi du tout dimanche soir. Après son retour à la maison de St. Mungo, il avait commencé à boire.

Boire et maudire Draco Malfoy pour être, eh bien, pour être Draco Malfoy. Le con avait le culot de l'accuser de l'avoir abandonné! Comme si c'était l'affaire de Malfoy de toute façon! Il était prêt à aller chercher le furet et à le frapper sur son nez pointu pour avoir même suggéré une telle chose.

C'est alors que le premier flash de mémoire l'avait frappé.

Il était assis à la table du dîner dans le terrier. La plupart de la famille Weasley était là, tous sauf Fred et Charlie. Ginny était à sa droite et Hermione était à sa gauche. La table était bruyante de conversations et de rires, comme d'habitude.

Il regarda autour de la table et se sourit. Il avait toujours voulu une grande famille et les Weasley l'avaient si facilement adopté comme l'un des leurs. Lui et Hermione avaient tous deux trouvé une merveilleuse famille. Il se tourna pour la regarder et remarqua qu'elle était plutôt calme. Plutôt que de se joindre à la conversation, elle regardait son assiette d'un air distrait. Sa fourchette poussait la nourriture, mais elle n'en mangeait pas.

Il a essayé de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il a constaté que sa langue était collée au toit de sa bouche. Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, les mots ne sortaient tout simplement pas. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de nouveau, mais encore une fois, il obtint les mêmes résultats. Il secoua légèrement la tête, juste assez pour que Ginny le remarque.

Elle se tourna et commença à lui parler. Dès qu'elle l'a fait, il a tout oublié d'Hermione et le regard triste dans ses yeux. Un peu plus tard, Harry et Ginny quittèrent le terrier. Il fit un "au revoir" général, mais ne regarda plus jamais Hermione. S'il s'était retourné pour la regarder, il aurait vu une seule larme couler sur sa joue alors qu'elle le regardait partir sans jamais la reconnaître.

Ce n'était que le premier souvenir suivi de beaucoup d'autres qui l'avaient agressé au cours de la nuit. Des dizaines, des centaines.

Tous étaient identiques, mais légèrement différents. Tous étaient des moments où Hermione avait clairement besoin de lui comme ami, ou de soutien face au dénigrement de Ron contre elle et il lui tournait le dos à chaque fois. Non seulement il lui tourna le dos, mais il n'y repensait plus après.

Quand avait-il commencé à la traiter comme ça? Il ne s'était jamais souvenu de l'avoir mal traitée jusqu'à ce que Malfoy l'ait confronté.

Avait-il toujours été un ami aussi merdique?

Avec un soupir résigné, il traîna son cul vers la douche et se tint sous le jet chaud fumant. C'est là, sous l'eau, séparé du monde, qu'il a finalement pu admettre qu'il avait peur. Peur de lui-même, peur de ce qu'il était devenu envers une personne qui avait tant d'importance pour lui, peur qu'elle ne lui pardonne jamais. Car il ne méritait pas le pardon après un tel comportement. Et c'est là qu'il a décidé de se rattraper. Peu importe ce qu'il fallait, il trouverait un moyen d'être là pour elle. Il devait la trouver et la soutenir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était assis seul à sa table du petit-déjeuner lorsque le Daily Prophet a été délivré.

L'histoire en première page a fait bouillir son sang. Après avoir lu l'article, il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser en premier. Doit-il commencer avec Ron, pour lui avoir fait du mal comme il l'a fait? L'avait il frappé vraiment ? En temps normal il aurait dit que c'était impossible, mais les souvenirs nouveau lui on montré un Ron extrêmement critique avec elle, dans plusieurs il la rabaissait et la critiquait se n'était pas de la violence physique mais parfois les mots sont pire surtout quand lui même ne réagissait jamais pour la défendre ou pire l'ignorait.

Ou peut-être devrait-il commencer par le Prophète et exiger qu'une rétractation soit imprimée? Il ne tolérerait pas ou plus qu'on l'insulte ou calomnie ainsi!

Plus important encore, cependant, il devait vérifier Hermione et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. La photo d'elle couverte de bleus lu brûlaient encore les yeux. Elle avait besoin de protection, elle était en danger. Il devait à tous prix la trouver.

Il hésita seulement un instant avant de saisir sa cape et de se diriger vers le Ministère. Les couloirs étaient bondés de gens qui entraient pour commencer leur semaine de travail.

Des chuchotements pouvaient être entendus dans tous les couloirs alors que le potin le plus chaud de l'année se répandaient comme une traînée de poudre dans le bâtiment. Partout où il allait, les gens parlaient d'Hermione et de Ron. Harry serra les poings et continua de marcher. Il contourna les ascenseurs du bureau des Aurors et se dirigea plutôt vers le seul ascenseur qui le conduirait au bureau du ministre de la Magie.

Il avait eu plusieurs souvenirs de Kingsley lui disant qu'il s'inquiétait pour Hermione pour une raison qui lui echappait encore, qu'elle avait besoin de lui et qu'il ne comprenait pas sont attitude envers elle.

Le dernier étage du ministère était beaucoup plus calme que les étages inférieurs. Il y avait quelques secrétaires installant leurs bureaux pour la journée, et quelques chefs de département qui serpentaient dans leurs bureaux, mais les chuchotements, merci Merlin, n'étaient nulle part entendus.

Harry frappa deux fois à la porte du ministre et attendit d'être reconnu. Il arpenta nerveusement le couloir en attendant, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et marmonnant pour lui-même comment il allait étrangler Ron quand il le verrait. C'est ainsi que le ministre l'a retrouvé quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte.

Kingsley le regarda attentivement pendant quelques longs moments avant de se racler la gorge et de l'inviter à entrer dans le bureau.

"M. Potter. Puis-je supposer que vous avez vu le Prophète ce matin?" Le sorcier aîné lui fit signe vers un siège vide avant de s'asseoir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'agitation de l'un de ses meilleurs Aurors.

"Ministre. Où est-elle?" Harry n'avait jamais été du genre à tourner autour du pot, et maintenant il semblait que ce n'était pas différent. Il était venu au bureau du ministre avec un seul but, trouver Hermione.

"Puis-je supposer que vous faites référence à Mlle. Granger?" Kingsley se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et regarda le jeune homme. Il s'était intéressé à Harry Potter quand il n'était qu'un garçon, comme tant d'autres dans leur monde l'avaient fait. Contrairement aux autres, cependant, Kingsley l'avait observé même après la fin de la guerre. Il avait personnellement supervisé la formation d'Aurors d'Harry, et il n'était rien d'autre que fier de l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Il y avait cependant quelques exceptions à la règle. Sa relation avec Ginny Weasley en avait été une. Sa relation avec Hermione Granger avait été l'autre. Pour cette dernière il pouvait même honnêtement dire qu'il était déçu.

Il avait regardé le lien étroit qui les unissait entre eux commencer à se défaire lentement. Dans cet esprit, il avait un certain niveau d'appréhension quant à la raison pour laquelle Harry lui avait rendu visite ce matin-là. Était-il là pour la soutenir? Ou était-il là pour défendre Ron?Malheureusement, il pourrait dire que cela pourrait aller dans les deux sens.

Plus triste encore, il s'attendait vraiment à ce que ce soit le dernier.

C'est pourquoi il retint son souffle en attendant la réponse d'Harry.

"Je dois m'assurer qu'elle va bien. S'il vous plait, Kingsley, je ne viens pas voir le ministre mais l'ami, dites-moi où elle est?"

Les mots l'ont choqué. Il détestait le fait qu'ils l'ont fait. Il y a quelques années, il aurait attendu cette réponse, mais maintenant. Maintenant, les choses étaient différentes, n'est-ce pas?

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, M. Potter." Il était assis avec raideur sur son bureau, son esprit tourbillonnant alors qu'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi Harry aurait un changement de cœur si dramatique.

"Vous savez où elle est." Les yeux verts se plissèrent sur lui, et Kingsley se rappela soudain pourquoi les gens en général n'aimaient pas croisé Harry Potter. "J'ai besoin de la voir. J'ai besoin d'expliquer ... des choses, certaines choses ... J'ai juste besoin ... de lui dire ... et j'ai besoin de la voir. Elle a besoin de moi."

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Sa main passa nerveusement dans ses cheveux et il prit une profonde inspiration. Kingsley le regarda tranquillement. Il n'avait jamais vu l'Auror aussi énervé auparavant, et il devait admettre qu'il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait amené tout ça.

"J'ai foiré, Kingsley. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que je l'ai fait en beauté. Sur tout, en fait. Mais je ne vais pas fermé les yeux à nouveau et je vais découvrir pourquoi je n'ai pas pu arrêter tout ce gachi. Elle a besoin de moi, et elle a besoin de savoir que je suis ici pour elle. Toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Même si elle ne veut pas de moi, je le suis, et elle a besoin de le savoir. J'ai besoin qu'elle le sache." Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la fenêtre alors qu'il adressa un dernier appel sincère au ministre.

Après un long moment de silence, Kingsley soupira profondément avant de répondre.

"Je ne peux pas vous dire où elle est. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que, pour autant que je sache, elle est en sécurité."

Harry se détourna de la fenêtre et regarda le Ministre avec lassitude.

"Que voulez-vous dire, pour autant que vous le sachiez?"

"Exactement ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai eu aucun contact avec elle. Je ne sais pas où elle est, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le savoir. C'est plus sûr pour elle en ce moment si je ne sais pas. Je peux passer un message pour elle, si vous voulez, mais à part ça, je ne peux vraiment pas vous aider, Harry. "

Le silence dans le bureau était assourdissant à ce moment-là. Harry voulait demander comment il transmettrait un message, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il était inutile de demander. Kingsley ne le lui dirait pas, et il valait peut-être mieux pour Hermione qu'il ne le sache pas. Après une longue pause, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers la porte.

Avec sa main sur le bouton, il s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers son vieil ami et mentor.

"Et Ron? Qu'a-t-il à dire à propos de tout ça?"

Kingsley passa sa main sur son visage, et pendant un bref instant, Harry put voir l'épuisement qui le consumait. En un clin d'œil, le regard avait disparu et il se demanda s'il n'avait même jamais été là.

"Le Wizengamot c'est réunis tôt ce matin lors d'une session d'urgence. Ils ont décidé de porter les accusations contre M. Weasley pour introduction par effraction sans juste cause, voies de fait, agression aggravé et tentative d'assujettissement."

"Quel était le dernier ?" Harry retourna à la chaise devant le bureau presque hébété. Lui et Ron avaient leurs différents, mais c'était toujours son meilleur ami dont ils parlaient. Il ne semblait pas possible que Ron blesserait jamais Hermione comme ça.

"Pendant l'agression, M. Weasley a tenté d'invoquer l'ancienne magie du sang." Kingsley soupira de nouveau. Au regard perplexe sur le visage d'Harry, il décida qu'il devait élaborer un peu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de terminer. "Il a essayé de lier son âme à la sienne."

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il ne pouvait pas savoir exactement ce que le ministre voulait dire par là, mais il savait que ça ne sonnait pas bien. Ça ne semblait pas bon du tout. On aurait dit que Ron avait essayé de lui enlever son libre arbitre. Il se demanda exactement comment Ron avait pu réussi à sortir indemne de cette confrontation. Sûrement qu'Hermione l'a jeté en enfer et en arrière pour avoir même pensé à faire une telle chose? Elle était une duelliste habille. Puis il commença à paniquer il était accusé d'agression, d'agression aggravé même. La photos de ses bleus lui revirent en tête. Ron ne l'aurais pas... Non c'était inconsevable?

La voix blanche il fini par demander "Il est accusé d'agression aggravé aussi?"

La mâchoire du ministre se contracta durement " Avant d'essayer de la lier, Mr Weasley la frappé puis pendant la tentative de liaison il a également agi dans l'intention apparente de la violer."

Il reçu les derniers mots comme un coup à l'estomac et fit quelques pas pour s'effondrer sur une chaise. " Avez vous vu le souvenir?"

"Oui, je l'ai fait"

"Puis-je le voir?"

Kingsley pris un moment pour réfléchir, il comprenait le besoin de voir par lui même de Potter, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de divulguer ce souvenir sur le simple revirement soudain de coeur que l'homme semblai vivre, il devait protéger Hermione en premier dans cette affaire. "Non Mr Potter, vous n'êtes pas en charge de l'affaire pour justifier de le voir."

Il leva la main alors que Harry allait plaider ça demande, et poursuivi avec un ton légèrement plus doux " De plus, et là c'est l'ami qui vous parle. Voir cela ne vous aidera en rien et vous fera plus de mal qu'autre chose."

Il se regardèrent un long moment puis enfin Harry hocha brièvement la tete en signe d'assentiment.

"L'ont-ils déjà ramassé?" Harry se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, se préparant à se lever, s'attendant à ce que le ministre confirme qu'il était déjà dans une cellule de détention.

"Deux équipes ont été envoyées. Une au Terrier et une à son appartement. Jusqu'à présent, il n'on pas pas réussi à le trouver."

Harry se figea sur son siège, à mi-chemin entre la position assise et la position debout.

"Il est toujours dehors ?"

Kingsley acquiesça. Ça aurait dû être un acte facile. Les officiers du MLE qui étaient allés à son appartement devaient le récupérer avant son départ pour le travail. Mais l'appartement était vide. Il n'y avait aucun signe qu'il y était resté la veille.

"Hermione le sait?"

"Pas encore. Je vous assure, cependant, qu'elle est parfaitement en sécurité."

"Vous ne savez même pas où elle est. Comment pouvez-vous m'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité si vous ne savez même pas où elle est?" Harry pouvait sentir l'anxiété monter dans sa poitrine. Il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour aider dans cette affaire.

"C'est vrai, M. Potter. Mais je connais le sorcier qui la protège. Elle lui a fait confiance pour sa vie, et moi aussi."

Harry voulait poser plus de questions, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de ça, il s'est de nouveau levé et a quitter le bureau. À la porte, il se tourna et fit une dernière offre.

"Tout ce que je peux faire pour aider, monsieur le ministre. Faites-le moi savoir."

Kingsley hocha la tête et il s'éloigna, se demandant s'il venait vraiment de voir un regard de fierté dans les yeux du ministre.

Harry entra dans l'espace des aurors, s'attendant à ce qu'il soit occupé, bruyant et chaotique comme c'était toujours le lundi matin.

Ce matin, cependant, c'était tout le contraire. La pièce était silencieuse, presque trop silencieuse. Tous les Aurors se tenaient en demi-cercle près du bureau du Chef Auror. Il se dirigea doucement vers le groupe et se fondit dans le cercle à côté de Luna. Elle le sentit frotter contre son bras, elle tourna ses yeux bleus clairs vers lui et sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire éclatant, pas cette fois, mais c'était quand même un petit sourire.

"Mesdames et messieurs" A déclaré le chef auror, Wendel Edwards, d'une voix claire et nette. "Comme je suis sûr que la plupart d'entre vous l'ont déjà entendu, des accusations ont été portées contre l'un des nôtres. Le Wizengamot s'est réuni tôt ce matin et a voté pour inculper M. Ronald Weasley des accusations d'introduction par effraction, voie de fait, d'agression aggravé et de tentative d'assujettissement contre Mlle. Hermione Granger, ce ne sont pas des charges à prendre à la légère."

"En outre, M. Weasley est également le suspect numéro un dans l'incendie par le Fiendfyre sur l'immeuble ou résidait Mlle. Granger survenue à Londres moldu hier soir. Ces deux cas seront traités séparément jusqu'à ce que les enquêteurs déterminent qu'ils sont réellement liés. Ces deux cas seront traités par le MLE plutôt que le département Auror au vue du risque de conflit d'intérêt. "

À cela, un bruit de mécontentement se répandit à travers le petit groupe. Edwards attendit qu'il se calme à nouveau avant de continuer.

"Je m'attends à ce que chacun de vous coopère avec le MLE dans cette affaire." Ses yeux parcouraient les Aurors qui se tenaient devant lui, mais ils s'arrêtèrent un long moment quand il regarda directement Harry. "Quiconque a des informations sur l'endroit où se trouve M. Weasley, maintenant ou hier, doit se manifester immédiatement et divulguer les informations. Suis-je clair?"

Il y eut un petit murmure dans tout le groupe, mais tous avaient semblé d'accord avec ce que leur chef de département leur disait.

"Bien. Sur un sujet différent, mais connecté, Mlle Hermione Granger a été répertoriée comme disparue. Personne ne l'a vue ni entendu depuis que son rapport a été déposé samedi. Toutes les tentatives pour l'atteindre, soit par hibou, soit par patronus, ont échoué, Il y a actuellement deux équipes qui passent au crible les décombres de son immeuble, mais jusqu'à présent, elles n'ont trouvé aucune trace d'elle." Il fit une pause pour laisser les informations pénétrer, et une fois de plus Harry trouva Edwards le fixant droit dans les yeux. "Cela fait deux jours depuis le dernier contact. Potter, votre équipe sera en charge de localiser Miss Granger. La procédure opératoire standard consiste à commencer par suivre sa baguette.'

Harry déglutit, mais hocha la tête vers son chef de département.

"Monsieur, si vous le permettez" Demanda timidement Harry. "Qui a déposé le rapport de disparition?"

Edwards lui lança un regard légèrement confus, comme si Harry aurait déjà dû connaître la réponse à cette question particulière. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Ginerva Weasley a déposé le rapport."

La plupart des Aurors acceptèrent cette réponse sans une seconde d'hésitation. Ginny et Hermione étaient amies, après tout. C'est ce que la plupart des gens pensaient. Seules les personnes les plus proches d'eux savaient que ce n'était pas nécessairement vrai.

Harry sentit Luna se raidir à côté de lui et il baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle le regarda en même temps et leurs yeux se fixèrent.

Ils semblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse à ce moment-là. Une conversation au cours de laquelle ils ont convenu qu'il était hautement improbable que Ginny aurait déposé un rapport de personne disparue sur Hermione par bonté d'âme.

"Monsieur" Demanda un Auror junior nommé Jacobs avec hésitation. "Y a-t-il une indication que le Daily Prophet aurait raison? Que Miss Granger a menti dans le rapport et libéré la Fiendfyre elle-même?

Edwards, avec Harry et Luna, regardèrent la jeune femme.

"Le Wizengamot ne semble pas le penser à la lumière de la mémoire qu'elle a accepté de donner. Tant que rien ne prouve le contraire, nous opérons sur le rapport du dossier. Il appartiendra au MLE de déterminer si quelque chose de différent s'est produit. Et je vous préviens tous, ne croyez pas tout ce que vous lisez, surtout si vous le lisez dans le Prophète. Nous savons tous ici d'expérience que la majorité si ce n'est la totalité de se qui est dit est non vérifié ou inventé. Je tien à ce que notre faction fasse preuve d'intelligence et de professionnalisme dans cette affaire. Maintenant, retournez au travail tout, le monde. "

La réunion impromptue s'est interrompue et les Aurors se sont dispersés dans leurs bureaux. Harry tira Luna de côté et laissa ses yeux errer à travers la pièce.

"Où est Nott?" Demanda-t-il quand il ne trouva pas le troisième membre de leur équipe nulle part dans la pièce.

"Oh, il s'est porté volontaire pour aller fouiller la scène de l'incendie. Il est parti avant le début de la réunion avec quelques autres gars." Elle parlait du même ton aérien qu'elle avait toujours eu, et Harry se sentit apaisé par ça. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'un autre jour au bureau, même s'il savait que ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.

"Bien. Alors c'est juste toi et moi, dans ce cas." Dès qu'il a dit les mots, il a grincé des dents. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'ils sonnent comme ça.

La seule indication qu'elle donna de remarquer la double intention était un petit sourire et une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Puis elle le regarda à travers ses longs cils. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il lui fallut un long moment pour se rappeler qu'il avait besoin de respirer. Il dut se forcer à se détourner d'elle et à marcher vers son bureau. Il ne vit pas le petit sourire narquois sur son visage, ni la façon dont elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en le regardant partir.

"Alors par où commencer? Nous ne pouvons pas tracer sa baguette, évidemment." Luna se glissa sur sa chaise en face d'Harry. Elle a ouvert un petit récipient contenant divers fruits qui avaient été coupés et préparés par elle. À l'aide d'une petite fourchette en plastique, elle choisit d'abord un morceau de melon et le mâcha pensivement.

"Evidemment non. Dès que nous aurons mis une trace sur sa baguette, chaque Auror du département y aura accès, y compris Ron." Harry ouvrit le dossier devant lui. C'était le rapport sur la personne disparue que Ginny avait rempli dimanche soir.

"Que sait Ginny des Auror ?" Luna a ensuite sélectionné un raisin et l'a mis dans sa bouche.

Harry avait entendu sa question, mais il était trop occupé à lire le rapport pour lui répondre.

_Hermione était censée me rencontrer à un club samedi soir, mais elle ne s'est jamais présentée. Je suis passé chez elle et j'ai essayé de la chouetter, mais je ne l'ai trouvée nulle part. Ce matin, j'ai vérifié à nouveau, mais elle n'était pas là. J'ai demandé à tous nos amis et à notre famille, et personne n'a entendu parler d'elle ou l'a vue depuis vendredi au travail. Elle n'est pas rentrée. Elle n'est pas allée à son laboratoire. C'est très inhabituel pour elle. J'ai peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé ou qu'elle ait fait quelque chose de fou. Elle n'est pas entièrement stable en ce moment, comme en témoigne sa rupture avec Ron sans raison cette semaine. Elle est confuse et n'agit pas du tout comme elle, et maintenant elle vient de disparaître._

Il a roulé des yeux face au mensonge flagrant décrit par le rapport. Au premier coup d'oeil, il semblait que ce soit une amai qui se préoccupe d'une autre amie. Il savait mieux que ça. Il pouvait voir les insinuations pour la discréditer. Ginny n'était pas aussi subtile qu'elle le pensait. Il savait aussi maintenant, sans aucun doute dans son esprit, qui était la "source" de l'article du Daily Prophet.

"Pourquoi pense-tu qu'Edwards nous a donné cette affaire?" Luna a choisi une fraise pour manger ensuite. "Un cas de personne disparue comme celui-ci, sans preuve d'acte délictueux, devrait relever de la compétence du MLE."

"Quelqu'un a brûlé son immeuble entier avec un Fiendfyre. Cela ne te suggère-t-il pas un acte criminel?" Harry leva finalement les yeux du rapport pour la voir lui sourire doucement.

"Il n'y a aucune preuve que les deux sont liés pour l'instant." Luna haussa les épaules et continua à manger ses fruits.

"Non, il n'y en a pas." Harry ferma le dossier et frotta la cicatrice sur son front. Elle ne lui faisait plus de mal comme pendant la guerre, mais il a remarqué que c'était devenu une habitude quand il était stressé. "On dirait pourtant que tout est connecté, n'est-ce pas?"

Ils contemplèrent tous deux la tâche qui leur avait été confiée pendant un long moment en silence. Lorsque Luna eut fini de manger ses fruits, ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur bureau et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Ils n'ont pas discuté de où commencer leur recherche ni quelle devrait être leur première étape. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble assez longtemps pour savoir qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait discuter de leurs tactiques dans l'espace des Aurors. Il y avait trop d'oreilles ici.

Avant qu'ils ne parviennent aux ascenseurs, Harry vit quelqu'un qui attira son attention. Malfoy venait d'entrer dans le département et se tenait à son bureau, lisant une sorte de mémo, avec un regard de colère pure sur son visage. Harry le regarda alors qu'il froissait le parchemin dans une main et le laissait tomber dans la poubelle avant de se retourner et de traverser la pièce en direction des ascenseurs.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

"Que regarde-tu, Potter?" Malfoy le dépassa sans attendre une réponse et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir. Luna se glissa dans l'ascenseur à côté de lui, et Harry entra également au moment où la porte s'apprêtait à se fermer. Tous les trois se turent lorsque l'ascenseur commença à bouger.

"Tout va bien, Malfoy? Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui vient de voir son chiot prendre un coup de pied."

Draco regarda le sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

"Très bien. Tout va bien. Et je n'ai pas de chiot." Ses mains se serraient en poings. En plus de tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, il n'avait pas besoin de s'occuper de Potter en plus.

Luna gloussa à sa réponse.

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, Draco. Il voulait dire que tu as l'air assez contrarié."

Il tourna son regard vers la sorcière blonde et roula des yeux. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour expliquer la métaphore.

"Je suis curieux de savoir quelque chose, Malfoy." Harry s'appuya contre le côté de l'ascenseur et n'attendit que quelques battements de cœur avant de continuer. "Tu as dit hier, lorsque tu as quitté l'incendie du bâtiment, que tu était trop faible pour transplaner. As-tu été blessé?"

"Je pensais que c'était implicite, Potter." Il regarda les chiffres dans l'ascenseur, espérant qu'il irait plus vite.

"Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de ton traitement à St. Mungo'."

Draco le regarda alors et essaya de le mesurer. Pourquoi serait-il si curieux au sujet du récit des événements de Draco?Les Aurors ne s'occupaient même pas de cette affaire. Il débattit de l'opportunité de donner des informations, mais il était assez curieux de voir où Potter allait avec cette ligne de questionnement.

"Je suis rentrée chez moi. Maya est plutôt douée pour soigner les sorts. Elle a pris soin de moi." Il s'autorisa un petit sourire narquois, qui s'agrandit légèrement à cause de la confusion sur le visage de son rival.

"Maya?"

Ça y est. Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister. Il sourit de nouveau. Si seulement il pouvait dire au débile à lunettes qui était vraiment Maya, il adorerait voir l'expression sur le visage de Potter.

Un jour. Il pourrait voir ce regard un jour.

"Ma copine, Potter. Tu écris un livre ou quelque chose?"

L'ascenseur a finalement atteint le rez-de-chaussée et la porte s'est ouverte. Draco sortit de l'ascenseur rapidement avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre. Harry le suivit hors de l'ascenseur, mais il l'ignora simplement et il regarda le blond disparaître dans la foule.

"Il semblait heureux aujourd'hui." Luna regardait également Malfoy s'éloigner. Elle ne se retourna vers Harry que lorsqu'elle sentit ses yeux incrédules sur elle. Elle leva son épaule dans un petit haussement. "Eh bien, il ne t'a pas lancé de sort, non?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel sur sa logique. Non, Malfoy ne lui avait pas lancé de sortilège, mais cela ne signifiait guère qu'il était heureux, de toutes choses.

"Allez. Allons voir le laboratoire d'Hermione. Peut-être qu'elle a laissé un indice sur l'endroit où elle serait allée."

Les deux revinrent dans l'ascenseur, seuls cette fois, et descendirent en silence jusqu'au sous-sol inférieur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, Harry s'écarta et laissa Luna sortir en premier. Il la suivit alors alors qu'ils descendaient le couloir étroit.

Elle s'arrêta devant la dernière porte à gauche et hésita un instant avant de frapper doucement et d'ouvrir la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sans difficulté.

"Comment au nom de Merlin ...?" Harry entra d'abord dans la pièce sombre. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il a vu à l'intérieur.

Rien. Il n'a vu absolument rien dans la pièce.

Les étagères étaient vides. Le bureau était nu. Les tables étaient impeccables.

"Est-ce le bon laboratoire? Elle n'a pas bougé ailleurs, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Luna d'une petite voix.

Ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle mettait le pied dans le domaine d'Hermione. La première fois, c'était il y a plus de deux ans, lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à apporter des boîtes de livres à ranger sur les étagères.

Harry déglutit profondément alors qu'il pivotait sur la plante des pieds. Il devait y avoir une explication à ça. Il aurait pu jurer que c'était son labo, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait été ici.

Soudain, un nouveau souvenir l'a frappé. Il le regarda se jouer comme s'il était là; comme si ça se passait à cet instant précis.

Hermione était assise sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle lui parlait, ainsi qu'à Ron, d'une maladie peu connue appelée PCS, résultant de la torture prolongé avec le Crucio.

Il pouvait dire qu'elle était nerveuse par la façon dont ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle à se frotter les tempes. Ron l'ignorait complètement. Harry essayait de faire attention, mais son esprit continuait à s'égarer. Dans un moment de clarté, il regarda dans les yeux de son ami et vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Même après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, toutes leurs diverses aventures à combattre côte à côte dans une guerre, il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard de terreur pure dans ses yeux auparavant.

Il fit alors un effort supplémentaire pour porter plus attention à ce qu'elle disait. Il voulait aller vers elle, la tirer dans ses bras et lui dire que ça irait. Il le voulait vraiment, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de ça, il s'est assis là de l'autre côté du bureau et l'a regardée et écoutée décrire divers symptômes douloureux qui allé mener à sa mort prochaine.

Il la regarda avec horreur tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots, ces mots simples mais terrifiants. "Je suis au stade deux, maintenant. Dans deux ans, plus ou moins, je passerai au stade trois." Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent les siens et il sentit le désir d'aller vers elle encore plus fort. C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Elle avait besoin de lui pour la tenir et lui dire qu'elle irait bien. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il était là pour elle. Qu'il la soutiendrait.

Mais il n'a pas bougé. Il a essayé, vraiment. Il a voulu que son corps se mette en mouvement, mais il est quand même resté assis là tandis que les secondes s'étalaient en minutes.

"Si tout ça était vrai, nous en aurions entendu parler avant maintenant. Tu ne meurs pas, Mione. Tout est dans ta tête. Nous avons tous nos propres problèmes après la guerre, tu sais. Juste parce que tu as été torturé et pas nous, ne signifie pas que tu as souffert plus que nous. J'ai perdu mon frère. Qu'as-tu perdu toi? "Ron lui lança un regard noir avant de sortir de la pièce et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage quand Harry la regarda de nouveau. Encore une fois, il s'est efforcé de bouger. Frustré par lui-même, il soupira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

"Il n'y a pas de remède?" Il a demandé. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle et secoua la tête «non».

"Tu en trouveras un. Je sais que tu le feras." Il hocha la tête une fois, et même s'il voulait toujours la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle irait bien, il se retrouva à s'éloigner d'elle à la place. Une fois dans le couloir, il se retourna et regarda de nouveau la porte. Il devrait rentrer. Il savait qu'il le devait. Il pouvait le sentir dans chaque fibre de son corps, il avait besoin d'être dans cette pièce. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se rappeler pourquoi. Et donc, au lieu de rentrer à l'intérieur, il se retourna et s'éloigna et n'y pensa plus jamais avant aujourd'hui.

La douleur de ce souvenir le mit à genoux.

Le souvenir qu'elle lui ait parlé de sa maladie, de lui qui a franchi la porte sans lui apporter le moindre soutien.

Pas même un signe d'intérêt pour ça.

La même porte qu'il regardait maintenant. Il le savait alors, la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cette pièce était le jour où Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle allait mourir.

MOURIR.

Mourir seule car il s'était éloigné, l'avait abandonné.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait être malade. Son estomac se tourna inconfortablement et il savait juste qu'à tout instant son maigre petit déjeuner ferait une réapparition dramatique. Il ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix, voulant que sa nourriture reste là où elle était, se concentrant sur sa respiration et se forçant à faire face à la culpabilité qui le brûlait lentement de par en par. La douleur était trop forte et il se pencha en avant déversant le contenu de son estomac sur le sol.

D'un mouvement doux du poignet Luna nettoya le gachi d'un Recurvite ainsi que l'air nauséabond d'un Purgo. Puis de petits bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Il permit à Luna de le tenir alors qu'il se concentrait sur sa respiration pour ne pas recommencer. Il tremblait de tout son corps.

"Ça va, Harry. Nous allons la trouver. Nous y arriveront. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien." Luna chuchota des mots apaisants à son oreille alors qu'elle le tenait et le balançait d'avant en arrière doucement.

Elle ne va pas bien.

Elle etait caché quelques part, à se remettre de ses blessures, loin de lui car elle savait qu'il ne l'aurais pas aidé.

Elle ne va pas bien.

Elle est seule.

Elle a peur et elle se cache de tous y compris de moi.

Elle est toute seule et c'est entièrement de ma faute.

Je me suis éloigné d'elle quand elle avait le plus besoin de moi. La seule foi ou elle a jamais eu vraiment besoin de moi.

Elle à tout sacrifié pour moi, sa famille, son avenir et apparemment sa santé et bientôt sa vie, pour me garder en vie. Et je l'ai abandonné.

Je suis un monstre.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi.

Elle ne me pardonnera jamais.

JE NE ME PARDONNERAI JAMAIS.

Et pour la première fois depuis la perte de Sirus, il pleura.

Il pleura à grands sanglots. Versant son âme déchiré dans chaque larmes qu'il aurait dû verser pour celle qui pour lui était sa soeur, la seule personnes en qui il avait une foi total, qui ne l'avais jamais abandonné et qui la vraiment aimé comme seul un famille le ferai.

Celle qu'il avait très probablement perdu -pas qu'il ne cesserait jamais de se battre pour elle maintenant qu'il avait les pensées clair- et qu'il allait perdre quoi qu'il arrive, car elle était mourante.

Luna le serra plus fort, ignorant la lutte interne à laquelle il faisait face, ignorant la culpabilité qui le rongeait et le rongerait probablement pour toujours.


	17. Chapitre 17

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre dix-sept**

Draco avait laissé à contrecœur Hermione chez lui, triant les boîtes de recherche que Blaise et le ministre avaient emballées.

Il n'avait pas voulu partir. Même maintenant, il pouvait encore voir l'air d'incrédulité totale sur son visage quand elle réalisa qu'il n'allait pas cesser d'être avec elle. Il ne s'était pas encore laissé penser à son diagnostic. Il savait qu'il devrait le faire, et bientôt, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps à ce moment-là. Il y avait trop de choses en cours en ce moment.

Il traversa rapidement les couloirs du Ministère, ignorant les murmures des ragots qui pouvaient être entendus à chaque tournant. Il savait que cet article serait sur la langue de tout le monde ce jour-là. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il a insisté pour qu'elle reste à la maison. Non pas que c'était sa maison. Bien sûr, mais elle n'avait plus vraiment de maison, n'est-ce pas? Il secoua la tête contre cette pensée errante au moment où il s'assit à son bureau.

Il y avait une copie du rapport du matin gisant sur dessus. C'était quelque chose que Cho Chang avait mis en œuvre lorsqu'elle est devenue secrétaire du MLE.

Chaque matin, elle rédigeait un bref examen des dossiers ouverts dans le département. Chaque agent du MLE a reçu une copie du rapport quotidiennement. Au début, les anciens agents s'étaient moqués de l'idée et avaient jeté les rapports à la poubelle. Bientôt, il était devenu évident que c'était un atout pour le ministère. Désormais, même les agents les plus âgés attendaient avec intérêt les rapports et les trouvaient utiles.

Draco le ramassa et le regarda rapidement. Après avoir repéré le nom d'Hermione sur le parchemin, il ralentit et relut le rapport.

Perp: Ronald Weasley

Accusations: introduction par effraction, voies de fait, agressions aggravées, tentative d'assujettissement

Acte d'accusation validé par le Wizengamot.

Notes: 2 équipes envoyées pour appréhender M. Weasley. Il est toujours en liberté.

Agent déclarant: Blaise Zabini

Perp: Inconnu

Accusations: utilisation de magie noire Fiendfyre ayant entraîné la mort de sept moldus, utilisation de la magie en vue des moldus

Enquête: en cours

Notes: L'équipe Alpha dirige l'enquête

Agent déclarant: Draco Malfoy

Notes supplémentaires:

Tous les agents doivent être à la recherche de Ronald Weasley. Il doit être considéré comme instable et peut-être dangereux.

Hermione Granger a été portée disparue à la suite du rapport déposé samedi contre M. Weasley.

Le département des Aurors équipe Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood et Théodore Nott gère le dossier de la disparition.

Draco émietta le papier dans sa main et le laissa tomber dans la poubelle. Il s'était déjà retourné et marchait vers les ascenseurs avant que les implications ne le frappent vraiment. Weasley était toujours dehors, et avec Hermione sur la liste des disparus, tous les Aurors du département la chercheraient. Au moins, il devait l'avertir de ces développements.

Il a eu le malheur de monter dans l'ascenseur avec Potter et Lovegood. Il se maudit pour ça en descendant dans l'atrium, mais ne put résister à un sourire narquois lorsqu'il dit à un Harry Potter très inconscient que Maya sa petite amie l'avait guéri. Un de ces jours, il établirait le lien entre Maya et Hermione, et quand cela arriverait, Draco espérait vraiment qu'il serait là pour le voir.

Il traversa la cheminée et retourna dans son salon, se dépoussiérant alors même qu'il montait les marches deux à la fois en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire à l'étage. Lorsqu'il atteignit le palier de l'escalier, il sentit un picotement à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était un instinct qu'il avait développé au fil des ans qui lui avait dit qu'il était surveillé. Il leva rapidement les yeux et fut surpris de voir Hermione debout en haut des escaliers avec sa baguette pointée sur lui. Il se figea les mains en l'air devant lui.

"Draco! Tu m'as fait peur!" Elle lâcha un rire nerveux et baissa sa baguette. "Que fais-tu ici si tôt? Tu n'es même pas parti depuis une heure!"

Il prit une profonde inspiration, réalisant qu'il n'avait été qu'à quelques secondes d'être maudit.

"Il y a eu des développements importants. Je devais t'en parler."

Elle recula pour lui permettre de monter le reste de l'escalier et de se tenir à côté d'elle.

"Je n'aime pas le son de ça. Dois-je m'asseoir?" Elle haussa un sourcil et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. C'était un petit mouvement, mais qu'il a clairement interprété comme de la nervosité. Elle était assez intelligente pour réaliser que s'il se précipitait chez lui pour lui donner des informations, ça ne pouvait pas être bon.

Sa chambre était la plus proche de l'endroit où ils se tenaient, il était donc naturel qu'il l'y conduise. Ils s'assirent sur la petite causeuse qui était positionnée devant sa cheminée.

"L'acte d'accusation a été adopté. Lorsque les agents sont allés le chercher, il n'était pas là. Ils ne savent pas où il est."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il était toujours là quelque part.

"Il y a plus. Un rapport de personne disparue a été déposé sur toi. Les Aurors te cherche officiellement."

Elle déglutit profondément. Ça semblait être quelque chose que Ron ferait. Toujours stratège, il utiliserait bien sûr le département des Aurors pour la débusquer.

"Ils ne te trouveront pas ici. Je te le promets." Draco plaça un doigt sous son menton et l'obligea à le regarder. "Ils ne le feront pas" Lui assura-t-il une fois de plus.

Elle se pencha vers lui et plaça sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il enroulait son bras autour d'elle et la rapprochait.

"Je dois aller à sainte Mungo et voir Blaise et ma mère. Je serai de retour dans environ une heure." Il détestait repartir, mais il avait vraiment besoin de voir son partenaire. Elle a compris. Il savait qu'elle le ferait.

"Emporte le journal avec toi? De cette façon, je pourrai te contacter si j'en ai besoin? Ou l'inverse." Sa voix était beaucoup plus forte qu'il ne s'y attendait. Lorsqu'il la regarda, il ne s'attendait pas à voir de grands yeux bruns remplis de tristesse le regarder.

"Je le ferai. Et je reviens tout de suite. Je te le promets." Il repoussa les boucles de son visage et l'embrassa doucement. Avant de pouvoir se persuader de rester, il se leva et s'éloigna.

Quelques instants plus tard, il marchait à nouveau dans les couloirs de St. Mungo. Il frappa deux fois à une porte non descriptive avant de l'ouvrir et de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Blaise était allongé sur le lit, regardant par la fenêtre lorsque Draco entra et s'assit dans la chaise plutôt inconfortable à côté de lui.

"Je vois que tu as survécu." Il se pencha en arrière sur la chaise et croisa son pied sur son genou. Il ne l'a peut-être pas montré extérieurement, mais il était extrêmement soulagé de voir son ami et partenaire bien vivant. "Nous n'étions pas sûrs que tu t'en sorte."

"Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. Qui aurait pensé ça? Draco Malfoy bravant un bâtiment en feu par de la magie noire pour sauver es moldus. Blaise était également heureux de voir que son partenaire était sorti indemne du bâtiment, bien que ce fait soit facilement caché par le ton sarcastique de sa voix.

"C'est riche venant de Blaise Zabini, qui aurait pu facilement transplaner hors du chemin de la chute du bâtiment mais a risqué son propre cul pour sauver des enfants moldus."

Blaise sourit à son ami. Pour un étranger, il peut sembler que les deux se critiquaient. En réalité, c'était juste la façon dont ils communiquaient. Ça l'a toujours été.

"En parlant de ça, où est Wendy? Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Ils l'ont oubliée?"

"La fille? Pour autant que je sache, elle est toujours là. Lovegood a dit qu'elle voulait te voir hier soir. Je peux faire savoir au guérisseur de la faire venir si tu veux?"

Blaise hocha la tête et recommença à regarder par la fenêtre lorsque Draco sortit de la pièce. Quand il revint, Blaise continua de regarder par la fenêtre, mais parlait toujours au sorcier blond à côté de lui.

"Draco Malfoy bravant un bâtiments en flammes par de la magie noire pour sauver sa petite amie, maintenant celle-là, je le crois. Facilement même." Le sarcasme avait disparu de sa voix cette fois, et le silence qui tomba dans la pièce après ses mots était épais.

Draco rejoignit son ami en regardant par la fenêtre. Ils étaient au troisième étage de l'hôpital, donc tout ce qu'ils pouvaient vraiment voir à l'extérieur était un ciel gris et une brume légère qui tombait des nuages. Il réfléchit à la façon dont il pourrait répondre à la question non posée qui flottait dans l'air entre eux pendant un long moment avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Je lui parle depuis des mois maintenant." Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Blaise se fixer pour le regarder, mais il ne se détourna pas de la fenêtre. "Je lui écris, en fait. De façon anonyme, là-dedans."

Il sortit le journal de la poche de son manteau et le tendit à son ami. Blaise le ramassa et feuilleta les pages. Elles étaient tous vides.

"Est-ce une farce?" Ses sourcils se rejoignirent et il regarda son partenaire avant de remettre le livre dans les mains de l'autre homme.

"Non, ce n'est pas une blague." Il ouvrit le journal et nota quelques mots, s'assurant que Blaise pouvait voir pendant qu'il écrivait.

"Blaise est réveillé. Il dit de te dire bonjour."

Zabini regarda avec étonnement les mots disparaître dans le parchemin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de nouveau tandis que des mots différents apparaissaient dans un script différent.

"S'il te plait, dis-lui que je suis contente qu'il se porte bien. Et fier de se qu'il a fait."

"C'est brillant. Un vrai putain de génie." Il ramassa le livre et l'inspecta doucement. "Son travail, je suppose?"

"Bien sûr." Draco ne pu résister à un sourire fier quand il a reprit le journal. Oui sa fille était un "putain de génie". Puis il lui écrit à nouveau.

"Je le ferai. Je serai bientôt à la maison." Il referma le livre et le glissa à l'intérieur de sa cape.

"Elle ne savait pas que c'était à moi qu'elle parlait. Pas avant un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Si elle n'avait pas marché jusqu'à notre table la semaine dernière, je n'aurais probablement pas eu le culot de le lui dire." Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira profondément. Il savait qu'il ne lui en aurait jamais parlé, et il l'aurait regretté pour le reste de sa vie.

"J'ai appris à la connaître, la vraie elle, pas la façade qu'elle montre au public. Et elle est exceptionnelle, unique, encore plus que ce que je pensais. Il y a des choses que je sais à son sujet que personne d'autre ne connaît, et vice versa. La vérité est que je me soucie d'elle, profondément. Plus que je n'aurais jamais cru possible." Ses yeux fixèrent ceux de Blaise pendant un long moment, les brûlant, le suppliant de comprendre à quel point c'était important. "J'ai besoin de savoir si tu as un problème avec ça."

Blaise prit une profonde inspiration. Quoi qu'il s'attendait à entendre de son ami, ce n'était certainement pas ça. Il ne pouvait cependant pas nier la passion dans les yeux de Draco. Et après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, Draco méritait d'être heureux.

"Est-ce qu'elle sait ce que tu ressens?" Il n'a pas répondu exactement à la question, mais il y reviendra plus tard. Il avait d'abord besoin de réponses.

"Plus ou moins, je ne pense pas qu'elle mesure encore complètement la profondeur de mes sentiments. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces deux derniers jours." Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler ce que ça avait été de l'embrasser. Merlin et ce n'était qu'un baiser. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit à Blaise. Au lieu de ça, il se lança dans un résumé soigné de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient sur l'affaire et de la façon dont le feu s'y intégrait, se terminant par le dossier de disparition sur Hermione et le fait que Weasley était toujours dehors en fuite.

Blaise siffla pour lui-même tandis que Draco terminait l'histoire. Avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de répondre, cependant, la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille blonde passa la tête au coin. Les yeux de Blaise s'éclairèrent quand il la vit et son visage éclata en un grand sourire.

"Wendy! Ça va?"

Elle n'hésita pas à courir à travers la pièce et à se jeter dans les bras ouverts de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

"Blaise! J'avais tellement peur que tu meurs aussi!" Elle s'accrochait à lui comme un homme en train de se noyer s'accrocherait à un radeau de sauvetage.

Draco regarda l'échange avec de grands yeux. Blaise Zabini, qui détestait les enfants, tenait cette petite fille moldue et lui disait qu'elle irait bien, que non il n'était pas mort, et que oui, la magie avait réparé ses jambes comme elle avait réparé les siennes. C'était très touchant.

Après un long moment, la fille se tourna et le regarda. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle sauta des bras de Blaise sur les genoux de Draco.

"Je te connais! C'est toi qui nous a conduits hors du bâtiment. William a dit que tu n'étais pas réel. Il a dit que tu ne pourrais pas respirer avec un bocal à poissons sur la tête. Comment es-tu sorti avant que le bâtiment tombe? Je t'ai surveillé mais tu n'es jamais sorti. "

"Wendy, c'est ça?" Il baissa les yeux sur la petite fille et aurait juré qu'il regardait une jeune Hermione. Ses cheveux étaient blond clair plutôt que bruns, mais ils étaient frisés partout. Ses yeux bleus étaient perçants, cependant, et elle attendait manifestement qu'il réponde à ses questions. "Oui, je t'ai conduit hors du bâtiment. J'ai pu utiliser la magie juste au moment où le bâtiment a commencé à tomber et une très bonne amie à moi a guéri mes blessures, tout comme les guérisseurs ici à St. Mungo ont guéri les tiennes."

"Mais la magie ne peut pas tout guérir." Ses yeux sont tombés et la prise qu'elle avait sur son ours en peluche s'est resserrée. "La magie n'a pas pu guérir William. Ou ma maman."

Draco et Blaise se regardèrent avec surprise. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu la liste des moldus morts, on leur avait seulement dit que sept d'entre eux avaient péri.

"Et ton père, Wendy? Il était là aussi?"

Elle secoua lentement la tête.

"Je n'ai plus de papa. Il nous a quittés il y a longtemps." Ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes qui ont lentement commencé à couler sur ses joues.

"Et tes grands-parents? Les vois-tu souvent? Ou des tantes et oncles?"

"Je n'ai pas d'autre famille. C'était juste moi, William et maman. Maintenant je suppose que c'est juste moi."

Blaise la tira vers le lit et enroula son bras autour d'elle de manière protectrice.

"Nous savons ce que tu ressens, Wendy. Je suis seule aussi, et la maman de Draco est très malade. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu iras bien, et nous nous en assurerons. Ma maison est énorme, beaucoup trop grande pour que je puisse y vivre seul. Il y a beaucoup de place pour toi, si tu le souhaite? "

"Euh, mec, tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée?" Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et se pencha en avant. "C'est une moldue."

Wendy gloussa en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux.

"Non. Blaise dit que je suis une sorcière et un jour je vais faire un bon Gryffondor, tout comme Mlle. Minney."

Draco se tourna vers Blaise pour confirmation.

"Retiens mes mots, Draco. Dans quelques année, elle aura sa lettre de Poudlard."

"Dans ce cas, tu auras besoin des papiers nécessaires pour adopter la fille." À ces mots, tous les trois levèrent les yeux pour voir le ministre de la Magie debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Je vais les faire envoyer tout de suite."

"Merci, monsieur le ministre." Blaise n'était pas censé se lever pendant encore vingt-quatre heures, alors il resta allongé sur le lit.

"M. Malfoy. J'espère que vous avez transmis mon message en toute sécurité?"

Draco se leva et offrit la chaise au ministre.

"Bien sûr. Si il a été lu ou non, je ne pourrais pas le dire." Hermione avait regardé le rouleau pendant longtemps avant de le glisser dans son sac de perles. Il était possible qu'elle n'attende que son départ avant de l'ouvrir.

"Bien, bien. J'ai une lecture légère pour vous, si vous êtes à la hauteur?" Il regarda attentivement Draco, remarquant la façon dont ses yeux se plissèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

"Bien sûr, Monsieur le Ministre." Il était assez curieux pour accepter de lire tout ce que Kingsley voulait qu'il lise. L'homme n'a rien fait sans raison, alors il était sûr qu'il y aurait une bonne raison à ça.

Il sortit une fine brochure de sa robe et la tendit à Draco.

"La section trois est très éclairante, M. Malfoy. Maintenant, M. Zabini, c'est très bon de vous voir éveillé et en bonne santé. Vous pouvez tous les deux vous sentir libres de prendre le reste de la semaine." Il se leva et fit deux pas vers la porte avant de se retourner et de tendre la main à la jeune fille qui l'avait observé pendant sa visite, mais ne lui avait pas encore dit un mot. "Miss Wendy. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai hâte de vous revoir."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un large sourire traversa son visage. Elle lui prit la main et la serra vigoureusement, puis il se détourna et s'en alla.

"Qui était-ce? Il avait l'air vraiment important."

"C'était le ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Draco arrêta de les écouter tous les deux en ouvrant la brochure que le Ministre lui avait donnée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en lisant le titre et en réalisant ce qu'il regardait.

Procédures d'utilisation normalisées pour les Aurors, Section 3 - Personnes disparues

Il parcourut rapidement les procédures avant de fermer la brochure et de la cacher dans sa cape.

"Je dois y aller, mec. Je te verrai plus tard, ok?" Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de quitter la pièce et d'entrer dans la cheminée la plus proche qu'il put trouver.

Hermione avait finalement réussi à mettre ses dossiers dans un semblant d'ordre. Celui qui les avait emballés n'avait rien arrangé correctement. Après avoir tout réglé, elle s'assit et recommença à lire ses notes. Peut-être qu'elle avait raté quelque chose. Peut-être que son ingrédient illusoire n'était pas nécessaire après tout.

Elle a commencé par écrire les ingrédients qu'elle avait déjà, chacun sur un morceau de parchemin séparé. Puis, pour chaque ingrédient, elle a dressé une liste d'autres ingrédients qui avaient les mêmes propriétés. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver une combinaison différente d'ingrédients pour sa formule finale qui fonctionnerait sans avoir besoin du seul article qui semblait ne pas exister du tout.

Elle travaillait avec acharnement sur ses listes lorsque Draco rentra chez lui. En fait, elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'a pas entendu l'alarme de cheminée qu'elle avait mise en place. Elle ne l'a pas entendu monter les escaliers et elle ne l'a certainement pas entendu entrer dans le laboratoire.

Il s'arrêta juste à l'intérieur de la porte et la regarda. Elle était concentrée sur les papiers déposés devant elle. Sa plume grattait rapidement sur le parchemin. Ses cheveux étaient repoussés sur son épaule et ses dents s'enfonçaient dans sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle se concentrait sur son travail.

Il avait toujours aimé la regarder plongée dans son travail. Alors que le moment s'étirait, il savait qu'il devrait bientôt dire quelque chose. Sinon, elle pourrait lever les yeux et l'attraper en train de la regarder.

"As-tu trouvé quelque chose?" Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de sa table, la faisant sursauter. Elle sauta en arrière sur sa chaise. Sa main vola pour couvrir son cœur et un petit cri emplit l'air.

"Bon sang, Draco! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça!" Elle le regarda. "Tu risque de recevoir un sort la prochaine fois!"

"Je pensais que tu avais déclenché une alarme pour que tu m'entendes passer par la cheminée?" Il lui fit un sourire narquois, sans aucune excuse. Il s'approcha pour se tenir derrière elle et jeta un coup d'œil aux papiers posés devant elle. "Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose?" Demanda-t-il encore.

"Non. J'essaie juste une nouvelle approche." Son attention revint à la liste sur laquelle elle avait travaillé, mais elle le regarda du coin de l'œil alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté de la sienne et prenait le parchemin le plus proche.

"Alors, comment va Blaise? Vraiment?"

"Complètement fou." Il roula des yeux et ramassa une plume. "Il a décidé d'adopter la fille qu'il pour qui il a failli mourir en essayant de la sauver."

Il a commencé à énumérer soigneusement les ingrédients qui pourraient remplacer l'algue lunaire. Hermione le vit écrire et se sourit. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé d'aide, mais il était prêt à l'aider de toute façon. Plus tard, elle se rendait compte que personne d'autre ne l'avait jamais fait pour elle. Elle était toujours celle qui devait aider tout le monde. C'était elle qui devait avoir toutes les réponses.

"C'est très gentil de la part de Blaise, mais je pensais que la fille qu'il avait sauvée était une moldue?"

"Il semble penser qu'elle est une sorcière, née de moldus." Il haussa les épaules et se concentra sur la liste sur laquelle il travaillait. Il ne remarqua pas quand Hermione se raidit sur son siège à côté de lui.

"Wendy?" Demanda-t-elle doucement. "Sa maman est morte dans l'incendie?"

Il a arrêté d'écrire et l'a regardée. Il pouvait sentir sa tristesse et sa culpabilité. Évidemment un Gryffondor se sentirait coupable de quelque chose comme ça.

Elle n'avait même pas été là!

"Et son frère." Il ne lui a pas offert de réconfort. Elle savait déjà que des moldus étaient morts dans l'incendie et l'effondrement ultérieur du bâtiment. Se sentir coupable ne leur rendrait pas leur vie. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour les sauver, et elle ne pouvait certainement plus rien y faire maintenant.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

"Elle n'est pas née de moldus." Sa voix était calme et elle ne le regarda pas. Au lieu de cela, elle est restée concentrée sur sa liste, écrivant un autre substitut au sang de dragon. "Son père était un sorcier né de moldus. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il a disparu et est probablement mort pendant la guerre. Son frère était en réalité son demi frère."

Draco la regarda pendant un long moment. Elle semblait avoir repoussé la culpabilité. Il savait qu'elle était toujours là, enterré au fond quelque part, mais pour l'instant elle l'ignorait plutôt bien. Il réfléchit un instant aux informations qu'elle lui avait données, puis il retourna à la liste devant lui. La prochaine fois que l'un d'eux s'arrêta, c'était près d'une heure plus tard, quand l'horloge sonna à deux heures.

"Tu ne devrais pas être au travail?" Demanda Hermione alors qu'ils étiraient tous les deux leurs muscles du dos.

"Je le suis. Au travail, en fait. Ma mission pour le reste de la semaine est de m'assurer que les Aurors, à savoir ton ex et son meilleur ami, ne te trouvent pas." Il se leva de la table et lui tendit la main. "Ça me rappelle, j'ai besoin de ta baguette."

Elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui. Elle était prête à prendre sa main tendue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il n'avait pas proposé de l'aider à se lever de sa chaise. Au lieu de ça, il voulait lui enlever sa source d'énergie, sa source de protection.

"Quoi? Pourquoi?" Elle sortit rapidement la baguette de son étui. Il était surpris qu'elle ne le vise pas, mais elle le tenait fermement.

"Détends-toi, Maya. La première chose que Potter fera sera de tracer ta baguette. Nous la mettrons dans un endroit sûr, afin que tu puisses la récupérer en cas d'urgence, comme ça tu ne seras pas tenté de l'utiliser autrement."

Elle se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait dit. Elle savait que les Aurors seraient capables de retrouver sa baguette, c'est pourquoi elle avait déjà limité la quantité de magie qu'elle utilisait. Il y avait cependant des petites choses auxquelles elle s'était habituée à utiliser la magie pour l'accomplir, comme sécher ses cheveux ou réchauffer son thé. À contrecœur, elle relâcha sa prise sur sa baguette et la tendit à Draco.

Il lui sourit, l'un des sourires les plus brillants qu'elle ait jamais vus. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle avait fait plus que simplement remettre sa baguette. Elle lui avait totalement et irrévocablement accordé sa confiance, non pas en paroles, mais en action.

Pour Hermione Granger, une maniaque du contrôle auto-admise, de renoncer volontairement à sa plus grande source de pouvoir, et de lui céder de son plein gré. Non, il ne pouvait pas arrêter le sourire qui se répandait sur son visage s'il avait essayé.

Son sourire était contagieux. Elle lui rendit son sourire et rit pour briser la tension dans la pièce.

"Allez Malfoy. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je meurs de faim." Il lui a fallu pas mal d'efforts pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle savait que si elle ne s'était pas éloignée, elle l'aurait certainement embrassé.

Et si elle l'avait embrassé à ce moment-là, elle n'aurait probablement jamais cessé de l'embrasser.


	18. Chapitre 18

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre dix-huit**

Hermione et Draco ont pris une courte pause pour déjeuner avant de retourner au laboratoire et de continuer leur travail.

Pendant plusieurs longues heures, ils ont travaillé côte à côte jusqu'à ce que finalement les listes sur lesquelles ils travaillaient soient complètes. La nuit était tombée quand Hermione posa finalement sa plume et déclara qu'il était temps de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Draco fut surpris par l'heure tardive. Travailler sur le projet avait pris toute sa concentration et il n'avait pas réalisé combien de temps s'était écoulé.

"Je dois aller à St. Mungo. Je n'ai pas encore vu maman aujourd'hui" Lui a-t-il dit en l'aidant à ranger les livres éparpillés sur la table.

"Bien sûr." Hermione lui sourit en repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. "Vas-y. Je vais préparer quelque chose pour le dîner pendant ton absence."

Il est parti peu après. Bien qu'il allait voir sa mère, ses pensées étaient uniquement tournées vers la sorcière brune qui avait réussi à se faufiler dans son cœur.

La chambre d'hôpital était la même que d'habitude. Fade, ennuyeux et vide. Le lit était au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait une machine surveillant ses signes vitaux d'un côté du lit et une chaise de l'autre côté. Draco avait passé de nombreuses heures assis sur cette chaise au cours des dernières semaines.

Il se rassit sur la chaise, s'installant dans le coussin familier et légèrement inconfortable. Il la vit allongée dans le lit, recouverte d'une couverture couleur crème rugueuse avec ses cheveux en éventail derrière elle sur l'oreiller. Il étudia sa peau pâle et les yeux enfoncés qui ne s'étaient pas ouverts depuis des semaines. Il regarda sa poitrine se soulever lentement et tomber sous la couverture.

Il soupira profondément avant de tendre la main et de passer sa main autour de ses doigts froids et frêles.

"Mère" Sa voix se brisa légèrement et il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de réessayer.

"Mère, je sais que tu veux abandonner, mais tu ne peux pas. Pas encore. Nous travaillons sur un remède. Maya, elle est brillante, Mère, et elle a presque trouver. Je l'aide maintenant et nous allons le trouver bientôt. Je te le promets. Tu n'as qu'à tenir un peu plus longtemps. S'il te plaît, Mère. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à te perdre. "

Il serra ses doigts un peu plus fort et il ignora les larmes qui coulaient lentement sur son visage.

Il savait qu'elle allait mourir. C'était une réalité à laquelle il pensait s'être préparé. C'était quelque chose pour lequel il n'avait pas le choix; ou il n'avait aucun contrôle.

Honnêtement, c'était toujours vrai. Il n'avait toujours aucun contrôle. Il pourrait aider Hermione à guérir, mais si elle ne tenait pas assez longtemps, cela n'aurait pas d'importance. Pas pour elle, en tout cas.

Il s'est assis là pendant un long moment alors qu'il essayait de contenir ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tombait en panne depuis que sa mère avait reçu le diagnostic de PCS. Ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière fois non plus. Ça semblait différent cette fois, cependant. C'était différent cette fois.

Cette fois, il ne pensait pas seulement à sa mère; cette fois, il pensait aussi à Hermione. Il l'imaginait allongée sur le lit devant lui au lieu de Narcissa, et il savait sans aucun doute que s'ils ne trouvaient pas de remède, c'est exactement là qu'elle serait.

Il n'était pas sûr du temps qui s'était écoulé avant que le journal, qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet, ne commence à briller. Il essuya son visage et prit une profonde inspiration avant de l'ouvrir.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" Ce ne fut qu'après avoir lu son message qu'il regarda l'heure et réalisa qu'il était là depuis plus de deux heures, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Très bien. Je viens de perdre la notion du temps."

"C'est normal, le dîner est prêt depuis un moment maintenant. Prends ton temps, mais je ne peux pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps pour manger."

Il se souvenait trop bien de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait arrêté de manger trop longtemps. Elle s'était évanouie au milieu de la cafétéria.

Bien sûr, tout avait bien fonctionné pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait la tenir dans ses bras. Même si ça l'avait effrayé sans fin, en même temps, ça avait été un moment parfait. Il secoua rapidement la tête pour dissiper le souvenir avant de lui répondre.

"Vas-y et mange. Je serai bientôt à la maison."

Au cours des dernières semaines, depuis qu'il avait eu le culot de lui écrire cette première nuit, il avait passé de nombreuses heures assis sur la même chaise à côté de sa mère à écrire dans le journal et à attendre patiemment qu'elle réponde. Il aimait prétendre à ces moments-là qu'elle savait avec qui elle communiquait et que ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout que ce soit lui. Il l'a imaginé, mais il n'y a jamais vraiment cru.

"Ne te précipite pas. Je vais laisser le tien dans la cuisine pour quand tu rentrera à la maison."

Il passa légèrement ses doigts sur ses mots. Elle savait que c'était lui. Elle l'attendait à la maison. À sa maison.

"Elle m'accepte. Peux-tu croire ça?" Il serra doucement la main de sa mère, pensant à combien il souhaitait qu'elle puisse lui répondre. Il soupira profondément, sachant qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de répondre. Que dirait-elle si elle le pouvait, se demanda-t-il? Approuverait-elle Hermione? Ou serait-elle déçue que la femme pour laquelle il était tombé soit née de moldus?

Il se leva et étira ses muscles du dos avant de se pencher et de lui donner un petit baiser sur le front. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il a commencé à s'éloigner d'elle qu'il a remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Dans son autre main, celle à laquelle il ne s'était pas accroché depuis des heures, il semblait y avoir quelque chose entre ses doigts.

Lentement, il tendit la main et fit glisser le morceau de parchemin froissé hors de sa prise lâche. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il dépliait le parchemin. Il fixa les mots qui étaient écrits sur le papier dans un script bâclé, les relisant deux fois avant que leur sens ne s'enfonce.

"Je sais qu'elle est avec toi. Lui aussi. Elle n'est pas aussi en sécurité que tu le pense. Dit-lui: vouloir réagir mais être incapable de le faire, perte de mémoire, durée 2-3 ans, capacité et souvenirs revenant lentement, culpabilité, chagrin. Elle comprendra. Garde-la en sécurité, furet. "

Il lut davantage la note avant de la glisser entre les pages du journal et de quitter rapidement la pièce. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que tout cela signifiait, mais Hermione le saurait.

La cheminée semblait prendre une éternité avant de le laisser tomber dans son propre salon. Il se dépoussiéra rapidement et traversa la maison en criant son nom. Elle n'a pas répondu et il a commencé à paniquer. Et si la note était vrai ? Et si elle n'était pas en sécurité dans sa maison? Et si Weasley l'avait trouvée pendant son absence? L'anxiété dans sa poitrine monta alors qu'il frappait rapidement à la porte de sa chambre et ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse.

"Hermione?" Il avait déjà fait trois pas dans la pièce avant de pouvoir regarder dans la pièce. Ses yeux rencontrèrent des yeux effrayés. Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit quand il réalisa qu'elle était là et qu'elle allait bien. Il exhala un long soupir. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent des siens.

C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'elle se tenait là, rien d'autre qu'une courte serviette, serrée contre sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides de sa douche et les vrilles se collaient à sa peau. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, la seule preuve qu'il l'avait effrayée.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ..." Il commença à reculer quand elle sembla reprendre ses esprits.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Draco? Qu'est-il arrivé?" Elle a fait plusieurs pas plus près de lui, malgré son manque de vêtements. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas fait irruption comme ça si ce n'était pas important.

"Ça peut attendre" Marmonna-t-il en se tournant pour partir. Sa main sur son poignet l'arrêta cependant, et il se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau. Elle se tenait si près de lui, qu'il devait carrément baisser la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux et ça lui coupa le souffle.

"Ça ne peut pas. Dis-moi." Ses mots étaient calmes mais fermes, ne lui laissant aucune place pour les disputes. Plutôt que d'essayer de se battre avec elle, il hocha simplement la tête avant d'ouvrir le journal et de lui remettre la note.

Elle l'ouvrit lentement, gardant ses yeux sur les siens pendant un long moment avant de regarder vers le bas et de lire les mots qui étaient griffonnés sur le parchemin. Elle a immédiatement reconnu l'écriture.

"J'ai trouvé ça dans la chambre d'hôpital de ma mère."

Elle s'assit lentement sur le bord de son lit en lisant la note. Draco s'assit à côté d'elle et se pencha pour qu'il puisse relire la note par-dessus son épaule.

"Ça vient de Harry." Ses mots étaient presque chuchotés. Dans son esprit, elle essayait de comprendre de quoi il parlait ...vouloir réagir mais incapable de le faire, perte de mémoire, durée 2-3 ans, capacité et souvenirs revenant lentement, culpabilité, chagrin." Je pense qu'il veut aider?"

Draco la regarda incrédule. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse?

"Aider? Tu es venu me voir parce que tu savais qu'il ne t'aiderait pas. Tu as dit qu'il serait du côté de Weasley."

Elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui, frustrée. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais Harry avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose, quelque chose d'important.

"Et si ..." Elle continua de marcher tandis que ses mains tordaient ses cheveux mouillés en un chignon désordonné à l'arrière de son cou et ses dents mâchaient doucement sa lèvre inférieure. "Et s'il n'avait jamais vraiment été du côté de Ron? Et s'il était contrôlé d'une façon ou d'une autre?"

Elle se tourna pour faire face à Draco, sachant qu'il serait en désaccord avec elle. Ce qu'elle vit à la place, cependant, c'est qu'il relu la note avec un air pensif sur son visage.

"C'est peut-être possible. Il m'a dit quelque chose l'autre jour à St Mango qui semblait étrange. Il a dit qu'il voulait réparer son amitié avec toi. Quand je lui ai dit que c'était de sa faute si elle c'était rompu, il m'a regardé comme si j'étais fou. Il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais. "

Hermione se tenait près de la fenêtre et regardait à travers les rideaux dans la cour en contrebas. Elle avait une seule mèche de cheveux qui n'avait pas tout à fait réussi à entré dans le chignon sur la nuque et elle la fit lentement tourner autour de son doigt en réfléchissant au comportement de Harry.

Draco la regarda, une sensation de naufrage dans son ventre alors qu'il pensait qu'elle regrettait peut-être d'être venue lui demander de l'aide.

"Pourquoi maintenant?" Demanda-t-elle soudain, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la fenêtre. "Pourquoi se présenterait-il maintenant?"

Il traversa la pièce et se tint derrière elle, ses mains s'enroulant lentement autour de sa taille et la tirant contre son torse. La serviette dans laquelle elle était enveloppée était humide contre ses vêtements et des gouttelettes d'eau poivraient toujours ses épaules, l'invitant simplement à les lécher. Il s'est abstenu. À grande peine.

"Peut-être que ce n'est pas la bonne question. Tu es absolument magnifique. En as-tu idée?" Ses mains la serraient plus fort et il respirait profondément son odeur.

Hermione sembla alors réaliser, à quel point elle était vulnérable, se tenant dans ses bras avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette couvrant son corps. Au lieu d'être nerveuse ou mal à l'aise, cependant, elle se retrouva à s'appuyer contre lui, haletant doucement à son contact.

"Draco, as-tu du mal à te concentrer sur la question en cours?" Elle murmura et il se retrouva à sourire contre son cou.

"Tu es plutôt distrayante" admit-il avant de frotter ses lèvres contre la peau sensible juste derrière son oreille. "La question, Maya, n'est pas pourquoi se présenterait-il maintenant. La question est pourquoi serait-il en mesure de se manifester maintenant."

Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour des siennes et elle tourna juste la tête.

"Tu es peut-être un génie" Lui sourit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un instant avant que ses lèvres ne capturent les siennes, l'embrassant profondément et complètement.

Il avait envie de retirer la serviette, de sentir chaque centimètre d'elle, de goûter chaque centimètre d'elle. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes, la laissant à bout de souffle et traînèrent le long de son cou

"Draco" Sa voix était essoufflée alors qu'elle s'éloignait doucement de lui. "Je devrais mettre des vêtements."

"Je pensais exactement le contraire, en fait." Il grogna alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

"Je suis sûr que tu l'étais, Malfoy." Elle rit légèrement en enfilant un pantalon de flanelle noir et une chemise grise avec "GRYFFINDOR" écrit sur sa poitrine en lettres rouge foncé.

Il s'ajusta discrètement alors qu'elle accrochait la serviette humide sur le poteau de lit. Il ne vit pas sa main contre son cœur, voulant qu'il ralentisse, ni le tremblement qui traversait son bras.

Elle se força à prendre plusieurs respirations profondes avant de sentir qu'elle pouvait lui faire face à nouveau sans agir sur les fortes envies qui étaient plus qu'un peu effrayantes pour elle.

Jamais elle n'avait autant voulu quelqu'un.

Elle se retourna pour voir Draco toujours debout à la fenêtre, regardant toujours la cour en contrebas. En un éclair, elle se souvint de l'urgence de sa voix quand il avait fait irruption dans sa chambre. L'inquiétude était évidente sur son visage.

Cette préoccupation, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, s'inquiète pour elle, la protège. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ce serait Draco Malfoy qui lui fournirait ce sentiment ultime de sécurité, mais alors qu'elle le regardait, l'étudiait, elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer autrement.

Il détourna lentement le regard de la fenêtre et se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Il n'était pas préparé pour le regard dans ses yeux ou la chimie qui a presque crépité dans l'air entre eux.

"Maya?" Lui demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et couvrit son visage de ses mains, embarrassée d'être surprise à le regarder, et inquiète de ce qu'il aurait pu voir dans son moment d'égarement.

"J'étais juste, euh, je veux dire ..." Balbutia-t-elle avant de secouer la tête et de se mordre la lèvre.

Draco voulait à nouveau la prendre dans ses bras, mais il resta immobile et la regarda débattre mentalement avec elle-même. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans son esprit à ce moment-là, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que dès qu'elle le découvrirait, elle le lui dirait.

"Je regrette de les avoir mis." Ses doigts jouaient avec l'ourlet de sa chemise, la soulevant juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir une fine bande de son ventre nu en dessous.

Un petit sourire narquois se répandit sur ses lèvres.

"Je me demande aussi, si Ron ne m'avait pas attaqué, combien de temps nous aurait-il fallu pour en arriver là?"

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il tentait de suivre sa pensée.

"Je sais, je prends trop" Elle roula des yeux et commença à marcher lentement vers pied du lit. "Nous nous sommes embrassés plusieurs fois, et il y a une attirance évidente, mais il y a plus que ça, tu ne le sens pas? Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais c'est plus, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle jeta ses mains en l'air de frustration, sûre qu'elle ressemblait à une folle. Ou pire, qu'elle voyait beaucoup plus dans leur relation naissante que lui. Pour tout ce qu'elle savait, il n'était là peut être là que pour la conquête. Ça aurait pu être un jeu pour lui. Mais elle était allée trop loin maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle devait tout lui dire.

"C'est comme ... comme une attraction ... ou le destin ... ou ... ou comme à la maison. Je m'explique mal mais... tu le sens?"

Elle retint son souffle et attendit qu'il réponde. Elle ne l'a pas regardé. Elle était trop effrayé pour ça. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir voir sa réaction s'il se mettait soudain à rire d'elle ou de quelque chose. Il ne ferait pas ça. Elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Mais la encore, il y avait toujours la peur qu'il pourrait.

Il l'empêcha de s'inquiéter doucement en plaçant sa main sur sa joue et en caressant doucement ses lèvres avec son pouce. Elle se prépara mentalement avant de regarder dans ses yeux gris acier. Il l'a étudiée pendant un long moment avant de lui murmurer: "Oui je le sens. C'est plus."

Quand il l'embrassa, c'était doux, lent, et passionné. Il a versé son cœur dans le baiser. Avec chaque caresse de sa langue contre la sienne, il essayait de lui montrer combien elle comptait pour lui, combien elle avait toujours signifié pour lui.

Ses mains glissèrent sous le bord de sa chemise étalée sur son dos nu, l'attirant plus près et provoquant un profond gémissement. Ils se s'éloignèrent tous les deux, mais à peine. Juste assez pour se regarder dans les yeux, pour déterminer s'ils devaient ralentir ou accélérer.

C'était rapide, beaucoup trop rapide.

Ron était toujours là quelque part, à sa recherche, fuyant le MLE.

Elle était là sous sa protection, professionnellement, et aller plus loin serait hautement contraire à l'éthique.

L'enfer, aller aussi loin qu'ils l'étaient était déjà contraire à l'éthique.

Il déglutit profondément et se força à retirer lentement ses mains sous sa chemise. Il se détestait de le faire, se donnait des coups de pied intérieurement pour être si juste et con. C'était comme s'il était un Gryffondor saignant ou quelque chose d'aussi merdique. Pathétique, vraiment.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je veux continuer, Maya."

Elle sourit, un petit sourire triste. Il y avait de la compréhension dans ses yeux, mais alors qu'elle le regardait, la compréhension se transforma lentement en détermination. Il ne s'était pas éloigné d'elle. Ses mains encerclaient toujours ses poignets. Elle pouvait encore sentir son souffle contre son visage et l'intensité dans ses yeux. Ses mots étaient vrais, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, c'était seulement son esprit qui lui disait qu'il devrait.

Les mêmes chuchotements se frayaient également un chemin dans son esprit. Mais pour une fois, Hermione allait choisir de les ignorer. Elle a toujours fait ce qu'elle était censée faire. Juste cette fois, elle voulait faire quelque chose d'impulsif.

"Alors ne t'arrête pas, Draco."

Sa résolution vacilla.

Il la voulait depuis si longtemps, à tant de niveaux différents. Il était difficile pour lui de se concentrer alors qu'elle était là, si près. Une seconde de plus à regarder dans ses yeux brun chocolat et le reste de sa résolution se brisa comme une brindille.

Il l'attira pour un autre baiser, plus affamé que le précédent et se sentit incroyablement durcir lorsqu'elle gémit d'appréciation.

Chaque réserve que les deux avaient, a volé par la fenêtre en un instant. C'est tout ce qu'il a fallu pour que la réalité se dissolve autour d'eux.

Un instant. Un gémissement. Une seconde où leurs murs se sont effondrés autour d'eux et ils ont été laissés ouverts et vulnérables.

Après ce moment, il n'y avait plus de retour possible pour aucun d'eux.

Les vêtements ont été jetés pièce à travers la pièce. Des mains parcouraient la peau nue, se touchant, se sentant, mémorisant chaque centimètre carré.

Les lèvres bougeaient en tandem les unes contre les autres, douces, dures et sauvages, savourant tous les goûts.

"Draco," Gémit doucement Hermione au début, puis plus fort alors qu'il poussait deux doigts profondément en elle. "Oh oui!"

Sa tête retomba en extase alors qu'il la touchait d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, frappant au bon endroit encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde tout contrôle et tombe par-dessus bord. Il la retint jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Elle le surprit alors, en le roulant sur le dos se placent à cheval sur ses hanches. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau et elle lui fit un petit sourire méchants, avant qu'elle ne se baisse lentement sur lui, les reliant de la manière la plus intime possible.

Merlin, c'est la vison la plus sensuelle qu'il n'est jamais vue.

Il grogna profondément alors qu'elle le prenait au fond d'elle, l'entourant de sa chaleur, l'enveloppant, le tenant fermement.

Ses mains tombèrent sur ses hanches alors qu'elle commençait à bouger sur lui, se soulevant lentement de haut en bas, puis un peu plus vite puis plus vite encore.

Il lui a permis de prendre le contrôle du moment en définissant son propre rythme. Il comprenait qu'elle avait besoin de ce contrôle et il n'était que trop heureux de s'y conformer. Il était hypnotisé par son corps qui se mouvait sur le sien. Ses seins fermes et ronds rebondisaient à chaques coups et il ne pu résister à l'envi dévorante de les prendre un par un dans sa bouche.

Il la laissa prendre tout ce dont elle avait besoin, tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Et en retour, elle lui a donné tout ce qu'elle avait.

La peau couverte de sueur, ils montaient ensemble, leurs respirations étaient lourdes et les gémissements de pur plaisir emplirent rapidement la pièce.

Sa petite lionne était sans surprise une femme qui savait vivre le moment avec abandon et par Merlin, il adorait ça!

Leurs corps se déplaçaient ensemble en parfaite harmonie, comme s'ils avaient été ensemble un million de fois, comme s'ils appartenaient ensemble depuis toujours.

Après qu'elle eut retrouvé son plaisir, il les roula pour qu'il soit au-dessus d'elle. Il a ensuite repris là où elle s'était arrêtée, la pénétrant encore et encore, la prenant plus fort et plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, la faisant crier, haleter et gémir à chaque poussée. Il ne se retenait pas.

Jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle vienne pour la troisième fois, criant son nom, la tête rejeté en arrière et le propulsant au nirvana avec elle.

Il est venu profondément presque violemment en elle et s'est effondré sur elle, complètement vidé de son énergie.

"Putain d'enfer, Maya. Tu es incroyable" Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de rouler lentement sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids. Il ne mentait pas, il l'aimait avant bien sûr, mais maintenant il en était accroc.

"Moi?" Elle rit à bout de souffle. "Toi ... ça ... Oh, Merlin, Draco!"

Il se sourit contre sa peau. Il avait laissée, Hermione Granger, incapable de terminer une phrase. Ça devait être un bon signe, non?

Bientôt, ils se sont tous deux endormis, enveloppés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, inconscients du monde extérieur à leur chambre. Ils ne pensaient pas à Ron Weasley et à la menace possible qu'il trouve Hermione, ou à l'avertissement d'Harry ni à son message crypté.

Ils ne pensaient pas à quiconque avait lâché Fiendfyre dans son immeuble, ou à Narcissa Malfoy, couchée près de la mort à St. Mungo.

Ils ne pensaient pas à la même maladie en Hermione qui progressait lentement, ni à la formule pour guérir cette maladie dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux si investis.

Non, ils ne pensaient à aucune de ces choses.

Pendant une nuit, pendant un moment glorieux, ils ne pensaient qu'au bonheur et au contentement dans leur cœurs qui ne pouvaient être attribués qu'à la personne allongée à côté d'eux.


	19. Chapitre 19

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre dix-neuf**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa rapidement, son cœur battant contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux scrutèrent la pièce sombre, cherchant quoi que ce soit qui serait mal venu, une raison à ses tremblements incontrôlable. Un bruit. Une ombre. Une lueur étrange.

Il n'y avait rien.

Le seul bruit dans la pièce, à part le bruit de son cœur battant fort à ses oreilles, était la respiration rythmée de l'homme nu allongé à côté d'elle.

Ses yeux parcoururent à nouveau la pièce. Sa main gauche reposait contre sa poitrine tandis que sa main droite cherchait sous son oreiller une baguette dont elle savait qu'elle n'était pas là.

Lentement, son rythme cardiaque est revenu à la normale car elle n'a rien trouvé de déplacé. Son cerveau lui disait que tout allait bien, mais la sensation de démangeaisons dans son esprit ne disparaîsait pas. Le sentiment d'être observé tout simplement pas.

Finalement, son regard se tourna vers Draco. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Sa poitrine montait et descendait lentement. Un sentiment chaleureux la traversa. Elle ne savait pas comment ça s'était produit. Ça faisait seulement quelques mois qu'ils avaient commencé à parler dans le journal et seulement une semaine qu'il l'avait rattrapée à la cafétéria et avait suscité l'espoir qui bouillonnait déjà en elle.

Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'elle était allée le voir pour lui demander de l'aide. Dans ce court laps de temps, elle s'était retrouvée à tomber amoureuse de lui.

En le regardant au clair de lune, elle pouvait à peine le reconnaître comme l'intimidateur qui l'avait insulté à l'école. C'était une personne différente maintenant.

Une meilleure personne.

Elle regarda à nouveau dans la pièce avant de sortir lentement du lit et de marcher vers la fenêtre. Elle ramassa sa chemise en chemin et l'enfila, boutonnant seulement quelques boutons sur sa poitrine, elle était assez longue pour couvrir ses cuisses et le bouts de ses doigts se voyaient à peine avant de relever les manches.

Elle écarta le rideau et s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre. La peur silencieuse de la nuit qui l'avait réveillée était oubliée. Au lieu de cela, son esprit tournait avec des pensées de l'homme blond qui dormait dans son lit.

Draco était une énigme. Il était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Il était sûr, fort et vulnérable. Il était doux, drôle et intense.

Il était tout.

Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Il méritait le bonheur. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'il avait mal au cœur. Elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Elle l'avait prévenu. Elle avait essayé de d'empêcher ça de se produire. C'était imparable. C'était le destin. C'était leur destin, soit de souffrir ensemble au cours des prochains mois, soit d'essayer de le vivre seul. Son intuition de femmes lui disait que de faire cavalier seul n'était pas une option. Plus maintenant.

Il était bien trop tard pour ça.

Elle entendit un bruissement de tissu derrière elle et tourna la tête juste assez pour voir Draco s'asseoir sur le lit. Il lui a fallu quelques minutes pour s'adapter à l'obscurité, mais quand ils l'a fait, il l'a repérée immédiatement.

Elle était debout avec le clair de lune derrière elle, soulignant sa silhouette. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Une petite partie de lui était inquiète qu'elle ait changé d'avis et regrettait d'avoir couché avec lui ou qu'il ait été trop brutal sur la fin, l'effreyant. Cependant, alors qu'elle se penchait contre lui, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il la retint un long moment, sachant d'une manière ou d'une autre que lorsqu'elle serait prête à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, elle le ferait. Quand elle a parlé, sa voix était douce et claire. Le ton de sa voix, cependant, lui fit froid dans le dos, encore plus que les mots eux-mêmes.

"Les choses vont empirer, tu sais?" Lui dit-elle doucement.

Il déglutit profondément. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à y penser.

"Je sais." Étonnamment, sa voix était aussi claire que la sienne.

"Je suis malade, Draco. Je vais empiré de jour en jour."

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille tandis que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine.

"Je sais" Répéta-t-il. Sa voix n'était pas aussi claire cette fois.

"Si je n'arrive pas trouver le remède par moi-même." Il y avait une prise claire dans sa voix et elle cligna des yeux en arrière les larmes remplissaient soudain ses yeux.

"Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Je vais t'aider." Il frotta doucement ses mains de haut en bas sur ses bras. Il savait que ses paroles étaient vraies, même s'il ne voulait pas les croire.

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois obligé de prendre soin de moi." Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle ne fit aucun effort pour les arrêter. "J'étais prête à vivre ça seule, mais maintenant que c'est si proche ... J'ai peur, Draco. J'ai... j'ai tellement peur!"

Elle tremblait dans ses bras alors que ses pensées les plus profondes, ses peurs les plus crues, se déversaient dans la nuit noire.

La pure honnêteté de ses paroles lui fit crisper le cœur. Quelque part au fond de lui, il se délectait de la pensée qu'il était probablement la seule personne à l'avoir jamais entendu avouer une telle chose. Elle cachait toujours ses faiblesses aux autres. Mais pour lui, pour Draco seul, elle s'était ouverte. Elle l'avait laissé entrer dans son sanctuaire intérieur où seuls les alliés les plus dignes de confiance pouvaient habiter.

"Tu ne traversera rien seule, Hermione. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais. Nous sommes ensemble maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive." Il la tira contre sa poitrine pour enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux et la retint juste pendant un long moment.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-elle soudain. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire ça pour moi?"

Il soupira fortement contre son cou. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle serait de celle qui voudrait parler et analyser tous les aspects de sa vie. Mais parler n'avait jamais été l'un de ses points forts.

"Hermione" Commença-t-il d'un ton d'avertissement. Il allait lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en parler. Elle avait juste besoin de lui faire confiance.

"Je dois savoir, Draco. S'il te plait" L'interrompit-elle.

Il soupira à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il était sûr qu'elle lui donnait des yeux de chiot.

"Merde!" Il marmonna pour lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait partagé ses pensées les plus intimes avec lui. Il était juste qu'il lui retourne la faveur maintenant.

"Quand ma mère a été diagnostiquée avec le PCS, j'ai quitté mon apprentissage de maître en potion et j'ai pris un emploi au MLE. J'étais là depuis quelques mois. Les gens étaient ... moins qu'accueillants. J'ai commencé à travailler tôt pour éviter les foules de personnes." Elle se pencha davantage contre lui et plaça ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et en arrière autour de son cou. La compassion à ce moment le secoua au plus profond de lui. Elle lui apportait du réconfort, malgré le fait qu'il essayait simplement de la rassurer.

"Un matin, je suis entré dans l'ascenseur et je me suis retourné, et tu es entré juste derrière moi. Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux. Au lieu de fuir ou de détourner les yeux, tu m'as regardé. Ensuite, tu as hoché la tête et dit mon nom en signe de bon jour." Il fit une pause, se demandant si elle se souvenait de ce petit moment ou pas. "Je me souviens juste d'avoir pensé que tu avais l'air si fatigué et en quelque sorte… triste."

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et chuchota: "Tu m'as demandé si j'allais bien."

Son cœur se réchauffa instantanément. C'était un moment qui avait changé sa vie, et pendant si longtemps, il avait pensé qu'elle ne se souviendrait même pas que c'était arrivé.

"Tu as dit que tu avais " la pêche " Quoi que cela signifie. Ensuite, tu es descendu de l'ascenseur, ma souri et souhaité une bonne journée et c'est tout." Il relâcha sa prise sur elle et recula. Sa main traversa ses cheveux et il soupira de nouveau.

"Je n'ai pas pu sortir ce moment de ma tête, cependant. Tu m'avais traité normalement presque gentiment, toi de tous. Tu as été la première et dernière à le faire, encore aujourd'hui personne ne m'approche vraiment. J'ai commencé à te regarder, en faisant attention quand personne d'autre ne le faisait. Je pouvais voir comment tes amis t'utilisaient, mais aucun d'eux n'a jamais été là pour toi. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai voulu te retenir parce que je pouvais dire que tu en avais besoin. Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'en aurais l'occasion, en vérité. "

Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et releva son menton pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient larges et humides et il aurait pu facilement s'y perdre.

"Draco ..." Murmura-t-elle. Il devait malgré tout finir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser le distraire.

"Et bien pour être honnête, je t'observe aussi à l'école. Tu... m'intrguait, tu était belle et intelligente, sur de toi, aimé. Je savais que tu étais une bonne personne mais je n'en espérait pas tant. Tu as trouvé dans ton cœur de me pardonner pour tout ce que j'ai fait quand nous étions plus jeunes. Donne-moi la chance de prendre soin de toi maintenant. Laisse-moi être là pour toi, Hermione. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je t'en fais la promesse."

Elle était sans voix. Jamais elle n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi doux. Jamais elle ne pourrait refuser une telle demande. Elle hocha la tête une fois en signe d'accord.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa lentement. Ses mains s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux et la tirait plus près. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le baiser se transforme en quelque chose de plus chaud.

Tout en l'embrassent, il glissa ses mains le long de son corps jusque sous ses fesses et la soulva. Il se fit une note mental de la nourri plus elle était vraiment trop légère. Immédiatement elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ils y mettaient chacun une once de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et bientôt ils respiraient fort, à bout de souffle.

Ils se séparèrent, juste assez loin pour pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux. L'intensité, la chaleur qui pulsait entre eux était presque palpable. Ils la embrassé une fois de plus, se fondant l'un dans l'autre, se moulant ensemble jusqu'à devenir une seule entité. Il la souleva plus haut facilement et la pressa contre la fenêtre.

Son front s'appuya contre le sien et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Il leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, tenant ses poignets contre le verre frais. Puis lentement, il la prise contre la vitre. Ils se sont réunis encore et encore, chaque poussés un peu plus profondes que la précédent. De petits bruits de plaisir sont tombés involontairement de leurs lèvres, de petits bruits qui sont devenus de plus en plus forts.

Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière avec un dernier cri d'extase alors qu'elle tombait dans un orgasmes dévastateur. Elle haleta son nom alors que des vagues de plaisir la submergaient.

Épuisée, elle posa sa tête contre son torse alors qu'il continuait à bougeait au fond d'elle. Il relâcha ses poignets et elle enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou, se tenant à lui alors que son plaisir recommençait à se construire.

Ses yeux étaient flous de plaisir, regardant l'ange dans ses bras, un melange détonnant d'innocence et de sensualité accablant, qu'il prenait presque frénétiquement au coeur de la nuit alors qu'il l'emmenait encore une fois au précipice.

Ensemble, ils sont tombés. Et une fois encore il est venu fort se déversant en elle à longs jets brûlants.

Il la déposa lentement. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle pouvait à peine se tenir debout. Elle se tenait à lui, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, la tête posé sur son torse et elle se sentait complètement en paix. Sa respiration est revenue lentement à la normale alors qu'il la tenait. Son regard se concentra lentement sur le parc de l'autre côté de la rue.

Le parc qui était maintenant, pour une raison quelconque, complètement sombre, où quelques instants auparavant, il avait été éclairé par des lampadaires.

Il se força à ne pas réagir, à ne pas alerter la sorcière dans ses bras que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais la vue d'un homme debout sur le trottoir, fixant la fenêtre, fit refroidir son sang.

Il y avait des défenses autour de sa maison. De solides protections et barrières conçues pour empêcher tout sauf quelques privilégiés. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que cet homme puisse les voir. Et pourtant, Draco avait la nette impression qu'ils étaient surveillés.

Il était tellement concentré sur l'homme en dessous, qu'il ne réalisait pas qu'Hermione avait levé la tête pour le regarder. Elle a vu le regard sur son visage dans le clair de lune terne et a immédiatement su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle tourna lentement la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir ce qui avait attiré son attention. Elle haleta et se recroquevilla dans ses bras.

"Il ne peut pas nous voir" Lui assura Draco. Il a peut-être aussi essayé de se convaincre.

Elle déglutit profondément et se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle regardait un ennemi à travers les murs invisibles des protections. Savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vous voir n'a pas vraiment aidé à ralentir l'adrénaline qui a soudainement traversé son corps.

"Il sait cependant qu'il est dans la bonne zone." Elle secoua la tête et se frappa au front. "Comment aurais-je pu être aussi vite?"

"Comment aurait-il pu savoir? Même s'il a déduit que tu étais avec moi, personne ne connaît cet endroit à part moi et Blaise."

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en rassemblant les informations. Son corps fredonnait toujours de leurs activités très récentes et ça la distrayait. Sans parler de la vue d'un sorcier très en colère fixant leur emplacement avec ce qu'elle ne pouvait décrire que comme une lueur meurtrière dans son œil.

"C'est le déluminateur. C'est de ça dont Harry parlait. Il l'a utilisé une fois pendant la guerre pour me trouver. Ça ne le fera pas passer par les protections, mais ça le mettra dans la bonne zone."

Draco baissa les yeux vers l'homme qui avait causé sa douleur. L'ecchymose sur son visage avait presque disparu. Les marques sur ses épaules étaient toujours tres visibles mais en voie de guérison. Les cicatrices émotionnelles prendraient beaucoup plus de temps à guérir. En une fraction de seconde, il avait pris une décision. Une fois la décision prise, il se déplaça rapidement.

"Reste ici. Regarde-le. Dis-moi ce qu'il fait." Il n'a pas attendu qu'elle réponde avant de reculer vers le lit et de commencer à s'habiller. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements dans l'obscurité, à l'exception de sa chemise qui était toujours portée par Hermione. Pendant un bref instant, il envisagea de lui retirer, mais décida que non. Elle était assez tentante comme elle l'était. Si elle se tenait devant lui complètement nue, il lui faudrait toute sa volonté pour s'éloigner.

"Où vas-tu?" Elle gardait un œil sur Weasley, mais elle était également curieuse.

"Pour une promenade. Reste ici. Si quelque chose m'arrive, il y a un portoloin dans ma chambre, dans le tiroir de la commode du haut. Il t'emmènera chez Blaise. Prends-le, puis appelle à l'aide."

"Ok. Je le ferais. Fais juste attention, d'accord?"

Il lui a simplement fait signe de la tête, puis il était parti. Elle n'a pas essayé de l'arrêter, mais elle a regardé par la fenêtre avec inquiétude. Une partie d'elle voulait l'accompagner pour faire face à Ron. Une partie d'elle voulait rester là où elle était. Draco pouvait se contrôler. Il n'était pas comme Harry, se précipitant dans le danger sans y réfléchir d'abord. Elle lui faisait confiance, à plus d'un titre.

Elle resta donc, et elle attendit, elle regarda Ron avancer lentement dans la rue, inspectant visuellement chaque maison du bloc. Il se déplaça méthodiquement sur la place.

Hermione surveillait l'arrivé de Draco, devenant plus inquiète car il ne s'était pas encore montré. Elle savait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Cette pensée ne lui est même jamais venue à l'esprit. Mais elle commençait à se demander où il était parti. Elle a réussi à garder un œil par la fenêtre tout en rassemblant lentement ses vêtements et en les remettant. Elle a également récupéré son sac de perles dans le cas improbable (ou peut-être très probable) ou elle en aurait besoin pour une escapade rapide.

Quand Ron a terminé son tour du parc, il s'est tenu devant le bâtiment à deux portes de Draco. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du sorcier blond, et elle se surprit à se demander à nouveau où il pouvait être.

Elle attendit avec impatience que Ron fasse son prochain mouvement. Même si elle avait anticipé une attaque, elle s'entendit toujours haleter et recula d'un demi-pas quand il lança une malédiction de reducto sur la maison deux portes plus loin. Sa main saisit une baguette qui n'était plus à ses côtés.

Où était Draco au nom de Merlin ?

Elle ouvrit rapidement son journal et envoya un message à l'assistant disparu.

"Il vient d'attaquer la maison à deux portes. Dépêche-toi."

La malédiction reducto avait fait sauter un trou assez important dans le bâtiment au coin. Les dommages prouvaient que le bâtiment n'était pas protégé par des sorts. Satisfait du résultat, Ron est passé au bâtiment suivant. Un autre éclair de lumière traversa l'obscurité et le sol sous ses pieds trembla lorsque la malédiction frappa sa cible.

En quelques secondes, il dirigea sa baguette vers la prochaine maison du bloc, chez Draco. Hermione sentit chaque muscle de son corps se raidir, prêt pour l'attaque qui devait suivre.

La malédiction serait absorbée par les protections et il saurait exactement où elle était.

Elle nota un autre message rapide, puis retint son souffle en voyant le mot se former sur ses lèvres.

Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne remarqua pas les deux sorciers qui apparurent au milieu du parc. Du moins, pas avant que Ron ne pivote soudainement et envoie la malédiction voler vers eux plutôt que vers elle.

L'anxiété qu'elle ressentait monta en flèche alors que la malédiction touchait le sol à quelques mètres seulement de l'endroit où Draco se tenait. À son crédit, cependant, il n'a même jamais bronché.

Elle se dit de se détendre, de respirer et de se concentrer. Au lieu de ça, sa respiration est devenue plus lourde. Ses mains ont commencé à trembler plus fort.

Soudain, ses jambes étaient faibles.

La panique a inondé son corps alors qu'elle essayait d'atteindre la commode pour se stabiliser, seulement pour constater que ses bras n'obéissaient pas à la commande. Ils tremblaient, spasmodiaient, se déplaçaient en mouvements saccadés et douloureux sur lesquels elle n'avait aucun contrôle.

Ses jambes se sont effondrées et son corps s'est écrasé au sol.

Logiquement, elle savait ce qui se passait. Ça n'a pas empêché la terreur qui a rempli son cœur alors que son corps commençait à convulser de façon incontrôlable au sol. La douleur s'infiltra dans ses muscles et ses nerfs d'une manière qui lui a rappelé la malédiction du crucio elle-même. Elle se retrouva à bout de souffle, luttant pour se rappeler pourquoi c'était important de rester concentré.

Les convulsions se sont apaisées. La douleur s'estompa. Sa respiration ralentit et ses pensées commencèrent à filtrer dans son esprit.

Draco, Ron, quelqu'un d'autre ... dans le parc ... en train de se battre ...

Sa tête ... battait fort ...

Son corps ... douloureux ...

Draco ... en danger ...

Souffrance...

Crises...

Phase 3 ...

Merlin.

Dans la pièce presque noire, ces pensées tourbillonnèrent dans son esprit. Elle n'a même pas remarqué quand sa vision a commencé à s'estomper. Elle ne remarqua pas le sang qui coulait lentement inhibant le tapis derrière sa tête. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que sa tête avait frappé la commode lorsqu'elle est tombée.

Alors qu'elle glissait dans l'inconscience, une seule pensée se répétait encore et encore dans son esprit.

Le temps est écoulé...


	20. Chapitre 20

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre vingt**

Luna regarda, impuissante, son partenaire s'effondrer au milieu du laboratoire vide d'Hermione. Elle essaya de le calmer, mais les vagues d'angoisse et de culpabilité qui roulaient sur lui la jetèrent presque au sol.

En tant qu'empathe, Luna avait appris très tôt comment bloquer les sentiments qui l'entouraient constamment. Elle était également devenue assez habile pour les lire et les analyser.

Le mélange qui la bombardait maintenant de Harry, cependant, lui était complètement étranger. C'était comme un nuage noir qui roulait à travers la pièce, menaçant de l'étouffer ainsi que toute autre personne avec qui il entrait en contact.

Elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de les lire ou de les analyser. Tout ce qu'elle avait le temps de faire était de se battre contre eux et espérer qu'elle en sortirait indemne.

Ça prit plusieurs longues minutes, ou peut-être des heures, avant que le nuage astral ne passe du noir au gris et qu'elle puisse à nouveau respirer. Au milieu, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait réconforté tout le temps, en passant sa main sur son dos et en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

Quand finalement il respirait à nouveau normalement, ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ses bleus pâles et elle pouvait voir la culpabilité et le chagrin flottant encore là-bas.

"J'ai foiré, Luna. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai fait. Je l'ai lâché, trahi."

Son cœur se brisa pour lui à ce moment et elle jeta ses bras autour de lui, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

"Elle te pardonnera, Harry" Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. "Mais toi seul peux te pardonner."

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle alors qu'il se demandait à nouveau comment elle savait toujours exactement quoi dire. Ils sont restés enroulés l'un sur l'autre pendant beaucoup plus longtemps que ce qui serait considéré comme une étreinte amicale. Harry trouva en elle le confort dont il avait si désespérément besoin; une oasis dans la tourmente émotionnelle que sa vie était devenue.

Luna se perdit dans la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle, sa poitrine se soulevant et tombant contre le sien, son parfum qui l'entourait, son souffle qui caressa doucement le côté de son visage. Elle était tellement enveloppée qu'elle a failli manquer le changement de son aura. La chaleur qui se frayait un chemin à travers le gris.

Il la serra doucement, et elle aurait pu jurer qu'il plaça ses lèvres contre sa tempe un instant seulement. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et la repoussa doucement. Aucun d'eux ne savait depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans le laboratoire vide. Ils ne savaient pas non plus quoi dire ni quoi faire après leur petit échange.

Un silence gêné emplit la pièce jusqu'à ce que Luna se racle la gorge. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais la referma un instant plus tard.

Harry lâcha un rire sans humour et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux avant de traverser la pièce sans un mot et d'ouvrir la porte. Luna s'autorisa un petit sourire en le regardant tenir la porte ouverte pour qu'elle passe.

Ils ne reprirent la parole qu'après avoir complètement quitté le bâtiment du ministère. Le déjeuner approchait, alors ils s'arrêtèrent au Chaudron Baveur et trouvèrent une table. Luna ramena leur attention sur l'affaire en question en interrogeant Harry sur la guerre.

"Vous étiez en fuite ensemble et êtes resté caché pendant des mois. Y avait-il un endroit que Hermione aimait particulièrement? Nous pourrions commencer par chercher dans ces endroits."

Harry réfléchit à la question. La forêt de Dean était le premier endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit, il y avait une crique le long d'un rivage qu'elle aimait aussi. Mais reviendrait-elle dans l'un de ces endroits? Il ne le pensait pas.

"Hermione avait des règles que nous suivions toujours. L'une de ses règles était de ne jamais de retourner au même endroit deux fois. Elle ne retournerait pas dans un endroit que nous utilisions pendant la guerre maintenant. Surtout que Ron était avec nous la plupart du temps. Il pourrait regarder dans ces endroits. "

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux.

"Ron n'était pas avec toi tout le temps?"

Le silence tomba sur la table pendant un long moment avant qu'Harry ne secoue la tête. Très peu de gens savaient que Ron les avait abandonnés pendant la guerre.

"Plusieurs mois après, Ron en a eu marre de vivre dans une tente et de ne pas avoir assez de nourriture à manger. Il est parti. C'était juste Hermione et moi pendant plus de deux mois avant qu'il nous retrouve."

Luna mangea son déjeuner pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à cette nouvelle information. Finalement, elle a posé la simple question qui la dérangeait.

" Pour quoi personnes ne le sait? Je veux dire dans les quelques interviews que vous avez donné Ron et toi sembllez plutot héroïques "

"Car il voulait qu'elle parte avec lui et elle a refusé, affirmant qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait jamais. En vérité le vrai héros c'était elle. Tous ça ne le mettait pas beaucoup en valeur, ni moi donc... nous n'en parlons jamais, j'avais même plus ou moins oublié, comme beaucoup d'autres choses apparemment." Il ne manqua pas le regard déçu de Luna. Il se sentait encore plus minable, le monde sorcier n'était même pas conscient de son degré d'implication dans la réussite de la fin de cette guerre. Il lui avait même enlever ça. Si le monde sorcier savais, il ne se serait jamais permis de la calomnier comme ce matin dans le prophète.

Une chose de plus à réparer.

Merlin, avec le recul il compris qu'à part le sort finalement sur Voldemort, elle avait presque tous fait, les protections( Ils n'en connaissaient même pas à l'époque), les préparations et les vivres( Merci à son sac de perle, qu'elle avait parfaitement préparé et gardait toujours sur elle), les soigner( ils ne connaissaient pas un seul sort de guérison encore moins au niveau avancé dont ils ont eux besoin ), les plans et recherche( Ça a toujours été ça spécialité, comme le reste apparemment).

Malgré le choc de ses révélations Luna se reconcentra sur le problème actuel, trouver Hermione, car elle aussi à un degré moindre certe mais tous de même elle avait été une piètre amie "Alors comment, Harry? Si Hermione a été si prudente et a suivi ses règles, comment vous a-t-il trouvé? Voldemort lui-même n'a pas réussi."

Harry avait son sandwich à mi-chemin de sa bouche quand il se figea, puis il abaissa le sandwich dans son assiette. Son appétit a disparu en un instant.

"Il a utilisé le déluminateur que Dumbledore lui a laissé. Il l'a amené directement à elle."

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et pendant un long moment, ils se regardèrent tandis que la gravité de la situation les submergeait.

"Nous devons la trouver" Chuchota Luna. "Et vite avant qu'il ne le fasse."

Ils quittèrent rapidement le Chaudron Baveur. Harry les guida vers le point d'apparition le plus proche et les ramena tous les deux chez lui. Luna n'était pas contente de cette apparition soudaine et elle le lui fit savoir en le regardant intensément.

"Désolé" Marmonna-t-il timidement. "Il y a trop d'oreilles dans Diagon Alley."

Il la regarda dans les yeux et implora sa compréhension. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à son bras qu'il réalisa qu'il la serrait toujours fermement. Il l'a libérée immédiatement et s'est éloigné.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si important, alors?" Elle croisa les bras et attendit.

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de trouver Hermione. J'ai parlé à Kingsley ce matin. Il ne voulait pas me dire où elle était ni avec qui elle était, seulement qu'elle était en sécurité."

"S'il sait qu'elle est en sécurité, pourquoi avoir maintenu la recherche de personne disparu?" Luna marchait sans but dans le bureau, passant sa main sur le dos des meubles anciens.

"Peut-être que les seules personnes qui savent sont celles qui sont impliquées?" Harry s'assit et la regarda distraitement alors qu'elle se déplaçait lentement dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'assit en face de lui et Kreacher leur servit le thé.

"Blaise a déposé le rapport pour le MLE, mais il est toujours à St. Mungo." Déclara Luna. "Si elle était avec lui, il devrait avoir de l'aide."

"Zabini. Je lui ai parlé il y a quelques nuits. Ça devait être après qu'il ait pris son rapport." Il essaya de se souvenir de sa conversation avec le sorcier à la peau sombre. Il avait beaucoup bu ce soir-là. Tout ce dont il se souvenait vraiment… "Il semblait penser que Mione voyait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'autre que Ron. Quelqu'un d'inattendu."

Luna regarda au loin tandis qu'elle traitait ces nouvelles informations. Elle pouvait admettre que depuis longtemps elle bloquait l'aura de son amie.

L'angoisse écrasante qui était toujours là était trop dure gérer au quotidien. Il était fort possible qu'Hermione ait eu des sentiments sous-jacents qu'elle avait manqué. Sa colère et indignation contre Ron, par exemple, le jour où elle a rompu avec lui. Luna avait complètement raté ça jusqu'à ce que ça la cogne dans l'espace des Aurors.

À l'époque, elle avait attribué ça à une dépression post-guerre mais même là, elle ne l'avais pas aidé ou soutenu comme elle aurait dû. Hermione et elle n'était pas des amies proche, mais elle aurait pu et même dû l'être, si elle avait juste fait un geste, et était un peu sortie de sa bulle... Mais mieux vos tard que jamais, aujourd'hui elle savait plus ou moins gérer ses émotions sans se perdre en elle. Elle pouvait faire mieux cette fois.

"Peut-être qu'elle l'a fait" Dit-elle doucement, tristement. "Peut-être qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un et aucun de nous ne prêtait assez d'attention à elle pour le remarquer. Tu n'est pas le seul à l'avoir abandonné Harry nous l'avons tous fait."

Ils ont passé les deux heures suivantes à essayer de comprendre qui était la personne mystérieuse et où elle pouvait être maintenant. Ils ont répertorié presque tous les sorciers auxquels ils pouvaient penser, et même quelques sorcières. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait cependant convenir.

C'était tard dans l'après-midi quand ils ont décidé de faire une pause. Luna se leva de la chaise dans laquelle elle était assise et tendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle émit un petit gémissement alors que son dos s'étirait et que sa colonne vertébrale craquait, sa poitrine soulevé en avant.

Harry la regarda, complètement hypnotisé et figé sur place. Il l'avait vue s'étirer comme ça un million de fois auparavant et n'y avait jamais pensé. Alors pourquoi cette fois était-elle différente? Car son corps réagissait vivement.

Il déglutit profondément et détourna les yeux avant qu'elle ne le surprenne à le regarder. Il savait pourquoi c'était différent. Parce que lorsqu'il l'avait retenu plus tôt, il n'avait pas voulu la laisser partir. Parce que même maintenant, il l'imaginait allongée sur son lit, sous lui, les bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête, nue et gémissant beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait fait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et voulut que les images s'en aillent. Il avait du travail à faire. Il devait trouver Hermione. Pour ce faire, il devait d'abord découvrir qui serait la nouvelle personne surprenante dans sa vie. Quelqu'un dont elle n'aurait pas parlé à ses "amis" les plus proches.

Pourquoi?

Il pensait toujours qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais trompé Ron. Mais si… si ce n'était pas une relation d'ordre sexuelle? Et si c'était plutôt une nouvelle amitié?

Les amis qu'elle avait lui avaient échoué. Se serait-elle tournée vers une autre personne pour compagnie? Quelqu'un qui pourrait lui parler de son travail, de ses potions et de choses auxquelles personne ne prenait plus la peine de prêter attention?

Si elle trouvait une telle personne, pourquoi n'en parlerait-elle à personne? A moins que ce soit quelqu'un qu'ils désapprouveraient. Quelqu'un comme…

"Malfoy."

Luna s'arrêta dans ses étirements tandis que le nom résonnait dans la pièce.

"Draco?" Demanda-t-elle en se réinstallant sur sa chaise.

Ils se regardèrent à travers la table basse alors qu'ils réalisaient tous les deux à quel point ils allaient bien ensemble.

"C'est lui." Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Ça doit l'être. Elle est avec ce gros con de Draco Malfoy."

Un fait peu connu à propos de Luna Lovegood était que pendant son temps libre, elle était bénévole à St. Mungo. Elle aimait passer ses soirées à lire des histoires aux enfants qui y restaient et ils appréciaient sa compagnie. La plupart des adultes n'aimaient pas passer du temps avec elle, mais les enfants la comprenaient d'une manière que la plupart des esprits rationnels ne pouvaient pas.

Depuis son séjour à l'hôpital, elle s'était accoutumé à y voir les habitués. Les gens du personnel, les patients à long terme et, bien sûr, leurs visiteurs.

Quand elle a dit à Harry qu'il serait capable de trouver Draco Malfoy à St. Mungo le soir, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui a montré la chambre, et qu'il a vu Narcissa Malfoy pour la première fois depuis la guerre, qu'il a compris.

Il y a attendu longtemps pendant que Luna lisait aux enfants des histoires qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il aurait attendu plus longtemps, mais l'infirmière de nuit l'a expulsé en disant que les heures de visite étaient terminées, sauf pour les membres de la famille direct. Il griffonna un mot à la hâte et le laissa où Malfoy le trouverait, puis il partit à contrecœur.

Quand il est rentré chez lui, il a attendu pendant des heures en espérant recevoir une sorte de réponse. Après que l'horloge ait sonné une heure, cependant, il a abandonné et s'est couché. Peut-être que Malfoy n'était pas en mesure de rendre visite ce soir-là parce qu'il était trop occupé à protéger Hermione. Demain, il devrait trouver un nouveau plan pour retrouver le sorcier blond.

Il ne dormait que depuis quelques heures lorsque son elfe de maison frappa bruyamment à sa porte et le réveilla en sursaut.

"Le Maître a un visiteur" Grogna Kreacher de sa vieille voix rauque.

Harry cligna des yeux plein de sommeil. Grandir pendant une guerre avait fait de lui un dormeur assez léger. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour passer du sommeil profond à la pleine alerte.

Kreacher avait déjà regagné son lit, sans dire à Harry qui était le visiteur ou où il ou elle l'attendait. Harry secoua la tête pour lui-même et retint les mots qu'il voulait dire au vieil elfe grincheux avant de partir à la recherche de son invité indésirable. Il était seulement un peu surpris de voir Draco Malfoy arpenter un trou dans son tapis dans le bureau.

"Malfoy. Il est un peu tard pour une visite à domicile, tu ne crois pas?" Il laissa sa frustration avec le sorcier s'infiltrer dans sa voix.

Le sorcier blond arrêta son rythme et se tourna vers lui. Il vint à l'esprit que Draco avait l'air de s'être réveiller, un peu comme sa propre apparence, il en était sûr. Ses cheveux étaient tous ébouriffés. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et la chemise qu'il portait ne correspondait pas tout à fait à son pantalon. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'homme où il n'avait pas l'air complètement assemblé avec des vêtements propres et repassés et tous les cheveux parfaitement en place.

"Potter." Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Tu as rendu visite à ma mère aujourd'hui. Tu m'as laissé un mot."

"Ouais, je l'ai fait." Harry le regarda avec méfiance, se demandant ce qui pouvait éventuellement déranger l'homme. Était-il si bouleversé juste parce que Harry avait vu sa mère? "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te présente au milieu de la nuit."

"Quand nous aurons plus de temps, je m'attendrai à une explication complète de ce que tout ça signifie." Draco fit les cent pas devant la fenêtre, s'arrêtant brièvement pour regarder dans l'obscurité.

"Sommes-nous pressés?"

Harry pouvait ressentir le malaise qui déferlait sur l'homme blond. Il était anxieux, et cette anxiété lui fut transmise. Harry commença à ressentir très rapidement comme s'ils avaient besoin d'être ailleurs. Il regarda curieusement Draco sortir un livre de sa poche et l'ouvrir. Il ne le lut que quelques instants, puis le referma violemment et le remit dans sa poche.

"Bon sang, oui nous le sommes" Grogna-t-il pratiquement en se tournant vers la porte d'entrée. "Allons-y."

À tout autre moment, Harry aurait été très offensé par l'attitude de Malfoy. Au lieu de ça, cependant, il n'attendit qu'un instant avant de le suivre dans le couloir et de sortir quelques pas derrière lui.

"Où allons-nous" A-t-il finalement demandé.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration de l'air vif de la nuit avant d'attraper le bras de Harry.

"Pour sauver la situation, Potter." Il eut un sourire narquois, mais l'expression ne correspondait pas à ses yeux.

"En espérant que nous n'arrivons pas déjà trop tard" Marmonna-t-il juste avant de se concentrer sur le parc en face de sa maison, de tourner les talons, les faisant disparaître tous les deux.

Harry n'avait que quelques secondes pour se préparer avant de ressentir la compression de l'apparition. Lorsque ses pieds sont retombés sur le sol, il s'est retrouvé debout dans un champ sombre entouré de maisons.

Presque immédiatement, une malédiction grésilla dans l'air et explosa dans la saleté à leurs pieds.

Les réflexes revinrent rapidement et en quelques secondes, les deux sorciers s'étaient protégés et avaient renvoyé des malédictions bénignes vers la menace. C'était une procédure standard, appris par les deux lors de leur formation respective pour le MLE et pour le département des Aurors.

"Malfoy. J'aurais dû savoir que tu viendrais." Ron envoya une autre malédiction voler à sa tête. Draco s'éloigna rapidement et la malédiction frappa un arbre derrière lui, envoyant des feuilles voler dans les airs.

"Ron? Qu'est-ce que tu fais putain?" Harry maintint son bouclier, mais resta figé alors qu'il regardait son ami lancer un autre sort contre Draco.

"Harry?" Ron ne fit une pause dans son attaque que le temps de regarder son partenaire. "J'essaie de sauver Mione! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Harry eut un sentiment de naufrage alors qu'il réalisait pourquoi Malfoy l'avait appelé à l'aide plutôt qu'un autre officier MLE. Dans sa note, il avait offert son aide. Maintenant, il était testé. Il devait choisir entre son meilleur ami de toujours et son rival de toujours. Et pour couronner le tout, la vie de son autre meilleure amie de toujours pourrait bien être en jeu.

Draco profita de la distraction momentanée de Ron et lança une malédiction piquante juste sur son épaule.

"Argh! Où est-elle, Malfoy? Tu ne peux pas la garder loin de moi. Elle est à moi!"

Une autre malédiction grésilla dans l'air, sifflant sans danger devant la tête de Draco.

"Ron! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'est un quartier moldu! As-tu une idée du nombre de lois que tu enfreins en ce moment?"

"De quel côté es-tu, Harry?" Ron lui lança un regard noir tout en gardant sa baguette dressée sur Draco.

Harry savait que c'était le moment ou il devait vraiment choisir. En ce qui concerne Ron Weasley, vous êtes soit avec lui, soit contre lui. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait jamais d'intermédiaire.

Sa main se resserra sur sa baguette, mais resta baissée contre sa jambe alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration et prenait sa décision.

"Regarde autour de toi, mec! Elle n'est pas là."

La trahison traversa les yeux bleus et un frisson emplit l'air entre les deux hommes qui étaient amis depuis que Molly Weasley avait aidé un Harry de onze ans à trouver son chemin sur la plate-forme du train de Poudlard.

"Ce furet ne me la prendra pas, Harry! Et toi non plus!"

En un instant, sa baguette était dirigée vers son partenaire et une malédiction violette volait dans les airs. Harry leva rapidement sa baguette et engagea un sort de bouclier qui absorbait à peine la magie dirigée.

Soudain, un souvenir flottait à travers son subconscient.

"Dis-moi que l'horcruxe n'est pas vrai." Ils se tenaient près de l'eau. Le collier était brisé sur une souche d'arbre devant eux. Ron tenait l'épée de Gryffondor et regardait la chaîne noircie.

"Bien sûr, que l'horcruxe n'est pas vrai. Elle ne veut pas de moi comme ça et tu le sais." Harry se tenait derrière son ami, toujours un peu choqué par les événements qui venaient de se produire. Trouver l'épée au fond du lac, se noyer presque en essayant de la récupérer, puis être sauvé par son ami qui avait déserté Hermione et lui-même des semaines plus tôt.

"Promets-moi, Harry. Promet que tu n'essaieras jamais de me la prendre." Ron se tourna pour lui faire face et Harry sut que le mal de l'horcruxe avait beaucoup affecté son ami. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes non versées, mais la lueur de rage sauvage derrière l'humidité envoya un froid glacial dans sa colonne vertébrale.

"Je te le promets, Ron" Acquiesça-t-il.

Le souvenir le mit à genoux. Son charme de bouclier vacilla.

Ron leva sa baguette pour attaquer encore une fois.

"Expelliarmus!" La voix de Draco retentit dans la nuit.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent sous le choc tandis que sa baguette sortait de sa main. Dans sa colère contre Harry choisissant Malfoy plutôt que lui, il avait oublié que le sorcier blond était même là.

"Stupifix!" Draco envoya le sort étonnant juste à la tête de Ron. Au dernier moment, cependant, il a réussi à esquiver et à rouler.

"Ce n'est pas fini, Malfoy! Je l'aurais tôt ou tard !" Grogna Ron. Puis avec un pop, il était parti.

L'échange tout entier s'était déroulé rapidement. En quelques instants, c'était fini. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas plus près de capturer Weasley qu'avant. Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux de frustration et jura bruyamment à quiconque écoutait.

Les lumières autour du parc se sont soudainement rallumées. On pouvait entendre des sirènes et les gens qui criaient juste en bas du bloc.

Harry secoua la tête pour effacer les restes du souvenir qui l'avaient agressé et se força à se concentrer sur le problème à portée de main. A savoir, que de nombreux moldus devraient être traités, ils y avaient été attaqué par magie et Ron était encore parti. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'envoyer un patronus demandant l'aide de Luna et Theo.

Il y avait des moldus qui sortaient pour enquêter sur les dommages aux deux maisons qui avaient été touchées. Elles devraient être réparés et les souvenirs devraient être modifiés. Ça allait être une longue nuit pour tous.

Draco sortit le journal de sa poche de manteau et l'ouvrit. Son dernier message avait été écrit rapidement. Il pouvait sentir son urgence dans le script incliné et bâclé.

"Il est presque là. Où es-tu? VITE!"

Il se sourit en imaginant sa voix lui hurler de se dépêcher.

"Il est parti pour le moment. Je vais bien. Nous devons contrôler les dégâts."

Il attendit qu'elle réponde, levant les yeux vers la fenêtre où elle aurait dû être.

Trente secondes se sont écoulées. Puis ce fut quarante-cinq secondes. Alors qu'ils continuaient de passer, il ressentit l'envie d'aller vers elle de plus en plus fort.

Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas?

"Ça va?" Harry le regardait curieusement.

"Oui ça va." Il répondit, mais il était distrait, baissant les yeux sur le livre dans ses mains.

Luna et Theo, ainsi qu'une autre équipe d'aurors se sont présentés et ont commencé à travailler sur les maisons moldues. Harry les fit démarrer avant de retourner son attention sur Malfoy. Il était sur le point de demander à nouveau si tout allait bien quand l'homme blond le regarda soudainement.

"Elle aurait dû répondre maintenant. Quelque chose ne va pas. Putains de merde" Il remit le livre dans sa poche et fit cinq longues enjambées sur l'herbe avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner.

"Vien-tu ou non?"

Harry fut surpris et eut l'impression qu'il devrait peut-être s'indigner. Au lieu de ça, il leva un sourcil en question, puis suivit Draco à travers la rue et à travers une porte en fer forgé. Il sentit les protections se presser contre lui, puis se pencha lentement et se détendit pour pouvoir traverser.

Dès qu'il eut traversé les sort, Malfoy décolla et le quitta. Il franchit les marches de pierre deux à deux et ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans prendre la peine de la fermer derrière lui.

"Maya!" Cria-t-il. Il se souvint brièvement d'avoir fait ce même voyage il y a seulement quelques heures, terrifié que Weasley l'ait trouvée en son absence.

Maintenant, son cœur battait à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Et s'il était trop tard? Et si Weasley l'avait contactée? Menacée? Piégée? Et si elle avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas la protéger et était partie?

Ses pieds battaient contre les escaliers alors qu'il se précipitait vers sa chambre.

"Maya!" Appela-t-il de nouveau en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

La pièce était sombre, à part le clair de lune qui brillait par la fenêtre. Son regard était attiré par la fenêtre, attiré par la lumière, attiré par l'endroit au sol où le clair de lune dansait et scintillait comme il pouvait à travers une mare d'eau par terre, ou, plutôt, une mare de sang.

MAYA!!!


	21. Chapitre 21

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre vingt et un**

Draco s'effondra sur le sol à côté d'Hermione. Elle était complètement immobile, à l'exception de l'ascension et de la chute peu visible de sa poitrine.

"Maya, tu m'entends?" Il secoua doucement son épaule, espérant recevoir une sorte de réponse. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent pendant un instant avant de se refermer.

Harry traversa la pièce plus lentement que Draco. Ses yeux se précipitèrent dans chaque coin de la pièce, à la recherche de tout signe d'un intrus qui aurait pu blesser l'une de ses plus cher amie. Ce n'est qu'après avoir été sûr que personne d'autre n'était dans la pièce qu'il s'est agenouillé de l'autre côté de son corps.

"Je ne suis pas aussi douée pour soigner les sorts qu'elle." Draco déglutit profondément alors qu'il inclinait doucement la tête sur le côté.

"Peu de gens le sont." Nota Harry en nettoyant le sang du sol en premier, puis hors de ses cheveux. Le sang étant parti, ils pouvaient facilement voir l'entaille à l'arrière du bas de sa tête qui avait encore du liquide visqueux suintant du centre.

Draco se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

"Cela pourrait faire un peu mal, Maya. Je suis désolée je nepeux pas t'endormir j'ai trop peur que tu ne te réveil pas."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Elle essaya de lui serrer la main pour le rassurer, mais elle était si faible qu'il le sentit à peine.

Après une profonde inspiration, il commença à réparer sa blessure tandis qu'Harry se rassit et regarda sans un mot.

Harry était habitué à recevoir des sorts de soins. Il ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de fois où il avait été blessé pendant la guerre et Hermione l'avait guéri. La voir allongée là, si impuissante, tandis que quelqu'un d'autre guérissait ses blessures était un peu déconcertante.

Il était presque jaloux que Draco soit celui qui s'occupait d'elle. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour effectuer la magie méticuleuse dont il était témoin. Réparer la peau nécessitait une immense concentration, énergie et attention aux détails. Il prit soin de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques qui pourraient briser la concentration de Draco.

Lorsque le dernier morceau de peau a été recomposé en une ligne rouge épaisse qui n'était pas entièrement droite, les deux hommes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

"Potter, dans le couloir à droite dans le laboratoire de potion, j'ai besoin d'une bouteille de dittany et d'une potion de régénération de sang. Il parla doucement dans la pièce silencieuse, sa voix tremblant légèrement d'effort."

Harry, qui s'était assis et avait regardé sans un mot pendant vingt minutes Draco guérissant la blessure d'Hermione, fut surpris par la commande soudaine, mais alla sans un mot pour trouver les potions. Il est revenu deux minutes plus tard avec les bouteilles demandées et les a remises.

Draco fit couler le dittany sur la blessure en premier pour minimiser les cicatrices. La ligne rouge épaisse s'amincit, mais ne disparut pas complètement. Il fronça les sourcils à la cicatrice qui resterait, la marquant de façon permanente à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Avec un autre soupir profond, il ouvrit la fiole de potion de régénération de sang et la versa lentement dans sa gorge. Elle avala le liquide brun épais et ses yeux s'ouvrirent un instant. Juste assez longtemps pour verrouiller son regard sur le sien et sourir doucement, puis ils se refermèrent.

"Aide-moi à la déplacer vers le lit."

"D'accord" Répondit Harry avant de la soulever facilement dans ses bras et de la porter jusqu'au lit. Avait-elle toujours été si petite? Et légère? Il ne se souvenait pas du tout d'elle comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'a allongée sur les draps et a tiré la couverture sur elle.

Il s'éloigna du lit et se tourna pour trouver Draco toujours sur le sol, ayant l'air de ne pas avoir la force de se lever. Après la magie qu'il venait de réaliser, c'était un bon pari qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.

"Tu as besoin de chocolat, mec." Il repéra un objet familier gisant sur le sol non loin du sorcier blond, le sac perlé d'Hermione. Il le ramassa et le fouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait - une grande barre de chocolat. Il l'ouvrit et le lui tendit. "Tien. Mange, tu te sentiras mieux."

À contrecœur, Draco prit la barre chocolatée et mordit un petit carré. Après quelques instants, il a dû admettre qu'il se sentait mieux. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas autant et il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se tenir debout sans avoir à demander de l'aide.

"Tu sais que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, non?" Demanda Harry une fois que Draco eut réussi à se lever de sa position sur le sol.

"Oui. Mais pas ce soir, Potter. Je suis complètement épuisé." Draco fit quelques pas vers le lit et se coucha à côté d'Hermione. Dès que sa tête a touché l'oreiller, ses yeux se sont fermés et il s'est endormi.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement pendant un long moment. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand Hermione se retourna et jeta son bras sur la poitrine de Draco qui lui instinctivement la serre plus près dans son corps.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était aussi complètement épuisé. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au couple endormi dans le lit devant lui et quitta la chambre. Il trouva une autre chambre juste au bout du couloir qu'il supposait être la chambre de Draco. Sans grande hésitation, il ôta ses chaussures et son manteau qu'il transfigura en couverture, retira son pantalon et transfigura son boxer en pantalon de nuit et se coucha sur le dessus des couvertures. Il s'endormit également rapidement, au milieu de l'excitation nocturne qui finit par prendre le dessus.

Draco resta à ses côtés pour le reste de la nuit. Il somnolait de temps en temps, mais ne dormait pas bien du tout. Quand le soleil se leva, il se leva aussi et prit une douche.

Elle dormait encore.

Il descendit et prépara le petit déjeuner pour lui et Potter. C'était probablement le repas le plus gênant qu'il ait jamais connu. Les deux (anciens?) Ennemis ont fait de petites discussions inutiles sur les œufs et les toasts.

Harry trouvait surréaliste qu'il soit assis dans la salle à manger de son ennemi d'école, tandis que sa meilleure amie était allongé dans un lit à l'étage. Il réfléchit à la suite d'événements qui les avaient conduits à ce point et secoua la tête devant la folie de tout ça.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Harry suivit Draco à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre où Hermione dormait toujours. Elle était allongée relativement immobile. Parfois, elle bougeait son bras ou changeait de position. Son front se plissait et elle murmurait quelque chose de trop bas pour être compris. Draco brossa soigneusement les cheveux de son visage et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

"Je serai bientôt de retour, mon ange" Lui chuchota-t-il avant de s'éloigner du lit et de se tourner vers la porte.

"Ne devrait-elle pas se réveillée maintenant?" Demanda Harry, son inquiétude pour elle allait crescendo. "Peut-être qu'on devrait contacter un guérisseur?"

"Non. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un guérisseur. Elle dort juste." Draco rejeta immédiatement cette suggestion. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant de son état, et ce ne serait pas lui qui briserait cette confiance.

"Lily!" Il a crié. Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit elfe est apparu à ses côtés. "Garde un œil sur Maya. Quand elle se réveillera, vien me chercher. Je dois aller au Ministère pour remplir mon rapport pour la nuit dernière."

L'elfe hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Oui, Maître Draco. Lily surveillera la Miss." Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et regarda Hermione comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Merci, Lily." Draco fit signe à Harry de le suivre hors de la pièce et ils partirent tous les deux avec un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus la sorcière dormant paisiblement sur le lit.

"Malfoy, attends une seconde" Harry l'arrêta juste avant de jeter la poudre de cheminette sur le foyer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et prononça les mots qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour besoin de dire. "Je voulais juste te dire merci. Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle quand je n'ai... pas pu."

Draco se tourna lentement, ses yeux se plissant à l'homme qu'il avait méprisé pendant la majeure partie de sa vie. D'accord, toute sa vie.

"Pas pu ou pas voulu?" Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard noir.

"Honnêtement?" Harry passa ses mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se détournait de Draco et faisait face à la fenêtre à la place. "Je ne sais même plus. Quelque chose se passe. Ou est arrivé? Je ne sais pas."

Il s'approcha d'une chaise et s'assit. Ses coudes reposaient contre ses genoux et sa tête était penchée vers le sol. Draco continua de le fixer, attendant dans un silence assourdissant qu'il continue. Finalement, sa tête se leva et ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard de Draco.

"Je continue d'avoir ces flashbacks de souvenirs, mais ce sont des souvenirs dont je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vécu. Je me suis comporté avec elle comme un homme que je ne suis pas. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont réels ou non." Il soupira de frustration, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer correctement.

"Quels types de souvenirs?" Draco le fixait toujours, mais sa position s'était détendue et il se déplaça pour s'asseoir en face de Harry. Il se souvint de la note qu'il avait trouvée la nuit précédente dans la main de sa mère.

"Je sais qu'elle est avec toi. Lui aussi. Elle n'est pas aussi en sécurité que tu le pense. Dit-lui: vouloir réagir mais incapable de le faire, perte de mémoire, durée 2-3 ans, capacités et souvenirs revenant lentement, culpabilité, chagrin. Elle comprendra. Garde-la en sécurité, furet. "

Il était curieux de savoir ce que tout ça signifiait.

"Le premier était un dîner typique au Terrier. Mione avait l'air triste ou comme si quelque chose la dérangeait. Personne d'autre ne semblait le remarquer. Je voulais lui demander si elle allait bien, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire sortir les mots . Puis j'ai détourné les yeux d'elle pendant une minute et c'était comme si j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était bouleversée. Je me suis levé et je suis parti sans jamais regarder en arrière." Il fixa le sol en racontant le souvenir. Son genou a rebondi de haut en bas et ses mains se sont fermement serrées.

Draco le regarda attentivement. L'homme suintait la culpabilité. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir traité son ami comme tel, même s'il ne savait pas si le souvenir était réel ou non.

"Il y en a eu d'autres?" Il a demandé.

Harry leva les yeux du sol. Il pouvait jurer qu'il y avait de l'humidité dans ces yeux verts.

"Oui, beaucoup" Répondit-il simplement sans plus de précisions.

Draco attendit plus de détails pendant un long moment avant d'accepter qu'il n'allait pas les obtenir.

"Quand as-tu commencé à te souvenir de ces choses?"

Il a dû y réfléchir pendant quelques minutes. Les derniers jours avaient été un tel tourbillon, il avait couru partout sans pouvoir se pencher dessus plus amplement.

"C'était il y a quelques jours. Après l'incendie. Tu m'as dit quelque chose à St. Mungo sur la façon dont j'ai traité Mione et ça m'a énervé, mis en rage même parce que jamais je ne lui ferai de mal. Mais ce soir-là, j'ai eu le premier flash-back, si c'est ce que c'était . "

Draco trouva le timing suspect. Après qu'Hermione ait rompu avec Ron. Après que Ron l'ait violament attaquée. Après que quelqu'un ait incendié son appartement. Après avoir lui-même fait remarquer à Potter que son comportement envers Hermione était atroce.

Est-ce que l'un de ces événements aurait pu faire ressurgir les souvenirs? Si oui, lequel? Pourquoi les aurait-il oubliés en premier lieu? Tout ça était très intéressant, et quelque chose dont il était sûr qu'Hermione serait trop disposée d'aider à résoudre. Elle était presque génétiquement programmé à toujours aider Potter, si elle pensait que tout cela n'était pas de son fait, elle recommencerait assurément.

"Est-ce que tous les flashbacks que tu as eu impliquent tous Hermione?"

"Oui tous sauf un." Le front d'Harry se plissa en pensant au flash-back qu'il avait eu la nuit précédente en combattant Ron. "Il y avait un de moi et Ron pendant la guerre. Il était inquiet que j'essaye de lui prendre Mione et je lui ai assuré que je ne ferais jamais ça. Mais son regard ma glacé le sang, j'y est vue la folie et la violence. Ce que je n'avais jamais vu avant. C'était rapide mais c'était là"

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et soupira de frustration. Ça ne semblait même pas être un souvenir important, à part le fait qu'il ne s'en était pas souvenu avant la nuit dernière. Ron avait été gêné, surtout après les avoir abandonnés pendant ces longs mois. Quand il est revenu, et après qu'ils aient détruit l'horcruxe, il semblait qu'il luttait toujours intérieurement contre les doutes de soi que l'horrible collier avait instillé en chacun d'eux.

Plus d'une fois, Harry avait rassuré son ami que rien ne s'était passé entre lui et Hermione pendant son absence. Plus d'une fois, il avait assuré à son ami qu'il n'essayait pas de la lui voler. Alors pourquoi cette mémoire particulière était-elle si importante?

Ce ne pouvait pas être juste qu'il ne s'était pas souvenu de cette conversation en particulier. Pour une raison quelconque, elle avait disparu de sa mémoire, presque comme s'il avait été oublié. C'était la première fois aussi qu'il voyait un tel degré de violence possessive chez Ron envers Hermione. Il se souvient du frisson glacé que ce regard avait déclenché en lui, il avait vue la folie et il aurait du éloigné Hermione du danger qu'il était pour elle ce jours là. Un ami, un frère l'aurait protégé.

C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il avait commencé à vraiment abandonné Hermione au mains dangereuses de Ron.

Ses yeux se levèrent à cette pensée. Les yeux verts croisèrent le gris et les deux se regardèrent pendant un long moment, pensant tous les deux la même chose mais aucun d'eux ne voulant exprimer leur inquiétude.

Et si Ron Weasley était si inquiet que Harry essaie de lui enlever Hermione qu'il avait fait quelque chose de drastique, comme gâcher les souvenirs de l'Elu? Et à Hermione ?

L'homme dangereux qu'il avait vue plutôt, pourrait faire ce genre de choses. L'homme qui avait frappé et essayer d'asservir et violé Mione aussi, sûrement.

"Nous devrions aller au Ministère" Dit Harry après un moment. "Nous devons remplir les rapports de la nuit dernière et découvrir ce qui s'est passé depuis."

Draco accepta silencieusement et les deux passèrent à travers les flammes vertes et dans le hall animé du Ministère de la Magie.

Wendy regarda la vue devant elle avec admiration, confusion et peur. Jamais elle n'avait rien vu d'aussi ... si ... bizarre auparavant.

Sur le mur devant elle se trouvaient quatre très grandes cheminées très décorées. Elles étaient toutes les quatre assez grandes pour qu'un homme puisse y pénétrer sans jamais se cogner la tête. Elles étaient décorées de belles pierres précieuses en rouge, vert, bleu et jaune. Entre les deux, il y avait un pot en cuivre sur un pied de fer forgé rempli de poudre.

Elle serra fermement sa poupée contre sa poitrine et regarda dans la pièce. Blaise avait dit qu'ils partaient et l'avait amenée dans cette pièce, mais il devait se tromper. Il devait être perdu. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte dans la pièce dans laquelle ils se tenaient, et c'était la même porte qu'ils venaient de traverser!

Elle tira sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Il parlait toujours au guérisseur qui lui donnait des instructions, mais il s'arrêta assez longtemps pour regarder la petite fille qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Juste au moment où il était sur le point de demander ce dont elle avait besoin, les flammes dans l'un des foyers devinrent vertes vives et bondirent de deux mètres dans les airs. Wendy glapit et se cacha rapidement derrière son nouveau père. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière sa robe juste à temps pour voir un homme se matérialiser dans les flammes et sortir de la cheminée comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer était tout à fait normal.

L'homme ignora leur petit groupe et traversa rapidement la pièce, disparaissant par la porte isolée derrière eux.

"Wendy? Ça va?" Blaise la souleva et la serra contre sa poitrine. Elle tremblait et serrait sa petite poupée aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

"As-tu vu cet homme?" Elle a demandé d'une petite voix. "Il est sorti tout droit du feu et il ne s'est pas brûlé."

Blaise regarda rapidement de la jeune fille vers le réseau de cheminées et vice versa. Il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir qu'elle avait été élevée comme une moldue. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne voyager par cheminette auparavant. Elle n'avait certainement jamais voyagé de cette façon non plus.

La magie qu'il avait tenue pour acquise toute sa vie était toute nouvelle pour elle. Il se demanda brièvement s'il était vraiment prêt à élever cette jeune sorcière. Peut-être qu'elle serait mieux avec une sorcière ou un sorcier né de moldus. Quelqu'un qui comprend le monde dont elle est issue, il pourrait également l'aider à s'adapter à leur monde magique.

"Cet homme est un sorcier, Wendy. Une des façons de voyager est à travers le réseau de cheminettes." Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et désigna le pot de cuivre suspendu là. "C'est une poudre spéciale qui ouvre le réseau et protège le sorcier du feu."

"Alors le feu ne fait pas mal?" Ses yeux étaient plissés et elle tremblait toujours.

"Quand le feu est vert, il ne te fera pas de mal. Je te le promets."

Il prit une partie de la poudre dans sa main et la jeta dans le feu. Les flammes devinrent vertes et dansèrent plus haut.

"Le Ministère de la Magie" A-t-il déclaré avant d'entrer dans les flammes vertes. Wendy poussa un cri de surprise et d'appréhension et se serra fermement contre son torse.

Quand le vent a cessé de souffler ses cheveux, elle a ouvert les yeux et a vu qu'ils étaient dans un endroit différent. La petite pièce étrange avait disparu. Au lieu de ça, elle était dans une très grande salle ronde avec une fontaine au milieu et de nombreuses personnes se déplaçant.

"C'était génial!" Elle proclama avec un sourire grandissant sur son visage. "Pouvons-nous y retourner?"

Il se moqua de la jeune fille.

"Nous le ferons dans un instant. Je le promets. J'ai juste quelques petites choses dont je dois d'abord m'occuper ici." Il entra plus loin dans l'atrium avant de la poser sur ses pieds et de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Elle laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. Les sols en pierre noire étaient magnifiques. Le plafond voûté lui rappelait l'église où sa grand-mère l'avait emmenée une fois, il y a longtemps.

Ensuite, il y avait la statue au milieu de la fontaine. C'était un gros bloc de pierre. Cependant, alors que ses yeux passaient, la pierre se transforma en un homme. L'homme avait une longue barbe et un clin d'œil. Il leva sa baguette de pierre et de l'eau bleue tomba de son extrémité dans le bassin en dessous. Puis l'homme s'est tourné en cercle et est redevenu un bloc de pierre avec de l'eau coulant sur le bord.

Elle regarda avec délice la pierre redevenir quelques instants plus tard, cette fois en une belle femme. L'eau qui tombait de sa baguette était d'une teinte rose pâle.

"Combien y en a-t-il?" Demanda-t-elle, levant les yeux vers Blaise.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr" A-t-il admis. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la fontaine. "Je parie qu'Hermione le saurait, cependant. Tu peux lui demander quand on la verra plus tard, d'accord?"

Les yeux de Wendy s'illuminèrent à ça. Son monde entier avait été bouleversé en seulement quelques jours, et ce serait bien de parler à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait déjà. Qu'elle connaissait d'avant.

"Pour l'instant, cependant, nous avons des endroits à visiter et des gens à voir. Ça te vas ?"

Elle hocha la tête en réponse et le suivit à travers l'atrium jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

Alors que la porte de l'ascenseur commençait à se fermer, deux hommes ont franchi le portail. Elle a été surprise de réaliser qu'elle en avait reconnu un. C'était l'homme blond qui l'avait aidée à sortir de l'immeuble en flammes. Elle l'avait également vu à l'hôpital, mais elle ne se souvenait pas de son nom.

"Draco." Blaise salua son partenaire et ignora complètement l'autre homme. "Tu ressembles à de la merde."

"C'était une sacrée nuit" Acquiesça Draco avec un profond soupir.

Wendy leva les yeux vers l'homme et remarqua qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme si il avait passé la main à maintes reprises. Il avait l'air fatigué. Il avait l'air inquiet.

Il avait l'air… triste, réalisa-t-elle soudain.

Triste et seul.

Il passa de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, puis se figea en sentant de petits bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il baissa les yeux pour voir la petite fille le serrant fort contre lui.

"Wendy? Que fais-tu au nom de Merlin?" Il lui a demandé avec un petit sourire tirant sur ses lèvres.

"Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'un câlin" Répondit-elle sans reculer.

Il la considéra pendant un long moment avant de se pencher et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"Tu sais quoi? Tu as absolument raison. Un câlin est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin."

Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais un sourire éclatant se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle soupirait contre son épaule.


	22. Chapitre 22

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre vingt-deux**

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle prit conscience de deux choses. D'abord, le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel et très, trop brillant. Et deuxièmement, elle était surveillée.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux contre la lumière. Sans réfléchir, elle leva la main pour se protéger les yeux.

"Oh! Miss est enfin réveillée!" Proclama une voix excitée à sa gauche. "Lily doit le dire au Maître Malfoy tout de suite!"

Hermione se tourna pour faire face au petit elfe au moment où elle se tournait pour quitter la pièce.

"Attend!" Sa voix était rauque, éraillée, et le son envoya une vague de douleur à travers sa tempe déjà palpitante. "S'il te plait, Lily. Peux-tu fermer le rideau avant de partir?"

Lily la considéra un instant. Puis, d'un claquement de doigts, les rideaux se fermèrent et la pièce tomba dans l'obscurité. Elle est ensuite partie.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa retomber dans l'oreiller. La douleur dans sa tête était pire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. C'était si mauvais que ça lui faisait rouler le ventre.

Elle se força à bouger, à rouler du bord du lit sur le sol. Elle attrapa la petite corbeille à papier placée sous la table de chevet. Elle a ensuite vidé le contenu de son estomac.

Elle était toujours assise là par terre avec sa tête dans ses mains et des larmes coulant sur son visage lorsque Lily revint avec Draco en remorque.

Elle entendit le petit elfe s'inquiéter, pouvait presque la voir se tordre les mains dans l'inquiétude de voir la femme qu'elle avait été chargée de surveiller pleurait maintenant sur le sol.

Draco fit une pause dans l'embrasure de la porte tandis que ses yeux s'adaptaient à l'obscurité de la pièce. Dans un moment de panique, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors qu'il regardait la fenêtre et se souvenait de la scène dans laquelle il était entré la nuit précédente.

Il l'a entendue avant de la voir. Un petit gémissement suivi d'un sanglot douloureux. Ses pieds le portèrent à ses côtés et il se baissa au sol.

"Lily" Dit-il d'une voix très calme qui était presque un murmure. "J'ai besoin que tu nettoie ça, puis apporte-moi une potion anti-nausée et une potion anti-douleur extra forte de mon laboratoire."

Lily hocha vigoureusement la tête et disparut avec la poubelle. Quand elle fut partie, Draco enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et la tira contre son torse.

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander. Il savait ce qui n'allait pas. Dès qu'il l'avait vue là par terre, il l'avait su. Il s'était permis d'espérer avoir plus de temps.

Qu'ils aient plus de temps.

Lily réapparut un instant plus tard avec les potions qu'il avait demandé. Hermione les avala lentement, sans se plaindre, et il pouvait réellement la sentir se détendre contre lui alors que les potions agissaient.

Ils s'assirent ensemble en silence pendant un long moment. Aucun d'eux ne voulait exprimer ce qu'ils pensaient, ce qu'ils savaient être la vérité. Enfin, elle prit une inspiration tremblante et chuchota dans l'obscurité.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Ron? L'as-tu attrapé?"

Il lui frotta l'épaule et soupira profondément, répondant à sa question sans dire un mot.

"Je t'ai vu transplaner dans le parc, et il ta attaqué. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai vu." Elle déglutit et un tremblement traversa son corps. "J'ai eu une crise, puis tout est devenu noir."

Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le lit. Il avait espéré que ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il savait que ça devait être le cas.

"Tu t'es cogné la tête contre la commode quand tu es tombé. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang et tu étais à peine consciente." Il tendit la main pour toucher la cicatrice qui resterait. "J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais je ne suis pas aussi doué avec les sorts de guérison que toi."

"Je me souviens que tu as dit quelque chose comme ça." Elle leva la main pour sentir la cicatrice elle-même. Elle pouvait sentir la zone tendre de la peau fraîchement cicatrisée et une petite crête où se trouverait la cicatrice. "Je pensais que je rêvais. Harry ... Harry était avec toi?"

Draco hocha la tête en réponse mais ne développa pas. Il était sûr qu'elle voulait savoir comment et pourquoi Potter était impliqué. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à lui dire tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il ne savait pas comment elle le prendrait, et elle était visiblement fragile pour le moment de toute façon.

Ils s'assirent ensemble par terre un peu plus longtemps. Draco se rendit vite compte, cependant, qu'elle s'était endormie contre son épaule. Il n'était pas du tout surpris. La potion anti-douleur qu'il lui avait donnée contenait un relaxant musculaire. Il avait remarqué que ça aidait sa mère après une crise, mais ça la rendrait également très somnolente.

Doucement, il la souleva du sol et la posa sur son lit. Lily a de nouveau été chargée de regarder la belle endormie pendant qu'il retournait au travail.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, une fois l'obscurité tombée depuis longtemps, il est revenu à ses côtés et s'est allongé à côté d'elle. Il la regarda dormir et pria les puissances en place qu'elles les aident, qu'il trouve en lui ce qu'il fallait pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait, l'autre moitié de son âme.

La prochaine fois qu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était d'un noir absolu et Draco dormait profondément à côté d'elle dans son lit.

Elle se déplaça lentement en position assise au bord du lit, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller l'homme à côté d'elle. Elle a ensuite pris un moment pour évaluer ce qu'elle ressentait. Son estomac allait bien. Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais c'était gérable. Et elle se sentait éveillée. Bien sûr, elle dormait depuis près de 24 heures, elle aurait donc dû être bien reposée.

Elle se glissa hors du lit et hors de la chambre. Se déplaçant tranquillement dans le couloir, elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire de potions et trouva son dossier. Elle a fait les ajouts nécessaires à son graphique et a regardé le changement de diagnostic en "PCS, stade 3"

Elle laissa ses yeux s'y attarder un instant seulement avant de ranger le dossier et d'ouvrir le petit cahier qui y était attaché. Dans ce carnet, elle avait enregistré chaque étape de sa bataille contre le PCS. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu concernant la maladie avait été méticuleusement sauvé dans l'espoir que, si elle échouait dans ses efforts, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait utiliser son expérience pour réussir.

Elle se força à se souvenir de ce que ça faisait d'avoir une crise, puis elle nota tout, du premier tremblement à la pièce tombant dans le noir. Après avoir fini d'écrire, elle le relit, se retirant de sa mémoire et lisant comme si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre.

"Alors que je tombais au sol, je n'étais conscient que d'une chose. La douleur. Chaque muscle, chaque nerf de mon corps brûlait. Je voulais crier, mais ma perte de contrôle était totale. Je ne pouvais pas crier plus que je pouvais empêcher mes bras et mes jambes de trembler. Je voudrais dire que je n'avais jamais ressenti une douleur aussi inimaginable auparavant, mais ce serait un mensonge. Cette douleur était la deuxième après la malédiction du crucio elle-même. "

Elle relit le passage deux fois avant de se lever lentement. Elle s'éloigna de la table et des notes, choisissant à la place de regarder par la fenêtre pendant qu'elle rassemblait ses pensées.

Ça lui prit un long moment à regarder la ville sombre avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle avait besoin de savoir si tout le monde ressentait le même genre de douleur pendant ses crises, ou si, pour une raison quelconque, c'était seulement elle.

Presque frénétiquement, elle a commencé à feuilleter fichier après fichier. Elle avait personnellement interrogé dix personnes qui avaient reçu un diagnostic de PCS. Elle avait également des notes de victimes précédentes au cours des années passées. Vingt-cinq dossiers en tout. Elle regarda à travers chacun d'eux, à la recherche d'une sorte de validation.

Lorsqu'on leur a demandé à quoi ressemblaient les crises, chaques patients avaient répondu de la même manière: "Je savais que je spasmodiait, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter."

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dit quoi que ce soit à propos de la douleur, mais là encore, on ne leur avait pas spécifiquement demandé s'il y avait ou non une douleur associée à la crise.

Le dernier dossier qu'elle a lu lui a cependant donné de l'espoir. Le patient avait déclaré "C'est comme être touché par la malédiction, mais pas aussi mauvais".

Cette déclaration lui a fait se demander si tous les patients avaient des expériences similaires. Peut-être étaient-ils simplement trop fiers pour admettre la douleur? Hermione déglutit profondément en réalisant que si un être cher comme Draco le lui demandait, elle minimiserait probablement la douleur afin de ne pas l'inquiéter encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais cela signifiait ... cela signifiait qu'elle avait tout mal vu.

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient alors que tout se mettait en place et elle faillit crier haut et fort.

Elle se leva rapidement et le tabouret sur lequel elle était assise tomba au sol avec un grand bruit. Elle l'ignora et se déplaça rapidement à travers le couloir jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle avait des recherches à faire et pas un seul instant à perdre.

Draco se retrouva assis sur une chaise en métal qui n'était pas particulièrement confortable. Il y avait une table assortie devant lui, et une chaise comme la sienne de l'autre côté de la table. Une brise soufflait dans l'air, emportant avec elle l'odeur salée de l'océan proche. Il était assis sur un porche, regardant à travers une cour verte. Tout cela semblait très serein et paisible.

Un bruit à sa droite attira son attention. Un rire qui retentit fort et clair. C'était le plus beau son qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Il se tourna pour voir Hermione dans la cour. Elle était au sol avec un chiot golden retriever sur le ventre. Elle rit à nouveau alors que le chiot lui léchait le visage et elle tenta sans enthousiasme de s'échapper.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il la regardait. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait pour elle, qu'elle soit heureuse, sans souci au monde.

Un bruit différent au loin le distrayait. C'était un grand bruit de claquement suivi du bruit d'une porte qui claquait. Les bruits n'appartenaient pas à ce lieu de paix. Il sentit le monde s'estomper autour de lui et il fut remplacé par l'obscurité.

Quand il a ouvert les yeux, l'endroit paisible était parti. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva au lit, seul. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que la place à côté de lui ne devait pas être vide.

Un autre bruit résonna dans le couloir. C'était le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait sur le plancher en bois. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un?

Il sauta rapidement du lit et se précipita dans le couloir jusqu'au laboratoire de potions. Il a trouvé des notes et des dossiers éparpillés sur la table, un tabouret renversé sur le sol et rien d'autre.

Elle n'était pas là.

Un autre «bruit sourd» vint de l'autre côté du couloir. Plus curieux que paniqué, il poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et y trouva Maya. Elle était à une table avec une grande pile de livres à côté d'elle.

Elle parcourait un tome particulièrement grand avec une concentration à cent pour cent. Elle n'entendit pas la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Elle n'entendit pas non plus ses pas lorsqu'il traversa la pièce.

Il était presque à côté d'elle quand elle claqua le livre et le laissa tomber sur une pile croissante de livres par terre à côté d'elle.

"Maya?" Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle atteignait le livre suivant dans la pile. "Que fais-tu au nom de Salazar?"

S'il l'avait surprise, elle ne le montrait pas. Au lieu de cela, elle le regarda avec une lueur dans les yeux et une détermination farouche.

"J'ai mal regardé tout ça, Draco."

Son cœur commença à marteler sa poitrine. Il connaissait ce regard. C'était un regard de triomphe.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'as-tu trouvé?"

Elle secoua rapidement la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Ses yeux le regardèrent pendant un long moment alors qu'elle débattait de la quantité de choses à lui dire. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle semblait arriver à une conclusion.

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai trouvé. Le fait est, eh bien, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur les crises. J'ai passé des semaines avec un neurologue moldu à rechercher ce qui arrive au corps quand il avait une crise." Elle s'arrêta pour repousser ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et pour comprendre comment elle allait dire ce qu'elle devait dire. "Je me sentais comme si j'étais prête quand ça allait se produire. J'ai lu tous les livres. J'ai parlé à des gens qui ont eu des crises. Je pensais que je savais à quoi ça ressemblerait et comment mon corps réagirait."

Elle mâchonna de nouveau sa lèvre inférieure. Son optimisme commençait à décliner. Elle n'avait plus l'air triomphante. Elle avait maintenant l'air incertaine d'elle-même.

"Ce n'était pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais, alors?" Demanda-t-il, même s'il était sûr de connaître la réponse. C'était juste pour la pousser, pour qu'elle recommence à parler avant qu'elle ne se perde trop dans ses propres pensées.

"Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais." Elle ramassa un petit livre relié en cuir sur le côté de la table et l'ouvrit. "Dis-moi, Draco. As-tu déjà vécu la malédiction du crucio?"

"Oui" Répondit-il alors qu'un froid froid coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Plus d'une fois. Pourquoi?"

Elle hésita seulement un instant avant de hocher la tête et de lui remettre le livre.

"Après que je me sois enfin réveillé, j'ai écrit ce que ça faisait, tout ce dont je pouvais me souvenir. Lis-le."

Avec hésitation, il lui prit le livre et regarda les pages. Il pouvait voir que c'était écrit à la main, alors il a commencé au début et a lu ce qu'elle avait écrit. Quand il eut fini, il leva les yeux droit sur elle.

Alors qu'il lisait les mots qu'elle avait écrits, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. La crise qu'elle a subie n'avait pas été une crise régulière. Ça avait été douloureux. Horriblement. Il devint difficile de respirer quand il réalisa qu'elle avait souffert le martyr.

Non seulement ça, mais il y aurait un autre épisode, puis un autre et un autre. Chacun sera pire que la précédente. Elles deviendraient plus fréquentes et violentes.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Elle souffrirait et il serait impuissant.

A chaque fois.

"Draco." Sa voix traversa ses pensées en spirale. Sa main sur son bras le réveilla et il secoua rapidement la tête et referma le livre dans ses mains.

"Je ne t'ai pas montré ça, pour que tu sois désolé pour moi. Je ne veux pas de ta sympathie. Tu comprends? On doit resté concentré. "

Elle le regarda dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche la tête à contrecœur.

"Alors pourquoi tu me l'as montré?" Il était fatigué et bouleversé et n'avait pas envie de jouer à des jeux d'esprit pour le moment. Des larmes lui piquaient les paupières et il avait une forte envie de frapper quelque chose. Après avoir lu sa description, il ne pouvait pas imaginer pourquoi elle avait eu l'air si triomphante quelques instants plus tôt.

"Ne vois-tu pas? Le PCS n'est pas une affliction causée par la malédiction." Elle fit une pause assez longue pour laisser entrer l'information. "C'est une extension de la malédiction elle-même."

Elle attendit que ses yeux s'écarquillent et qu'elle puisse voir que la compréhension avait commencé.

"Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai essayé de développer une potion" Commença-t-elle.

"Quand ce dont tu as vraiment besoin" L'interrompit-il "Est une contre-malédiction!"

"Oui et je vais la trouver"

Il fit un pas vers elle et lui pris la main.

"Non, on vas la trouver "

Elle lui fit un beau sourir alors que leurs yeux se fixaient. Pendant une poignée de battements de cœur, ils restèrent figés ensemble. Draco pouvait plus que jamais ressentir la détermination de sa Lionne.

Avec une profonde inspiration, il s'assit en face d'elle et sortit le livre suivant de la pile. Ils avaient beaucoup de travail à faire et pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire.


	23. Chapitre 23

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre vingt-trois**

Draco et Hermione ont travaillé côte à côte pendant des heures. Ils ont cherché texte après texte à la recherche de références sur la malédiction du crucio ou à une contre-malédiction. Ils prirent une pause en milieu de la matinée pour le petit déjeuner, sur l'insistance de Lily.

Le petit elfe avait été tellement excité d'aider une fois de plus sa famille qu'elle avait refusé de retourner au Manoir. Au lieu de ça, elle a déclaré que Maître Draco et de son invité avaient besoin d'elle. Ils étaient tous les deux trop concentrés sur leur tâche pour discuter avec elle.

Ils prirent donc leur déjeuner dans la bibliothèque à une petite table que Lily avait installée. Elle la mit dans l'alcôve entourée sur trois côtés de fenêtres laissant entrer le rare soleil. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Lily enleva la table, mais ils restèrent assis là, absorbant la chaleur.

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre et soupira profondément. Son cœur était lourd. Il y avait une anxiété inconnue pressant sa poitrine, resserrant ses poumons jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque douloureux de respirer.

Draco semblait ressentir son inconfort même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait. Il savait qu'elle pensait trop aux choses. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre les engrenages de sa tête tourner.

Doucement, il lui prit la main et la conduisit au siège de la fenêtre. Ils s'assirent avec Draco appuyé contre le cadre de la fenêtre et Hermione appuyée contre lui. Il enroula son bras autour de son épaule et elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Ils n'ont pas parlé. Ils s'assirent simplement ensemble, tous deux perdus dans leurs propres pensées. Ils cherchaient depuis des heures des informations et jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Draco savait que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour penser qu'ils ouvriraient simplement un livre et trouveraient la contre-malédiction. Ça allait prendre du temps. Du temps qu'ils n'avaient pas.

Ils étaient assis en silence depuis vingt minutes quand il entendit un doux ronflement venant de la femme à ses côtés. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir qu'Hermione était profondément endormie.

Il s'assit avec elle pendant dix minutes de plus avant de s'extraire soigneusement et de la coucher sur les coussins avec un oreiller sous la tête. Puis, avec un soupir las, il quitta la bibliothèque.

Il pouvait sentir un nuage sombre pendre au-dessus de lui tandis qu'il se douchait et s'habillait avec un jean décontracté et un pull noir à manches longues. Il vérifia qu'elle était encore endormie avant de charger Lily de la surveiller pendant qu'il rendait visite à sa mère.

L'hôpital bourdonnait comme toujours, bien que le couloir où dormait Narcissa était calme. Il prit sa place habituelle sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Il ne parla pas comme il le faisait parfois. Il n'a pas non plus fait la lecture. Il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour se concentrer sur les mots écrits.

Il revécut la peur qu'il avait ressentie quand il trouva Hermione, inconsciente et saignant sur le sol de sa chambre. Il se souvenait de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, qu'il resterait à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

Qu'il prendrait soin d'elle.

Un désespoir écrasant l'âme emplit son cœur alors qu'il admettait dans son esprit seulement qu'il n'était peut-être pas assez fort pour la soutenir. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas survivre en la regardant souffrir de la même manière que sa mère avait souffert pendant si longtemps. Spécialement maintenant. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la douleur associée aux crises.

Il prit une longue inspiration irrégulière tandis que sa tête tombait entre ses mains et que l'humidité remplissait ses yeux.

Il força une autre inspiration profonde et rejeta ces pensées. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait.

Une autre profonde inspiration alors qu'il se souvenait de son sourire et de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Lentement, les pensées de trahison s'apaisèrent et dans leur sillage son esprit était heureusement vide. Il écouta le bourdonnement de la conversation dans le couloir et le bip du moniteur cardiaque dans le coin.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il savait que c'était assez long. Il devait retourner auprès d'Hermione.

Il serra la main de sa mère une dernière fois et l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la pièce.

Il rentra chez lui pour trouver Hermione éveillée et plongée à nouveau dans les livres. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et attira son attention. Immédiatement, elle reconnut le regard vaincu sur son visage et son cœur baissa un peu. Elle le couvrit avec un petit sourire en refermant le livre qu'elle cherchait.

"Hé" Dit-elle calmement, ne faisant entendre aucune des émotions qui tourbillonnaient à l'intérieur.

"Hé" Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

Le silence entre eux était palpable. L'obscurité de la dépression dans l'air était si épaisse qu'on pouvait presque la couper avec un couteau. Draco attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais elle ne le fit pas.

Il ne pouvait pas entendre le monologue interne qu'elle avait à ce moment-là. La petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il regrettait d'être devenue intime avec elle, qu'elle avait eu raison de le repousser. Qu'il méritait mieux que quelqu'un d'aussi brisé qu'elle.

Elle prit une inspiration pour parler, mais il la devança.

"Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas une pause? C'est une belle journée dehors. Que dis-tu d'un peu d'air frais?" Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

Elle le regarda avec confusion pendant un long moment, puis haussa un sourcil en question.

"Ai-je le droit de sortir, maintenant? Elle a demandé. " N'es-tu pas inquiet que Ron surveille la maison? "

"Laisse-le regarder" Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. "Il me reste quelques surprises dans ma manche."

Sa curiosité était piqué, et elle avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer de toute façon, alors elle lui prit la main et lui permit de la retirer de la chaise. Il la surprit quand, au lieu de se tourner vers la porte, il commença à la conduire plus loin dans la bibliothèque.

"Où allons-nous?" Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander.

"Tu verras. Où est ton sens de l'aventure, Gryffondor?" Il la taquinait. Il se tourna et lui fit un clin d'œil juste à temps pour voir un petit sourire authentique passer sur son visage.

Il s'arrêta au fond de la bibliothèque. Les étagères allaient du sol au plafond et se rejoignaient dans le coin. La seule lumière provenait d'une ampoule nue suspendue entre les piles. Ça sentait le vieux cuir et le parchemin.

Il la regarda de nouveau pour la voir passer le bout de ses doigts le long des dos de livres. En voyant son visage, il pouvait dire qu'elle ne s'était pas encore aventurée aussi loin dans les piles.

"Autant j'aime l'odeur des vieux livres, Draco, j'appellerais à peine cet air frais." Il y avait un petit sourire dans sa voix.

Draco pouvait sentir une partie de la tension entre eux se dissiper tandis qu'il l'attirait plus près et posait ses mains sur sa taille.

"Tu as si peu confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas, Maya?" Taquina-t-il avant de l'attirer pour un baiser.

Elle était tendue au début, comme si elle s'éloignerait de lui à tout moment. Puis elle l'embrassa en retour et il oublia pourquoi il y avait eu une tension entre eux en premier lieu. Ils se tenaient là, enveloppés dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que leurs lèvres bougeaient lentement et sensuellement et que leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre à un rythme lent.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent et leurs yeux se verrouillèrent. La tension antérieure avait presque disparu.

"Il y a un livre dans le coin intitulé "Le jardin secret " Lui a-t-il dit.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais chercha tranquillement les titres jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve. Ses doigts s'y attardèrent un instant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco et il hocha la tête. Elle inclina le livre en arrière et, ce faisant, elle entendit un bruit de cliquetis. Puis elle sursauta légèrement alors que la bibliothèque devant elle basculait vers l'arrière.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et le sourire sur son visage était magnifique. Draco la laissa ouvrir la voie dans le sombre passage. Il y avait un interrupteur d'éclairage juste à l'intérieur de la porte sur laquelle il appuya, éclairant tout pour qu'elle puisse voir les escaliers devant elle.

Ils montaient en spirale étroite vers le haut où il y avait un petit palier et une porte. Elle haleta bruyamment en entrant.

"C'est génial" Rit-elle en entrant dans le petit jardin situé au sommet de sa maison.

Des pavés tapissaient le sol et il y avait de belles fleurs rouge vif et en jaune sur les bords. Au milieu, il y avait un gazebo avec un banc rembourré et deux chaises rembourrées assis à l'ombre. Une brise soufflait appportant avec elle l'odeur des lilas et de la liberté.

Elle entra dans le kiosque et se tint les mains sur la balustrade, les yeux fermés, la tête inclinée vers l'arrière alors qu'elle inspirait profondément.

Draco la regarda. Il sentait qu'il voyait un spectacle très rare. Hermione Granger, détendue et contente. Il se souvint brièvement du rêve qu'il avait fait d'elle jouant dans l'herbe avec un chiot et il se fit une promesse. Un jour, il allait y arriver, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il s'avança derrière elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, la tirant en arrière contre son torse. Elle soupira profondément en s'appuyant contre lui.

"Merci, Draco" Murmura-t-elle. "C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin."

Ils ont passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi et jusqu'au soir dans la petite oasis au sommet de sa maison. Lily leur apporta des rafraîchissements et ensemble ils profitèrent de la belle journée. Ils se sont assis ensemble sur la balançoire et ont parlé de leur enfance et de leur séjour à Poudlard. Ils ont gardé la conversation légère et ont passé beaucoup de temps à rire ensemble.

Alors qu'ils regardaient le soleil se coucher, leur conversation a cessé laissant place à un silence détendu. Hermione posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco et ils se turent en regardant les derniers rayons de lumière disparaître au-delà de l'horizon.

Avec le départ du soleil, la température a également commencé à baisser. Elle frissonna contre lui et il lui serra l'épaule une dernière fois avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main. Alors qu'elle se levait, il captura ses lèvres une fois de plus dans un baiser brûlant qui la laissa essoufflée.

"Lily a préparé le dîner dans la salle à manger pour Maître et la Miss" Leur annonça Lily dès qu'ils se séparèrent. Elle s'inclina devant eux et disparut avec un pop.

"Je suppose que c'est l'heure du dîner" Rigola Draco en se dirigeant vers l'escalier caché.

"Je suppose que oui" Acquiesça-t-elle. Elle lui prit la main et la serra étroitement, souriant à elle-même quand il la serra en retour.

Lily s'était surpassée avec le dîner. La salle à manger était d'une propreté éclatante et des bougies allumaient la table tandis qu'une douce musique jouait en arrière-plan.

C'était l'image même du romantique.

"Elle a été occupée" Rit Hermione tandis que Draco lui tendait sa chaise.

"Je pense qu'elle s'est un peu ennuyée récemment" A-t-il répliqué. "Elle est ravie d'avoir quelque chose à faire de nouveau."

Ils se sont assis pour manger. À mi-chemin du dernier cours, une délicieuse mousse au chocolat, un hibou a plongé par la fenêtre ouverte. C'était un magnifique oiseau noir qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il atterrit sur la table et tendit une lettre qui lui était adressée dans un script soigné.

Un sentiment d'effroi le remplit immédiatement alors qu'il tendait la main vers le parchemin et dépliait la note.

M. Malfoy,

Votre présence est requise à l'hôpital St.Mungo pour les maladies magique immédiatement. Service de longue durée, chambre 15.

Son cœur se figea. C'était le numéro de chambre de sa mère.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il prit une inspiration tremblante avant de se lever de la table.

"Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" Hermione regarda anxieusement entre Draco et la lettre. Quand il ne lui répondit pas, elle tendit la main et prit le parchemin de ses doigts.

"Je dois y aller" Réussit-il à bégayer.

"Draco, attends!" Il était presque sorti avant qu'elle ne l'arrête. "Je vais avec toi."

Il la regarda avec incrédulité. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. Elle ne devrait même pas quitter la maison.

"Ne discute pas avec moi." Déclara-t-elle avec force. "Nous savons tous les deux ce que ça signifie probablement et je ne te laisserais pas affronter ça seul."

Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux et sa main tremblait lorsqu'elle la posa sur son bras.

Il voulait discuter avec elle, mais Draco était parfois un peu égoïste. Et bon sang, il la voulait à ses côtés.

"Très bien" Céda-t-il. "Mais tu entre avec un charme de désillusion."

Elle acquiesça rapidement en accord.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se promenait dans les couloirs de St. Mungo. Il pouvait sentir la main d'Hermione sur son bras alors qu'il la conduisait à travers le labyrinthe des couloirs jusqu'à la chambre où sa mère était depuis des mois.

Le guérisseur se tenait devant la porte, l'attendant.

"Est-ce qu'elle…" Hésita-t-il, sachant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de terminer la phrase. Est-elle morte? Est-elle vivante? Est-elle réveillée? Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Va-t-elle l'être?

"M. Malfoy, Elle s'affaiblit rapidement maintenant. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle dépasse la nuit. Je pensais que vous voudriez être ici."

Il acquiesça lentement et marmonna un rapide merci. Puis il est entré dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa mère pour ce qui serait probablement la dernière fois.

Il prit son siège habituel à côté d'elle et il porta sa main à ses lèvres. Sa peau était glacée.

Hermione était assise à côté de lui et lui tenait l'autre main. Ses épaules tremblaient doucement alors qu'elle pleurait des larmes silencieuses.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute" Lui dit-il.

"Je sais. J'ai juste ... j'aurais dû" Ses larmes se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et elle haleta pour respirer. "Si je l'avais compris plus tôt, alors peut-être ..."

"Ne fais pas ça. Ne te fais pas ça, Maya. Juste ne fais pas ça."

Elle s'essuya frénétiquement les yeux et prit plusieurs respirations tremblantes alors qu'elle s'efforçait de se composer. Après quelques instants, elle a cessé de pleurer et respirait de nouveau normalement. Elle a tenu sa main une fois de plus et a commencé à frotter doucement son pouce contre son poignet.

"Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas d'elle?" Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il hésita, pas sûr de vouloir vraiment parler d'elle ou faire un voyage dans le passé. Elle attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une profonde inspiration et commence à lui raconter certains de ses souvenirs préférés qu'il avait de sa mère.

Au cours des deux heures suivantes, ils se sont assis ensemble et elle la écouté décrivant Narcissa comme une femme fière qui avait beaucoup aimé son fils. Une fois qu'il a commencé à parler, les mots se sont répandus.

Hermione écoutait attentivement. Elle lui a posé des questions et a ri avec lui quand il lui a parlé du moment où il a perdu le contrôle de son balai jouet et s'est retrouvé dans les rosiers. Ou quand sa magie accidentelle avait transformé toutes ses robes de chambre d'une couleur rose très criarde.

"Elle ressemble à une merveilleuse mère, Draco."

"Elle l'était vraiment" A-t-il reconnu.

Ils parlèrent toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione commence à s'endormir à côté de lui. Dans le silence qui suivit, Draco fit ses derniers adieux à sa mère.

Narcissa est passée au-delà du voile aux toutes premières heures de la matinée. Elle reprit son dernier souffle tandis que Draco la surveillait, serrant sa main, avec Hermione à ses côtés.

Elle est décédée paisiblement, ce dont il était content.

C'était en milieu de matinée avant qu'Hermione et lui ne rentrent chez eux. Lorsqu'il n'était plus à l'hôpital, entouré par des yeux et des oreilles attentifs, il se laissa entraîner par le flot d'émotions qui déferla sur lui dans les instants qui suivirent.

Le deuil que sa mère ne ferait plus jamais partie de sa vie.

La tristesse de ne pas le voir se marier ou rencontrer ses petits-enfants.

Le soulagement qu'elle ne souffre plus.

La culpabilité d'avoir été soulagée.

Le regret qu'il n'ait pas essayé de l'aider en trouvant un remède.

La peur qu'il échoue avec Hermione de la même manière.

Des larmes chaudes coulaient sans encombre sur son visage et il haleta pour de l'air. Le tumulte des émotions menaçait de le noyer. Hermione le tenait, le maintenait à la terre, le protégeait et l'apaisait alors qu'il luttait pour retrouver son calme.

Il s'accrochait à elle comme un radeau de sauvetage.

Alors qu'il se calmait enfin au milieu de la tempête, un sentiment d'engourdissement s'installa sur lui. Une défaite retentissante s'installe dans son âme. Parce que la vérité est que rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la perte de sa mère.

Le trou laissé dans son cœur alors qu'elle partait ne serait jamais rempli, ne serait jamais consolé, ne serait jamais guéri. C'était une blessure qui resterait avec lui pour le reste de ses jours. Certains jours, elle serait à peine perceptible, d'autres jours, elle serait aussi fraiches qu'à ce moment précis.

Quelques heures plus tard, il s'est réveillé d'un sommeil agité et a remarqué son journal sur la table de chevet. Il ouvrit le couvercle et lut les mots qu'Hermione lui avait laissés.

"Vous ne vous remettez pas de la mort d'un être cher. Vous vous contentez de vivre avec."

Des larmes lui piquèrent à nouveau les yeux quand il réalisa à quel point elle avait raison.


	24. Chapitre 24

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre vingt-quatre**

Les jours suivants passèrent dans un flou engourdi. Draco a rencontré de nombreux amis et connaissances qui présentaient leurs condoléances. La plupart d'entre eux étaient là uniquement pour le spectacle. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne savaient même pas qu'elle était malade.

Il se tenait debout et fier, seul dans la pluie froide et bruissante alors que sa mère était enterrée. Il y avait une petite foule rassemblée derrière lui, assise sur des chaises rembourrées sous une petite tente.

Personne n'a pris la parole pendant la cérémonie, et une fois celle-ci terminée, la foule s'est dispersée tranquillement, laissant Draco debout sous la pluie tout seul.

Ses pensées étaient vides. Ses vêtements impeccables étaient trempés. Il se tourna lentement et vit que tout le monde était parti.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il lâcha un profond soupir.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la tente et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises. Sa posture s'effondra alors qu'il se pencha en avant, calant ses coudes sur ses genoux et laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

C'était fini. Narcissa était partie, enterrée.

Il était le dernier membre vivant de la famille Malfoy. Un orphelin.

"Draco."

La voix de son partenaire, et meilleur ami, traversa ses pensées et il leva rapidement les yeux pour voir Blaise debout à côté de lui.

"Tout vas bien là-bas?" Blaise s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit une bouteille en verre.

"Fantastique" Répondit-il sarcastiquement en prenant la bouteille offerte et en tournant le bouchon.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, buvant de la bière moldue et regardant le soleil se coucher au loin.

"Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange. Quelque chose en plus de l'évidence." Blaise se dirigea vers la pierre tombale nouvellement érigée devant eux.

"Je vais quitter le MLE." Il a répondu sans détour, sans hésitation dans son ton, ni regret.

Blaise fut surpris par son annonce et s'arrêta un moment avant de répondre.

"Alors, tu vas finir ton entraînement pour devenir un maître des potions?"

Draco but un long gorgée de sa bouteille.

"Non. Je vais aider Hermione dans ses recherches. Et je vais m'assurer qu'elle raye tout sur sa liste de voeux. Juste au cas où nous échouerions." Il prit une autre gorgé et ignora le regard de son ami qui entrait maintenant dans son champ de vision de côté.

"Au cas où tu échouerais dans quoi?" Blaise demanda finalement quand il était sûr que Draco n'allait pas continuer seul.

Draco soupira à nouveau avant de finir sa bouteille.

"Au cas où nous ne trouverions pas le remède au PCS avant qu'il ne la tue elle aussi." Il se leva et jeta la bouteille vide qui se brisa en cent morceaux contre un tronc d'arbre.

Puis il tourna les talons et revint vers le Manoir abandonné depuis un certain temps, laissant Blaise fixer le ciel sombre dans l'incrédulité.

Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs du Manoir vide. Des souvenirs l'envahissaient dans chaque pièce qu'il traversait. Il les a tous ignoré. Il n'était pas là pour revivre son enfance. Il n'était pas non plus là pour se souvenir de la guerre.

Au lieu de ça, il a continué à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant la porte de la suite de sa mère. Il s'arrêta là, la main levée comme pour frapper à la porte en bois. Il baissa lentement la main vers la poignée de porte et se tourna, laissant la porte s'ouvrir devant lui.

Il avait rarement mis les pieds dans son domaine.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra à l'intérieur.

La chambre était vides et froides. Il n'y avait pas de photos ornant les murs. Pas de souvenirs sur les étagères. Pas d'effets personnels à proprement parler. La chambre ressemblait plus à une suite d'invités qu'à un endroit où une femme avait vécu pendant quarante ans de sa vie.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il est entré dans sa loge qu'il a trouvé la moindre trace de sa présence. Des étagères de ses belles robes étaient rangées derrière des miroirs coulissants. Un mur était couvert de tiroirs doublés de velours qui contenaient sa collection de bijoux, et sur le mur opposé se tenait sa coiffeuse et sa chaise.

Le miroir sur la coiffeuse contenait plusieurs photos d'elle-même et de Draco quand il était plus jeune. Il y en avait un à la remise des diplômes de Poudlard, et une photo plus récente du Daily Prophet dans sa robe du MLE.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les photos mais ce qui attira son attention fut une enveloppe posée sur la table avec son nom écrit dans son élégant script. Il la ramassa lentement, presque avec révérence alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le fauteuil. Il la regarda pendant un bon moment avant de l'ouvrir et de faire glisser la lettre.

"Mon cher Draco" Il cligna des yeux en arrière une larme inattendue. "Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme et je suis très fier de toi, mon Dragon. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir la chance de rencontrer ma future belle-fille. Cependant, je sais que si tu lis cette lettre, tu l'as sans doute rencontrée enfin. Sinon, pourquoi t'aventurerais-tu dans mon sanctuaire? Les objets que tu cherche sont dans mon tiroir de coiffeuse. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit être aussi spéciale que toi. Bonne chance à toi, mon fils. Toujours je t'ai aimé et t'aimerais toujours. "

Il soupira en pliant la lettre et la replaça dans l'enveloppe. Il regarda ensuite les tiroirs un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce à quoi elle faisait référence; une petite boîte en velours vert avec l'écusson Malfoy décorant le dessus. Il ouvrit la boîte, juste pour vérifier que les anneaux de la famille ancestrale étaient posé à l'intérieur. Puis il empocha la boîte et se dirigea vers le mur de bijoux. Il parcourut attentivement sa vaste collection avant de choisir trois articles spécifiques.

L'un était un collier d'émeraude. Le second était un bracelet assorti. Et la troisième était une bague qui était résolument plus masculine mais qui faisait toujours partie du même ensemble. Il plaça le trio de bijoux dans sa poche à côté de la boîte en velours.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et ne se retourna pas. Ses affaires au Manoir, pour le moment en tout cas, étaient terminées.

Il était tard avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Il se rendit directement à la bibliothèque, s'attendant à trouver Hermione en mode recherche. Ce qu'il trouva à la place était Harry Potter assis à la table lisant ses notes sur le PCS et Maya s'endormant sur le siège de la fenêtre.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de Harry et attendit que le sorcier aux cheveux noirs le regarde.

"Depuis combien de temps dort-elle?" Il demanda quand Harry leva enfin les yeux de son livre.

"Pas longtemps." Il enleva ses lunettes et passa sa main avec lassitude sur son visage. "Elle n'est pas très contente, juste pour que tu saches."

"Non, j'imagine pas." Ses yeux dérivèrent vers la brune endormie.

Il lui avait à peine parlé depuis la nuit de la mort de sa mère. Il avait été occupé au Manoir Malfoy. Il était à peine rentré chez lui pour dormir.

Il était épuisé, physiquement, mentalement et émotionnellement.

Il savait qu'elle avait voulu être là à ses côtés. À vrai dire, une partie de lui voulait qu'elle soit. La plus grande partie de lui ne voulait pas d'elle près de cet endroit ou de ces gens. Il a été chargé de la protéger. Il ne pouvait pas la soumettre au Manoir et la protéger en même temps.

Quand Potter l'avait cherché la veille et s'était porté volontaire pour rester avec Hermione pendant les funérailles, il avait facilement accepté. Ça avait même apaisé son esprit, sachant qu'elle serait quelque peu protégée pendant qu'il était autrement occupé.

Harry le regarda pendant un long moment avant de retourner son regard vers le cahier devant lui.

"Puis-je supposer qu'elle t'a donné du fil à retordre alors?"

Harry haussa les épaules en réponse.

"Elle a été surprise de me voir." Il n'a pas développé plus loin.

Draco ferma les yeux et murmura un juron dans son souffle. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il réalisa qu'il avait, en fait, oublié de lui dire que Potter passerait la journée avec elle pendant qu'il était au Manoir.

"C'était toujours bien, cependant. Je ne savais pas à quel point elle me manquait jusqu'à aujourd'hui." Harry soupira et regarda sa forme endormie. "J'aurais dû être là pour elle depuis le début. La protéger."

Draco remarqua le regard mélancolique dans les yeux de l'autre homme et il se demanda, pas pour la première fois, si Potter avait des sentiments pour Hermione qu'il n'admettait pas. Il secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées.

"Tu lis ses notes? Elle a trouvé quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui?" Il espérait, mais savait que la réponse serait non.

"J'essaie juste de rattraper mon retard" A-t-il dit avec un soupir. "Elle n'a rien trouvé de nouveau aujourd'hui. À bien y penser, je ne sais même pas si elle a essayé? Nous avons parlé pendant un moment, puis elle est allée à ce siège près de la fenêtre et a commencé à regarder la pluie. Elle est y restée à peu près là le reste de la journée."

Draco se retrouva à la regarder pendant qu'elle dormait. Était-ce inhabituel pour elle de passer une journée entière sans faire aucune recherche du tout? Il y réfléchit.

"Elle a besoin de se reposer. C'est bien qu'elle ne se pousse pas trop fort." En interne, il espérait qu'elle se reposait. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter si elle décidait d'abandonner.

"Non. Elle fait juste ça parfois." Harry haussa les épaules en réponse. "Elle travaille sur les informations qu'elle a dans sa tête. Donne-lui juste du temps. Elle en sortira."

Draco était un peu mal à l'aise de savoir que Potter savait quelque chose sur Hermione qu'il ignorait. Cela ne pouvait pas être un pincement de jalousie qu'il ressentait. Il secoua rapidement la tête pour dissiper la pensée.

"En attendant, je connais quelques très bons briseurs de malédiction qui pourraient être en mesure d'aider. Bill Weasley en est un. Carlisle Mason en est un autre. Nous devrions les faire participer à ce projet dès que possible."

"Nous?" Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent et il regarda Harry. "Depuis quand es-tu inclus dans ce projet?"

"Depuis que ma meilleure ami est touché." Harry lui retourna son regard.

"Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en soucier avant." Ce fut un coup bas. Il le savait, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

"Je n'ai pas pu l'aider auparavant, mais je le peux maintenant. Elle m'est précieuse. Je ne vais plus jamais la laisser tomber." Harry plissa les yeux et intensifia son regard. La colère bouillonnante dans ses veines était presque palpable. "Et quand je trouverai la personne responsable, je vais l'étrangler personnellement à un pouce de sa vie à mains nues."

Le silence tomba entre les deux pendant plusieurs longs battements de cœur.

"Mason, oui. Weasley, non. Vois si tu peux organiser une réunion au Ministère demain après-midi." Draco répondit quelques instants plus tard.

Harry le regarda fixement, le sujet revenant aux briseurs de malédiction le jetant momentanément.

"Bien. Pas de problème."

Un bruit près de la fenêtre attira leur attention et ils regardèrent tous les deux pour voir Hermione étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en gémissant légèrement. Elle dormait encore, toujours allongée sur le siège de fenêtre rembourré. Sauf que maintenant, elle semblait dangereusement près de rouler hors du lit de fortune pour atterrir sur le sol.

Draco réalisa soudain à quel point il était aussi épuisé.

"Il est tard, Potter. Rentre chez toi. Dors un peu."

Lily entra dans la pièce comme si elle avait été appelée pour l'escorter jusqu'à la cheminée. Draco secoua juste la tête à l'elfe trop impatient et Harry étouffa un rire.

"Bien. Je te verrai demain alors. Prend soin d'elle." Il hocha la tête à Draco une fois avant de suivre Lily hors de la bibliothèque.

Harry n'est pas rentré directement à la maison. Il s'est arrêté au Chaudron Baveur à la place pour une pinte de bière froide. La journée avait été longue et il avait besoin de se détendre un peu avant d'essayer de dormir.

La taverne était presque vide. Seuls quelques retardataires sont restés au bar, éparpillés aux tables alentours. Il prit une table dans le coin où il pouvait garder un œil sur la pièce. Un autre effet secondaire de grandir dans une guerre - il ne s'est jamais assis avec le dos à la pièce.

Hannah lui a apporté son verre et un panier de chips puis l'a laissé dans ses pensées. Surtout, elles erraient vers Hermione. L'air sceptique sur son visage alors qu'il lui expliquait ses souvenirs manquants et son comportement distant le poignardait droit dans le cœur.

De toute sa vie, il n'avait eu qu'une seule personne qui avait toujours cru en lui, et il l'avait si complètement abandonnée qu'elle ne le croyait plus.

Il finit son verre et en commanda un autre.

"Tu devrais peut-être y aller doucement. Nous devons aller travailler demain matin." La voix rêveuse de Luna retentit dans la pièce presque vide. Harry leva les yeux juste à temps pour la voir glisser sur le siège à côté de lui.

"Luna," Se surprit-il à lui sourire. "Que fais-tu ici?"

"Je passait juste devant et je t'ai vu assis ici. Tu avais l'air seul." Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

"Je pensais juste à certaines choses. Étais-tu à un rendez-vous? Tu es magnifique." Il parla avant d'avoir réfléchi aux mots, mais le rougissement qui se répandit sur son visage le convainquit que c'était la bonne chose à dire. Elle portait une robe violet clair avec des papillons dansant sur l'ourlet. Pour quelqu'un d'autre, ça pouvait sembler puéril. Sur Luna, c'était tout simplement parfait.

"Merci, Harry. Je n'étais pas en rendez-vous, cependant. Je rendais simplement visite aux enfants à St. Mungo."

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour regarder deux des hommes du bar se bagarrer. Hannah les a manipulés avec expertise, les jetant hors de son bar sans une seconde chance.

"Me permettrerais-tu de te raccompagner?" Demanda Harry, regardant toujours les hommes. Il ne la vit pas hausser les sourcils, surpris par la question et content en même temps.

"Merci, Harry. J'aimerais ça." Elle lui sourit vivement.

Ils quittèrent la taverne ensemble et marchèrent côte à côte dans Diagon Alley, qui était presque déserte. Il y avait encore une légère brume qui ne semblait déranger ni l'un ni l'autre. L'air nocturne semblait éclaircir son esprit, et la sorcière à côté de lui le détendait et l'excitait en même temps.

Ils étaient presque à son appartement quand la pluie a commencé à tomber plus fort. Harry commença à courir vers son immeuble, mais elle le surprit en s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue, en tenant ses bras sur le côté, et tournant en cercle. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder et rit mais quand il vit le sourire qui illuminait son visage, son cœur manqua un battement.

Avait-elle toujours été si envoûtante?

Il pensa à l'arrêter, à la tirer vers le porche et à l'abri de la pluie. Au lieu de cela, il tendit les bras et tourna en rond à côté d'elle.

Ils riaient tous les deux quand ils arrivèrent enfin à son porche.

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagné à la maison." Elle ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur avant de se tourner pour le regarder. "Voudrait-tu entrer et utiliser ma cheminée?"

Harry déglutit profondément. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés avec une touche de gaieté en eux. Ses lèvres étaient relevées et elles avaient l'air douces et invitantes.

Merlin, il voulait l'embrasser.

Une rougeur commença à fleurir sur ses joues. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il la fixait. Son cœur battait la chamade alors que son esprit essayait de décider quoi faire ensuite. Doit-il s'avancer, se pencher et l'embrasser? Ou devrait-il s'éloigner? Et si elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse?

Il soupira profondément et détourna les yeux. Lui avait-elle posé une question? Oh ouais, la cheminée ...

"Merci, Luna. Je pense que j'utiliserai ta cheminée, si ça te va?" La pluie avait commencé à tomber plus fort maintenant et sa veste était presque trempée.

Il la regarda juste à temps pour voir ce qu'il pensait être un soupçon de déception dans ses yeux bleus.

"Bien sûr." Elle recula et il la suivit hors de la pluie.

Elle l'a conduit au foyer de sa salle de réception. Là, elle ramassa un pot en cuivre orné et le lui tendit. Il regarda à l'intérieur de la poudre de cheminette mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour en attraper une poignée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les siens, puis redescendirent sur ses lèvres.

"Harry?" Elle a demandé après un long moment. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et il fit un pas en avant.

"Luna." Il a fait un autre pas pour se tenir juste devant elle. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

"Je veux t'embrasser." Il a finalement réussi à lui dire. Un sourire radieux se répandit sur son visage, éclairant ses yeux. Sa langue s'élança pour mouiller ses lèvres roses.

"J'aimerais ça" Murmura-t-elle.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne se penche en avant et caresse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle s'éloigna de lui juste assez longtemps pour remettre le pot de cuivre sur le portant. Puis elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha. La deuxième fois que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ce fut un doux et lent baiser. Harry prit son temps pour l'embrasser, la goûter. Ses mains glissèrent sur son dos, la tenant près de lui. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, il appuya son front contre le sien pendant un moment et sourit, parfaitement satisfait à cet instant.

"Bonne nuit, Luna" Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

"Bonne nuit, Harry" Répondit-elle.

Il l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de s'éloigner et de ramasser une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il entra dans le foyer et se tourna pour la regarder. Leurs yeux se connectèrent et ils sourirent tous les deux avant que les flammes vertes ne l'emportent.


	25. Chapitre 25

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre vingt-cinq**

Hermione était assise sur le siège de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Ses jambes étaient relevées devant elle et sa tête reposait sur ses genoux. Elle regardait la pluie tomber à grosses gouttes sur la fenêtre.

Draco soupira de la porte quand il la vit assise là comme ça.

Encore.

Ça faisait près d'une semaine qu'il avait mis sa mère au repos. Ça l'a tué de l'admettre, mais une grande partie de lui était soulagée qu'elle soit partie. Oui, ça avait été un choc, même en sachant qu'elle serait bientôt partie. Et il savait qu'il y aurait toujours un vide dans son cœur où elle résidait. Il s'est également rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à la pleurer il y a des mois, sinon plus. La douleur dans son cœur resterait. Mais en ce moment, il avait des problèmes plus urgents.

À savoir, la sorcière extraordinairement frustrante qui avait élu domicile sur le siège de la fenêtre de sa bibliothèque.

Depuis cinq jours, elle était assise là. Regardant la pluie. Regardant les nuages. Regardant le soleil. Et ne voyant rien.

Lily a apporté sa nourriture, dont la plupart n'a pas été mangées.

Draco avait essayé de lui parler, mais elle ne voulait pas engager de conversation. Au mieux, il obtiendrait un hochement de tête ici ou là. Peut-être une réponse d'un ou deux mots à une question directe.

C'était tellement étrange. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle était coincée dans son esprit et ça commençait à le faire paniquer.

Elle n'avait même pas ouvert un seul livre depuis le jour de la mort de sa mère.

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'Hermione Granger était déjà restée sept jours sans avoir lu quelque chose auparavant dans toute sa vie.

Dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle était un euphémisme.

Il ne l'avait pas poussée de toute la semaine, mais il en avait assez. De toute évidence, le laisser s'asseoir là à ruminer, ou quoi qu'elle faisait, ne faisait rien.

Il soupira de nouveau en traversant la pièce et s'assit derrière elle. Elle sursauta légèrement, regarda son reflet dans la fenêtre et reporta son regard sur la pluie.

Dans ses mains, il tenait son journal relié en cuir. Il le regarda un instant avant de le glisser dans ses mains. Puis il lui tourna le dos, appuya son dos contre le sien, et ouvrit son journal assorti.

Il pensa aux nuits qu'il passa près du lit de sa mère, écrivant dans le journal à une femme qui était à des kilomètres de là. Une femme qui tenait son cœur dans ses mains et ne le savait même pas. Une femme qui lui a donné une chance et lui a fait confiance alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Il espérait contre tout espoir qu'elle lui ferait confiance une fois de plus. Puis il a mis un stylo sur le parchemin et a commencé à écrire.

"Depuis des jours, je te regarde te retirer dans ton propre petit monde. J'ai essayé de comprendre comment te joindre, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Donc, je voulais juste te rappeler que tu n'es pas seule. Je t'ai remarqué. Je te vois. Et je suis toujours là si tu veux parler. "

Il ferma le livre et se réinstalla contre elle. Puis il a attendu. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant de la sentir bouger derrière lui. Il entendit les pages tourner. Puis il la sentit soupirer profondément.

S'il avait pu voir son visage à ce moment-là, il l'aurait vue rouler des yeux juste avant que ses lèvres se redressent en un petit sourire. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit son bras bouger alors qu'elle commençait à répondre. Il ne regarda pas le journal jusqu'à ce qu'il la sent finir derrière lui.

"Toujours le bon parleur. Depuis cette première nuit où tu m'as écrit, je ne pouvais jamais attendre de voir ce que tu dirais ensuite. Tes mots ont une façon de me réconforter. Une façon de me faire sentir pris en charge et spécial."

Il eut un sourire narquois en lisant sa réponse, toujours étonné qu'elle ne semble pas comprendre sa propre valeur.

"Tu l'es" Répondit-il. "Je te le rappellerai tous les jours pour le reste du temps ensemble."

Il pouvait la sentir bouger pendant qu'elle lisait. Elle a réajusté ses jambes pour que l'une soit enroulée sous elle et que l'autre pende sur le côté du banc. Elle s'appuya contre lui et regarda la pluie pendant un long moment avant de lui répondre.

"Il est difficile de croire e te lisant que tu te moquais de mes cheveux crépus et de mes grosses dents à l'école."

"Eh bien, pour être juste, as-tu vu à quoi ressemblaient tes cheveux à l'époque?"

Il retint son souffle, ne sachant pas si elle serait d'humeur à se moquer ou non. Quand il l'entendit rire doucement, il laissa un petit sourire se pencher sur ses lèvres.

Mais elle n'a pas répondu. Au lieu de ça, elle s'appuya contre lui et il s'appuya contre elle, et ils regardèrent la pluie ensemble pendant un long moment.

Il avait de nombreuses questions qu'il voulait lui poser, comment vas-tu? Est-ce que ça ira mieux ? Pourquoi regarde-tu par la fenêtre au lieu de travailler? As-tu abandonné?

Regrette-tu notre temps ensemble?

Ces questions et plus tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, mais il ne lui en posa aucune. Peut-être qu'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Peut-être qu'il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas parler de ces choses. Peut-être qu'il avait peur de ses réponses.

Alors il est resté silencieux et il a regardé la pluie.

C'était apaisant. La pluie. Le petit tapotement frappant la vitre. Les gouttes qui descendaient lentement le verre étaient fascinantes.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le livre dans ses mains ne commence à briller d'un bleu doux. Ça le surprit car il ne l'avait pas sentie écrire derrière lui cette fois.

"C'est thérapeutique, n'est-ce pas? J'adore la pluie. La regarder. L'écouter. C'est tellement purifiant. J'oublie mes ennuis et je me perds dans la beauté de tout ça."

"Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant, honnêtement. Tu as une façon unique de voir le monde qui me fascine. Tu vois la beauté là où la plupart des gens voient la laideur. Tu vois la valeur là où la plupart voient l'inutilité. Tu me vois là où la plupart des gens voient mon passé . "

Les mots coulèrent sur le parchemin avant qu'il ne réfléchisse vraiment à ce qu'il disait. Il secoua la tête en voyant les mots disparaître. Il avait voulu garder la conversation légère, pour essayer de l'éloigner de ses pensées. Il avait tout foutu en l'air.

Il attendit en sentant son écriture. Ses mots ont commencé à se faire entendre alors qu'il regardait la page devant lui.

"Quand je te regarde, je ..."

Soudain, elle referma son journal, se retourna et lui arracha le livre des mains.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda-t-il avec surprise.

Elle jeta son livre à travers la pièce, où il atterrit face contre terre sur la table.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?"

Il la regarda d'avant en arrière et revint au journal. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ses joues étaient d'un rouge vif.

"Ne lis pas ça!" Elle a déclaré.

Il haussa les sourcils et regarda de nouveau le livre. Maintenant, il était intrigué. Qu'avait-elle écrit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit?

"Tu sais que je vais le lire, Maya." Il sourit et fit deux pas vers son lieu de repos.

"Non! Ne fais pas ça!" Elle courut devant lui et prit le livre, le tenant derrière son dos alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

"Soit tu ne veux pas que je le vois parce que c'est embarrassant, soit parce que c'est quelque chose de cruel. Alors, c'est quoi?" Il la taquina, presque sûr que tout ce qu'elle avait écrit était le premier plutôt que le second.

Elle recula sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle recule dans une étagère.

"Ce n'est rien de mal, je te le promets."

Il s'arrêta devant elle et posa ses mains sur l'étagère de chaque côté d'elle.

"Vas-tu me rendre le livre? Ou dois-je te le prendre?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et le leva la tête pour le regarder à travers ses cils.

Aussi curieux qu'il était de voir ce qu'elle avait écrit, à ce moment il pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais été plus belle. Soudain, il se rendit compte de la position compromettante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle sembla le réaliser aussi car qu'il entendit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Ses cheveux encadraient son visage en vagues indisciplinées. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, ses joues toujours rouges, mais un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres et un gloussement s'échappa de sa gorge.

Ses mains descendirent lentement jusqu'à sa taille où elles s'installèrent contre ses hanches.

Puis, sans prévenir, il a commencé à la chatouiller.

Elle hurla de rire et s'éloigna de lui sans grâce. Il la suivit, la chatouillant à chaque chance qu'il avait avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne et ne s'enfuie à nouveau.

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés de rire quand il la coinça contre la porte secrète du jardin sur le toit. L'éclairage dans ce coin de la pièce était sombre comme tamisé, mais il pouvait encore voir ses yeux danser de joie.

Ses mains se posèrent à nouveau sur ses hanches et son front se posa contre les siens. Elle gloussa légèrement mais ne s'éloigna pas. Au lieu de ça, elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et soupira profondément alors que le rire s'éloignait et que le sourire restait.

Ils semblaient alors tous les deux bouger en même temps. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser brûlant. L'humeur entre eux changea en un instant de ludique à passionné tandis que ses lèvres douces se déplaçaient sous les siennes.

Ça faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils avaient été intimes. Alors que les jours avançaient, Draco avait peur que ses sentiments envers lui aient changé. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus être avec lui. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'a jamais voulu, s'était juste prise dans le moment.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle l'embrassait avec autant de ferveur que lui; comme elle tâtonnait avec les boutons de sa chemise et attachait sa jambe autour de sa taille qu'il tenait d'une main, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai du tout. Elle le voulait toujours. Elle n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Cette connaissance ne faisait que le rendre plus frénétique pour elle.

Elle ouvrit enfin le dernier bouton de sa chemise et ne perdit pas de temps à le repousser de ses épaules et à étendre ses mains contre son torse nue. Avec une force surprenante, elle le poussa jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la bibliothèque.

"Draco" Souffla-t-elle alors que ses lèvres quittaient les siennes et traversaient sa mâchoire et son cou.

Il attrapa l'ourlet de sa chemise, mais elle l'arrêta, repoussant ses deux mains contre les étagères.

"Me fais-tu confiance?" Demanda-t-elle, le regardant avec de grands yeux qui nageaient de désir.

"Bien sûr" Répondit-il d'une voix haletante.

"Alors reste tranquille." Elle lui sourit méchamment pendant qu'elle travaillait d'abord sur sa ceinture, puis sur sa fermeture éclair.

Il lui sourit. Puis il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa rapidement.

"Je suis à toi, ma lionne. Fais de moi ce que tu veux."

Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais été aussi excité qu'il ne l'était à ce moment-là.

Elle poussa son pantalon sur ses hanches et tomba lentement à genoux. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur les siens alors qu'elle enroulait sa main autour de sa bite déjà bien dure. Alors qu'il regardait, elle se lécha les lèvres avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de glisser son sexe dans sa gorge.

"Oh, putain!" Haleta-t-il alors qu'elle le maintenait là aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait avant de s'éloigner et de reprendre son souffle.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens. Il pensait y voir un air d'incertitude.

"Refaites ça" Supplia-t-il pratiquement. Il aurait supplié si elle ne l'avait pas repris. Cette fois, elle fit d'abord tourbillonner sa langue autour de la pointe avant de prendre chaque pouce de son sexe dans sa gorge.

Il a pratiquement vu des étoiles tellement c'étaiti bon. Encore et encore, elle a sucé sa bite jusqu'à ce que, avec une malédiction gémissante, il vienne au fond de sa gorge. Elle a avalé jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il voulait tomber sur le sol à côté d'elle, la dépouiller de tous ses vêtements et la prendre là par terre. Au lieu de cela, il resta immobile, attendant qu'elle fasse le prochain pas.

Elle se leva lentement, embrassant son poitrine et remontant jusqu'à son cou.

"As-tu aimé?" Demanda-t-elle, comme si elle ne savait pas que c'était la meilleure putain de fellation de toute sa vie.

"Putain c'était incroyable."

Elle recula et leva sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête, la jetant par terre.

"Puis-je te confier un secret?" Elle a demandé alors qu'elle déboutonnait son jean et le poussait le long de ses jambes.

"Tu peux me dire n'importe quoi." Il la regarda lui enlever son jean. "Puis-je bouger maintenant?"

Elle reflétait sa position, appuyée contre la bibliothèque opposée dans rien d'autre qu'une petite culotte en dentelle noire et un soutien-gorge assorti. Le péché faite femme.

"Pas encore."

"Hermione" Grogna-t-il pratiquement.

"Draco." Elle décrocha son soutien-gorge et le laissa tomber au sol.

"Tu me tues là " Gémit-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en glissant son dernier vêtement restant au sol.

"Alors, mon secret" Dit-elle en se penchant en arrière contre la bibliothèque et en accrochant negligeament ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. "J'ai ce fantasme depuis des années."

Il regarda ses joues rougir et il retint son rire, lui souriant simplement à la place.

"Hermione Granger, rêvant d'avoir des relations sexuels dans une bibliothèque? Je n'aurais jamais deviné.»

"Non? Aurais-tu deviné que je rêvais de coucher avec toi dans une bibliothèque?"

Ses sourcils se levèrent pendant un bref instant avant de faire deux pas, de placer ses mains autour de son visage et de l'embrasser profondément.

"Quand?" Il a demandé les yeux affamé.

"Sixième année." Elle l'attira pour un autre baiser.

Il a alors pris son temps. D'embrasser, toucher, goûter chaque centimètre de son corps avant qu'il ne la souleve et presse contre les étagères et ne s'enfonce au plus profond d'elle.

"As-tu vraiment pensé à coucher avec moi dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard?" Grogna-t-il dans son oreille avant de replonger en elle.

Elle grogna et rejeta la tête en arrière. Ses mains s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, tirant ses lèvres sur son cou.

"J'ai eu une phase de mauvais garçon." Elle l'attira pour un autre baiser frénétique.

"Je suis un mauvais garçon alors?"

"Hmm. Le pire."

"Est-ce que ça fait de toi la fille innocente que je dévergonde ?"

"Bien sûr."

Il s'éloigna d'elle en la reposant. Elle gémit à haute voix à la perte soudaine, puis haleta de surprise quand il la retourna pour mettre face à l'étagère.

"Je déteste te dire ça, ma lionne. Mais tu n'es pas si innocente." Il la poussa doucement en avant pour qu'elle soit légèrement pencher avec ses mains sur les étagères à livres. Puis il s'est enfoncé brutalement dans son cœur.

Elle a crié de surprise. Il s'immobilisa, inquiet de l'avoir blessée.

"Encore, Draco! Ne t'arrête pas!" Elle s'est appuyée contre lui. Il garda ses hanches stables et entra de nouveau en elle plus fort. Et encore. Et encore.

Il ne s'est arrêté qu'après qu'elle ait crié son nom. Après, elle soit venue se serrant autour de lui. Après qu'il soit entré profondément en elle et qu'il ait explosé fort et dur au fond d'elle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il la descendit sur le sol, où il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, avec amour.

Merlin, elle était parfaite.

Ils gisaient ensemble, épuisés et complètement dépensés pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Soudain, Hermione rit et le son résonna dans la pièce.

"Je ne peux pas croire que nous venons de faire ça" A-t-elle ri. "Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel auparavant."

"Ça le rend encore meilleur." Draco lui frotta doucement le dos. "J'aime savoir que je suis le seul à avoir vu ce côté de toi."

"Tu es le seul qui ait jamais pris la peine de regarder. D'ailleurs, j'ai perdu toute ma vie à faire ce que j'étais censé faire, ce qu'on attend de moi. Et pour quoi? Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Je vais le dépenser à faire ce que je veux faire, et ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi et être heureuse tant que je le peux, quand je le peux. "

Il ferma les yeux et déglutit profondément. L'entendre parler de sa vie de cette manière, comme si elle allait bientôt se terminer, lui serrait le cœur.

"Maya" Commença-t-il, mais le mot flottait dans l'air entre eux.

Elle se releva et posa sa tête sur sa main pour qu'elle puisse le regarder.

"J'y ai pensé toute la semaine. Je ne vais pas abandonner, mais je ne peux pas passer chaque minute qu'il me reste à travailler sur une solution. Je ne peux plus faire ça."

Draco tendit la main pour repousser ses cheveux derrière son oreille, puis la tira vers le bas pour un long et lent baiser.

"Très bien" Lui dit-il, content d'entendre qu'elle n'abandonnait pas complètement. "Mais laisse moi te dire que moi aussi j'ai eu quelques pensé mal placé pour toi et bien avant la sixième année et crois moi j'étais loin d'être le seul." Elle leva un sourcil introgateur et il lui envoya un sourire lubrique. "Maintenant, je pense que j'ai besoin d'une douche."

Il se leva lentement et l'aida à se tenir à côté de lui. Elle le regarda un instant. Il pouvait pratiquement la voir réfléchir, essayant de décider quoi faire ensuite. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle semblait prendre une décision. Puis elle se tourna et s'éloigna de lui.

Il la regarda partir, amusé quand elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin dans l'allée et se pencha pour ramasser le journal oublié. Elle se retourna et lui lança le livre. Il ne s'y attendait pas et l'a presque loupé.

Curieux, il ouvrit le livre et lut le message qu'elle y avait écrit plus tôt.

"Quand je te vois, je vois l'homme que tu es malgré ton passé. Un homme que je suis fière de connaître. Je vois l'homme dont je tombe amoureuse."

Il regarda le message. Son cœur s'arrêta, puis battit assez fort qu'il était sûr qu'elle pouvait l'entendre.

Il leva les yeux, voulant lui dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Mais elle était partie, la porte se refermait lentement derrière elle.


	26. Chapitre 26

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre vingt-six**

Hermione a dormi de façon agitée cette nuit-là. Ses pensées et ses rêves se confondaient.

Les souvenirs de sa soirée dans la bibliothèque avec Draco étaient entrecoupés de vestiges de ses fantasmes de Poudlard. Elle devait l'admettre, ses fantasmes à l'époque n'étaient rien comparés à la réalité.

Draco dormait profondément à côté d'elle. Il l'avait rejointe sous la douche quelques minutes seulement après qu'elle eut marché sous l'eau chaude. Ils avaient pris leur temps à se laver, de parler un peu de certaines de leurs cicatrices et à s'embrasser.

Les baisers auraient pu aller vers plus, mais même avec ses bras autour d'elle, elle n'avait pu résisté au sommeil. L'épuisement faisait partie du PCS, et elle savait qu'elle était au stade où elle pouvait simplement s'endormir à tout moment.

Draco ne l'a pas poussée. Il se contentait de l'embrasser, de la tenir. Il l'aida à se sécher quand ils avaient fini et s'allongea à côté d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Quand elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard, il était toujours là à côté d'elle.

Elle soupira et essaya de se rendormir, mais son esprit était éveillé. Quelque chose semblait ne pas coller. Quelque chose semblait hors de propos. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se reposer avant d'avoir compris ce que c'était.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Draco. C'était probablement bizarre de le regarder dormir, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était tellement détendu dans son sommeil. Il n'y avait pas de masque. Pas de murs. Pas de soucis. Elle souhaitait qu'il puisse être comme ça tout le temps.

Son esprit retourna à leur temps ensemble. Sous la douche, il avait plaisanté avec elle en disant: "Comment passe-tu de fantasmer sur moi à te contenter de Weasley?" Elle avait ri avec lui à l'époque.

Maintenant, la question se répétait encore et encore dans son esprit.

À vrai dire, elle n'avait pensé à Draco de cette façon qu'une poignée de fois à l'époque. C'était tellement ridicule qu'elle ne s'était jamais laissée aller là-dessus. Et il n'avait guère été le seul garçon à jouer dans ses rêveries. Elle se souvenait d'un autre qui impliquait Oliver Wood dans la classe du sortilège, et un autre avec Ernie MacMillan dans le laboratoire de potion.

Quoi? Elle était une adolescente dans une école pleine de garçons très mignons. Une fille peut rêver, non?

Elle le pouvait et elle l'a fait. Assez souvent.

Ce n'était pas comme si l'un de ces garçons frappait à sa porte.

Le plus drôle, c'était qu'elle ne se souvenait d'aucun fantasme impliquant Ron. Pas à Poudlard. Pas pendant la guerre.

Jamais.

Pas même quand ils étaient ensemble.

La première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, ça avait été gênant et inconfortable. Ça ne s'était jamais amélioré non plus. En y repensant maintenant, ça semblait comme si elle venaient de découvrir ce que le sexe pouvait être.

La passion qu'elle ressentait avec Draco n'avait jamais été présente avec Ron. Le désir n'était juste pas là.

Mais alors ... pourquoi?

Elle sortit tranquillement du lit et se glissa hors de la chambre et descendit le couloir jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Pendant des jours, elle avait pensé aux choses que Harry lui avait dites. Les souvenirs manquants. L'incapacité d'agir quand il voulait agir. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un lui ferait ça. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il inventerait quoi que ce soit non plus, mais cela semblait si exagéré.

Maintenant, elle s'assit à la table et sortit un morceau de parchemin vierge. Elle nota les symptômes que Harry avait énumérés. Puis elle a écrit son nom et le nom de Ron. En dessous, elle a écrit les questions qui la dérangeaient.

Pourquoi avait-elle commencé à sortir avec lui pour commencer? Elle ne pouvait même pas se souvenir d'un moment où il lui avait demandé de sortir ensemble. Il semblait juste qu'un jour ils n'étaient pas en couple, et le lendemain ils l'étaient.

Pourquoi est-elle restée si longtemps avec lui? Il y avait tellement de fois qu'elle pensait à rompre avec lui, seulement pour lui pardonner instantanément et passer à autre chose.

Pourquoi avait-elle rompu avec lui? Ça semblait être le choix évident à l'époque. Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé? La nuit précédente, il était entré par effraction dans son appartement et avait tenté de la forcer à avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas rompu avec lui alors? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait arrêtée de le laisser ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle repensa aux questions sous le nom de Harry.

Pourquoi se souvient-il soudainement d'événements liés à moi?

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il voulait offrir du réconfort, mais ne pouvait pas?

Pourquoi est-il sorti avec Ginny si longtemps s'il voulait rompre avec elle?

Pourquoi a-t-il rompu avec elle alors?

Elle y fit une pause.

La bile se leva dans sa gorge alors que les morceaux tombaient ensemble.

Les questions étaient les mêmes.

Draco l'y trouva une heure plus tard. Elle avait rassemblé quelques livres différents des étagères et était assise à table en train de les lire sérieusement quand il entra.

Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle, se frotta des yeux larmoyants et prit l'un des livres qu'elle avait posé sur la table.

"Tu sais qu'il est quatre heures du matin?" Il a demandé avec un bâillement.

"Je ne pouvais plus dormir" Répondit-elle, sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Les effets secondaires des potions d'amour?" Il retourna le livre dans sa main, sûr d'avoir mal lu dans son état à moitié endormi. Il a pris le livre suivant et en a également lu le titre. "Les charmes de mémoire sélective?"

Il leva un sourcil et la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux de son livre et croise son regard.

"Je prévois de te lancer un sort d'amour et de m'assurer de te faire oublier n'importe quelle femme sauf moi" A-t-elle plaisanté. Le petit sourire narquois se dressant sur sa lèvre la trahit.

Il roula des yeux.

"Eh bien, tu l'as déjà fait." Il laissa tomber les livres sur la table.

"Awe. C'est tellement gentil." Elle lui sourit un instant, puis lâcha un profond soupir. Ses cheveux sont tombés autour de son visage, la cachant momentanément jusqu'à ce qu'elle incline la tête en arrière et la repousse derrière ses oreilles.

"J'ai une théorie. C'est peut-être complètement faux, mais ça semble convenir." Son genou a commencé à rebondir nerveusement et elle s'est retrouvée à mâcher sa lèvre inférieure pendant qu'elle rassemblait ses pensées.

"Harry t'a-t-il parlé des flashs de souvenirs qu'il avait?" Elle le regarda dans l'expectative, attendant qu'il hoche la tête en signe d'accord avant de continuer.

"Et bien, et si tout était connecté?" Elle le regarda dans l'expectative. Il leva juste un sourcil et attendit une explication.

Elle sortit un autre morceau de parchemin vierge. Dans chaque coin, elle a écrit un nom. Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny.

"D'accord. Harry a des flashbacks de souvenirs manquants qui m'impliquent. C'est un charme de mémoire sélectif." Elle a tracé une ligne entre son nom et celui de Harry et a écrit «mémoire». "Il se souvient également qu'il voulait m'aider ou me réconforter, et il n'a pas pu le faire. C'est une sorte de charme de contrainte ou de contrôle."

Draco acquiesça de la tête en ajoutant également ceux-ci à la feuille.

"En plus de ça, il sortait avec Ginny, mais ne voulait pas l'être. Donc, un sort d'amour ou un autre charme de contrainte." Elle a ajouté ces notes avec une ligne entre Harry et Ginny.

"Maintenant, tu m'as demandé plus tôt pourquoi j'avais choisi Ron. Cela m'a fait réfléchir. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais pris la décision de sortir avec lui. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il m'ait jamais demandé. J'ai eu un vague béguin pour lui en quatrième année mais c'est vite passé.

"Pourtant je me souviens de toi plutot jalouse de sa relation avec Lavande en cinquième année. "

"Oui c'est vrai, ça non plus je ne me l'explique pas, je n'était pourtant pas attaché à lui, du moins dans le sense romantique, ça me fait penser que le sort qui m'aurait été jeté à du se produire vers la sixième année". Elle secoua la tête.

"Bref, il semblait qu'un jour nous étions ensemble, juste comme ça ." Elle a tracé une autre ligne entre son nom et celui de Ron.

"J'ai pensé à rompre avec lui mille fois, mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Même quand il a été plutôt agressif quand je me suis refusé à lui le soir de mon anniversaire." Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco pendant un long moment. Puis il se penchait en avant, étudiant et le papier devant elle.

"Tu penses qu'il y avait un sort d'amour ou un charme de contrainte qui te forcait à être avec Weasley et rester ." Ce n'était pas une question. Il savait que c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et l'écrit sur papier.

"Pour travailler en tant qu'Auror ou MLE tu est testé régulièrement contre les sorts, ils auraient du être détectés et soignés des leurs premiers jours de formation.

Elles secoua la tête négativement " J'y est pensé, car j'ai aussi été vérifié avant de commencer mes recherches pour le ministère et apparemment il n'ont rien détecté. Mais les sorts on était lancé il y a longtemps si ça date bien de la sixième année. Il a donc évoluer en nous pour se renforcer. Au final, ils faisaient parti de nous et ils ont été maintenu pendant des années. Ils sont devenu une extension de notre volonté et donc"

Il la coupa une nouvelle fois "Et donc indetectable, ça ce tien."

Puis elle a tracé une autre ligne entre elle et Harry.

"Je voulais confronter Harry sur son comportement. Tant de fois je voulais lui dire de me regarder ou de lui crier d'écouter. Je le voulais vraiment , mais je ne l'ai pas fait, j'y arrivait pas, j'avais toujours une raison de ne pas le faire. Un autre charme de contrainte peut-être?

Elle a ajouté ça au diagramme et ils l'ont tous deux étudié pendant un long moment.

"Si tout ça est vrai, quelqu'un c'est donné beaucoup de mal pour vous séparer, Potter et toi." Draco laissa échapper un sifflement bas et secoua la tête.

"Beaucoup de gens à l'époque pensaient que nous étions ensemble, ou du moins que nous voulions ou finirions par l'être." Elle repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. "Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un s'en soucierait autant, cependant? Qui ferait quelque chose comme ça? Je veux dire c'est vraiment de la magie sombre et les charmes utilisé sont rares et difficiles à trouver et à manipuler."

Draco continua de regarder le parchemin.

"Weasley, peut-être? Il a toujours été jaloux de Potter et te voulait pour lui, il a pu pensé que c'était le seul moyen de t'avoir."

L'allégation ne lui convenait pas, mais elle devait admettre que ça avait du sens.

"C'est possible" Acquiesça-t-elle à contrecœur.

"Les sorts étaient co-dépendants. Ils se superposaient les uns aux autres, de sorte que lorsque l'un des sort de base était rompu, tous les autres l'étaient également." Il a continué. Ça commençait à paraître moins improbable et plus plausible pour lui, ce qui lui donnait une sensation de malaise au creux de son estomac.

"J'ai rompu avec Ron. Disons que le sort de base était là". Elle pointa la ligne qui était marquée "sort d'amour" entre elle et Ron. "Quand ce sort a été brisé, tous les autres se sont effondrés."

"D'accord. Et comment ce sort a-t-il été brisé? Les sorts d'amour ne se cassent généralement pas. Surtout s'il existe depuis tant d'années."

Elle soupira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux de frustration.

"Je ne sais pas" Grommela-t-elle. Elle détestait admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas.

Elle a pris le livre sur les sorts d'amour et a commencé à le parcourir, à la recherche de tout ce qui expliquerait comment un sort d'amour pourrait être brisé sans antidote ou contre-sort.

Elle était à mi-chemin du livre quand elle fit une pause et relut le passage que ses yeux avaient capté, plus en détail.

"Oh Merlin" Déclara-t-elle. "Écoute ça. Un sort d'amour, même faible, peut provoquer de nombreux effets secondaires. Si l'objet de l'engouement de la personne ne lui rend pas les sentiments éprouvé ou n'est pas directement accessible aux maudits, ils peuvent devenir possessifs, irritables, obsédé et devenir violent et dangereux pour eux-mêmes, pour la personne visé par ses intentions ou pour quiconque se metterait en travers de leur chemin. "

Elle arrêta de lire et fixa Draco pendant un long moment. Il poussa un profond soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Pas Weasley, alors" Marmonna-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à elle.

Elle retourna sur son parchemin et dessina une autre ligne, cette fois de Ron à elle-même, et écrivit «sort d'amour» à côté.

"Non. Ron a aussi été maudit" Répondit-elle. "Mais ce sort n'a pas éclaté comme les autres. Il est toujours intact sûrement car il a été maudit après Harry et moi, il doit être son propre sort de basse."

Il y eut un silence tendu qui remplit la pièce.

Elle regarda le parchemin, suivant les lignes, contemplant le sens de tout ça. Alors que les implications s'enfonçaient, elle sentit son estomac rouler.

"Je vais être malade" Parvint-elle à dire en se levant et en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Draco la retrouva quelques instants plus tard dans la salle de bain. Il retint ses cheveux alors qu'elle vidait le maigre contenu de son estomac, puis il lui frotta le dos et la retint.

Ils se sont assis ensemble sur le sol de la salle de bain pendant ce qui lui paru un long moment. Enfin, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

"Les trois dernières années de ma vie, peut-être même plus, de toutes nos vies, ont été des mensonges. Une manipulation. Le jeu malade de quelqu'un." Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je dois le dire à Harry." Dit-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Et puis je dois trouver Ron."

Elle sentit Draco se raidir à côté d'elle. Elle savait qu'il n'aimerait pas, mais elle savait aussi que c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire.

"Le MLE le cherche déjà. Ça fait des semaines. Ils le trouveront."

"Non. Ils ne le feront pas." Elle s'éloigna de lui et se leva lentement, se dirigeant vers l'évier pour se brosser les dents et se rincer la bouche.

"Mais tu penses que tu y arriverait?" Il se leva et s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Non." Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens dans le miroir. "Je n'aurai pas à le faire. Il me trouvera."

Ses yeux se durcirent. Elle pouvait sentir le poids de son regard, mais elle ne recula pas. Après un long moment, il rejeta la tête en arrière et passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

"Stupide complexe du héros de Gryffondor" Grommela-t-il pour lui-même. "Tu sais que tu n'as pas à aller le chercher."

Elle soupira profondément.

"Si il le faut."

"Pourquoi?"

Elle déglutit profondément et se retourna finalement pour lui faire face, s'appuyant contre le comptoir et reflétant sa position avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Et il est autant une victime que Harry ou moi. Il a besoin d'aide. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. "

"Tu ne le sais pas. Pour tout ce que tu sais, il pourrait vraiment être un connard possessif qui te voit comme un objet plutôt que comme une personne."

Il devenait frustré de la voir tenir bon. C'était un risque. Elle le savait. Mais elle aimait croire qu'il ferait la même chose pour elle.

"Cet homme est entré par effraction dans ta maison. Il t'a frappé. Il a essayé de réclamer ton âme et de te violer deux fois apparemment." Sa voix grippa sur la fin. "Que pense-tu qu'il va faire quand il te trouvera? T'accueillir à bras ouverts?"

Elle le fixa, refusant de répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas contester sa logique parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Malgré tout, elle devait essayer.

"Y a-t-il un moyen pour que je puisse te resonner?" Il a essayé une dernière fois.

"Peu probable" Répondit-elle honnêtement.

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de sortir de la pièce. Elle aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendu marmonner "sorcière têtue" avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui.

Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais elle les essuya furieusement. Il n'était pas à d'accord avec sa décision, mais un peu de compréhension aurait été bien. Elle a débattu de l'opportunité de le suivre. Au final, elle a estimé qu'il valait mieux le laisser se remettre.

Elle prit une douche rapide, essuya ses cheveux mouillés et les tordit en un chignon sur sa nuque. Elle s'est ensuite vêtue d'un jean noir serré, d'un pull rose pâle ajusté et de ses bottes cuissarde noires hautes.

Le soleil s'était levé pendant qu'elle se préparait et son estomac lui rappelait qu'elle avait besoin de manger. Elle descendit les escaliers, s'arrêtant un instant devant la porte de Draco avant de continuer.

Elle est allée dans la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Ce qu'elle a trouvé lui a absolument réchauffé le cœur.

Draco était en train de poser deux verres de jus d'orange sur la table de la cuisine. Il avait déjà préparé deux assiettes de bacon, des crêpes et des œufs brouillés.

Il leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entra. Il avait manifestement pris une douche également. Ses vêtements étaient impeccables comme toujours, un pantalon noir et un pull vert foncé.

Il n'a rien dit. Il n'allait pas s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il avait dit ou fait. Là encore, elle non plus. Mais il ne pu empêcher le regard appreciateur sur son look du jour. Il se demanda rapidement si il pouvait la prendre furieusement sur la table sans discréditer sa colère toujours présente.

Il lui a cependant tendu la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir en face de lui. Ce n'était pas des excuses. Mais c'était une entente.

Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Lorsque Lily vint nettoyer leurs assiettes, il rompit le silence.

"Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu ressens le besoin de faire."

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sut qu'il voulait faire exactement ça.

"J'ai cependant deux faveurs à demander."

"Deux?" Interroga-t-elle.

"D'abord, prends le journal avec toi. Cache-le si tu le dois, mais ça te donnera un moyen de communiquer avec moi."

Elle n'hésita pas à hocher la tête en accord.

"Bien sûr." Elle ouvrit son sac et sortit le livre relié en cuir pour lui prouver qu'elle l'avait avec elle. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de le laisser derrière.

"Et deuxièmement" Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un pendentif émeraude pendant d'une longue chaîne d'argent et il le plaça sur la table. "Enfile ça."

Elle tendit la main vers le collier mais hésita. Avant même qu'elle ne le touche, elle pouvait sentir la magie s'en dégager.

"Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-elle avec sa main toujours au-dessus d'elle.

"Pour tranquilliser mon d'esprit" A-t-il répondu. Puis il retourna sa main pour qu'elle puisse voir la bague qu'il portait déjà. La pierre correspondait au pendentif. "C'est de la magie gobelin. Je saurai si tu es en danger."

Elle le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir l'anxiété qu'il essayait de lui cacher. Il la soutenait, mais il avait également peur que quelque chose lui arrive.

Elle ramassa le collier et l'attacha autour de son cou. Le soulagement dans ses yeux était évident. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, un doux et lent baiser. Il se recula et appuya son front contre le sien.

"Nous devrions partir bientôt" Marmonna-t-il. "Je me suis arrangé pour que nous rencontrions le ministre Shacklebolt et Potter dans environ dix minutes chez Potter."

Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'a fait un geste pour partir. Ils se tenaient là, les mains serrer sur la taille de l'autre. Leurs fronts se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Leurs yeux fermés.

Enfin, il a brisé le silence.

"Juste, assure-toi de revenir vers moi, Maya" Murmura-t-il.

L'émotion brute dans sa voix la fit pleurer. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et enfouit son visage dans son torse. En si peu de temps, il était devenu sa force, son confort, sa passion. Son tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à lui écrire dans le journal, elle n'avait jamais pensé à une vie avec lui. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer le reste de sa vie sans lui.

"Je t'aime, Draco." Elle a dit les mots avant de les avoir vraiment réfléchis. Même ainsi, elle n'était pas désolée de les avoir dit. C'était vrai. Elle le savait du fond de son cœur.

Il la serra un peu plus fort et pressa ses lèvres contre son front.

"Je t'aime aussi, Hermione."

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Pas aussi doux. Brut. Puissant.

Parfait.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux essayant de reprendre leur souffle et de se calmer. Après un moment, Draco s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Nous devrions vraiment y aller" A-t-il encore déclaré.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna de lui.

"Ça va aller" Le rassura-t-elle. Ou peut-être qu'elle essayait de se rassurer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont entrés main dans la main dans la cheminée et ont permis aux flammes vertes de les emporter ensemble vers Grimmauld place.


	27. Chapitre 27

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre vingt-sept**

Hermione prit une profonde bouffée d'air frais. Il faisait frais et moite à l'extérieur, mais le soleil était dehors et il n'y avait pas de nuage dans le ciel. Elle descendit lentement le trottoir, prenant le temps de regarder les vitrines en passant. Halloween serait bientôt sur eux et les commerçants avaient tous décoré pour l'occasion.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas profité d'une promenade? Prise dans le collimateur des regards insistant.

Elle soupira. Elle savait que la réponse était beaucoup trop longtemps.

Autour d'elle, elle pouvait entendre des gens commencer à chuchoter. Elle a entendu son nom plus d'une fois. Elle n'a pas levé les yeux, n'a établi aucun contact visuel avec aucun d'entre eux.

Au fur et à mesure que les chuchotements augmentaient, les regards aussi. Au moment où elle s'est rendue à sa destination de Flourish et Blott, tous les yeux de Diagon Alley étaient sur elle.

Elle les ignora tous et entra dans son magasin préféré dans tout le Londres magique.

Jusqu'ici, sa journée avait été extrêmement stressante émotionnellement. Elle et Draco étaient allés à Grimmauld Place et avaient rencontré Harry et le ministre Shacklebolt. Elle leur avait expliqué à tous les deux sa théorie selon laquelle quelqu'un avait placé des sorts sur les trois membres du Trio d'Or, et que Ron était toujours sous l'influence d'au moins un de ces sorts.

Les deux semblaient partager le scepticisme de Draco. Elle comprenait pourquoi ils étaient dans le doute. Cela semblait si fortuit. Peut-être qu'elle essayait de voir quelque chose qui n'était pas là. Peut-être qu'elle avait fait un mauvais choix en sortant avec Ron et en restant avec lui, même si elle était misérable. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment obsédé par l'idée de l'avoir pour lui. Peut-être qu'elle était simplement naïve.

Là encore, peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Et elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle était sur la bonne piste. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Ils devaient trouver Ron et l'emmener à St. Mungo pour des tests.

Ils pourraient confirmer s'il était sous une sorte de sort, et ils pourraient aider à le briser, s'il y en avait un.

D'où sa promenade dans Diagon Alley en milieu de journée.

Draco avait étonnamment accepté son plan de sortir de sa cachette pour attirer Ron. Harry avait été moins acceptant. Mais finalement, ils étaient parvenus à un compromis. Elle était officiellement sortie de sa cachette, mais elle n'était pas exactement seule. Harry et Draco étaient là quelque part, la regardant et surveillant l'allée pour tout signe de Ron. Ils avaient également appelé Blaise et Luna pour les aider. Alors, alors qu'elle était l'appât, ils étaient tous là pour prendre Ron au dépourvu et le faire se soigner.

Elle tripota la pierre d'émeraude qui pendait autour de son cou, la faisant glisser d'avant en arrière sur la chaîne en argent tout en parcourant les étagères. À l'intérieur de la librairie, il n'y avait aucun murmures et aucun regards. Les quelques clients à l'intérieur s'occupaient de leurs propres affaires, tout comme elle. C'était un changement rafraîchissant par rapport à la promenade qu'elle venait de subir.

Elle détestait les gens qui la regardaient. Détestait être le centre d'attention. Elle l'avait toujours été, même avant la guerre.

Après la guerre, cela avait empiré et, à mesure que son PCS progressait, elle était encore plus consciente que tôt ou tard quelqu'un remarquerait que ses muscles se contractaient d'eux-mêmes. Bien sûr, maintenant elle avait le souci supplémentaire de pouvoir avoir une crise à tout moment. Elle ne voulait certainement pas que cela se produise pendant qu'elle était dans Diagon Alley et que toute la communauté sorcière la regardait.

Elle a concentré son temps dans la section consacrée à la rupture des malédictions. Il n'y avait pas une grande sélection, mais il y avait quelques titres qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Après en avoir sélectionné quelques-uns, elle a vérifié et a pris une profonde inspiration avant de reculer dans le chaos.

Cette fois, elle laissa ses yeux parcourir la foule. Elle a vu plusieurs personnes qu'elle a reconnues. Mais elle n'a pas vu la seule personne qu'elle cherchait. S'en tenant à leur plan, elle s'éloigna de la librairie et se dirigea vers l'apothicaire. Elle avait quand même besoin de rafraîchir certains de ses ingrédients. Elle courait dangereusement bas avec ses potions anti-douleurs.

Encore une fois, des chuchotements et des regards la suivirent jusqu'à la devanture du magasin et disparurent une fois qu'elle entra. Elle a rassemblé ses ingrédients et une nouvelle série de flacons avant de retourner au soleil.

Son prochain arrêt était le petit café qui s'était ouvert au coin. Elle a commandé un café au lait à la vanille et s'est assise à l'une des tables en fer forgé à l'avant. Là, elle ouvrit son journal et envoya un message à Draco.

"Pas encore signe de lui?" Elle grimaça quand elle vit à quel point ses lettres tremblaient.

"Pas encore. Ça va?" Il l'avait remarqué.

Elle fléchit la main pour essayer d'atténuer les tremblements, mais lorsqu'elle prit sa tasse pour prendre un verre, quelques gouttes de liquide chaud l'éclaboussèrent, la brûlant. Elle pourrait lui mentir et lui dire qu'elle allait bien. D'ordinaire, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait. Mais il lui avait fait confiance pour aller aussi loin. Elle ne voulait pas rompre cette confiance maintenant.

"Pas vraiment. J'ai des tremblements. Maux de tête. Je commence à fatigué." En vérité, le stress de la journée lui revenait. C'était trop dans son état actuel. Elle s'était trompée en pensant qu'elle pouvait le supporter.

"Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. J'envoie Luna pour te chercher."

Elle a lu le message mais n'a même pas eu le temps de répondre avant que Luna ne se glisse sur le siège à côté d'elle.

"Bonjour, Hermione" Dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

"Luna. Salut. Comment vas-tu?" Elle serra son amie dans ses bras, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des semaines.

"Je vais bien. C'est une si belle journée, non?"

"C'est vraiment le cas" A-t-elle rapidement accepté.

Luna l'a aidée à rassembler les articles qu'elle avait achetés ce matin-là et elles se sont éloignés du café ensemble.

"Comment vas-tu, Luna?" Demanda Hermione en marchant.

"Oh, je vais à merveille" Répondit-elle avec son sourire rêveur. "J'ai eu mon premier baiser la semaine dernière."

"Je ne savais pas que tu voyais quelqu'un." Hermione sourit largement à son amie. Luna était souvent mal comprise et ne sortait pas souvent. Meme si elle était plutot jolie avec ses longs cheveux blonds pâles et sa taille élancée, la plupart des hommes étaient intimidés par elle ou pensaient simplement qu'elle était beaucoup trop bizarre.

Ce qu'elle était effectivement, surtout pour une cartésienne comme elle. Mais elle avait toujours pensé que ça faisait partie de son charme. Luna était unique et avait gardé une candeur enfantine, qu'elle trouvait enviable.

"Je ne le suis pas. Pas vraiment." Elle secoua la tête et rit. "C'était juste un coup de pouce du moment. Mais c'était plutôt merveilleux."

"Qui était-ce? Quelqu'un que je connais?"

"Oh, oui. Mais je préfère ne pas le dire pour l'instant."

Elle vit le visage de Luna devenir sérieux, ce qui était bien la première fois "Je voulais aussi te dire que je suis désolé, ces dernier temps j'ai réalisé que j'étais une amie terrible et-"

"Luna" La coupa-t-elle. "Tu n'a rien à te reprocher, nous n'avons jamais été très proche avant, pas assez du moins pour que tu réalise mes difficultés."

Elle se contenta de l'observé silencieusement, l'air rêveur était revenu et Hermione suposa quel avait épuisé ses capacités de concentration. Elle fut donc surprise quand elle poursuivi .

" C'est vrai nous n'étions pas très proche, mais c'était bien plus que ce que j'ai jamais réussi à nouer avec quiconque et j'aurais aimé réussir à sortir suffisamment de moi à l'époque pour pouvoir te tendre la main comme toi tu l'as fait pour moi tant de fois à l'école. J'espère qu'on pourra être plus proche à l'avenir. Peut être pourront nous un jours faire une sortie ensemble nourrir les nargoles"

Hermione lui envoya un sourire complice "J'en serais ravi." Luna lui renvoya un sourir éclatant.

Les deux femmes ont bavardé en marchant et n'ont pas fait attention à la foule qui les entourait. Alors qu'ils approchaient du Chaudron Baveur, l'épaule d'Hermione heurta quelqu'un qui marchait dans l'autre sens.

"Pardonnez-moi" Dit-elle en se tournant vers l'homme. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

Il se tourna également pour lui faire face. Son cœur se figea alors qu'elle regardait dans les yeux bleus de son ex-petit ami. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Elle eut à peine le temps de respirer avant qu'il ne bouge. D'un mouvement rapide, son bras jaillit et saisit son poignet. Il la tira contre sons torse et enroula son autre bras autour d'elle.

"Bonjour, ma chérie" Grogna-t-il à son oreille. Puis le monde tourna.

Ses yeux ont repéré une personne dans la foule. Draco, sa baguette tirée, essayait de se précipiter vers elle avant qu'elle ne soit aspirée dans le trou noir d'une apparition.

Elle atterrit durement, tombant sur le sol de bois. Elle ferma les yeux contre le vertige qui s'ensuivit et essaya de prendre de grandes respirations pour calmer son estomac qui roulait.

Elle avait toujours détesté les voyages par apparition.

Avant qu'elle ne prenne complètement ses repères, elle entendit un rire rauque venant de derrière elle.

"La voici, mesdames et messieurs. La sorcière la plus brillante et la plus courageuse de notre époque, prête à perdre son déjeuner pour une petite apparition."

Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où. Son estomac roula de nouveau.

"Ron" Murmura-t-elle durement.

Et la sans avertissement il fondit sur elle, l'impact de Ron la projeta sur un canapé miteux. Ses mains était partout, sa bouche dans son cou, et elle entendait le cliqueti de sa boucle de cinture qu'il défaisait déjà. "Ron arrêt je t'en prie, non, je suis là, avec toi, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, me violé ne nous aidera pas." Elle avait prévu une réaction violente pas à ce point cependant. Elle devait juste le rassurer pour calmer le sort en lui qui le forcait à la revendiquer.

Merci Merlin, il sembla ce calmer à ses mots et se releva lentement, il la regarda longuement et après un dernier baiser brusque se retira complètement d'elle. "Très bien, je te laisse un peu de temps Mione. Le temps que tu revienne à la raison."

La pièce tournait toujours, encore plus après son assauts soudain. Sa tête se fendait. Elle ne pouvait plus le retenir. Elle a vomi copieusement sur le plancher.

"S'il te plait, Ron. J'ai besoin d'une potion contre la douleur. Dans mon sac. S'il te plait." Elle détestait être si vulnérable devant lui. Elle détestait être si faible.

Il se moqua encore d'elle, mais un instant plus tard, il lui tendit une fiole de potion. Elle ouvrit les yeux juste assez pour voir le petit tube de verre et vérifier que c'était la bonne potion avant de porter sa main tremblante à sa bouche et d'avaler le liquide épais.

"Merci" Marmonna-t-elle.

Il gloussait toujours contre elle alors qu'il nettoyait le gâchis qu'elle avait fait.

Lentement, la douleur derrière ses yeux a commencé à disparaître. La pièce s'arrêta de tourner et elle put à nouveau respirer normalement. Elle cligna des yeux pour se remettre.

Une nouvelle fois sans prévenir il la souleva et la jeta sur son épaule puis traversa le salon délabré vers une porte menant à un escalier qu'il descendit vers un sous sol.

Lorsqu'il la posa elle était encore groggy de sa mini crise mais pris le temps d'étudier son environnement.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était en pierre. Il y avait une fenêtre vers le plafond qui laissait entrer la seule source de lumière. Il n'y avait pas de meubles dans le petit espace. Et la porte était faite de barres d'acier.

Ron se tenait de l'autre côté des barreaux, la regardant avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et il sourit encore plus. Un froid glacial parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

"Je devais m'assurer qu'il ne t'emmènerait plus. C'est pour ta propre protection, Mione."

Une vive vague de panique l'envahit. Elle était coincée. Kidnappé. Une prisonnière.

Elle déglutit profondément. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

"Ron, personne ne m'a emmené." Elle essayait de penser calmement, de le faire parler. Peut-être, juste peut-être, elle pourrait le convaincre de la laisser sortir de la cage qu'elle occupait actuellement. "Je travaille. Jour après jour."

"Non. Ton laboratoire est vide. Personne n'y est allé depuis des semaines." Il serra son sac de perles dans ses mains. "Pourquoi as-tu ça avec toi?"

Ses mains tremblaient et elle s'appuya contre le mur pour se stabiliser. Ses yeux tombèrent au sol comme si elle avait honte de sa réponse.

"Je n'ai jamais cessé de le porter." Elle leva les yeux vers lui et prit une profonde inspiration. "La guerre est toujours avec moi à certains égards. J'aime toujours être préparé. Juste au cas où je devrais disparaître rapidement."

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

"Et ton labo?"

Elle repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et tripota ses doigts.

"J'ai demandé au ministre de me laisser déménager dans un laboratoire à l'extérieur du ministère." Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes.

"D'accord. Et pourquoi aurais-tu fait ça?" Il ne la croyait pas. Il la fixait, ses yeux bleus la transperçant.

"Parce que je suis malade." Elle laissa son dos glisser le long du mur de sorte qu'elle était assise sur le sol en pierre avec ses genoux relevés devant elle. Elle laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur. "Ce jour-là, quand je me suis évanoui à la cafétéria, j'étais gêné. Je ne veux pas que les gens le sachent."

"Encore ça? Hermione, tu n'es pas malade. Et tu me mens! Tu étais avec lui et tu m'appartiens!" Il recula d'un pas. "Mais ça va maintenant. Tu es encore à moi. Tu es la et je ne te laisse plus partir."

Un petit sourire passa sur son visage alors qu'il reculait d'un pas. Ensuite un autre. Il se détourna lentement d'elle.

"Ron, s'il te plait! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici!" Elle cria alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Il fit une pause dans l'escalier et la regarda par-dessus son épaule.

"C'est la seule solution."

Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de retourner dans l'escalier et de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit une lourde porte en bois s'ouvrir puis se refermer derrière lui.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et posa sa tête sur eux. Des larmes menaçaient de déborder, mais elle les retint. L'anxiété a essayé de la tirer en dessous, mais elle s'est forcée à continuer de respirer.

Elle devait rester concentrée. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le désespoir l'entraîner vers le bas. Elle savait que Draco et Harry la chercheraient. Ils la trouveraient. Elle devait juste être patiente, et se concentrer sur son but aider Ron.

Malgré le désespoir de la situation, elle s'est retrouvée à s'endormir. Dans ses rêves, elle était avec Draco. Ils étaient ensemble, détendus et heureux. Quand elle s'est réveillée quelques heures plus tard, elle a été déçue de constater qu'elle était toujours recroquevillée en boule serrée sur le sol de pierre froide d'un cachot.

Seule dans le noir, elle a finalement laissé tomber les larmes.

La prochaine fois qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une lumière grise filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Elle pouvait entendre la pluie frapper les vitres.

Elle a dû étirer ses muscles endoloris avant de pouvoir lentement se rouler en position assise contre le mur. Son estomac gronda, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis au moins quinze heures.

Elle se leva et étendit ses bras sur sa tête. Puis elle fit quelques pas courts jusqu'à la porte fermée. Elle essaya de pousser contre les barreaux, espérant qu'elle s'ouvrirait, mais ne fut pas du tout surprise quand ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Ron!" Elle a crié vers les escaliers. "Ronald!" Elle a réessayé quelques instants plus tard.

Il lui fallut crier plusieurs fois encore avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir en haut des escaliers.

Il est apparu quelques instants plus tard. Il portait un pantalon de flanelle et un t-shirt blanc qui était froissé comme s'il venait de sortir du lit.

"As-tu une idée de l'heure qu'il est?" Il grommela en trébuchant vers la porte.

Elle leva les sourcils vers lui et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Non, en fait. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, Ronald. L'horloge ici ne semble pas fonctionner."

Il la regarda pendant une longue minute avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Et bien. Que veux-tu?"

Elle pouvait sentir sa colère monter mais elle a essayé de la calmer. Elle ne voulait pas le provoquer, alors elle prit une profonde inspiration.

"J'ai besoin d'utiliser les toilettes. Et j'ai besoin de quelque chose à manger. Je meurs de faim."

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en pensant à ses demandes.

"Ce n'est pas un hôtel, tu sais? Je ne suis pas ici pour répondre à tous tes besoins."

"Répondre à mes…? Ron. J'ai dormi sur un sol en pierre la nuit dernière. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier après-midi. Prévois-tu juste de me laisser enfermé ici pour pourrir?

Son cœur a baissé quand il a haussé les épaules.

"Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé." Il admit. Puis il se retourna et remonta les escaliers.

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite.

Il est revenu quelques minutes plus tard avec un seau, une banane et un verre d'eau.

Elle le regarda, horrifiée, alors qu'il ouvrait une petite fente dans la porte et glissait les objets dans sa cellule.

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux?" Elle haleta.

"À prendre ou à laisser, Mione. Je vais me recoucher."

Il se retourna et fit deux pas avant qu'elle ne l'arrête.

"Attend! Peux-tu au moins me donner mes livres? Le sac de Flourish et Blott?" Elle pouvait voir le sac en tissu posé sur le sol. Son sac de perles était posé dessus. Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle et elle lui retourna son regard avec force.

"Tu t'attend à ce que je fasse pipi dans un seau, Ronald. Le moins que tu puisses faire est de me donner mes livres. J'ai encore des recherches à faire, tu sais."

Il semblait peser ses options.Puis, avec un profond soupir, il ramassa le sac et regarda à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait que des livres dans le sac, il ouvrit la petite porte et la poussa de l'autre côté.

"Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille et laisse-moi dormir" Grommela-t-il en remontant l'escalier.

Elle le regarda partir et s'affaissa de soulagement contre les barreaux lorsqu'elle entendit la porte en haut des escaliers se fermer et se verrouiller.

Elle s'est concentré sur ses affaires et a mangé la banane offerte. Puis elle s'assit dans le coin le plus éloigné avec son sac de livres et sortit le premier livre de la pile. Elle le tint à deux mains pendant un moment avant de le presser contre son cœur alors qu'elle soupirait profondément.

"Merci Merlin" Murmura-t-elle en ouvrant le journal relié en cuir.

À l'intérieur, deux messages l'attendaient.

"Ça va, ma bague a chauffée ?" Et "Quand je te remettrait dans mes bras, je te dirais définitivement que je te l'avais dit."

Elle a dû se rattraper avant de rire à haute voix. Elle secoua la tête en récupérant son stylo.

"Eh bien dépêche-toi alors."

Elle pensait qu'il devait être endormi, car c'était encore à l'aube. Cependant, il lui a répondu presque immédiatement.

"Maya, merci Merlin! Ça va?"

Elle soupira en regardant autour de sa cellule.

"Physiquement oui. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu es en route."

"Nous y travaillons. Nous n'avons pas encore pu suivre l'apparition."

Elle regarda les mots sur la page devant elle. Une secousse de panique la traversa lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était piégée dans un cachot et que personne ne savait où elle était. Personne ne venait la sauver.

"Peux-tu me donner des informations qui pourraient aider? Tout ce que tu as vu pourrait nous orienter dans la bonne direction?"

"Non. Je suis arrivé dans un salon miteux avec une grande bibliothèque complètement vide, et maintenant je suis au sous-sol. Il y a une fenêtre, mais je ne peux pas voir dehors. J'entends la pluie. La prochaine fois qu'il descendra, j'essaierai de le faire me dire où nous sommes."

Elle soupira profondément. Peut-être qu'après avoir dormi de sa gueule de bois, Ron serait plus accommodant qu'il ne l'avait été ce matin-là.

"Tu es seule? Au sous-sol?"

"Il est à l'étage quelque part, mais pour l'instant je suis seule."

Elle a dû attendre quelques minutes avant de répondre. En attendant, elle s'est accrochée à la pierre d'émeraude qui pendait autour de son cou et l'a distraitement déplacée d'avant en arrière le long de la chaîne.

"Peux-tu décrire le sous-sol? Nous pourrons peut-être réduire les emplacements de cette façon."

Elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle. Cette fois, elle cherchait tout ce qui pourrait les aider à la localiser. Malheureusement, elle n'a rien vu qui puisse être utile.

"La cellule dans laquelle je suis mesure peut-être 8 mètres carrés. Il y a au moins une cellule à côté de celle-ci. Les murs et le sol sont en pierre. Il fait frais et humide." Un frisson froid la parcourut tandis qu'elle écrivait les mots. Elle éternua.

"Hermione. Ce n'est pas un sous-sol. C'est un cachot."

Elle n'a pas répondu. Il avait raison. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé pourquoi ma bague à chauffé ?"

"Non. Il m'a plus ou moins sauter dessus pour me..." Elle préféra ne pas élaborer, il semblait particulièrement sensible tous comme Harry à ce sujet. "Mais j'ai réussi à le rassurer et à m'acheter du temps avant qu'il ne retente. Ma fierté est peut-être meurtrie. Mon dos et mon cou sont douloureux. Sinon, je vais bien. Je n'aime vraiment pas ce sentiment d'être prise au piège. Ça me rappelle une grande partie de la guerre."

Un autre froid glacial parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir été capturée et retenue contre sa volonté. Interrogé.

Torturé.

Elle traça distraitement les lettres sur son bras alors qu'elle revivait la sensation du couteau taillant dans sa chair. Les souvenirs l'ont aspirée. Elle n'a plus jamais voulu être aussi impuissante, et pourtant elle était là.

"Je serai là dès que possible. Essaye d'obtenir plus d'informations. Cache le journal pour qu'il ne le trouve pas. Je te ferai savoir quand nous serons en route.

Les mots l'ont tirée de ses souvenirs et distraitement elle essuya les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler.

"Ok. Je te parlerais plus tard. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi. Je te verrai bientôt."

Elle a caché le journal dans sa botte. Puis elle a sorti un autre livre du sac et a commencé à lire.

Elle a lu jusqu'à ce que ses yeux deviennent flous et retombent.

Lorsque Ron descendit ensuite les escaliers, il la trouva recroquevillée dans le coin, le dos contre le mur et la tête appuyée sur l'autre mur. Ses genoux étaient devant elle et il y avait un livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

Elle dormait profondément.


	28. Chapitre 28

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre vingt-huit**

"Mione, réveille-toi."

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle tendit la main vers sa baguette. Sa main était vide et elle pouvait sentir la panique monter dans sa poitrine. Il lui a fallu un long moment pour se repérer et se rappeler où elle était. Elle se concentra sur les yeux bleus qui la fixaient avec un léger amusement.

"Ron. Tu m'as fait peur." Elle rit de l'anxiété et leva une main tremblante vers sa tête.

"Tu tremblais et te crispait ou quelque chose comme ça." Il s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle s'est repositionnée contre le mur et a essayé d'étirer son dos endolori. Elle éternua. Deux fois.

"Ça arrive parfois avec moi." Elle frissonna et enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

Il l'étudia pendant une minute avant de reculer par la porte et de la refermer derrière lui.

"Je t'ai apporté le déjeuner. Je reviendrai chercher le bol plus tard."

Elle regarda l'endroit vers lequel il pointait et vit un bol de soupe, un morceau de pain et une bouteille d'eau en plastique.

Elle soupira. C'était mieux que rien.

Elle se déplaça lentement, se dépliant et se tenant contre le mur avant de faire les quatre pas nécessaires pour se rendre à la nourriture. Elle se rassit et prit le bol dans ses deux mains. La soupe était tiède au mieux, mais elle la bu quand même.

"Pourquoi lis-tu des livres sur comment brisé les malédictions?" Demanda soudain Ron.

Elle a failli s'étouffer avec sa soupe. Ça y est c'était le moment, elle devait jouer finement.

"Oh. Hum. C'est pour le projet sur lequel je travaille." Elle leva les yeux vers lui et attendit.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore essayé de t'échapper?" Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre les barres de métal.

"Veux-tu que je le fasse?" Elle leva un sourcil vers lui. Puis elle prit le pain, en arracha un morceau et le plongea dans la soupe avant de le mettre dans sa bouche.

"Non. Je m'attendais juste à ce que tu sois plus ... Je ne sais pas. Difficile?"

Elle réfléchit un peu à sa réponse. Sa réponse honnête serait qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin. Draco la cherchait et la retrouverait bien assez tôt. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas lui dire ça, cependant.

"Eh bien, tu ne m'as pas vraiment blessé" Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle a jeté un coup d'œil avant d'ajouter " Tu n'es pas vraiment accommodante non plus, je suppose."

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'une pensée errante l'arrêtait. Sans Draco, elle n'aurait vraiment nulle part où aller. Son appartement était parti. Elle était essentiellement sans abri.

"Aussi" Continua-t-elle, ignorant cette pensée. "Je suis curieuse."

Il souffla un peu à ça puis posa la question évidente.

"Curieuse de quoi?"

Elle termina sa soupe et se leva lentement. Elle s'approcha de la porte et appuya une hanche contre les barreaux, reflétant sa position.

"Je suis curieuse à propos de toi. Le MLE te cherche depuis des semaines. Comment es-tu resté à l'écart du radar? As-tu eu de l'aide? Comment savais-tu que j'étais dans Diagon Alley? Où diable sommes-nous? Et que comptes-tu faire avec moi? " Elle haussa les épaules en énumérant nonchalamment ses questions.

Il sourit et visiblement détendu.

"Maintenant, c'est l'Hermione Granger que je connais."

"Je pourrais apprécier un matelas et une couverture. Il fait froid ici. Et une autre potion contre la douleur. Ce frisson est mauvais pour mes maux de tête." Elle frissonna de nouveau et éternua. "Je vais probablement attraper une pneumonie et je n'aurai plus à me soucier de la malédiction de toute façon."

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma. Après quelques secondes, il se tourna et ramassa son sac de perles sur le sol. Il l'ouvrit et fouilla pendant quelques minutes, sortant finalement une fiole de potion et une couverture en molleton.

"Il ne te reste qu'une fiole" A-t-il dit en lui tendant les articles à travers les barreaux. Elle les a pris avec reconnaissance.

"Je sais. C'est pourquoi je me suis arrêté à l'apothicaire. J'avais besoin de plus d'ingrédients pour faire un autre lot." Elle a ouvert le flacon et a avalé la moitié du contenu. "Je devrais rationner ce qu'il me reste."

Elle a essayé de lui rendre la fiole, mais il a refusé.

"Prends-la. Je peux t'en obtenir plus." Il la regardait étrangement. L'étudient. Ça commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise.

Au lieu d'en dire quelque chose, elle prit le reste de la potion et rendit la fiole.

"Merci" Lui dit-elle. Elle a également pris la couverture qu'il lui avait offerte. Ce n'était pas un matelas, mais c'était un peu mieux que rien. Elle l'enroula autour de ses épaules et ressentit un soulagement instantané du froid.

Il fouilla un peu plus dans son sac et sortit un oreiller. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il le poussa à travers les barreaux pour elle.

"Il y a aussi un lit pliant quelque part, tu sais." Elle sourit à moitié en prenant avec reconnaissance l'oreiller.

"Nous allons utiliser ça comme une incitation pour que tu restes une bonne fille, ouais?" Il lui sourit et se tourna pour partir.

Elle le regarda monter les escaliers. L'interaction entière avait été étrange. Elle se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de redescendre.

Elle attendit que la porte de l'étage se ferme avant de se calmer contre le mur et de sortir le journal de sa botte.

Aucun nouveau message ne l'attendait. Elle soupira. Il n'était pas encore en route, alors.

"Avez-vous eu de la chance?" Elle a écrit. Elle a attendu une réponse. Il a fallu plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne réponde.

"Pas tellement. Nous avons quelques pistes à explorer. Comment vas-tu?"

C'était une question délicate. Elle a frotté sa tempe. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète plus. Même si elle était sûre qu'il l'était déjà de toute façon.

"Pas de changement ici. Ce n'est pas idéal, bien sûr. Jusqu'à présent, il a été civil. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, et il m'a donné ma potion contre la douleur quand je l'ai demandée."

"Des maux de tête?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui. Et des tremblements. Il dit toujours qu'il ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que je suis malade. Mais il a vu les signes et posé des questions."

"A-t-il donné une indication de l'endroit où tu es détenu?"

Elle soupira.

"Non. Pas encore. Je suis sûr qu'il a eu de l'aide, cependant. Je ne sais pas encore de qui."

Puis elle a changé de sujet.

"As-tu déjà dormi?" Elle a demandé.

"Pas vraiment. et toi?"

"Un peu plus tôt, je me suis endormi en lisant. C'est tellement difficile pour moi de me concentrer maintenant." Elle secoua la tête même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. C'était une faiblesse qu'elle pouvait imputer au PCS." Je me sens à nouveau fatigué, mais je veux rester éveillé et lire encore pendant qu'il fait encore clair ici."

"Je vais aussi essayer de dormir ce soir."

Elle a pris le livre sur comment briser les malédictions qu'elle avait lu plus tôt ce matin et a repris là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Elle continua d'écrire à Draco de temps en temps au cours des prochaines heures. Elle lui a partagé les choses intéressantes qu'elle a trouvées en lisant. Il posait des questions et elle lisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve les réponses. C'était assez engageant et a fait passer l'après-midi rapidement. Pendant ce temps, elle a presque oublié qu'elle était détenue en tant que prisonnière, Merlin savait seulement à quelle distance de lui.

Ce fut lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher que la réalité s'installa. La pièce qui s'assombrissait rendait impossible la lecture ou l'écriture. Dans les derniers vestiges de lumière, elle lui a écrit un dernier message.

"Je dois me déconnecter maintenant pour la nuit. Je t'aime. Je te verrai dans mes rêves."

Sa réponse est arrivée quand il faisait presque trop sombre pour la lire, mais elle y est parvenue tout de même.

"Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour. Je te parlerai demain."

Dans la cellule maintenant sombre, elle serra le journal contre sa poitrine pendant un moment avant de le replacer dans sa botte. Elle a ensuite étendu la couverture sur le sol et s'est installée sur l'oreiller.

Son estomac grogna, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas encore dîné. Elle attendit le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte en haut des escaliers. Mais la maison au-dessus d'elle était silencieuse.

Elle s'endormit lentement, seule dans l'obscurité.

Draco ferma son journal et se frotta les yeux. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'elle avait été prise, plus de 30 heures plus tôt. Il lui avait promis qu'il dormirait, mais comment était-il censé faire ça? Sachant qu'elle était détenue dans un cachot?Sachant qu'elle n'était pas prise en charge? Il pouvait lire entre les lignes. Il pouvait dire qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle ne lui disait pas.

L'essentiel était qu'il lui avait complètement échoué. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser aller à Diagon Alley. Il aurait dû marcher avec elle pendant leur départ au lieu de faire confiance à Lovegood pour le faire.

Peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de sommeil.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et enroula ses bras autour de son oreiller. Il se coucha seulement un instant, avec l'intention de se lever bientôt. Cependant, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et il s'endormit profondément, seul dans son lit.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin au son du tonnerre et de l'éclair. Elle grogna pour elle-même alors que ses muscles endoloris protestaient. Elle roula en position assise et se frotta les yeux.

La pièce était encore sombre. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quelle heure il était. Il aurait pu être six heures ou midi.

Chaque coup de foudre la faisait sursauter. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les tempêtes. Elle s'éloigna le plus possible de la fenêtre, ce qui la plaça juste à côté de la porte. Elle releva ses genoux et les serra étroitement alors qu'elle regardait la tempête se déchaîner.

Elle était assise là depuis un moment lorsqu'elle a entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne se tourna pas pour le regarder. Il avait une lanterne à la main qu'il posa sur le sol.

"Je me suis souvenu que tu n'aimes pas les tempêtes." Il a parlé doucement.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle le regardait s'abaisser au sol et s'asseoir contre le mur de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Pas tellement" Acquiesça-t-elle. Elle était un peu impressionnée qu'il se souvienne au moins d'une choses sur elle. Elle l'a étudié. À la lumière de la lanterne, elle pouvait voir le regard troublé dans ses yeux. Elle y réfléchit un instant avant de lui demander.

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Ron?" Elle grimaça à quel point sa voix était faible. La défaite qu'elle ressentait dans son âme transparaissait dans sa question.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle pouvait jurer qu'elle avait vu la même défaite en lui.

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas." Sa main se leva du sol et il tendit la main pour la reposer contre son épaule.

"Je sais que c'est mal. Je sais que je vais finir à Azkaban. Je continue de me dire de te laisser partir, mais je ne peux pas me forcer à le faire."

Sa voix était à peine un murmure. Elle pouvait l'entendre malgré le hurlement du vent dehors. Il était essentielle qu'il comprenne par lui-même, elle avait attendu cette prise de conscience depuis ça capture. Maintenant elle pouvait avancer. Elle leva sa main vers la sienne et la serra doucement.

"J'ai une théorie" Murmura-t-elle.

"Bien sûr, tu en as une." Il roula des yeux mais serra sa main une nouvelle fois. "Est-ce que je suis un connard complet ou juste un psychopathe.?"

Elle sourit à sa blague. Ils ont changé de position pour se regarder directement à travers les barreaux. Elle tenait toujours sa main.

"Ça aussi c'est une théorie intéressante" Rit-elle légèrement. Le son insouciant résonna sur les murs de pierre. "Sérieusement, je pense que quelqu'un ta maudit. Harry et moi aussi-" À la mention de son ami, immédiatement la lueur violente revin en force " Putain je te laisserais pas le retrouver! Tu est à moi c'est clair!".

Par reflex elle recula et se mi en position de défense. " Calme, je suis la avec toi, essaye d'écouter c'est important. Il a commencé à avoir beaucoup de souvenirs en flash back comme si il avait été oublié. Moi même, je me sens comme si je pouvais enfin réfléchir clairement. Je pense que nous sommes maudit depuis des années, sixième année à Poudlard peut-être et que les différentes malédictions sont complètement actives depuis au moin trois ans. Je ne sais pas qui ni pourquoi, mais cette malédiction, j'en suis sûr, est ce qui te fait agir comme ça."

"Comme un Império ou quelque chose?" Son front se plissa de confusion.

"Quelque chose comme ça, mais ce n'est pas ça." Elle s'arrêta un instant et revin prudemment vers lui et serra sa main. "Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de savoir si j'ai raison."

Il se figea puis retira rapidement sa main, la passant dans ses cheveux avant de se pencher en avant et de l'épingler de son regard.

"Tu veux que je me livre." La déclaration ressemblait plus à une accusation.

Elle déglutit profondément.

"Tu dois être diagnostiqué par un briseur de malédiction. C'est la seule façon de savoir. Et si c'est vrai, ce sera ta défense contre les crimes que tu as commis."

"Et si ce n'est pas le cas? S'il n'y a pas de malédiction? Alors je vais pourrir à Azkaban pendant que tu t'éloignes pour vivre le reste de ta vie avec ce putain de Malfoy ou le super Harry!"

Elle pouvait sentir sa colère monter même s'il n'avait jamais élevé la voix.

"Il y a une malédiction, Ron. J'en suis sûr. Il faut que tu crois en moi" Elle espérait que le tremblement qu'elle entendait dans sa voix n'était que son imagination.

"A quel point es-tu sûr?" Ses yeux se plissèrent et ses mains agrippèrent les barreaux de la porte qui les séparaient.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je suis là, non? Le Ron que je connais ne m'aurait jamais fait aucune des choses que tu m'as faite." Elle le regarda dans les yeux et regarda son sens décliner.

"Tu étais dans Diagon Alley pour me trouver? C'était ton plan?" Il fit signe à la cellule dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis trois jours maintenant.

"Non" Souffla-t-elle et roula des yeux. "Evidemment non. Mais une fois que j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait, une fois que j'ai rassemblé les pièces, j'ai su que je devais te trouver et t'aider."

"Alors, tu les as laissé t'utiliser comme appât?" Il a demandé avec incrédulité.

"Eh bien, oui. J'ai même insisté."

Le tonnerre grondait dehors mais elle l'ignora. La tempête n'avait pas d'importance du tout. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'homme assis en face d'elle. L'homme qui avait été l'un de ses meilleurs amis. L'homme qui était assis dans le noir avec elle, implorant clairement de l'aide.

"Pourquoi?"

Il posa la même question que Draco avait posée. Elle ferma les yeux en se souvenant de l'expression sur son visage. C'était quelque chose qui s'apparentait à une trahison. Elle secoua la tête contre cette pensée. Elle devait rester concentrée sur Ron pour l'instant.

"Parce que tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Parce que cette malédiction est dangereuse pour nous deux. Et parce que je ne peux qu'espérer que si la situation était inversée, tu ferais tout ce que tu pourrais pour me sauver aussi."

Soudain, un tremblement traversa son bras et sa main tressaillit de façon incontrôlable, frappant la barre de métal. Elle attrapa son bras avec son autre main rapidement et le coinca sur ses genoux.

"Désolée" Marmonna-t-elle. "Ignore ça."

"Ça c'était quoi?" L'inquiétude se grava dans sa voix.

Le tremblement s'est arrêté, mais sa main palpitait de douleur. Elle a essayé de fléchir ses doigts mais a constaté qu'ils ne se plieraient pas.

"Juste un tremblement. Ce n'était rien."

Il la fixa un long moment, l'étudiant dans la faible lumière de la lanterne et le gris éclairant de la pièce.

"Tu es vraiment malade, n'est-ce pas?" Il parla doucement, osant croire ce que son cœur savait depuis le début.

"Oui. Je le suis vraiment." Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je suis au stade trois maintenant. Classé par des maux de tête extrêmes, l'épuisement, des vomissements, des tremblements et des convulsions."

" Et après tu vas..."

"Oui Ron après je vais mourir. "

Le tonnerre s'éloignait maintenant au loin. Quelque chose lui a dit que lorsque la lumière du jour reviendrait dans la pièce, leur compréhension mutuelle cesserait.

"Bill est un briseur de malédiction." Il proposa soudain.

"Bill ne peut pas témoigner pour toi. C'est ton frère."

"Quoi? Je me fiche de moi. Il peut t'aider. Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de briser la malédiction pour ton projet. Il peut t'aider. Il peut peut-être te guérir."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

"Ron." Elle déglutit profondément. "Je veux en quelque sorte te faire un câlin en ce moment."

Il a souri. Un véritable sourire qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps.

"Maintien cette pensée." Il détourna les yeux et elle pouvait presque jurer qu'il rougissait. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis étendit ses bras sur sa tête.

Ils semblaient tous les deux réaliser en même temps que la tempête s'était déclenchée. Il a continué à pleuvoir, mais une lumière douce filtrait à travers la fenêtre et éclairait la pièce.

Ron soupira profondément avant de se lever. Elle emboîta le pas et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle enroula sa main autour de l'un des bars. Sa main gauche. Sa main droite palpitait toujours douloureusement. Elle l'a laissé pendante inutilement à ses côtés.

Sa main couvrit la sienne, et comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, il la serra doucement.

"Je reviens tout de suite" A-t-il dit après un long moment. Puis, sans regarder en arrière, il monta les escaliers et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Hermione expira profondément et appuya sa tête contre les barreaux de sa prison. Outre sa main palpitante et le mal de tête qui battait derrière ses yeux, elle était complètement épuisée. Mentalement. Physiquement. Émotionnellement.

Elle ne savait pas combien elle pouvait prendre de plus.

Fidèle à sa parole, Ron revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se reprit rapidement en le regardant descendre les escaliers avec une assiette de nourriture et une bouteille d'eau.

Il ouvrit la petite porte et fit glisser l'assiette et la bouteille à travers. Puis il sortit un flacon de sa poche et le lui tendit à travers les barreaux.

"Potion pour soulager la douleur. Ta tête te fait encore mal. Je peux la voir dans tes yeux."

Elle a pris le flacon avec reconnaissance.

"Je te remercie." Elle voulait dire chaque mot.

"Mange. Je reviendrai plus tard." Il hocha la tête vers la nourriture et repartit.

Elle s'assit par terre et mangea la nourriture qu'il lui avait donnée: du pain grillé avec de la gelée de raisin, des pommes de terre frites et du bacon. Elle a ensuite examiné sa main. Lentement, elle a pu bouger chaque doigt à l'exception du majeur de sa main droite. Il commencé à enflé et avait une teinte violette.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire s'il était cassé ou si l'articulation était coincée. Sans sa baguette, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Elle a pu arracher quelques morceaux de tissu de son maillot de corps et, en utilisant ses dents et sa bonne main, elle les a enroulées autour de son majeur et de l'annulaire à côté. L'attelle de fortune a atténué une partie de la douleur lancinante.

Elle ouvrit le flacon qu'il lui avait donné et le renifla pour s'assurer qu'elle était la bonne potion. Elle n'y sentit rien, alors elle l'inclina et avala le contenu. Puis elle s'allongea sur sa couverture et son oreiller et ferma les yeux pendant que la potion prenait effet.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond.


	29. Chapitre 29

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre vingt-neuf**

Draco se tenait près de la fenêtre, regardant la tempête se dérouler. Elle avait soudainement frappé au petit matin. Il était midi passé et elle commençait enfin à se calmer.

Il regarda le journal avec inquiétude pour probablement la millième fois ce jour-là. Toujours pas de nouveau message.

Il fit tourner la bague autour de son doigt avec inquiétude. Elle allait bien, se dit-il. Elle devait aller bien. Sinon, il l'aurait su.

Derrière lui, Blaise, Harry, Luna, Theo et Oliver Wood étaient assis autour de la table de la salle de conférence pour discuter de leurs progrès, ou de leur absence, tout en mangeant un déjeuner de sandwichs et de frites qui avaient été fournis par le ministère.

"Draco, mec, tu dois manger quelque chose." Appela Théo.

Il soupira profondément et s'assit sur une chaise. Il prit la nourriture devant lui, mangeant de petites bouchées ici et là. Et il fixa le journal, voulant qu'il commence à briller avec un nouveau message. Ça faisait dix-huit heures depuis sa dernière communication avec elle. Pas qu'il comptait ou quoi que ce soit.

"Rien pour le moment?" Demanda Potter alors qu'il regardait lui aussi le livre relié en cuir qui était posé sur la table.

Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de répondre à une question aussi stupide, alors à la place, il continua à triturer sa nourriture.

Au cours des deux derniers jours, le groupe à la table avait rendu visite à tous les membres de la famille Weasley. Ils étaient allés à tous les endroits que Ronald Weasley avait connus ou fréquenté. Ils avaient même contacté le professeur Trelawney pour voir si elle pouvait voir l'emplacement d'Hermione.

Tous leurs efforts étaient vides. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Ron Weasley ou Hermione Granger nulle part.

Blaise posa la question évidente "Alors quelle est notre prochaine décision, maintenant ?"

Personne n'avait de réponse.

Le groupe a commencé à se disperser. Harry et Luna ont décidés de vérifier à nouveau le Terrier. Theo et Blaise ont décidé de revoir le reste des membres de la famille Weasley. Et Oliver est allé parler à quelques vieux colocataires de Gryffondor pour voir si l'un d'eux avait vu Ron récemment.

Draco resta dans la salle de conférence, se sentant inutile et épuisé. Il était assis à regarder le journal. Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête tomba en avant pour s'appuyer contre la table.

Il s'est réveillé quelques heures plus tard pour découvrir que la pièce était sombre et que le journal était toujours silencieux.

Ron la regardait dormir. Elle dormait depuis des heures. De temps en temps, son corps tremblait ou ses bras battaient. C'était inquiétant. Il sentait qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle ne lui disait pas sur sa santé. C'était pire que d'être malade. Il à vue qu'elle souffrait. Pourquoi ne l'avait ils jamais remarqué avant.

Il réfléchit à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue ce matin. Elle voulait qu'il se rende, qu'il obtienne de l'aide pour lui-même, mais elle minimisait l'aide dont elle a besoin.

C'était l'Hermione dont il était tombé amoureux. La fille désintéressée qui avait pris soin de lui et Harry à l'école et pendant la guerre, leurs sauvant la vie tant de fois. La femme courageuse qui avait résisté à la torture aux mains d'une psychopathe et qui n'avait jamais craqué.

La femme qui l'avait embrassé pour s'être inquiété du bien-être des elfes de maison.

Et lui qu'avait-il fait? Il avait mis cette magnifique femme dans une cage. Il la retenait captive.

Il a essayé de la libérer. Il s'est acharné de toutes ses force à ouvrir la porte.

Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Quelque chose l'arrêtait.

Il ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs respirations profondes.

Hermione avait dit que c'était comme l'impérieux mais différent. Avec l'impérieux, une instruction aurait été donnée comme "N'ouvrez pas la porte de la cellule".

Il avait ouvert la porte plus d'une fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, donc ce n'était pas ça.

Il avait pu ouvrir la porte quand il était inquiet pour elle. C'est peut-être l'intention qui l'a arrêté. S'il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir, peut-être pourrait-il ouvrir la porte?

Elle tressaillit de nouveau et haleta à haut voix. Son corps entier semblait vibrer. Son petit cri le fit sursauter et il tendit la main vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit immédiatement.

Elle s'immobilisa et se rendormit, se recroquevillant sous la fine couverture. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux. Le choc parcourut ses veines.

Elle avait raison. Bien sûr, elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison.

Lentement, il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il repoussa certains de ses cheveux de son front et se pencha pour placer un doux baiser au-dessus de ses yeux.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Il attendit quelques battements de cœur, puis il se leva et s'éloigna, la laissant de nouveau enfermée seule dans la pièce en pierre.

Une fois à l'étage, il a commencé à élaborer des scénarios, un plan dans lequel il pourrait se rendre sans vraiment se rendre. Elle avait pris de gros risques pour l'aider, maintenant c'était à lui de la sauver de lui-même.

Enfin, il a décidé d'envoyer une lettre à son meilleur ami.

"Retrouve-moi à Godric's Hollow. Viens seul."

Il envoya le message et partit quelques instants plus tard, se disant qu'il devait parler à Harry, pour obtenir de l'aide pour Hermione quelle que soit la maladie qu'elle avait.

La maison où les parents de Harry ont été tués était effrayante si tard dans la nuit. Un épais brouillard s'était installé sur la zone. Ron se demanda brièvement s'il verrait même l'attaque arriver, celle qu'il savait mériter.

Il fut surpris quand, hors du brouillard, vint une question plutôt qu'une malédiction.

"Ron? C'est toi?"

"Harry" Répondit-il. Toujours aucune malédiction ne vola dans l'air. Il laissa délibérément sa baguette dans sa manche.

Son meilleur ami entra dans la petite clairière et lui fit face. Sa baguette était tirée et pointée directement sur lui.

Ron laissa ses yeux s'éloigner d'Harry pendant un moment. Il lui avait spécifiquement dit de venir seul, mais il était certain qu'il y en avait d'autres. En train de regarder. Écoute. Attendre. Prêt à intervenir et à le sortir si besoin est.

"Où est Hermione" Demanda Harry, sans tourner autour du pot.

"En lieu sûr." Répondit-il avec un profond soupir, s'appuyant sur le banc sur lequel il était assis. Harry hésita un instant, puis s'assit à côté de lui.

"Elle a une théorie. T'en a-t-elle parlé?" Les yeux de Ron restèrent sur la rue brumeuse pendant qu'il parlait.

"Elle l'a fait. Juste avant son enlèvement."

Ron gloussa. Harry ne lui envoya aucun coup de poing et il en était content.

"D'accord. Elle est un génie, tu le sais." Il devait être prudent. Il ne pouvait pas simplement sortir et dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Il a essayé. Ça ne voulait tout simplement pas sortir. C'était frustrant comme l'enfer.

"La sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération" Acquiesça Harry. "Où est-elle?"

"Je te l'ai dit, elle est en sécurité. Je ne peux pas te dire où. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas."

Harry soupira.

Quelques instants plus tard, des bruits de pas doux se faisaient entendre sur le trottoir. Ils se tendirent et attendirent jusqu'à ce qu'une forme féminine apparaisse.

Ron n'était que légèrement surpris de voir Luna se matérialiser hors du brouillard.

"Luna! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Harry siffla entre ses dents serrées.

"Bonjour Harry. Bonjour Ron." Elle ignora sa question en souriant aux deux hommes. "Il se fait tard. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant."

Elle se tenait entre les deux, face à eux, et tendait une main à chacun.

Harry la regarda pendant un bref instant.

"Où allons-nous?" Il a demandé.

"A St. Mungo, bien sûr, il faut le soigner comme Hermione l'a exigé."

Elle n'attendit qu'un instant avant qu'il ne lui prenne la main. Pour Ron, ça prit plusieurs longs battements de cœur avant qu'il ne tende la main et enroule sa main autour de la sienne. Elle lui sourit brièvement, puis elle les fit tourner, les faisant disparaître. Ils se sont présentés quelques instants plus tard devant l'hôpital sorcier.

Ron était nerveux. Il savait ce qui était en jeu. Si Hermione avait tort, il irait à Azkaban pour longtemps. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir tort. Il avait confiance en elle.

Harry et Luna le flanquèrent alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs. Ils furent conduits dans une salle d'examen privée où il s'assit lourdement et attendit que le guérisseur entre. Il ferma les yeux et se rappela encore et encore qu'il faisait ça pour Hermione, pour l'aider.

Quand le guérisseur est entré, Luna lui a parlé. Elle a expliqué qu'ils pensaient qu'il pourrait être sous l'influence d'une malédiction. Ils avaient besoin que la malédiction soit identifiée et brisée et d'être prudent car elle était ancienne.

Le guérisseur sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un briseur de malédiction. Ensemble, ils l'ont examiné. Ils lui ont posé des questions. Certains, il pouvait répondre, d'autres non. Certaines étaient de simples questions. D'autres étaient beaucoup plus difficiles.

Dans la pièce voisine, Draco et Blaise regardaient par une fenêtre sans teint.

Draco essaya d'écouter objectivement, mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis près de vingt-quatre heures. Et si Weasley lui avait fait quelque chose et se rendait par culpabilité?

Il tripota la bague a son doigt. Il n'avait senti aucun danger pour elle. Enfer, peut-être que cette fichues choses ne marchaient même pas ou plus.

Harry, Luna et le guérisseur les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, laissant Ron et le briseur de malédiction seuls.

"Nous détectons une malédiction qui semble être en vigueur depuis un certain temps, elle semble avoir fusionné en lui, je n'avais jamais vu ça avant, si nous n'avions pas su qu'il fallait la chercher nous ne l'aurions jamais trouvé." A expliqué le guérisseur. "Tom va essayer de la défaire. Elle semble déjà être instable, ça facilitera le retrait. Car nous naviguons à l'aveugle ici."

Ils ont regardé le briseur de malédiction au travail. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps avant de regarder les fenêtres et de hocher la tête.

Un instant plus tard, Weasley s'effondra au sol.

"Ron!" Cria Harry. "Qu'est-il arrivé?" Il se tourna vers le guérisseur pour des réponses.

"C'est bon signe" Sourit-elle. "Quand une malédiction est brisée, en particulier une qui est en place depuis si longtemps, le corps d'une personne peut parfois se fermer momentanément pour se réinitialiser."

Draco et Blaise se regardèrent, leurs yeux se rencontrant alors qu'ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose. Hermione, évanouie à la cafétéria il y a des semaines.

"J'aimerais parler à Tom" A-t-il dit au guérisseur.

"Bien sûr." Elle sourit à nouveau et sortit de la pièce. Harry et Luna suivirent. Pendant qu'ils allaient vérifier Ron, le briseur de malédiction entra pour parler à Draco.

"Quel genre de malédiction était-ce?" Il a demandé immédiatement.

"C'était un sort d'amour. Un peu de charme de contrainte jeté pour faire bonne mesure. Et un charme de mémoire sélectif tous mélangés. Une magie très noir évidemment."

"Si quelqu'un était sous l'influence de cette malédiction, comment pourrait-elle se briser toute seule?"

Tom plissa les sourcils et s'appuya contre le mur.

"Eh bien, ils étaient tous connectés" A-t-il commencé. "Si l'une venait à se briser, Elles se briseraient tous. Il faudrait cependant qu'il y ait un catalyseur."

"Alors si cette personne tombait amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et ce même sous l'influence du sort d'amour?" Demanda Blaise en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco.

Tom y réfléchit un long moment avant de hocher la tête.

"C'est très rare, mais ça pourrait arriver. Il faudrait que ce soit un amour profond, le cœur et l'âme, C'est une de nos lois magique les plus anciennes le pouvoir de l'amour par l'âme, mais nous n'avons que très peu d'informations sur ça. Mais oui ça pourrait briser le lien de la malédiction car si l'âme reconnaît son autre moitier alors oui, la magie dès deux se liraient pour détruire l'obstacle à leur lien."

Blaise était perdu. "Qu'est-ce que l'amour par l'âme exactement?"

"Et bien pour simplifier on pourrait parler d'âme soeur, mais il n'y a rien de prédestiné, il faut que le coeur aime lui aussi. C'est une magie complexe et peut connu. Le même genre de magie qui à très certainement sauver Mr. Potter lorsqu'il était enfant en détruisant un sort de mort."

Draco ferma les yeux. Aurait-elle déjà pu être aussi profondément amoureuse de lui? À l'époque, ils parlaient dans le journal depuis plusieurs semaines. Savait-elle que c'était lui? Quand elle a vacillé et qu'il l'a stabilisée, avait-elle su qu'il était celui qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille la nuit? Son âme savait-elle qu'ils appartenaient ensemble, assez pour briser une malédiction qui la tenait depuis des années?

"Merci, Tom. Nous aurons probablement besoin de vous pour témoigner de cette malédiction sur Mr Weasley." Blaise renvoya l'homme et regarda Draco avec lassitude.

"Allez, Roméo. Allons chercher ta Juliette." Plaisanta-t-il.

Ron ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Harry et Luna étaient d'un côté de son lit. Le guérisseur était de l'autre côté. Malfoy et Zabini se tenaient au bout de son lit. Ils le regardaient tous.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Demanda-t-il avec stupeur.

"La malédiction a été brisée. Comment vous sentez-vous?" C'est le guérisseur qui lui a répondu.

"Je me sens... moi, enfin. et... fatigué. Confus. Horrifié."

"C'est normal. Plus de souvenirs reviendront lentement. Nous vous garderons ici sous observation pendant quelques jours."

"Weasley" Malfoy le cloua avec son regard argent. "Peux-tu nous dire où est Hermione maintenant?"

Il sentit sa colère monter. Il détestait Malfoy. Il avait toujours détesté Malfoy et il le ferait probablement toujours. Il ne voulait pas que le furet le voie ainsi, sachant qu'il avait été maudit.

Il a essayé de calmer la colère face à son agresseur d'enfance et s'est concentré sur la question.

Hermione. Malfoy voulait savoir où elle était. Un assaut de souvenirs l'a agressé. Il se voyait la plaquer sur un canapé, la touchant alors qu'elle essayait de le repousser. Il la voyait recroquevillée sur le sol, enveloppée dans une couverture, tremblante et souffrante.

Son estomac roula.

"Oh Merlin. Hermione. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Non, non, non." Il secoua la tête tandis que son estomac roulait à nouveau et qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. "Elle va me tuer."

"Elle ne le fera pas" Lui assura Harry. "C'est elle qui l'a compris. Elle savait que tu n'étais pas toi-même."

" Harry je lui fais du mal. Merlin, j'allais la... je l'aurais vraiment fait. Je..." Il avait les deux mains sur la tête appapparemment perdu dans sa culpabilité.

"Où est-elle?" Demanda encore Malfoy le coupant.

Ron le regarda de nouveau. Le regarda vraiment. Il pouvait voir la peur et l'anxiété qui étaient cachées sous la surface. Elle avait disparu depuis trois jours, et Draco Malfoy était malade d'inquiétude à son sujet.

"Elle dormait quand je suis partie." Il murmura. "Elle a besoin d'aide. Elle est malade ou peut-être a-t-elle aussi été maudite? Elle a besoin de quelqu'un. J'ai essayé de la libérer, mais j'y arrivait pas. S'il te plaît, dis-lui juste que je suis désolé."

"Weasley" Grogna-t-il en signe d'avertissement.

"Spinner's End." Il a répondu. "Je suis resté à Spinner's End tout ce temps."

Malfoy n'hésita pas. Il n'a attendu personne. Il est sorti sans regarder en arrière et il était parti.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, le ciel s'était déjà assombri. La tempête était passée et la lune était visible au-dessus d'elle. La lumière qu'elle fournissait l'aidait à distinguer l'assiette de nourriture que Ron lui avait laissée.

Elle a mangé et elle a regardé la lune à travers la petite fenêtre. Elle se demandait ce que faisait Draco. Il faisait trop sombre pour lui écrire. Elle a quand même sorti le journal, mais il ne brillait pas d'un nouveau message.

Elle soupira profondément. Ses doigts trouvèrent le collier qu'il lui avait donné et elle le déplaça d'avant en arrière le long de la chaîne alors qu'elle se souvenait du rêve qu'elle avait fait.

Ils étaient dans une jolie petite maison au sommet d'une falaise. Ils riaient. Il y avait un chien qui courait dans la cour. Et les mains de Draco s'étaient posées sur son ventre.

Son cœur se brisa au pur bonheur sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait que souhaiter le rendre aussi heureux dans la vraie vie.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là. Le temps avait perdu son sens pour elle dans le cachot. Lorsque la porte au-dessus d'elle s'ouvrit, elle sursauta au bruit soudain.

"Hermione?" Une voix a appelée dans le noir. Son cœur a sauté un battement.

"Draco?" Se demanda-t-elle, n'osant crier si elle s'était trompée.

"Maya? Tu es ici?"

Elle se leva rapidement. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Son chevalier était enfin arrivé pour la sauver.

"Draco!" Elle essaya de crier, mais sa voix semblait faible même à ses oreilles. "Je suis ici!"

La lumière de sa baguette descendit les escaliers. Elle pouvait voir son visage dans la lumière vive. Il s'arrêta à la porte et la regarda. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il avait vu. Elle ne s'était pas baigné ni brossé les cheveux depuis des jours. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements. Elle devait sentir mauvais.

Il s'en fichait de tout ça. Il tendit la main à travers les barreaux et toucha son visage, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle était réelle.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant un moment. Il a essayé la porte. C'était verrouillé, bien sûr.

"Recule" Lui dit-il. Elle recula tandis qu'il frappait la porte avec un Bombarda bien placée. La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment.

Elle était alors dans ses bras. Elle le tenait comme un radeau de sauvetage, s'accrochant à lui alors qu'il s'accrochait à elle.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils ont entendu des voix au-dessus d'eux qu'ils se sont séparés.

"Allons-y." Dit-il doucement, la tirant vers la porte, il lui lança un sort de rafraîchissement pour préserver sa dignité. "Allons à la maison."

Cela sembla leur prendre une éternité pour retourner à la maison de Draco.Tout le monde voulait la voir, lui parler et voir si elle allait bien. Elle ne voulait pas être impolie, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus exactement socialiser. Heureusement, Draco a rapidement repris son humeur et l'a éloignée d'eux dès qu'il la pu.

Quand ils sont finalement rentrés chez eux, la première chose qu'elle a faite a été de prendre une longue douche chaude. Elle se tenait sous le jet laissant juste la chaleur s'infiltrer dans ses os. Une fois qu'elle s'est enfin sentie réchauffe, elle a commencé à se laver les cheveux et le corps.

Une heure plus tard, elle sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa dans une serviette verte duveteuse. Elle essuya ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle put et commença la tâche fastidieuse d'essayer de passer au peigne les nœuds accumulés ces derniers jours.

Elle avait à peine commencé quand on frappa doucement à la porte.

"Entre." Elle continua d'essayer de se coiffer même lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Draco s'avança.

Il avait évidemment aussi pris une douche. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et il portait un pantalon de flanelle et un t-shirt noir.

"Hey." Il s'appuya contre le mur et la regarda.

"Heu" Répondit-elle. "Ça va me prendre une éternité pour me coiffer. Je ferais mieux de tout couper et de recommencer."

Elle rit, mais elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

"Ne fais pas ça, J'adore tes cheveux long." Rit-il. Puis il s'est avancé derrière elle et a pris le peigne de sa main. En partant du bas, il se fraya lentement un chemin dans le désordre emmêlé.

Elle le regarda dans le miroir pendant qu'il travaillait. Parfois, ses yeux rencontraient les siens et il s'arrêtait. Sa bouche s'ouvrait comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, puis elle se referma et il recommença à se peigner les cheveux.

Quand il eut finalement fini, elle lui sourit et se retourna.

"Merci" Dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le comptoir. "Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu penses."

"Ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain" Lui dit-il. Elle haussa les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Il soupira profondément.

"D'accord. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, mais je ne sais pas trop comment."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et attendit.

"D'accord" Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. "Je parlais au briseur de malédiction de St. Mungo's et il m'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant."

Il s'avança et plaça ses mains sur sa taille. Elle n'hésita pas à placer ses mains sur son torse, puis elle les fit glisser autour de son cou.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

"Si une personne a été maudite avec un sort d'amour, parfois - et c'est très rare, ce sort peut être brisé."

"Comment?" Elle le rapprocha un peu plus.

"Seulement si cette personne tombe profondément amoureuse d'une autre, de son cœur et de son âme. Le briseur de sort à simplifier en parlant d'âme soeur mais il a dit que le coeur devait aimer lui aussi. Alors l'amour qu'ils partagent pourrait vaincre la malédiction et la forcer à se briser."

Il plongea la tête et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant.

Il s'éloigna trop tôt à son goût et plaça son front contre le sien.

"Il y a plus." Il respirait profondément. "Lorsqu'une malédiction en place depuis longtemps est brisée, la victime peut parfois perdre connaissance pendant plusieurs minutes."

Elle l'attira pour un autre baiser avant de comprendre pleinement ce qu'il lui disait. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble dans un baiser intense qui les laissait tous les deux en redemander.

"Draco, attends." Elle le repoussa et le contourna pour se donner de l'espace. "Tu parles de ce jour à la cafétéria? C'est à ce moment que la malédiction a éclaté?"

"Ça a du sens." Il haussa les épaules en se retournant et prit sa place appuyée contre le comptoir. "C'était notre premier contact physique depuis que tu avais été maudite"

Ses yeux dardèrent d'un côté à l'autre alors qu'elle contemplait les informations qu'il venait de lui donner. Quand elle le regarda de nouveau, il était appuyé contre le comptoir avec ses mains sur le comptoir et un sourire suffisant sur son visage.

Elle plissa les yeux et croisa les bras, dépassant sa hanche d'un côté.

"Tu penses que j'étais déjà amoureuse de toi alors? C'est impossible. Nous n'avions même pas parlé depuis des années avant ce jour."

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Nous communiquions depuis des semaines."

"Je ne le savais pas, cependant."

"Peut-être que tu l'as fait. Peut-être que tu le savais dans ton cœur, même si ton cerveau ne s'était pas encore rendu compte."

Elle cligna des yeux. Deux fois.

"Tu as dit que l'amour qu'ils partageaient pourrait briser la malédiction. Cela signifie-t-il que cet amour devrait être réciproque pour qu'il fonctionne?" Elle a demandé.

"Je pense que oui. Il a dit que c'était le même genre de magie ancienne qui avait sauver Potter du sort de mort lorsqu'il était enfant."

Elle se rapprocha de lui et enroula de nouveau ses bras autour de son cou. Il baissa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa profondément.

Ils ne sauraient jamais si c'est ainsi que cela s'est réellement passé, mais ça avait certainement du sens. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. À ce moment-là, cependant, elle ne se souciait vraiment pas de trouver la réponse.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être dans ses bras et dormir à nouveau dans un vrai lit.


	30. Chapitre 30

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre trente**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées.

Hermione avait passé la majeure partie de ce temps au lit. Ses jours et ses nuits dans le cachot lui avaient pris plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle s'était réveillée le lendemain matin avec de la fièvre et une toux désagréable. Il lui a fallu des jours pour qu'elle redevienne normale.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Elle portait un jean bleu foncé et un pull rose pâle avec ses bottes marron préférées. Ses cheveux pendaient librement dans son dos et autour de ses épaules, encadrant son visage qui était pâle et mince. Elle essaya de se maquiller un petit peu, pour donner le change.

Elle était nerveuse à propos de la prochaine réunion, ce qui était bien sûr ridicule.

Sa main trouva le pendentif émeraude qui pendait toujours autour de son cou. Ses doigts le tenaient fermement et elle le poussait d'avant en arrière le long de la chaîne.

Avec une profonde inspiration, elle se leva et s'éloigna de la coiffeuse. Elle l'avait retardé assez longtemps. Une fois sa décision prise, elle traversa rapidement la maison et entra dans la cheminée. Des flammes vertes ont éclaté autour d'elle alors qu'elle laissait tomber la poudre et indiquait sa destination. Quelques instants plus tard, elle est apparue à Grimmauld Place.

Harry et Ron étaient déjà là. Elle pouvait entendre leurs voix venant de la cuisine. La nostalgie l'envahit alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir et se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils étaient assis à table en pleine conversation. Ils ne l'ont pas entendue avant qu'elle ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

"Salut les gars." Elle fit une pause à l'intérieur de l'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aient reconnue. Harry lui fit un petit sourire. Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil puis baissa les yeux pleins de culpabilité pour regarder ses mains.

Elle sortit la chaise et s'assit à la tête de la table avec Harry à sa droite et Ron à sa gauche. Kreature lui a apporté une bière au beurre, s'en plaignant tout le temps. Malgré son attitude, elle le remercia et but une petite gorgée.

"Je suis désolé, Mione. Je ne sais même pas par ou commencer pour te présenter mes excuses." Ron parlait d'une voix si petite qu'elle pouvait à peine l'entendre.

"Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Nous le savons tous." Elle haussa les épaules et prit un autre gorgée. "J'ai parlé à Kingsley hier et lui ai demandé de retirer toutes les charges retenues contre toi."

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent et il la fixa pendant un long moment.

"Tu l'as fait?" Demanda Harry, presque aussi choqué que Ron.

"Bien sûr. Il ne m'aurait jamais traité comme ça sans la malédiction. En plus de ça, j'ai promis qu'il n'irait pas à Azkaban s'il se rendait. La chose la plus importante maintenant est de comprendre qui était cette personne qui nous a maudit tous en premier lieu. "

"Et comment la malédiction a été brisée. Je veux dire, si tu n'avais pas brisé cette première malédiction, nous vivrions tous toujours dans une misère inconsciente." Déclara Harry.

Hermione sentit un frisson couler dans son dos alors qu'elle se permettait de penser au temps perdu pour chacun d'eux.

"Je pense en fait que je connais la réponse à cette question" Elle plongea la tête pour cacher ses joues brûlantes et le sourire qui se répandit soudain sur ses lèvres.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard interrogateur mais attendirent qu'elle continue.

"Bien alors." Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et poussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle savait qu'Harry était au courant de sa relation avec Draco, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment Ron allait gérer la nouvelle. Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux l'approcher délicatement.

"Il s'avère que la malédiction a été entièrement brisée par accident. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une malédiction avant plusieurs semaines plus tôt."

"Comment cela fonctionnerait-il? As-tu accidentellement brisé la malédiction pendant que tu travaillais sur ton projet ou quelque chose?" Ron avait l'air confus.

"C'est une bonne idée, mais non. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé." Elle fit une pause alors qu'elle essayait de trouver la meilleure façon de leur expliquer.

"Connaissez-vous le conte moldu, Blanche-Neige?" Elle a finalement demandé.

Ron et Harry partagèrent un regard confus.

"C'est celui avec les nains?" Demanda lentement Harry.

"Oui, c'est ça. La belle-mère maléfique de Blanche-Neige lui donne une pomme maudite qui la fait entrer dans un profond sommeil. Elle ne peut être réveillée que par un baiser de son véritable amour."

Ron fronça les sourcils.

"Attends une minute. Je connais cette histoire. Ce n'est pas du tout une histoire moldue. Ma mère la racontait à Ginny quand elle était petite."

Hermione le regarda pendant un long moment avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer.

"Ce n'est pas la question. Il s'avère que dans le cas d'un charme d'amour, il y a une façon de le briser sans antidote ni contre-sort."

"Un vrai baiser d'amour?" Harry avait l'air sceptique. Il n'avait jamais su qu'Hermione était romantique auparavant, ni mettre n'importe quel vérités dans un tel non-sens.

"Eh bien, ça ne doit pas être un baiser en soi." Elle tripota ses mains et but une gorgé dans son verre avant de continuer. "Ça peut être quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un simple toucher du bras par la personne que votre cœur et votre âme reconnaissent comme leur autre moitié."

Le silence s'installe autour de la table. Harry et Ron échangèrent des regards confus tandis qu'Hermione s'éloignait et attendait qu'ils lui posent les questions qu'elle savait venir.

"Alors" Les sourcils de Ron se froncèrent. "Tu ma trompé?"

Il n'était ni accusateur ni en colère. Il était simplement confus et lui a demandé de clarifier.

"Non. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé."

Ils la regardaient toujours avec scepticisme.

"Peut-être que je devrais commencer par le début" Dit-elle avec un soupir.

"Ron, il y a quelques années, j'ai créé un ensemble de journaux et je t'en ai donné un pour Noël. Les journaux étaient liés de sorte que quoi que j'écrive dans le mien, tu puisse lire dans le tien. Je t'ai écrit quelques fois au début, mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu. Je pensais que le charme n'était peut-être pas tout à fait correct et que les messages ne passaient pas." Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et soupira de nouveau en voyant l'expression sur son visage. Il n'avait évidemment aucune idée de quoi elle parlait.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a quelques mois, tu as emballé les livres que je t'avais achetés au fil des ans et tu les as jetés à la poubelle. Un de tes voisins les a trouvés et a gardé ceux qu'il voulait. Il a donné le reste à un ami, le journal était dans cette ce là. "

Harry rit, une petite bouffée d'air alors qu'il repoussait un peu son siège. Les yeux d'Hermione rencontrèrent les siens et il sourit juste un peu.

"Vas-y" L'encouragea-t-il, même si elle avait la nette impression qu'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

"Une nuit, à l'improviste, j'ai reçu un message dans mon journal. Je ne savais pas à qui je parlais, mais il me connaissait. Nous avons commencé à correspondre. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. Je me suis retrouvé impatiente de lire ce qu'il avait à dire et a vouloir savoir de plus en plus qui il était vraiment." Elle se surprit à sourire en se souvenant de l'excitation de trouver un nouveau message et de lire ce qu'il avait à dire. Ses messages l'avaient fait se sentir spéciale. Voulu. Nécessaire.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle secoua la tête contre les pensées et reprit son histoire.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jour-là à la cafétéria, quand tu m'as apporté le gâteau que je ne pouvais pas manger. Je passais une mauvaise journée. Je n'avais rien mangé et ma glycémie était basse. J'ai donné les dernières parts de gâteau, mais je sentais mal. Quand je me suis retourné, j'ai eu un fort étourdissement. Je me suis presque évanoui alors, mais il a mis sa main sur mon bras pour me stabiliser. Je ne savais pas que je lui écrivais. Mais mon mon cœur savait. Mon âme savait. Nos yeux se sont rencontrés et la malédiction a été brisée. Je me suis évanoui. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais confus au début, mais ensuite tout semblait tellement plus clair. "

Les yeux de Ron se durcirent et il repoussa sa chaise de la table. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et se tendit en prévision d'un de ses accès de colère. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle s'était rétrécie sur elle-même, les mains légèrement en avant ; un réflexe qu'elle avait obtenu au cours des deux dernières années, amplifié par sa violence heureusement nouvelle des dernières semaines..

Harry le remarqua cependant, tout comme Ron.

Il recula de plusieurs pas et regarda la table pendant un moment, puis il relâcha une profonde inspiration.

"Mione a tu peur de moi?" Sa voix tremblait sur le dernier mot. Harry c'était inpersetiblement placer devant lui.

Elle degluti et se repris. " Ron, dernièrement, tu est entré chez moi par effraction, tu ma frappé, essayer de lier mon âme, kidnappé et séquestré dans un cachot et tu as essayé de me violer plutôt brutalement trois fois dont la dernière était il y a à peine deux semaines. Alors oui Ron j'ai peur de toi et ce même si je sais que tu n'est pas responsable." Elle le vit palir et ses yeux s'humidifier.

Néanmoins il fallait appeler un chat un chat. Il en avait besoin pour passer à autre chose. "Il me faudra du temps pour être de nouveau à l'aise autour de toi et retrouver notre amitié. Mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, modère ton tempérament autour de moi." Une larme coula de ses yeux alors qu'il hochait la tête pour l'instant incapable de parler. Après un temps il repris plus calme.

"Malfoy?" Il grogna la voix rauque.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration elle-même et essaya de dissiper la tension dans son corps.

"Draco" Confirma-t-elle.

Il y eut un long silence avant de répondre.

"Eh bien, c'est tout simplement génial" Marmonna-t-il en jetant ses mains en l'air de façon théâtrale. "Maintenant, je dois ma vie à ce furet. Vous ne vous attendez pas tout les deux à ce que je commence à aimer le connard maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"

Il la regarda avec une horreur simulée sur son visage qui se transforma lentement en un sourire.

Hermione lâcha un rire nerveux alors que la tension commençait à s'écouler de son corps. Un Ron qui blaguait était plus proche de celui qui avait été son ami.

"Merlin nous en préserve, Ron. Je ne m'attendrais jamais à une telle chose." Elle roula des yeux et un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage.

Le rire a rempli la pièce lorsque la tension a éclaté et que les trois amis se sont détendus pour la première fois.

"Sérieusement, cependant" Dit Harry après que le rire se soit éteint. "Malfoy? Que pourrais-tu voir en lui?"

Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure. Cette fois pour retenir un sourire. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle rayonnait absolument de joie à ce moment-là.

"Je ne sais pas. Beaucoup de petites choses vraiment. Il est doux et drôle et intelligent et ..."

"S'il te plait arrête" S'étouffa Ron. "Je vais en fait vomir."

Elle rit de nouveau et but un long gorgé de sa bière au beurre.

"L'essentiel, cependant, c'est que nous avons eu de la chance. Si tout n'avait pas été parfait, nous vivrions encore sous l'influence d'une malédiction censée nous contrôler. Nous devons découvrir qui nous a fait ça."

Kreature grommela et marmonna pour lui-même alors qu'il apportait un plateau de sandwichs et les posait sur la table. Avec un claquement de doigts osseux, leurs verres ont été remplis et il a disparu.

Hermione prit son sandwich, grignotant de petites bouchées ici et là tandis que Ron et Harry mangèrent rapidement les leurs et chacun en pris un autre.

"Je pense" Commença Ron à parler de la nourriture plein la bouche "Que quiconque nous a maudit doit être la même personne qui a brûlé ton immeuble."

Elle se figea avec un morceau de pain à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement de Ron à Harry et revinrent.

"Ce n'était pas toi?" Elle a demandé tranquillement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage pâlit.

"Bien sûr que ce n'était pas moi!"

Elle baissa les yeux sur la table et soupira de soulagement.

"J'avais espéré non, mais avec la malédiction et la jalousie ..."

Ron repoussa brutalement sa chaise et se leva de la table.

"Tu pensais vraiment que je ferais ça?" Il était blessé et en colère. Il claqua ses mains sur la table et elle sursauta, mais cette foi elle sorti sa baguette qui visait directement son coeur. "Ron je ne me répéterai pas."

"Ron, mec, calme-toi. Rappel toi ça demande merde !" Harry se leva également et regarda son ami.

Il se tourna vers Hermione avec un visage penaud les deux mains levé en signe de soumission. "Pardon Mione, j'ai un peu de mal à me maitriser maintenant que c'est moi qui contrôle." Elle le regarda une seconde de plus avant de baisser sa baguette et de la ranger.

"Tu pensais que c'était moi aussi. N'est-ce pas?" Il regarda la table.

"Quelques jours plus tôt, tu étais entrée par effraction dans son appartement et l'avais agressée et... Putain je peux même pas le dire. Mec tu as fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Alors oui, tu étais notre principal suspect."

"Vraiment il y en avaient d'autres ? Qui d'autre regardais-tu alors? Ce n'est pas comme si Mione avait beaucoup d'ennemis, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry recula et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

"J'ai été retiré de l'affaire. Le tout a été remis au MLE. Mais je sais qu'en plus de toi, ils regardaient aussi Ginny comme une suspecte."

"Ginny?" Ron le regarda bouche bée. "Pourquoi?"

"Elle avait accès au costume à l'épreuve des malédictions que portait l'agresseur. Enfer, elle a conçu la fichue chose. De plus, la veille de l'incendie, j'ai rompu avec elle." Harry soupira profondément. "Elle n'arrêtait pas de me demander si c'était à cause d'Hermione."

"Vraiment pourquoi?" Demanda Hermione, tout aussi surprise par la révélation que Ron.

Harry et Ron se rassirent lentement.

"Elle a toujours été jalouse de toi. Quand nous sommes partis tous les trois pour trouver des horcruxes, elle a pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous."

Les trois ont partagé des regards. Ce fut Hermione qui s'éclaircit la gorge et parla tremblante.

"À un moment donné juste avant la guerre, quelqu'un nous a maudits tous les trois, jumelant Ron avec moi-même et Harry avec Ginny."

Harry se racla la gorge ensuite.

"Cete personne c'est également assuré que je ne serais pas en mesure de te réconforter ou de ne pas me souvenir quand tu étais contrarié ou triste."

Ron bougea sur son siège.

"Elle voulait vous séparer."

"Elle voulait que je m'éloigne pour qu'elle puisse avoir Harry tout seul." Sa main a commencé à tapoter contre la table. Elle n'a même pas remarqué le mouvement.

"Mione. Ça va?" Ron regardait sa main.

Il leva les yeux à temps pour voir sa tête se contracter sur le côté. Ses yeux ont commencé à clignoter. Puis tout son corps tressaillit comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique .

Ron se leva et la rattrapa alors qu'elle tombait du fauteuil, quelques secondes seulement avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

Elle tremblait trop pour qu'il puisse la retenir, alors il la baissa lentement et garda sa tête fermement tandis que son corps se saisissait.

"Harry?" Il a demandé, suppliant son ami de lui dire ce qui se passait.

Harry le regarda avec choc et impuissance à genou devant son amie.

"C'est une crise, Ron. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire." Sa voix tremblait.

C'était fois les larme coulait des yeux de Ron. "Mais elle souffre." Harry hocha la tête incapable de parler.

Une minute entière s'écoula avant qu'elle ne cesse de spasmodier. Sa tête se balança sur le côté. Des larmes coulaient du coin de ses yeux. Elle n'a pas bougé. Elle ne pouvait pas. Son corps tout entier était comme du plomb, lourd et douloureux.

Alors qu'Hermione avait passé l'après-midi avec ses amis, Draco avait pris le temps de rendre visite à Blaise et Wendy.

Ils prenaient le thé dans la chambre de Wendy, aux côtés d'une girafe en peluche et d'un hippopotame, quand l'anneau à son doigt a commencé à brûler.

La douleur traversa sa main avec une telle intensité qu'il arracha presque la chose avant de comprendre.

"Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Blaise.

"C'est Maya. Je dois y aller." Il quitta rapidement la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

La douleur dans sa main a commencé à s'atténuer lorsque le réseau de cheminées l'a emporté. Au moment où il entra dans la salle de réception de Harry, c'était une douleur persistante plutôt qu'une douleur irradiante.

"Devrions-nous l'emmener à St. Mangouste?" Il entendit la voix de Weasley descendre dans le couloir.

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour elle." Potter répondit juste au moment où Draco entrait dans la cuisine.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Demanda-t-il, les surprenant tous les deux.

Là, il l'a vit allongée par terre. Ça lui rappela la dernière fois qu'il l'avait trouvée comme ça. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de sang cette fois.

"Une crise" Lui dit Harry.

Sa main se serra en un poing. Il y avait encore de la douleur irradiant de son anneau. Pas aussi mal. Pas aussi intense. Mais toujours là.

"Lily!" Il a crié.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son elfe est apparu à ses côtés.

"Maya a besoin de ses potions" Ordonna-t-il.

"Oh oui. Très bien. Je vais les chercher pour Mlle." Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux bouteilles qu'elle tendit à Draco. Puis elle recula, se tordant les mains et s'inquiétant de la femme allongée par terre.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent brièvement puis se refermèrent.

"Merci, Lily." Elle chuchota, à peine audible.

Le petit elfe a fondu en larmes avant de disparaître chez lui.

Draco glissa son bras sous sa tête et l'aida à s'asseoir juste assez pour qu'elle puisse prendre les potions. Son anneau irradiait toujours d'une douleur sourde, indiquant qu'elle souffrait toujours. Elle n'a rien dit, mais ils pouvaient tous le voir.

Harry avait une chambre d'amis qu'il proposa immédiatement. Au moment où Draco l'a installée, elle dormait profondément.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda sa poitrine se soulever et tomber pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte que Potter et Weasley étaient debout au bout du lit et la regardaient également.

"Elle a besoin d'un briseur de malédiction." Weasley rompit enfin le silence. "Je vais contacter Bill. Si quelqu'un peut l'aider, c'est lui. Il est exelent."

Draco se tendit. Il ne voulait accepter aucune aide d'un Weasley. Mais le dernier briseur de malédiction à qui il avait parlé avait refusé de l'aider. Il semblait que le nom Malfoy était encore boueux dans de nombreux cercles.

"Fait-le" Acquiesça-t-il à contrecœur. "Tu as quelque chose à boire, Potter? Je pourrais apprécier un ou deux whiskies pur feu maintenant."


	31. Chapitre 31

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre trente et un**

Quand Hermione se réveilla, le soleil brillait à travers une fenêtre ouverte au-dessus de son lit.

Par l'angle, elle a deviné qu'il devait être en milieu de matinée. Ça lui prit quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était la même pièce dans laquelle elle avait séjourné des années plus tôt lorsque l'Ordre avait utilisé la maison de Harry comme base d'opérations.

Son corps lui faisait mal et, malgré son sommeil, elle se sentait épuisée et lourde. Elle se redressa lentement et s'assit au bord du lit pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant de se convaincre de se lever et de bouger. Elle a trébuché vers la porte et à travers le couloir vers la salle de bain où elle a préparé un bain chaud et s'est installée dans l'eau savonneuse.

L'eau chaude et la lavande apaisaient ses muscles et elle se sentit se détendre enfin. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que l'épuisement menaçait de la dépasser. Elle se sentit glisser sous l'eau et dut se forcer à refaire surface. Elle lança un simple sort pour garder sa tête flottant au-dessus de l'eau et laisser ses yeux se refermer.

Elle les ouvrit en sursautant quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

"C'est juste moi" Murmura Draco à son oreille.

Elle se détendit au son de sa voix et permit à ses yeux de se refermer.

"Allez" Gloussa-t-il en poussant une nouvelle fois son épaule. "Tu deviens un pruneau."

Elle soupira profondément mais lui permit de vider l'eau et de l'aider à sortir de la baignoire. Il l'enveloppa dans une serviette et lui en tendit une autre pour ses cheveux. Elle était encore en train de se réveiller quand ils traversèrent le couloir pour retourner à la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée.

Elle est lentement devenue de plus en plus alerte alors qu'il s'occupait d'elle, et l'aider à se sécher à se coiffer.

"Je t'aime, Draco."

Il s'arrêta une seconde.

"Comment ne pas m'aimer?" Il a demandé en riant.

Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit. Au moins, son arrogance était toujours intacte, ce qui - et elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, était quelque chose qu'elle trouvait très sexy.

"Tu mérites mieux" Elle arrêta sa main avec la sienne et lui prit le peigne. Puis lentement, elle reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

"Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible." Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. "Maintenant, Lily t'a apporté des vêtements, alors quand tu es prête, il y a le déjeuner en bas et quelques personnes qui veulent te voir."

Son nez se plissa.

"Pouvons-nous simplement rentrer à la maison? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de socialiser en ce moment."

"Pas encore" Lui dit-il. "En plus, j'ai été coincé avec ces idiots toute la nuit hier soir. Tu peux les gérer pendant une heure ou deux."

Elle ne pouvait pas dire s'il plaisantait ou s'il était complètement sérieux. Elle se dit que ça devait être un peu des deux.

"C'était vraiment si horrible?" Elle essaya de l'imaginer masser la soirée avec Harry et Ron sans elle pour faire le pont. Elle a dû réprimer un sourire à l'image qu'elle crée dans son esprit.

"Oui. C'était vraiment le cas." Il soupira de façon dramatique et elle permit enfin un sourire de percer.

"Ok. Très bien. Je vais socialiser." Ce fut son tour de soupirer dramatiquement. Elle s'est ensuite habillée à contrecœur et a suivi la voie en bas.

Dans la salle à manger, elle trouva Harry, Ron et Bill Weasley.

Ron et Bill étaient assis sur un côté de la table. Harry était à la tête et il y avait deux chaises vides de l'autre côté. La table était chargée de nourriture sous un charme de stase. Des assiettes vides étaient posés devant chaque chaise, attendant le signal qu'il était enfin temps de manger.

"Enfin! Je meurs de faim là." Ron prit la parole lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce et commença immédiatement à remplir son assiette.

"Je suis désolé. Draco ne m'a pas dit que vous m'attendiez." Elle avait l'air embarrassée en s'asseyant en face de Bill.

"Nous attendons depuis deux minutes. Ça va." Bill se moqua de son frère.

Elle sourit à ça, sachant que Bill disait peut-être la vérité, mais plus probablement, il essayait juste de la faire se sentir mieux.

Elle regarda la nourriture sur la table tandis que les gars remplissaient tous leurs assiettes. Elle a choisi un bol de soupe à la tomate au basilic et un sandwich au fromage grillé. Elle soupçonnait que Lily avait donné un coup de main pour le menu car elle savait que c'étaient deux de ses préférées. Alors que les hommes mangeaient plus de nourriture qu'elle n'en mangerait en un mois, elle trempa lentement son sandwich dans sa soupe et mangea une petite bouchée à la fois.

La conversation était centrée sur une chose sur laquelle les gars pouvaient toujours trouver un terrain d'entente: le quidditch.

Elle s'est déconnectée tôt, les ignorant alors qu'elle se concentrait sur l'alimentation. Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent pendant les qu'elle mangeait. Quand elle eut fini, elle se pencha en arrière sur son siège et sentit ses yeux se fermer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'endormir complètement, elle sentit la main de Draco enrouler la sienne et la serrer doucement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa que la conversation était au point mort. Elle a rapidement réalisé que tout le monde la regardait.

"Quoi?" Elle a demandé.

Bill s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Ron me dit que tu as besoin d'aide. Parle-moi de ta malédiction."

Elle se tourna pour regarder Ron. Une colère brûlante la traversa.

Comment osait-il partager son secret avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Comment osait-il insinuer qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre soin d'elle-même. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas briser la malédiction toute seule.

Pensait-il qu'elle était si incompétente?

L'air dans la pièce se refroidit en fait à cause de sa colère.

Ron, à son crédit, a tenu son regard. Il n'a pas reculé. Il n'avait même pas honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne faisait que la mettre plus en colère encore.

La main de Draco serra la sienne un peu plus fort, et un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne enfin le regard de Ron et détourne son regard de lui.

"Tu le savais?" Elle a demandé ... non, elle a accusé.

"Je savais" Reconnut-il volontiers.

Elle éloigna sa main de lui et se leva, repoussant sa chaise avec un bruit strident contre le plancher de bois franc.

Elle se précipita dans le couloir vers le bureau où elle commença à faire les cent pas derrière le canapé.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trahie. La colère s'est transformée en sentiments douloureux. Des larmes chaudes ont rempli ses yeux et ont commencé à tomber. Elle arrêta de faire les cent pas et se tint les mains sur le dossier du canapé, la tête baissée alors que les larmes continuaient de couler. Elle a dû reprendre son souffle.

Puis il était là. Il la tenait et il la calmait. Elle est tombée en panne complètement, sanglotant de façon incontrôlable contre sa poitrine.

Elle a pleuré parce qu'elle savait qu'ils avaient raison, elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle a pleuré parce qu'elle avait échoué. Elle pleura parce qu'elle n'était pas du tout juste envers Draco, mettant sa propre fierté sur son bonheur futur.

Elle a pleuré parce que malgré son comportement, il était toujours là.

Et il y est resté.

La tenant jusqu'à ce que les sanglots ralentissent pour haleter. Finalement, sa respiration ralentit alors que les larmes se tarissaient. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle a réalisé qu'elle s'accrochait à lui et qu'ils étaient assis par terre.

Il attendit que son corps se détende contre le sien avant de briser le silence dans la pièce.

"Maya, je ne vais pas m'asseoir et ne rien faire pendant que tu souffres. Je ne peux pas. Sois en colère contre moi, déteste-moi si tu en as besoin, mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te débarrasser de cette malédiction."

Elle déglutit profondément et hocha la tête contre sa poitrine.

"Je comprends. Je suis irrationnel et égoïste. Je suis désolé, Draco." Sa voix semblait petite même à ses oreilles.

Lentement, il l'aida à se lever du sol et elle s'assit dans un fauteuil avec ses jambes recroquevillées en dessous et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle a manqué de sa chaleur dès qu'il est sorti de la pièce pour récupérer les autres.

Dans le calme qui suivit, elle prit plusieurs respirations profondes pour s'éclaircir la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco conduisit Harry, Ron et Bill dans l'étude. Ils la regardèrent avec lassitude en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Bill prit la chaise juste en face d'elle.

"Essayons encore, hein?" Bill rit, essayant d'alléger l'ambiance.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle a ensuite commencé à détailler les effets du PCS. Elle a dit tout cela de façon très clinique, comme si elle faisait une présentation au lieu de discuter de sa propre santé. Elle garda les yeux sur la table, ne regardant pas les gars pour voir leurs réactions.

Elle leur a parlé des 4 étapes de ce qu'ils croyaient être une maladie provoquée par l'exposition au sort du cruciatus. Elle leur a parlé de ses recherches sur l'anatomie et les crises, ainsi que de la potion sur laquelle elle avait travaillé pour contrer les effets du PCS.

Puis elle leur a parlé de sa première crise et de la réalisation que ce n'était pas une maladie ou une condition, mais une extension de la malédiction.

Quand elle eut fini, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Alors seulement, elle leva les yeux de la table.

Elle a vu Draco en premier. Il était assis au bout du canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Harry était assis à côté de lui. Son visage était légèrement vert. Ron était à l'autre bout du canapé. Son visage était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

Bill était assis en face d'elle. Ses yeux étaient plissés et ses doigts étaient cloutés alors qu'il se concentrait sur elle. Elle se sentait presque mal à l'aise sous son regard. Malgré cela, elle n'a pas détourné les yeux. Il se fixèrent pendant un long moment.

"Weasley." Draco rompit le silence, bien que la tension soit restée. "Pouvez-vous briser la malédiction?"

Hermione quitta finalement ses yeux de ceux de Bill pour regarder Draco. Elle se rendit alors compte que l'attention n'était plus sur elle. Tout le monde regardait Bill avec impatience.

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas" Répondit-il. "Mais je ferai de mon mieux. Je te le promets."

Draco ne semblait pas trouver plus de réconfort dans ses mots qu'Hermione. Il acquiesça cependant de compréhension.

"Dis moi ce dont tu as besoin."

"Je voudrais d'abord faire un examen superficiel pour voir si je peux trouver des traces d'une malédiction. Ensuite, je devrai faire des recherches et éventuellement consulter quelques-uns de mes collègues pour trouver une solution."

"Donc, si tu trouve la malédiction, tu ne pourrais peut-être pas la casser?" Ron regarda son frère.

"Non. Si on n'utilise pas une technique appropriée, si on ne la décompose pas correctement, elle pourrait juste imploser."

Hermione n'aimait pas plus le son de ça que Draco. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et ils semblaient exprimer la même inquiétude qu'elle. Malgré ses réserves, elle a accepté de le laisser l'examiner.

La table basse était transfigurée en un lit juste assez grand pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger. Bill commença à sa tête et descendit lentement le long de son corps. Il a utilisé des sorts complexes dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant pour rechercher des signes ou une trace magique qui pourrait avoir des effets néfastes sur son systèmes naturels.

Il a terminé son premier passage et lui a alors demandé de se retourner sur le dos. Puis il recommença. Il arriva jusqu'à son cou avant de s'arrêter. Tout le monde a remarqué le changement dans son comportement. Il ne cherchait plus quelque chose.

Il l'avait trouvé.

"Ça y est" Murmura-t-il. "C'est enroulé autour de ta colonne vertébrale. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel."

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagé d'avoir trouvé quelque chose ou s'inquiéter pour la même raison. Et s'il ne pouvait pas la défaire? Que voulait-il dire par ça pourrait imploser?

"Tiens bon. J'ai besoin de continuer."

Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle avait bougé mais elle fit un effort pour rester complètement immobile alors qu'il continuait son examen. Pendant les vingt minutes suivantes, il a revu ce qu'il voyait sous tous les angles possibles. Il a expliqué plus tard qu'il montrerait les souvenirs à ses collègues pour prendre leurs avis sur la façon de briser la malédiction.

Il est parti peu de temps après avoir terminé son examen.

Hermione était épuisée. La crise de la veille, ainsi que sa dépression émotionnelle, avaient fait des ravages sur elle. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que s'allonger dans son lit et dormir. Alors, quand Draco l'a conduite à la cheminée, elle a suivi sans aucune hésitation.

Il était encore tôt dans la soirée, mais Draco pouvait dire à quel point elle était fatiguée. Il la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre et s'allongea même sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Elle s'éloignait quand elle l'entendit chuchoter "Je t'aime, Hermione."

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais elle se blottit un peu plus près.

Draco resta allongé à côté d'elle pendant au moins une heure après qu'elle se soit endormie. Il regarda sa poitrine se soulever et tomber dans la faible lumière. Avec un profond soupir, il se dégagea de sa forme endormie et se glissa hors de la chambre.

Il était encore tôt et la journée avait été difficile. Il a décidé qu'il avait besoin de se défouler. D'ordinaire, il attrapait son balai et s'envolait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé. Cependant, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

Au lieu de cela, il a changé de vêtements et est allé au sous-sol. C'était une partie de la maison qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup utilisé depuis l'achat de la maison. Le moldu à qui il avait acheté la maison semblait penser qu'un gymnase meublé à domicile était un gros argument de vente, cependant. Il devait l'admettre, une heure sur le tapis roulant et vingt minutes à frapper le sac dans le coin étaient exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il travaillait toujours sur le sac de boxe quand Blaise passa. Draco s'arrêta un instant seulement pour se tourner et regarder son ami avant de retourner à la série de coups qu'il lançait.

"Que fais-tu ici?"

"Tu es parti assez vite hier. Tout va bien?"

Draco lança un autre coup de poing suivi d'un coup de pied rond.

"Eh bien, voyons voir. Hermione a eu une autre crise. J'ai dû dormir chez l'élu hier soir. Je suis allé derrière son dos pour demander au frère de Weasley de l'aider et maintenant elle me déteste." Il s'arrêta pour frapper le sac à plusieurs reprises.

"Ensuite, nous avons découvert que la malédiction est enroulée autour de sa colonne vertébrale et s'ils ne l'enlèvent pas parfaitement, ça pourrait accélérer la malédiction ou simplement la tuer dans l'instant." Il entendit la respiration de Blaise alors qu'il lançait un autre coup de poing.

"Alors oui, tout est parfait."

"Wow. Tu ne peux pas gagner, n'est-ce pas?" Blaise ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Draco s'éloigna du sac, transpirant fortement et à bout de souffle. Son énergie refoulée avait disparu, mais à sa place était la colère et le désespoir.

"Elle était énervée que tu aies demandé de l'aide à Weasley?" Blaise s'assit sur le banc de musculation et ouvrit une bouteille de bière.

"Énervé est un euphémisme. Elle s'est effondré." Il pouvait encore visualiser son regard glacé dans son âme. La panne était venue après. Il n'avait jamais vu une émotion aussi crue auparavant. Il s'assit lourdement et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

"Elle s'en remettra."

"Va-t-elle?" Il n'était pas si sûr. Hermione était connue pour sa rancune. Il espérait cependant que son ami avait raison.

"J'en suis sûr. As-tu vu la façon dont elle te regarde? Je ne sais pas comment nous avons tous raté la tension sexuelle quand nous étions à Poudlard." Il rit.

"Il n'y avait pas de tension sexuelle à Poudlard." Draco roula des yeux. Il savait que Blaise essayait juste de faire une blague, lui remonter le moral un peu.

"Peux-tu honnêtement me dire que tu n'avais jamais pensé à être avec elle à l'école? Merde, même moi j'y ai pensé une ou deux fois."

Draco ouvrit une bouteille d'eau et en but la moitié en une seule fois.

"As-tu une idée de ce que mon père m'aurait fait s'il pensait que je fantasmais sur elle?" Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il savait exactement ce que son père aurait fait.

"Tu ne l'as pas nié."

Draco gloussa pour lui-même. Non, il ne l'avait pas nié, mais ça ne le rendait pas vrai non plus.

"J'étais un gamin stupide à l'époque, Blaise. Je n'aurais pas vu une bonne chose même si ça m'avait frappé au nez." La vérité était qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé d'être avec elle à l'époque. Il n'avait jamais pensé à être avec quelqu'un à l'époque, vraiment. Pour la plupart, tout ce qui le préoccupait, c'était de survivre du jour pour le lendemain. "Je ne suis plus un enfant stupide, cependant. J'ai juste besoin de comprendre ce que je fais."

"Tu sais exactement ce que tu fait." Blaise se leva pour partir. "Tu essaye de sauver la femme que tu aime."

"Et si je ne peux pas?" Les mots sortirent à peine plus qu'un murmure alors qu'il exprimait sa plus grande peur. Et s'ils ne pouvaient pas la sauver? Et si les briseurs de malédictions étaient un échec? Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si…?

"Et si je perds la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée avant qu'on aient même la chance d'être heureux ensemble?"

"Si tu n'essaye pas, tu la perdra de toute façon."

Draco soupira. Blaise avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas le choix ici.

Après son départ, Draco se doucha et se coucha avec Hermione. Il la tenait près de lui et dorma un peu plus facilement sachant qu'ils étaient un peu plus près de trouver une solution.


	32. Chapitre 32

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre trente-deux**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, se sentant fraîche mais agitée. Le soleil se levait et remplissait la pièce de lumière teintée de rouge.

Elle resta allongée sur le lit en appréciant la chaleur du corps de Draco contre le sien pendant longtemps. Elle s'endormit même un peu avant de se réveiller à nouveau et décida de sortir du lit.

Elle prit une douche rapide, vêtue de vêtements confortables ; pantalon de yoga et un débardeur et descendit à la cuisine. Là, elle s'est occupée à faire du pain grillé, du bacon et des œufs brouillés. Elle entendit Draco entrer dans la cuisine au moment où elle déposait les œufs dans les assiettes.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder et ne put arrêter le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage. Il portait toujours son pyjama en flanelle et ses cheveux se dressaient dans des angles étranges.

"Bonjour Soleil." Elle posa les assiettes sur la table avant de lui donner un petit baiser sur la joue.

"Bonjour" Réussit-il à marmonner avant de s'asseoir et de bâiller profondément.

Hermione versa deux verres de jus d'orange et s'assit en face de lui.

"Tu semble être de bonne humeur ce matin" A-t-il déclaré après quelques minutes.

"C'est une bonne journée" Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de bons jours ces derniers temps.

Il la regarda pendant qu'elle mangeait son plus gros repas depuis des semaines.

"Dans ce cas, nous devrions en profiter. Sortons d'ici pour un moment."

"Absolument!" Elle sourit vivement.

Une heure plus tard, ils sont sortis ensemble de la maison. Draco s'était douché et habillé d'un jean bleu et d'un pull noir. Hermione devait l'admettre, l'effet au soleil était stupéfiant, elle même avait enfilé une robe courte vert bouteille à manche longues et des botte à talons haute noir.

Ils se promenaient main dans la main dans le parc. Ils ont parlé de ce qu'ils ont vu, fait des observations ici et là, et ils ont même entamé un petit débat sur le mode de transport le plus efficace, le balai ou l'automobile. En fin de compte, ils ont admis que les deux avaient leurs mérites.

Ils ont trouvé une jolie librairie moldue où elle a passé au moins une heure à parcourir les titres avant qu'il ne la ramène au soleil. Ensuite, ils se sont assis dans un café et ont partagé un assez gros muffin aux pépites de chocolat tout en discutant des différents films qui étaient projetés au cineplex local.

Il y eut un moment pendant qu'ils mangeaient où aucun d'eux ne dit un mot. La main droite de Draco couvrit sa main gauche qui tremblait légèrement sur la table et la serra doucement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. À ce moment, elle se sentait complètement satisfaite. Elle a souri. Il sourit. Ils reprirent leur conversation comme si cela ne s'était jamais produit du tout.

Il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi quand ils quittèrent le café. Ils ont continué leur promenade et se sont vite retrouvés dans un complexe de jeux. Il y avait des jeux d'arcade, un golf miniature, une piste de bowling et une piste de karting.

Draco regarda les karts avec appréhension au début, mais ensuite avec une curiosité croissante.

"Allez" Dit-il avec un rire en la tirant derrière lui. "Faisons la course."

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en essayant de lui résister. Mais vraiment, il avait l'air si enjoué! Qui pourrait résister à ça?

Elle se laissa attacher à la petite voiture de sport rouge. Il a bien sûr choisi la verte. Lorsque le voyant est passé au vert, elle a piétiné l'accélérateur et s'est accrochée fermement au volant. Il a fallu un ou deux tours avant que l'un d'eux ne se sente à l'aise avec les voitures.

Puis le vrai plaisir a commencé. Elle le dépassa aussitôt. Il la rattrapa dans la courbe. Ils étaient au coude à coude jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée.

Il y a eu un débat sur qui a réellement gagné la course. Alors, bien sûr, ils devaient avoir un match revanche.

Hermione a remporté la deuxième course, haut la main.

Draco a remporté la troisième course à un cheveu.

"Assez" Rit-elle. "Je ne peux plus y retourner!"

"Très bien. On appellera ça un match nul." Draco l'aida à sortir de la voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers le bowling. Là, ce n'était pas un concours. Draco la battu dès la première manche.

Ils ont quand même passé un bon moment. En quittant le complexe, il se rapprochait du soir. Elle ne voulait pas voir la fin de la journée. Ça avait été une journée tellement parfaite.

Ils sont passés devant un grand magasin et il y avait une robe suspendue à l'intérieur qui a attiré son attention. C'était une belle robe longue or et blanche tombant jusqu'au'au sol. Elle s'imagina la porter qu'un instant. Puis elle secoua la tête à cette idée ridicule. Elle ne se rendait pas compte cependant que Draco l'avait surprise à regarder.

"Tu devrais y aller et l'essayer. Ce serait absolument magnifique sur toi." Il lui a dit.

"Non. C'est juste fou. Quand est-ce que je porterais même quelque chose comme ça?" Elle se détourna.

"Tu pourrais le porter ce soir, pour le dîner." Il la prit par la main et la tira doucement vers le magasin.

"Où allons-nous manger?" Elle n'était jamais allée dans un restaurant qui avait besoin de robes de soirée auparavant.

"Est-ce que ça importe?"

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et soudain elle comprit ce qu'il disait. Il avait raison. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils n'auraient ce moment, cette opportunité, peut-être qu'une seule fois. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de cacher le sourire qui menaçait d'émerger.

"D'accord. Je vais l'essayer." Elle céda, laissant finalement le sourire transparaître alors qu'ils entraient dans le magasin.

Ils ont trouvé une vendeuse nommé Keira qui n'était que trop heureuse d'aider, surtout après que Draco lui ait dit que l'argent n'était pas un problème. Bientôt, elle était dans un dressing, se glissant dans la robe la plus élégante qu'elle ait jamais portée.

Elle sortit du vestiaire et se tint sur une petite plate-forme entourée de miroirs. Debout là, elle a pris un moment rare pour s'admirer. La robe était en soie or fluide avec un col en V et une taille empire qui était enfermée dans des perles blanches juste sous ses seins. Les bretelles étaient recouvertes du même perlage que la taille, le dos était sublimé par un décolleté profond jusqu'au reins.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours dans le chignon désordonné qu'elle avait fait ce matin-là. Elle les relâcha et passa ses doigts dans les boucles avant de les tordre et de les fixer un peu plus élégamment avec quelques brins suspendus pour encadrer son visage.

"Tu es absolument magnifique." Dit Draco derrière elle.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face mais s'arrêta net quand elle le vit debout. Il portait un costume noir et une cravate or qui correspondait parfaitement à sa robe.

"Wow" Fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire. Son cœur sauta un battement, ou deux, alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient. Il était incroyablement beau. Et il la regardait comme si elle était la seule femme au monde.

Une heure et demie après être entrés dans le magasin, ils sont revenus sur le trottoir habillés à neuf. Hermione était sûre que toute sa garde-robe coûtait moins cher que cette seule tenue. Les chaussures à elles seules auraient payé le loyer de son appartement ce mois-là.

Elle fut surprise de trouver une limousine qui les attendaient devant.

"Draco?" Elle a demandé avec méfiance. "Que se passe-t-il?"

"J'ai pris quelques dispositions spéciales pendant que tu te maquillais. C'est notre voiture pour la soirée." Il s'inclina devant elle et eut un scintillement dans les yeux quand il tendit la main pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le siège arrière de la voiture.

Il s'assit sur le siège à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

"As-tu déjà voyagé en limousine auparavant?" Il a demandé.

"Non" Répondit-elle avec un rire légèrement tendu. Quand aurait-elle jamais eu une raison de le faire?

"Bien. Moi non plus."

C'est alors qu'elle a réalisé qu'il était incroyablement tendu et elle s'est souvenue de leur discussion plus tôt ce matin-là. Il n'etait jamais monté dans une automobile auparavant. Elle plaça sa main sur son genou confortablement et se pencha vers lui.

"Il existe des modes de transport moins chers, tu sais. Les taxis, par exemple."

"Les taxis sont pour les gens commun. Nous sommes tout sauf communs." Il releva son menton et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un restaurant dont Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant, mais il semblait très select et assez chère.

"Draco, ton objectif est-il de dépenser autant d'argent que possible ce soir?" Elle a demandé avant de sortir de la voiture.

"Mon objectif est de donner à l'amour de ma vie une nuit qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. En plus de ça, tu oublie que nous sommes incroyablement riches, ma chère." Il se pencha pour l'embrasser une fois de plus.

"Non" Rit-elle. "Tu es incroyablement riche. Moi je profite juste du trajet."

Il s'arrêta un instant puis sourit vivement.

"Tiens bon, chérie" Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. "Ce sera la meilleure course de ta vie."

"Draco!" S'exclama-t-elle alors que son visage rougissait et elle riait de son audace. Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, un peu plus échauffé cette fois. Ce qui bien sûr a conduit à avoir le meilleur trajet de sa vie juste à l'arrière de la limousine.

Il gloussa en s'éloignant, ce qui ne fit que la faire rire à nouveau. Elle adorait cette version de lui. Insouciant et détendu avec juste un soupçon d'arrogance. Son cœur se gonfla un peu lorsqu'il l'aida à sortir de la voiture et lia son bras au sien. De toutes les femmes du monde, il l'avait choisie. Il doit être fou. Ou stupide. Ou peut-être un peu des deux.

Il y avait une table qui les attendait. C'était semi-privé et il y avait des bougies que le serveur alluma tandis que Draco tirait sa chaise. Elle a commandé le plat de pâtes au truffes pendant qu'il commandait le steak.

"C'est incroyable" Lui murmura-t-elle après que le serveur soit parti avec sa commande. "Quand as-tu trouvé le temps de planifier tout ça?"

"Pendant que tu te maquillait au magasin. J'ai dit à la vendeuse que nous venions de l'extérieur de la ville et que nous aimerions manger dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville. Elle a tout organisé."

"Eh bien, cet endroit est magnifique. Je t'en rend hommage." Elle regarda autour du décor. Il y avait des plafonds voûtés soutenus par des colonnes grecques. Des vignes grimpantes sur les colonnes séparaient les tables. Le sol était en marbre et au centre de la pièce il y avait une grande fontaine à eau. L'éclairage était faible et chaque table avait la sensation de dîner dans un patio privé.

La nourriture était délicieuse et la conversation coulait facilement pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Hermione a vraiment apprécié chaque minutes.

Lorsque son assiette fut vide, elle la repoussa et soupira.

"Te sens-tu bien?" Demanda Draco.

"Oui" Elle lui sourit. "Je ne veux tout simplement pas que la journée se termine. Ça a été si merveilleux."

Il termina la dernière bouchée de sa propre assiette avant de répondre.

"Nous aurons d'autres très bons jours comme aujourd'hui." Sa main trouva la sienne sur la table et la serra.

"Je sais. Mais nous aurons aussi d'autres jours vraiment mauvais, aussi."

"Nous en aurons" A-t-il convenu. Ils savaient tous les deux que les jours comme ce jour-là étaient rares, même pour les gens qui n'étaient pas confrontés aux mêmes défis qu'eux.

Il leva son verre et l'inclina vers elle.

"Et bien pour traverser les mauvais jours et tirons le meilleur parti des bons jours."

Elle sourit et souleva également son verre, le tapotant contre le sien.

"J'aime ça" Acquiesça-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de son vin.

"Bon?" Il lui lança un regard étrange, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose dans son esprit. Elle leva le front en question alors qu'il semblait prendre une décision.

"Bon." Il a répété avant de tirer une longue gorgé de son verre et de se lever.

"Draco?" Demanda-t-elle, un peu confuse par son soudain changement de comportement.

Il fit un pas autour de la table donc il se tenait à côté d'elle et il fouilla dans sa poche.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Elle a demandé. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les siens et elle pouvait sentir l'intensité rouler sur lui. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa doucement.

"Je profite des bons jours" Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis il posa un genous à terre et sortit une petite boîte de velours de sa poche.

"Oh, Merlin" Murmura-t-elle. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il faisait.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Elle savait que si elle voulait l'arrêter, ce serait le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser demander, puis le refuser. Il lui laissait un moment pour l'arrêter si elle le voulait.

Son cœur battait un mile par minute. Elle était sûre qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

Elle cligna des yeux rapidement, mais elle ne l'arrêta pas.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Un bon jour pour moi, c'est de t'avoir à mes côté. Je t'aime. Ce serait mon honneur indéniable d'être ton mari. Et cela ferait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde si tu accepte d'être ma femme." Avec des mains légèrement tremblantes, il ouvrit la boîte pour révéler la bague de fiançailles de la famille Malfoy. "Hermione Jean Granger, veux-tu m'épouser?"

Elle savait toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle devait dire non. C'était trop tôt. Elle était malade. Il était l'intimidateur de son enfance. C'était un Malfoy.

À ce moment, aucun d'eux n'avait d'importance.

"Oui, Draco. Oui!"

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Il la souleva de la chaise et la fit pivoter en cercle avant de la poser sur ses pieds.

"C'est fou" Rit-elle contre sa poitrine. "Quand as-tu planifié ça?"

"C'est complètement spontané. Je le jure. Ça m'a juste semblé évident. " Il lui fit son plus beau sourire innocent.

Il sortit la bague de la boîte et la glissa à son doigt. La pierre brillait d'un vert profond, baignant sa main dans une lumière chaude. Des picotements chauds se propagèrent sur sa main, le long de son bras et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le tour sur la bague s'est redimensionné pour lui convenir parfaitement. Ce n'est qu'alors que la lueur a disparu et que les picotements se sont dissipés.

"Ça c'était quoi?"

"Elle t'a accepté comme son propriétaire légitime. Elle t'a accepté comme Malfoy." Il avait l'air surpris et peut-être un peu impressionné par cette révélation.

Elle a examiné la bague.

"Mais je ne suis pas ... une sang-pur" Murmura-t-elle. Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

"Apparemment, ça n'a pas plus d'importance pour elle que pour moi, mon amour."

Son cœur se réchauffa et un sourire se répandit sur son visage qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir cacher si elle le voulait.

Le bruit d'une gorge se raclant derrière eux leur rappela à tous les deux qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Draco se tourna pour trouver leur serveur debout avec ses mains derrière son dos à quelques pas derrière eux.

"Félicitations, monsieur" Dit l'homme en voyant qu'il avait l'attention de Draco. "Est-ce que l'heureux couple aimerait rester dans notre suite penthouse ce soir pour célébrer l'occasion?"

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si elle avait une opinion dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Elle sourit simplement et haussa les épaules. Dans l'esprit de la journée spontanée qu'ils traversaient, il accepta l'offre.

Alors qu'ils montaient l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage de la tour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'anneau qui reposait maintenant sur sa main gauche. Elle leva les yeux et le vit la regarder des le miroir des portes de l'ascenseur. La faim dans ses yeux était évidente. Elle était soudain très heureuse d'avoir mis de la lingerie en dentelle sous sa robe.

La chambre d'hôtel était facilement trois fois plus grande que son ancien appartement. La vue depuis les baies vitrées était à couper le souffle.

"Draco, c'est tellement incroyable!" Elle se tenait au milieu de la pièce spacieuse et tournoyait en cercle. Sa robe s'évasait autour de ses jambes alors qu'elle tourbillonnait. "Nous devrions prendre des photos."

"Je n'ai pas de caméra avec moi. En as-tu?"

"Non. Mais il y en a une dans mon sac. Peux-tu appeler Lily? Et lui demander de l'apporter ici?"

Ils furent tous les deux surpris quand le petit elfe entra dans la pièce derrière eux.

"Maîtresse a demandé l'aide de Lily?" Le petit elfe vibrait pratiquement d'excitation.

Hermione regarda de Draco à Lily avec de grands yeux. Draco essayait de cacher un sourire narquois.

"Oui, j'ai besoin de l'appareil photo dans mon sac de perles. Je voudrais prendre quelques photos. Peux-tu m'apporter mon sac de perles, s'il te plaît?

"Oh, oui Maîtresse Hermione. Bien sûr! Bien sûr." Avec un pop, elle était partie.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?" Demanda Hermione.

Le sourire narquois de Draco se transforma en un éclat de rire.

"Bienvenue dans la famille Malfoy, Hermione. Même Lily te reconnaît maintenant comme un membre de la famille."

L'elfe réapparut avec le sac d'Hermione et une bouteille de vin d'elfe. Saluant profondément les deux, elle partit rapidement.

Elle a trouvé son appareil photo facilement et l'a réglé pour prendre des photos au hasard. Draco alluma de la musique. Il la ensuite entraîné dans une danse tourbillonnante qui rappellait le bal de Noël.

Ils ont ri. Ils ont dansé. Ils ont oublié que l'appareil photo les prenait en photo alors qu'ils se perdaient dans l'instant. Alors que la musique disparaissait, Draco la rapprocha et l'embrassa profondément.

Le baiser lui coupa le souffle. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes et laissèrent une trace brûlante sur sa joue et dans son cou.

"Maya" Murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

"Hmm." Elle gémit en réponse.

"Éteins ta caméra."

Elle avait en fait oublié la caméra. Il lui fallut chaque once de concentration qu'elle pouvait rassembler pour l'éteindre et la ranger d'un coup de magie sans baguette. Son attention fut immédiatement récupérée par la langue de Draco juste sous son oreille.

"Sais-tu même à quel point tu es puissante?" Sa main s'étendit contre son dos et la rapprocha. À ce moment-là, elle se sentait très puissante mais certainement pas de la même manière qu'il voulait.

"Draco" Elle emmêla ses mains dans ses cheveux et ramena ses lèvres aux siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec ferveur pendant plusieurs longues minutes alors que la musique jouait en arrière-plan.

Elle le surprit lorsqu'elle repoussa doucement et s'éloigna. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle en se dirigeant vers le petit bar et leurs versa deux verres du vin que Lily leur avait apporté.

Il se tenait derrière elle avec ses mains sur sa taille. Il embrassa la base de son cou. Elle gémit alors qu'il embrassait à nouveau sa peau.

Elle but une petite gorgée de vin puis s'éloigna de nouveau de lui. Cette fois, elle se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et se tourna pour lui faire face. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les siens. Elle sourit de façon séduisante avant de dézipper sa robe et de la laisser couler le long de ses épaules, puis de ses hanches jusqu'au sol.

Elle était mainmaintenant debout dans un ensemble de lingerie très sensuel, une pièce en dentelle blanche et des talons hauts blancs à lanières.

Draco but un long verre de vin, peut-être pour couvrir la sécheresse soudaine de sa bouche.

Elle tira la pince de ses cheveux et laissa tomber les boucles autour de ses épaules jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Il traversa lentement la pièce, déboutonnant sa veste et la laissant glisser sur le sol à côté de sa robe.

"Voilà ma lionne joueuse." Grogna-t-il. Sa main glissa sur son ventre, autour de sa taille et sur la courbe douce de son cul. "À quel genre de jeu, ma lionne veut-elle jouer ce soir?"

Son autre main traça des motifs dans la dentelle sur sa poitrine. Sa tête retomba aux sensations qui traversaient son corps.

Elle savait, sans aucun doute, que tout ce qu'elle demanderait à ce moment-là, il le ferait. Il ferait en sorte que ça se produise et il s'assurerait qu'elle aimait chaque seconde. Son cœur s'est accéléré parce qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait le lui demander ou non. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que sa langue explorait son mamelon.

"Ce soir" Sa voix était un peu tremblante.

Draco continuait de la rendre folle en traçant des motifs sur sa peau et sa dentelle avec sa langue.

"J'écoute" Murmura-t-il.

Elle emmêla ses mains dans ses cheveux et le tira doucement en arrière pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

"Pas de jeux, Draco. Ce soir, je veux que mon futur mari me fasse sentir que je suis la seule femme au monde."

Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, repoussant ses cheveux et berçant son visage entre ses mains.

"Hermione, amour. Tu es la seule femme au monde." Puis il lui lança un regard méchant. "Mais à vos ordre capitaine."

Il l'embrassa alors. Sa langue plongea profondément dans sa bouche, explorant, goûtant, lui faisant l'amour alors qu'elle se rendait à lui.

Il la ramassa dans le style de la mariée et la porta au lit king size où il la coucha au milieu du lit avant de reculer pour qu'il puisse l'admirer.

Puis il lui a fait l'amour. Il a touché, caressé, embrassé chaque centimètre d'elle. La amené au plaisir plus d'une fois avant de les réunir encore et encore. Ils s'agrippèrent étroitement alors qu'ils se déplaçaient lentement ensemble. Leurs yeux se fixèrent alors qu'ils atteignaient leurs apogée. Leurs fronts se pressèrent alors que leur respiration et leur rythme cardiaque ralentissaient.

Ils restèrent enfermés comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Hermione se rende compte qu'elle devait se nettoyer et utiliser les toilettes. Elle se démêla de sa prise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante. Là, elle a pris un moment pour s'évaluer dans le miroir.

Ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Son maquillage avait coulé sur tout son visage. L'ensemble en dentelle était toujours la mais en lambeaux sur son corps. Elle enleva les bandes de tissu et nota mentalement d'envoyer un mot de remerciement à Keira pour l'avoir suggéré.

Elle se soulagea puis décida qu'une douche rapide était de mise. Elle a ouvert l'eau chaude et a marché sous le jet. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit Draco se déplacer également dans la salle de bain. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et il entra dans la douche derrière elle.

Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de le regarder une fois et elle savait que la propreté n'était pas sa motivation pour entrer dans la douche. Ses yeux étaient chauds et il était dur comme la pierre.

Leur séjour dans le lit avait été lent, sensuel. Leur temps sous la douche était tout sauf ça. C'était dur, brutale et sauvage.

C'était incroyable, à lui couper le souffle. Il lui avait dit un soir qu'il l'aimait encore plus, car elle aimait le sex de manière débridée et un peu sauvage. Et elle se surpris à être plutôt soumise la ou lui était clairement dominant, avec une envie de découvrir et d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses qui la rendait très ouverte à presque tous ce qu'il pourrait proposer ou qu'elle voudrais essayer.

Elle a découvert une fois encore qu'il disait vrai.

Elle avait à peine l'énergie pour se sécher et retourner au lit, où Draco était allongé à côté d'elle et caressait la peau de son dos, dessinant de petits dessins complexes avec ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux.

Sa dernière pensée avant que l'obscurité ne la prenne était qu'aujourd'hui avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie.


	33. Chapitre 33

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre trente-trois**

Hermione était assise dans la balançoire au milieu du jardin sur le toit de la maison de Draco. Elle avait les genoux tirés contre sa poitrine et ses pieds nus reposaient sur le coussin du siège devant elle. Elle regarda la bague de fiançailles qui entourait son doigt. Elle la fit tournoyer autour de son doigt, l'enleva et l'examina, puis la remit à sa place avant de relâcher un long et profond soupir.

Elle était assise là depuis plus d'une heure. À reflechir, à contempler.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Draco lui avait donné la bague. Deux semaines depuis la nuit magique qui l'avait amené à lui demander sa main dans un restaurant chic moldu. Deux semaines de bonheur alors qu'ils planifiaient leur vie ensemble.

Ensuite, la réalité a dû venir s'écraser sur eux.

Le Daily Prophet avait en quelque sorte mis sa main graisseuse sur les photos qu'elle avait prises. Photos des moments intimes qu'ils ont partagés après qu'elle ait accepté de devenir sa femme.

Elle s'était assise au petit déjeuner quelques heures plus tôt et avait ouvert le journal abandonné pour voir une image d'elle-même et de Draco, vêtue de beaux vêtements, dansant dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il la repoussait, seulement pour la ramener dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres se rencontraient dans un baiser brûlant. Son anneau brillait contre ses cheveux blonds. Une deuxième photo dans le coin montrait un gros plan de sa main avec l'anneau de la famille Malfoy bien en évidence.

Le titre disait

**La famille de sang pur de la famille Malfoy touche à sa fin?**"

L'article qui suivit l'avait dépeinte comme une chercheuse d'or, après la fortune Malfoy.

Elle se fichait de la façon dont les journalistes sans âme du Prophète la classaient. Elle se moquait de ce qu'ils disaient à son sujet, ni de ce que quiconque lisait et pensait d'elle.

Ce qui l'a vraiment dérangée, ce sont les photos. Elle avait regardé l'image animée se répéter encore et encore pendant plusieurs longues minutes. C'était une belle photo. Ce fut un beau moment. Ils avaient tous deux l'air d'être heureux.

Ils avaient l'air amoureux.

Ils l'étaient, bien sûr. C'était si évident pour quiconque y prêtait attention.

Elle a vraiment adoré la photo. Et elle détestait absolument qu'il soit imprimé sur la couverture avant d'un chiffon de ragots et vu par la moitié du pays. Elle n'avait même pas vu la photo elle-même avant de la voir imprimée en noir et blanc.

Elle a déposé son film chez un développeur réputé deux jours plus tôt et n'avait même pas encore récupéré les photos.

Draco avait jeté un coup d'œil au papier, un regard sur elle, puis s'était précipité hors de la salle à manger. Il est revenu quelques minutes plus tard, entièrement habillé et avec du feu dans les yeux.

"Je serai de retour dans un petit moment" Grogna-t-il de la porte. Une minute plus tard, la cheminée s'est activée et il était parti.

Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis. Ce n'était pas une bonne journée pour elle, du point de vue de la santé. Elle ne pouvait pas le traquer et savoir où il était ou ce qu'il faisait.

Au lieu de ça, elle s'est assise sur la balançoire dans le jardin, écoutant les oiseaux chanter et laissant le vent la pousser doucement d'avant en arrière.

Bientôt, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se retrouva dans un profond sommeil.

Draco pouvait sentir la colère bouillonner profondément à l'intérieur alors qu'il traversait les couloirs du bâtiment qui abritait le Daily Prophet. Il la tassa, bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son sang-froid. Surtout pas là, dans la fosse aux lions pour ainsi dire.

Il entra dans le bureau principal et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de l'une des femmes les plus viles qu'il ait jamais connues. Et il avait connu des gens extraordinairement vils à son époque.

Rita Skeeter était assise derrière son bureau en fredonnant tout en travaillant avec diligence sur son prochain article de mensonges et de tromperie. Elle leva la tête et le regarda alors qu'il valsait dans son bureau et s'assit en face d'elle. Pendant une seconde, il aurait pu jurer avoir vu la peur traverser ses yeux.

"Draco, chéri!" S'exclama-t-elle de sa voix faussement snob. "A quoi dois-je le plaisir?"

Elle lui sourit et frappa ses cils.

Il ne lui a pas répondu au début. Il laissa la question en suspens jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tortille sur son siège et que son sourire faiblisse.

"Où avez-vous obtenu les photos?" Il a finalement demandé.

"Oh mon Dieu. Je reçois des centaines de photos chaque jour." Son sourire revint en force. "Tu devra être plus précis que ça."

Il haussa un sourcil et continua à la regarder avec un regard glacé.

Elle poussa nerveusement ses cheveux derrière son oreille et ajusta la plume posé sur le bureau devant elle.

"Les félicitations sont de mise, alors?" Elle a demandé. "Voudrais-tu faire une déclaration officielle?"

Sa plume a sauté du bureau et s'est posée sur une feuille de parchemin vierge.

"Où avez-vous obtenu ces photos?"

La plume et le parchemin retombèrent sur le bureau. Le sourire tomba de son visage et elle se déplaça inconfortablement.

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas révéler mes sources."

Il se pencha en avant sur son siège.

"Je vais vous simplifier les choses." Il baissa la voix, elle dut donc aussi se pencher en avant. "Ces photos n'ont pas été prise par l'un de vos paparazzi. Elle a été volée. Alors, je vous conseil de nommer votre source, sinon je vous ferai arrêter pour vol en plus du reste évidemment. C'est à vous de décider."

"Du reste?"

Potter lorsqu'il avait expliqué à Draco l'étendue du préjudice subit contre Hermione à cause du sort placer sur les trois, lui avait expliqué que le role joué par Hermione pendant la guerre était en faite vitale, presque autant que Potter lui même. C'était la une vérité que Potter brulait de rétablir, même si Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt car elle ne voulait pas plus de pub.

Potter avait été intransigeant, le monde magique lui était hautement redevable et il devait le savoir. Il avait accepté de le garder néanmoins pour lui pour l'instant car elle ne voulait pas être mis en lumière maintenant qu'ils avaient du nouveau concernant sa maladie et qu'ils ne savaient pas encore qui les avaient maudits.

Fort de ses informations, Draco avait envoyé un hibou à Potter le matin après la lecture du torchon, le sommant d'envoyer une mise pression savament pensé, au directeur du dit journal.

Au vu du visage verdâtre de Skitter le mot du sauveur du monde magique était passé.

" Oui en plus du reste, votre acharnement injustifié sur l'héroïne de guerre mérite des sanctions ainsi que votre dernier gros titre hautement raciste."

Il se pencha en arrière et croisa sa cheville sur son genou de manière nonchalante.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et cette fois, il était sûr d'y voir de la peur.

" Alors les photos?"

"Elles étaient volé?" Elle haleta dramatiquement. "C'est impossible."

"Je vais demander gentiment une fois de plus. Si vous ne me répondez pas, mon prochain arrêt est le Ministère pour obtenir un mandat d'arrêt." Il sortit le journal du matin de sa poche arrière et le laissa tomber sur le bureau devant elle.

"Où. Avez-vous obtenu. Ces photographies?" Il tapota le journal pour mettre l'accent et laissa un peu plus sa colère couler dans sa voix glaciale.

"Honnêtement" Dit-elle avec un rire désinvolte. "Je pensais que tu serais plus contrarié par l'article que par l'image. C'est une belle image de vous deux."

"L'article était une poubelle, Rita. Comme tout ce que vous écrivez." Il soupira et se leva pour partir. "Je reviendrai avec ce mandat."

"Attend." Elle baissa les yeux sur le papier, puis remonta vers lui. "Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas?"

Il ne répondit pas et elle ne l'attendait pas trop.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira profondément, frottant ses tempes avant de le regarder à nouveau.

"Tu dois te tromper" Dit-elle avec dédain. "La sœur de son ex m'a assuré que la photo n'avait pas été volée quand elle me les a donnée."

Elle est ensuite retournée au travail étalé devant elle.

Draco hocha la tête une fois de compréhension.

"Peut-être que vous devriez commencer à vérifier vos sources avant d'imprimer. Adieu, Rita." Il tourna les talons et partit avec autant de raison qu'il l'avait fait à son arrivée. Il ne l'a pas vue le regarder partir. Il ne la vit pas non plus sauter et commença à gratter furieusement contre son parchemin.

À contrecœur, Ron entra dans le salon miteux de sa maison d'enfance. Dans la cuisine, il pouvait entendre sa mère passer commande autour de ses frères et sœurs. Dans la cour arrière, il pouvait entendre le rire de ses jeunes nièces filtrer à travers les fenêtres. De l'atelier, il pouvait entendre son père bricoler un engin moldu ou un autre.

Dans l'ensemble, c'était comme à la maison. Il prit une profonde inspiration et savoura juste la paix du moment. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas rejoint sa famille pour le brunch du dimanche. C'était avant qu'Hermione ne rompe avec lui et que toute sa vie ne soit devenue merdique.

Il entra dans la cuisine et vit George et Ginny mettre la table tandis que Fleur aidait Molly à préparer toute la nourriture. Les odeurs faisaient gronder son estomac.

"Ron! Tu est là !" Molly a arrêté ce qu'elle faisait pour lui faire un câlin. "Comment vas-tu?"

Il déglutit profondément. C'était une question délicate s'il en avait déjà entendu une.

"Je vais bien, maman. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour aider?" Il regarda autour de lui, sachant très bien que tout était déjà pris en charge.

"Non, non. Tout est prêt maintenant. Tu peux aider à nettoyer après, si tu veux?" Elle lui tapota le bras et le dirigea vers son siège. Quelques minutes plus tard, la table se remplit tandis que la famille se rassemblait autour de la nourriture.

Molly et Arthur étaient assis à chaque extrémité de la table. D'un côté, il y avait Percy, Ginny, Charlie et George. À côté de Ron, il y avait Bill, Fleur et Angelina. Les petites filles étaient dans leur parc à jouer joyeusement avec un dragon en peluche charmé.

La conversation autour de la table n'était pas aussi animée qu'elle l'était habituellement. Harry était visiblement absent, tout comme Hermione.

À vrai dire, elle avait raté plusieurs brunchs du dimanche avant même qu'ils ne se séparent. Dans les mois qui ont précédé leur séparation, elle n'avait fait que travailler. Il aurait dû être là pour l'aider. Au lieu de ça, il avait ignoré ses appels subtils à l'aide.

"Ont-ils eu de la chance pour découvrir qui vous a maudit?" Demanda Bill à mi-chemin entre son poulet et ses nouilles. Toute la famille s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, curieuse et impatiente d'entendre la réponse.

"Ils ont quelques suspects je pense, mais je ne sais pas qui." Il haussa les épaules et prit la nourriture dans son assiette. "Ils ne me laisseront pas participer à l'enquête, mais je retourne au travail demain. Ce sera donc un mieux."

"J'ai toujours pensé que c'était étrange, tu sais?" Angelina rompit ensuite le silence. "Que vous deux soyez restés ensemble quand vous sembliez juste pas… heureux."

Ron était surpris de l'entendre dire ça. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit de tel auparavant.

"Bien sûr, nous l'avons tous pensé, ma chère." Molly éclata d'un rire nerveux. Ron regarda autour de la table et vit que la plupart des occupants hochaient la tête en signe d'accord.

"Je ne voulais rien dire, juste au cas où il y aurait quelque chose que nous n'aurions pas vu, tu sais?" Charlie continua.

"Ouais, eh bien, merci beaucoup pour ça." Il a poussé la nourriture dans son assiette. Toute la situation le frappa de nouveau et la tristesse emplit son cœur. Sa propre famille avait reconnu que quelque chose n'allait pas mais n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter.

"C'est juste que nous, les Weasley, sommes une sorte de chance, tu sais? Et Hermione, elle est… enfin… non." Fit remarquer George en se servant d'une autre assiette pleine de pommes de terre.

"Je comprends, George. Je ne sais tout simplement pas qui m'aurait fait ça. A nous tous en faite." Il haussa les épaules tout en continuant à chercher sa nourriture. "Il ma transformé en veritable monstre, et pourquoi? Quel était le but?"

Il repoussa son assiette et se leva de la table.

"Tu n'étais pas un monstre." Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, pensant probablement qu'il était juste trop dramatique.

Il la fixa un long moment. Était-elle sérieuse? Comment pouvait-elle penser ça? Savait-elle même ce qui s'était passé?Savait-elle qu'il avait physiquement blessé Hermione? Qu'il avait essayé plusieurs fois de la violé? Qu'il l'avait kidnappée et enfermée dans un cachot pendant des jours?

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Si tu l'avais fait, le ministre n'aurait pas abandonné les charges retenues contre toi." Elle continua de manger le pudding au chocolat dans son assiette sans même le regarder.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi tu parles." Il pouvait sentir chaque œil dans la pièce le regarder. Même sa sœur avait finalement levé les yeux de son assiette. "Les charges ont été abandonnées parce qu'elle a insisté et retirer sa plainte contre moi. Parce que quand je l'ai kidnappée et enfermée dans une cage, elle m'a promis qu'elle ne me laisserait pas aller à Azkaban si je me rendais. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis un homme libre maintenant. Je vais te le dire tout de suite, elle m'a peut-être pardonné pour les choses que j'ai faites, mais je ne sais pas si je me pardonnerai jamais. "

Il se tourna pour s'éloigner. Il était presque à la porte quand la voix de Ginny l'arrêta.

"Tu es un imbécile."

Il s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers la table pour la regarder.

"Non Gin. Si tu ne peux pas voir que les choses que j'ai faites sous cette malédiction étaient très, très mal, alors tu es le folle." Il secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Peut-être que sa sœur était encore plus loin qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

"Tu étais amoureux d'elle. Tu l'es encore évidemment. Au lieu de profiter de la situation, tu l'as repoussée. Dans les bras de Malfoy, de tout le monde!"

La pièce se tut un long moment. Elle a ensuite déposé un exemplaire du Daily Prophet sur la table. L'image sur le devant a immédiatement attiré son attention.

Là, en noir et blanc, il y avait une photo d'Hermione dans une longue robe, souriante alors qu'elle dansait avec Malfoy. Là, à son doigt, il y avait une bague de fiançailles.

Il regarda l'image se répéter encore et encore. Il déglutit profondément et se concentra uniquement sur elle. Le sourire qui a éclaté sur son visage a apporté un sentiment de paix dans son cœur. Malgré tout, elle avait trouvé le bonheur.

Tout le monde assis à la table retint son souffle en attendant sa réaction. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ce qu'il sourie.

"Tu ne comprends pas, Gin. Elle a toujours été mon amie. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée. J'avais un béguin d'adolescents. Malfoy est bon pour elle. Elle mérite d'être heureuse. Tout comme moi. Tout comme Harry."

Le visage de Ginny rougit de colère, une lueur démente dans les yeux .

"Harry était heureux! Il était content d'être avec moi! Et elle devait évidemment tout foutre en l'air!" La magie crépitait dans l'air autour d'elle.

"Tu es délirante. Il n'était pas heureux mais contraint. Il était maudit. Il ne voulait même pas être avec toi."

La température dans la pièce a considérablement baissé. Les yeux de Ginny se rétrécirent alors qu'elle regardait son frère à travers la pièce et avancait d'un pas menaçant.

"Tu reprends ça, Ronald." Sa voix était froide et il pouvait voir ses doigts se tordre vers sa baguette.

"Arrêtez maintenant, tours les deux." Dit Molly aussi sévèrement qu'elle le pouvait. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne l'écoutaient.

Fleur se déplaça rapidement pour sortir les enfants du parc et les emmener en toute sécurité dans l'autre pièce. Tous les autres se sont éloignés de la table et se sont préparés à regarder une bataille au-dessus de leur repas.

"Celui qui a fait ça ... celui qui nous a maudits ... ils ne la pas fait avec notre meilleur intérêt à cœur, Gin. Ils la fait pour nous contrôler. Ils nous ont enlevé notre libre arbitre. C'est une personne abjecte !"

"Harry m'aimait, Ron. Nous étions fait pour être ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça… que… cette sang-de-bourbe l'éloigne de moi. C'était parfait. Notre vie était parfaite!"

Des halètements résonnèrent dans la pièce.

En un battement de cœur, la baguette de Ron était sortie et pointait à travers la table vers sa sœur.

"Tu m'as fait ça? Tu nous a fait ça ?"grogna-t-il. De toute sa vie, il ne pensait pas avoir été si en colère ou dégoûté. La haine est un mot fort, mais à ce moment-là, il détestait vraiment sa sœur avec toutes les fibres de son être.

"Tu ne vois pas que je devais le faire?" Ses yeux flottèrent dans la pièce, à la recherche de quelqu'un dans sa famille qui la soutiendrait. "C'était le seul moyen de l'éloigner de lui."

Silence.

C'était probablement la seule fois dans l'histoire de la famille Weasley que la salle à manger était pleine et complètement silencieuse à la fois. Personne n'a bougé. Personne n'a parlé. Personne n'a même respiré pendant long moment.

"Le feu? Chez Mione? C'était toi aussi?"

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec défi.

"Et si c'était le cas? Elle n'était même pas là. Pas de mal, pas de faute." Sa hanche s'avança sur le côté et elle retourna ses cheveux sur son épaule.

"Pas de mal? Des gens sont morts dans cet incendie!" Angelina a parlé avec incrédulité.

"Des moldus. Qui s'en soucie? Y'en a plein d'autres. Un de plus un de moins. " Ginny roula des yeux.

"Ginerva!" Molly sanglota. "Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi?"

"Quoi, maman? Elle a convaincu Harry de rompre avec moi. Elle allait essayer de me le voler à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver! Il. Est. A. Moi!" Elle rugit avec force.

Ron se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de sa sœur sur lui.

"Ginerva Weasley, tu es en état d'arrestation." Ron parla doucement mais fermement alors qu'il s'avançait.

"Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter" Répondit-elle hautainement. "Tu es toujours en congé jusqu'à demain. Et personne ici ne peux témoigner contre moi, vous êtes ma famille il y aurait un conflit d'intérêt."

À ce moment, trois personnages ont simultanément abandonné leurs charmes de dissimulation et sont devenus visibles dans la pièce. De chaque côté de Ron émergèrent Harry et Draco. Blaise apparut derrière Ginny.

"Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas, Miss Weasley" Grogna Blaise à son oreille alors qu'il attachait ses deux bras derrière son dos. "Mais je vous assure, je le peux."

Hermione se réveilla de sa sieste lorsqu'elle sentit Draco secouer doucement son épaule. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler où elle était.

"Draco?" Demanda-t-elle endormie. "Où était-tu?"

"Assis-toi." Il l'aida à s'asseoir pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle s'étira et frotta le sommeil de ses yeux. "Je vois que tu n'as reçu aucun de mes messages."

Son journal était tombé de la balançoire et posé face contre terre sur le gazebo. Le capot avant brillait doucement.

"Non. Je suppose que non."

Draco enroula son bras autour de son épaule et la serra contre sa poitrine.

"J'ai de grandes nouvelles." Il fit une pause. "Ginny Weasley a tout avoué."

Elle se tendit, puis s'éloigna de lui pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tout ?"

"Tout. Elle vous a tous maudit. Elle a mis le feu à ton appartement. Elle a volé les photos et les a vendues au Daily Prophet."

Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois alors qu'elle digérait cette information. Ce n'était pas un énorme choc. Elle avait longtemps soupçonné que Gin était derrière tout ça.

"Elle a vraiment avoué?"

"Elle l'a fait. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Elle vas être plus amplement interrogé, j'ai déjà envoyé la demande pour que cela soit fait sous veritaserum, afin de conprendre tous de cette histoire sordide. Elle va rester à Azkaban pendant très longtemps."

Elle s'appuya contre lui.

"Je suis en sécurité depuis la première nuit où tu as tenté ta chance et m'as écrit dans le journal."

Il releva doucement son menton et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes dans un lent baiser.

Lundi matin, le Daily Prophet a été livré pendant le petit déjeuner comme toujours. En haut de la première page, il y avait une photo de Ginny menottée au Ministères. Blaise lui tenait le bras gauche. Harry lui tenait le bras droit. Draco et Ron pouvaient être vus derrière elle. Ses yeux criaient de désespoir. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage alors qu'elle combattait ses ravisseurs à chaque étape.

En titre: **La fille cadette Weasley**

**avoue tout.**

Une photo secondaire montrait l'incendie du bâtiment d'Hermione.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil aux photos mais ne lu pas l'article. Il ouvrit ensuite le document à la page deux. Hermione s'approcha de lui juste au moment où il tournait la page pour qu'ils voient tous les deux l'image qui couvrait les deux pages.

"Oh Merlin" Marmonna-t-elle en se penchant sur son épaule.

Là, en noir et blanc, il y avait des photos de chacun d'eux au fil des ans. Des photos de Draco sur la page de gauche. Des photos d'Hermione sur l'autre page. Culminant dans une image en couleur au milieu de la page de Draco sur un genou devant elle, tenant les anneaux de la famille Malfoy dans sa main alors qu'il lui proposait dans un restaurant moldu.

**Malgré tous les obstacles, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger trouvent l'amour**

Hermione s'assit lentement à côté de lui alors qu'ils lisaient tous les deux l'article. C'était étonnamment complet et précis alors que l'écrivain décrivait comment Draco avait été élevé dans une famille de sang pur qui soutenait celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé, tandis qu'Hermione avait été élevée par des moldus jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'elle était une sorcière.

Elle a poursuivi en décrivant comment ils avaient combattu dans des côtés opposés de la guerre, mais à la fin, Draco avait changé de camp. Elle a ensuite spéculé sur comment ils auraient pu finir ensemble après tout.

L'article s'est terminé par une note spéciale adressée à eux deux.

"L'auteur voudrait adresser ses excuses à l'héroïne de guerre injustement calomnié dans le passé et ses sincères félicitations et à ce beau jeune couple signe d'espoir pour les futurs génération de personnes magiques. Meilleurs voeux pour votre avenir, afin que vous puissiez mener une vie longue et heureuse ensemble. - RS"

"Je ne comprends pas comment as tu réalisé ce miracle ? "

Il souri sournoisement et elle revi le Draco de son enfance. "Potter a envoyé une note au directeur du Prophète l'informant de ça décision de donner une interview concernant les véritables actions de chacun durant la guerre prochainement. Il donnera cette rare interview au Chicaneur car il juge le Prophète non professionnel et dépourvu d'éthique. De plus il a précisé au directeur du Prophète qu'il exigera la création d'un nouveau journal d'information éthique et juste et le sabordage de son tourchon calomnieux."

Il fini son histoire avec un sourire presque sadique, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

"Et il a eu cette idée très Serpentarde tout seul?".

Draco rit seulement en réponse et elle ne pu résister à l'envie de rire avec lui.


	34. Chapitre 34

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre trente-quatre**

Près de trois mois s'étaient écoulé depuis que Ginny Weasley avait été jugée. La décision est venue rapidement et elle a été reconnue coupable de toutes les charges. De plus lors de son interrogatoire sous veritaserum, la façon dont elle avait mis la main sur ce genre d'enchantement sombre, avait était mis en lumière.

Lorsqu'elle s'était confier au sujet de Harry au journal de Jedusor en première année, il lui avait à l'époque, suggéré quelques livres noir se trouvant dans la réserve ou à commander chez Barjow and Beurk, qui lui permettrait de lier l'élu à elle.

Elle avait donc peaufiné son plan pendant plusieurs années, alors même que son absession pour Harry grandissait mais aussi sa haine brûlante pour Hermione. Finalement en cinquième année, elle mis en place les sorts d'abord sur Hermione et Harry, puis plus tard sur son frère Ron.

Elle le laissa évoluer et s'imprégner dans ses victimes pendant les deux ans qui on suivi, puis avait de nouveaux solidifié et verrouillé les sorts après la guerre. S'assurant ainsi un contrôle total et indétectable sur le trio d'or.

Elle a été condamnée à cinquante ans de prison à Azkaban.

L'étendue de l'obsession de Ginny Weasley pour Harry et sa haine pour Hermione, était maintenant connues de tous dans le monde sorcier.

Alors même que le monde magique était enfin informé du rôle vitale d'Hermione durant la guerre, elle était maintenant reconnu comme le cerveau héroïque derrière la victoire dans tout le monde magique.

Suite à la demande de Harry de créer un journal d'information éthique avec des lois qui garantiraient enfin de vrai informations. Il avait d'ailleurs rappelait le contenu calomnieux de son interview en quatrième année, ainsi que l'acharnement contre Hermione depuis cette même année, il a également insister sur le titre racoleur sur la fin du sang pur des Malfoy faisant le parallèle avec les propos horrible et pro Voldemort durant la guerre.

Il s'est dit peiné devant le manque de mémoire de la population qui avait toujours tendance à croire tout ce qu'ils lisaient sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, laissant selon lui une brèche pour un futur dictateur beau parleur.

Évidemment après ça un vague sans précédent de hiboux avait été envoyé au Prophète et au ministère exigeant des informations sur et vérifié ainsi que la possibilité de se retourner si mensonges il y a.

C'est ainsi que Hermione devint la première à porter plainte contre le Prophète pour diffamation et harcèlement. Elle remporta le jugement et exigea le brouillage de toute les photos privé qu'ils avaient publié. De plus le Prophète décida de publier un nouveau communiqué d'excuse contre le trio d'or ainsi qu'une nouvelle chartre d'éthique qui s'engageaient à suivre.

En bref, il essayait de sauver les meubles. Mais le monde magiques était maintenant tourné vers IWI ( Inter Wizard Informations) tenu par Cho Yang, Béatrice Dupont, Denis Crivey avec des l'aide des soeurs Patil pour certains articles (People ou mode)

En conséquence du comportement et actions de la cadette des Weasley, toute la famille ressentait la colère du monde magique britannique. L'un des leurs avait maudit l'élu et la fille dorée.

C'était indéfendable.

Cependant, personne ne semblait se soucier de la troisième victime. Le dernier membre du Trio d'Or. Il avait également été maudit. On lui avait retirer son libre arbitre. Il a été forcé de faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faites, pas en un million d'années.

Mais il était mis à l'écart avec le reste de la famille Weasley.

Il entendait les chuchotements alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du ministère ou des trottoirs de Diagon Alley. Il sentait les yeux le regarder. Il a vu des gens traverser de l'autre côté de la rue devant lui. Certe il avait le soutien sans faille de ses deux amis mais il était boudé par le reste du monde.

Il s'assit lourdement sur un tabouret de bar vide au Chaudron Baveur. En quelques secondes, les sièges de chaque côté de lui se sont dégagés. Il roula des yeux et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va passer. Ça passe toujours."

Il leva la tête à temps pour regarder une belle blonde se glisser dans le siège à côté de lui. Ses cheveux pendaient tout droit jusqu'à sa taille. Ses lèvres roses s'inclinèrent dans un sourire sardonique avant qu'elle ne lève la main pour signaler au barman qu'elle était prête à commander.

Il lui a fallu un moment pour la placer. S'il se souvenait bien, sa sœur aînée était dans son année à Poudlard.

"Astoria, c'est ça?" C'était probablement la première fois qu'ils parlaient.

"C'est ça." Elle but une gorgée de whisky pur feu qu'Hannah avait placé devant elle. "Quelque chose d'autre arrivera assez tôt et personne ne se souviendra pourquoi ils détestent ta famille. Crois-moi. J'y suis allé et j'ai surmonté ça."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il se retrouva à sourire.

"Ce que tu dis , c'est que l'infamie est un peu comme la gloire d'une certaine manière?"

"Oui, je suppose que oui" Rit-elle.

Il lui sourit. C'était le premier véritable sourire qu'il avait depuis des semaines. Ou était-ce des mois? Il ne pouvait même plus se souvenir.

"Merci pour tes conseils, Astoria."

"À ton service." Elle lui sourit à nouveau et passa ses longs cheveux sur son épaule. Les mèches dorées effleurèrent son bras.

Dans un moment de clarté, il s'est rendu compte qu'il était seul depuis très longtemps.

"Voudrais-tu sortir d'ici?" Il a demandé rapidement avant de perdre son sang-froid.

"Tu ne vas pas m'enfermer dans un cachot, n'est-ce pas?" Ses yeux bleus scintillaient de gaieté et ses lèvres se relevèrent en un petit rire.

"Ça dépend." Il se pencha vers elle et baissa la voix pour que personne ne l'entende. "J'ai entendu dire que certaines femmes aime ce genre de chose. Es-tu une de ces femmes, Miss Greengrass?"

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle se lécha rapidement les lèvres.

Il a pris ça pour un oui.

Il se leva rapidement et paya Hannah pour leurs boissons. Chaque œil dans la pièce les regardaient alors qu'ils quittaient la taverne ensemble.

Qu'ils aillent au diable, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

Après le procès de Ginny, Draco et Hermione ont pris des vacances bien méritées. Ils ont passé deux semaines aux États-Unis chez le cousin d'Hermione, deux semaines en Italie au château de Malfoy et deux semaines en Grèce à explorer des bâtiments anciens et des sites mythologiques.

Un soir, Draco la trouva assise sur le balcon de la chambre d'hôtel, faisant tournoyer l'anneau de fiançailles autour de son doigt.

"A quoi penses-tu si fort?" Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"C'est une bonne journée" A-t-elle dit avec un sourire. "Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour idéal pour se marier."

Il regarda la ville en contrebas. Le temps était parfait. Le cadre était magnifique, et bien sûr sa future mariée se sentait bien ce jour-là.

Ce serait vraiment parfait.

"Je pense qu'il y a une boutique de mariage juste en bas de la rue, n'est-ce pas?"

"Il y en avait une, oui" Sourit-elle.

"C'est réglé alors. Va choisir la robe parfaite et je m'occuperai de tout le reste."

Le sourire qui illumina son visage devint rapidement le sourire pour lequel il vivait. Elle se déplaça de sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, enroula ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa profondément.

Elle s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement et volait pratiquement dans son excitation. Draco la regarda avec amusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la chambre d'hôtel. Puis il a commencé à planifier la soirée et à envoyer des messages à leurs amis les plus proches.

Hermione fouilla robe après robe jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la bonne. Elle le savait dès qu'elle l'avait vu sur le portant. Quand elle l'a essayé, cela a seulement prouvé qu'elle avait raison. Elle était en satin blanc, près du corps avec une taille empire recouverte d'une fine bande de diamants et d'émeraudes. Les bijoux formaient des motifs fleuris le long de l'ourlet qui semblaient se balancer lorsqu'elle se déplaçait.

Elle retourna dans la chambre d'hôtel pour trouver Draco disparu et une note la dirigeant vers les jardins de l'hôtel à 23h30. Elle a dîné toute seule et s'est préparée pour son mariage impromptu.

Quand elle est entrée dans le jardin éclairé par des bougies, elle s'est rendu compte qu'une pleine lune montrait au-dessus et qu'il n'y avait pas de nuage dans le ciel.

C'était absolument parfait.

Une douce musique commença à jouer alors qu'elle descendait le court chemin de pierre vers la fontaine au milieu du jardin. Elle a été surprise lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la clairière pour voir plusieurs personnes l'attendre. Draco se tenait devant la fontaine. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et tout le reste disparu.

Il lui a fallu un long moment pour réaliser que le ministre Shacklebolt se tenait à côté de lui, et le petit rassemblement de personnes était composé de leurs amis les plus proches. Harry et Luna étaient assis ensemble au premier rang. Blaise et Wendy étaient derrière eux, avec Theo. Et de l'autre côté, il y avait Ron et une femme blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui semblait vaguement familière.

Le simple fait de savoir que Draco avait fait tout son possible pour s'assurer que les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle seraient là pour les voir se marier, même s'il n'y avait que quelques heures de préavis, signifiait le monde pour elle. Cela n'a fait que renforcer sa conviction qu'elle faisait la bonne chose, qu'elle était vraiment avec la personne avec laquelle elle était censée être.

La cérémonie s'est bien déroulée et à minuit, ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois en tant que mari et femme. Ils ont passé des heures à rire et à danser avec leurs amis dans le jardin avant de se retirer dans leur chambre pour le reste de la nuit.

Ensuite, ils ont passé des heures à s'aimer l'un l'autre, faisant l'amour jusqu'à l'aube d'un nouveau jour. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'ils s'endormirent, prêts à commencer le reste de leur vie ensemble, sans savoir exactement combien de temps cela durerait.

Draco et Hermione ont écourté leur lune de miel lorsqu'ils ont reçu un message urgent de Bill leur demandant de le rencontrer à St. Mungo's.

Ils ne pouvaient que supposer qu'il s'agissait de la malédiction du PCS, alors ils n'ont pas perdu de temps pour rentrer chez eux. Le lendemain, ils s'assirent ensemble dans une petite pièce en attendant Bill.

Le genou d'Hermione rebondit à plusieurs reprises en attendant. Son épaule tremblait également, et parfois sa main se serrait en un poing ou sautait de ses genoux. Ses symptômes s'aggravaient régulièrement et Draco devenait de plus en plus inquiet de jour en jour. Ils avaient constaté que les symptômes s'aggraveraient progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une crise, puis tout recommencerait. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines depuis sa dernière crise, mais ils savaient tous les deux que ça allait arriver dans les prochains jour.

Ils espéraient tous les deux que Bill avait de bonnes nouvelles pour eux.

"Draco. Hermione. Je suis contente que vous ayez réussi à vous liberer si vite. Bill entra dans la petite pièce et leur serra la main. "Suivez-moi."

Ils furent conduits dans le couloir et à travers un ensemble de doubles portes, puis dans une pièce que Draco reconnut. C'était la salle d'observation dans laquelle il se trouvait lorsqu'il avait vu un briseur de malédiction travailler sur Ron des mois plus tôt.

Par la fenêtre, ils pouvaient voir un homme dans la trentaine endormi sur un lit.

"La famille de M. Mason a accepté de nous laisser tenter de briser la malédiction. Il est entré en phase 4 du PCS il y a trois jours." Expliqua Bill.

Hermione se tenait contre la vitre et regardait la forme immobile dans l'autre pièce. Elle était trop consciente que ce serait son destin assez tôt. A moins que Bill n'arrive à briser la malédiction.

Elle était vaguement consciente que Draco et Bill parlaient derrière elle, mais elle ne leur prêta aucune attention. Bientôt, Draco vint se placer derrière elle, et Bill entra dans la pièce voisine avec deux de ses collègues.

"Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir regarder" Marmonna-t-elle en s'appuyant contre lui. "Et si quelque chose tourne mal?"

"Alors ils continueront d'essayer jusqu'à ce que ça marche."

Ce qui signifie que si M. Mason décédrait à la suite de la procédure, ils attendraient que quelqu'un d'autre passe à l'étape 4. Ça ne l'a pas aidée à se sentir mieux.

"Je me sens tellement inutile." Elle soupira profondément.

"Tu est plus forte que ça."

Elle hocha la tête, pas vraiment d'accord avec lui mais pas d'humeur à argumenter. Puis ils restèrent silencieux alors que les briseurs de malédiction dans l'autre pièce commençaient lentement à démêler la malédiction qui était entrelacée avec la colonne vertébrale de M. Mason.

Les trois travaillèrent ensemble pendant des heures, enlevant lentement et fastidieusement toute trace de noirceur. Hermione les regarda attentivement, étudiant chacun de leurs mouvements, mémorisant les charmes qu'ils utilisaient.

Finalement, les hommes épuisés se sont éloignés du lit d'hôpital.

Hermione retint son souffle en attendant que Bill se tourne vers la fenêtre et indique si la procédure avait réussi ou non.

La main de Draco sur sa taille se serra, la rapprochant. Ses lèvres étaient à côté de son oreille quand il chuchota.

"Merlin. Regarde ses yeux."

Elle détourna rapidement le regard de Bill et regarda plutôt M. Mason. Elle regarda avec étonnement ses yeux s'ouvrir.

"Ça a marché" Murmura-t-elle. Le soulagement l'envahit.

Draco enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la fit tourner en rond.

"Ça a marché!" Il a réitéré avant de l'embrasser.

Dans l'autre pièce, les briseurs de malédiction expliquaient à M. Mason qu'ils avaient supprimé la malédiction qui le tourmentait depuis des années. Il faudrait le maintenir en observation pendant plusieurs jours pour s'assurer que la malédiction avait bel et bien disparu.

Deux guérisseurs ont rejoint le groupe et ont commencé à examiner l'homme formellement comateux il y a peu. Ils ne semblaient pas être aussi optimistes que les briseurs de malédiction.

Bill les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait l'air épuisé.

"Alors, la malédiction est partie" Leur dit-il avec un sourire soulagé sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que les guérisseurs ont dit?" Demanda Draco. À cela, le sourire tomba et Bill secoua la tête.

"Il semble y avoir d'importants dommages internes à ses vaisseaux sanguins causés par la malédiction." Il a parlé sombrement. "Mais quand même, il a une meilleure chance maintenant qu'auparavant, c'est déjà un mieux ?"

"Oui bien sûr." Hermione répondit catégoriquement. L'exaltation qu'elle avait ressentie quelques instants plus tôt s'était dégonflée.

"Combien de temps avez-vous besoin pour récupérer?" Demanda Draco. Il était évident que les trois n'étaient pas en forme pour refaire la même procédure ce jour-là.

"Attendons quelques semaines" Lui dit Bill. "Je veux m'assurer que M. Mason est guéri avant de repartir."

"Merci, Bill." Hermione s'avança et le serra dans ses bras. Draco choisit plutôt de lui serrer la main.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient à la maison en train de manger des plats à emporter. Hermione prit sa nourriture, mais son esprit était à des millions de kilomètres. Draco la regarda avec appréhension. Il était de nouveau inquiet pour elle. Ce qui avait semblé être un pas de géant en avant sur la ligne d'arrivée avait abouti à un autre pas en arrière.

Soudain, elle laissa tomber sa fourchette et se leva de la table. Sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce.

Draco lâcha un profond soupir avant de la suivre à l'étage. Il la trouva dans le laboratoire de potion étalant plusieurs papiers sur une table devant elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Il a demandé après l'avoir regardée pendant quelques secondes.

"Mes recherches. La potion. Je l'ai ."

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Je comprends pas ?"

Elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Je l'avais. La potion sur laquelle je travaillais. Je suis resté coincé en essayant d'arrêter la progression des symptômes. C'était l'élément le plus important." Elle fit une pause et attendit qu'il prenne conscience. Il haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

"Quand nous avons découvert que c'était une malédiction, j'ai arrêté de chercher, non? Parce que je savais que la potion ne guérirait pas le PCS."

"D'accord" Acquiesça-t-il. Il ne voyait toujours pas où elle allait.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de guérir le PCS. J'ai juste besoin de réparer les vaisseaux sanguins qui ont été endommagés à cause de la malédiction."

Il baissa les yeux sur les papiers qu'elle avait étalés. Ce sont les listes sur lesquelles ils avaient travaillé tous les deux lorsqu'elle est venue pour la première fois chez lui.

"Ce dernier ingrédient que je cherchais? Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est ici."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit finalement.

"Tout ce dont tu as besoin est la formule finale."

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et finalement elle sourit.

"J'ai juste besoin de calculer l'arithmancie." Elle vibrait pratiquement d'excitation.

Avec les ingrédients disposés devant eux, ils ont commencé le travail fastidieux de calcul des portions, des calendriers et de la série nécessaire pour maximiser la sortie souhaitée.

Hermione luttait contre ses symptômes, ignorant le mal de tête qui palpitait derrière son œil et laissant Draco faire toute l'écriture car ses mains tremblaient trop. Enfin, il l'a obligée à s'arrêter pour la nuit et à prendre ses médicaments. Elle s'endormit presque instantanément. Il a continué à travailler et à minuit, il avait terminé les calculs.

Il était épuisé, alors il a accueilli le sommeil presque autant qu'elle. Le lendemain matin, ils sont retournés au laboratoire. Hermione a revu ses calculs et ensemble ils ont interprété les résultats et développé une formule.

L'après-midi, Draco avait commencé à mélanger la potion. C'était une potion compliquée qui prendrait trois jours. Hermione ne pouvait pas aider parce que ses mains n'étaient pas assez stables, mais elle était là à chaque pas.

Elle regarda Draco transformer ses trois années de recherche en réalité.

Ça faisait une semaine depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient visité St. Mungo. Cette fois, ils sont venus armés d'une potion qui était en préparation depuis trois ans.

Bill a terminé son examen de M. Mason et a déterminé qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de malédiction. Les guérisseurs l'ont également examiné et ont déterminé que les dommages à ses vaisseaux sanguins ne guérissaient pas et finirai rapidement par le tuer. Ils lui ont offert une nouvelle potion expérimentale qui pourrait avoir la capacité de le guérir complètement. Bill était fier de mentionner qu'elle avait été développé par Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus brillante de son âge.

Il tint la fiole de potion violette devant lui pendant un long moment, l'étudiant et soupesant ses options. Puis il a sorti le bouchon et l'a avalé d'un coup.

Hermione retint son souffle alors qu'elle le regardait. Sa main est tombée molle et ses yeux se sont fermés. Sa poitrine continuait de monter et de descendre alors qu'il s'endormait profondément.

Pendant une heure, il a dormit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, tout le monde lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Les guérisseurs l'ont examiné à nouveau et ont déclaré que ses vaisseaux sanguins semblaient normaux.

Draco enroula ses bras autour d'Hermione et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

"Tu l'as fait" Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

"Non." Elle secoua la tête contre sa poitrine.

"Nous l'avons fait. C'était définitivement un effort de groupe."

Malgré leur succès avec Mason, l'administration de l'hôpital ne leur a pas immédiatement donné le feu vert. Au cours des semaines suivantes, les briseurs de malédiction et les guérisseurs ont continué de surveiller ses progrès pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de rechute. Pendant ce temps, Bill et Draco ont travaillé ensemble pour documenter leur processus et présenter leurs conclusions au conseil d'administration de l'hôpital.

Hermione avait plus de mauvais jours que de bons. Elle a eu une crise la nuit où ils sont rentrés de St. Mungo. Elle a été suivie de plusieurs jours au lit avant qu'elle ne puisse se déplacer librement et sans douleur. Les bons jours ont été limités avant que les spasmes musculaires ne recommencent.

En plus d'Hermione, il y avait encore d'autres là-bas qui avaient été atteints par le PCS. Il restait dix patients connus. La plupart d'entre eux étaient plus avancés que la troisième étape.

Après de longues délibérations, il a été décidé qu'ils seraient en mesure de supprimer une malédiction chaque semaine pour permettre le repos et la récupération des briseurs de malédiction. Il a également été décidé par le conseil d'administration de St. Mungo, qu'ils iraient d'abord dans l'ordre des cas les plus avancés, puis en reculant vers le cas le moins avancé.

Hermione déglutit profondément en lisant la lettre d'autorisation du tableau. Trois mois après que Mason ait été réveillé de son coma, la procédure et la potion avaient été approuvées.

Les larmes coulèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa que dans quelques semaines, son cauchemar serait enfin terminé.


	35. Chapitre 35

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par mezy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre trente-cinq**

Draco avait du mal à dormir. Au lieu de d'essayer, il était allongé dans son lit et regardait Hermione dormir profondément au clair de lune. Sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait doucement à chaque respiration.

Elle était misérable depuis deux semaines. Ses spasmes musculaires étaient fréquents maintenant, et ses maux de tête et ses nausées étaient presque continus. Elle dormait plus qu'elle n'était éveillée et n'avait pas quitté pas la maison depuis des semaines.

Une crise l'avait durement frappée la veille alors qu'elle prenait une douche. Heureusement, Draco était sous la douche avec elle. Il a pu la rattraper lorsqu'elle est tombée, mais c'était limite.

Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur se rapprocher de plus en plus de la lumière du jour.

Il était enfin temps. Ou ce serait le cas, si jamais ce putain de soleil se pressait et se levait enfin.

Il soupira profondément.

Dans quelques heures, ils seraient en route pour St. Mungo. Ils avaient regardé la procédure plusieurs fois maintenant. Aujourd'hui, ce serait son tour.

Ce serait elle allongée sur la table.

Ce serait elle qui sortirait de l'hôpital libre et à l'abri de la malédiction qui la tourmentait depuis des années.

"Essaye de dormir, Draco." Elle marmonna d'une voix endormie. "Regarder l'horloge ne la fera pas avancer plus vite."

Elle glissa son bras sur son ventre et appuya sa tête contre son bras.

Il soupira de nouveau avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de la serrer un peu plus fort. Il se concentra sur l'inspiration et l'expiration. Il s'endormit bientôt avec elle dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil était levé et elle le regardait dormir.

"Nous devrions nous lever bientôt" Dit-elle d'une voix calme. C'était comme si elle ne voulait pas rompre le silence du matin.

"Nous devrions." Il répondit tout aussi doucement avant de l'attirer pour un baiser langoureux. Aussi soucieux de se rendre à l'hôpital, il était également parfaitement content de simplement rester au lit avec elle.

Des baisers langoureux se sont transformés en touches douces, qui auraient pu se transformer en bien plus. Au lieu de ça, elle s'éloigna de lui et se leva prudemment.

Il soupira, puis la suivit jusqu'à la douche. Ils se préparèrent pour la journée côte à côte mais dans un silence complet.

Draco était nerveux et anxieux. Il imaginait qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Il n'avait aucune raison de croire que quelque chose irait mal.

Pourtant, il y avait toujours une chance.

Ils restèrent ensemble devant la cheminée en silence pendant un long moment.

"Es-tu prêt pour ça?" Il lui a finalement demandé.

"Je ne peux pas croire que ça arrive enfin." Sa main trembla alors qu'il la prenait dans la sienne.

"Dans quelques heures, tout sera fini." Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

"Allons en finir avec ça alors, ok?"

"Après toi." Il tendit la main pour lui faire passer d'abord la cheminée.

Elle a disparu dans des flammes vertes. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis la suivit.

Les six heures suivantes se sont passées incroyablement lentement. Draco était à ses côtés à chaque minute. Harry, Ron et Luna étaient assis dans la salle d'observation.

Bill Weasley a pris les devants en brisant la malédiction puis les deux autres briseurs de malediction on suivi. Ils ont commencé par la mettre dans un sommeil profond pour s'assurer qu'elle ne bougeait pas pendant la procédure. Ils étaient méticuleux. Ils prirent leurs temps et s'assurèrent d'avoir toutes les traces de la malédiction démêlées et brisées.

Quand ils eurent finalement fini, Bill s'affaissa contre le mur par épuisement pur avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur une chaise.

"C'est fait?" Lui demanda Draco.

Bill hocha la tête une fois et Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Le guérisseur qui avait regardé depuis la salle d'observation entra doucement. Elle avait une fiole de leur potion violette dans sa main. Avant de réveiller Hermione, cependant, elle passa sa baguette sur sa forme endormie pour vérifier le niveau de dégâts avant de prendre la potion.

Draco regarda sans faire très attention. Il était juste impatient de la voir ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait les voir sans douleur.

Le guérisseur lui sourit vivement. Puis elle a prononcé le sort pour réveiller sa femme endormie.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de finalement rencontrer les siens.

"Miss Granger" Le guérisseur commença.

"Mme Malfoy" Répondit-elle en se concentrant sur le guérisseur.

"Oh, bien sûr! Je suis désolée, Mme Malfoy. J'ai besoin que vous preniez cette potion maintenant." Elle tendit le flacon à Hermione.

Elle a pris le flacon à la femme d'âge moyen. Elle a tenu le flacon dans sa main et l'a regardé. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Ça va, Mlle ... Mme Malfoy?"

"Parfaitement" Répondit-elle. "C'est juste la première fois que je la tiens correctement ."

Draco se concentra sur sa main tenant le flacon et réalisa pourquoi elle souriait. Sa main était complètement stable. Pas de tremblements.

Pas de tremblements.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau et il ne put empêcher le sourire qui se répandit sur son visage.

Elle ouvrit le flacon et le bascula en arrière, laissant la potion glisser dans sa gorge. Ses yeux se fermèrent de nouveau lorsque la potion commença à réparer ses vaisseaux sanguins.

Quand elle se réveilla, Draco était toujours assis à côté d'elle. Bill avait mangé du chocolat et avait l'air beaucoup mieux, et la guérisseuse était partie avec les deux autres briseurs de malédiction, elle promis qu'elle serait de retour dans quelques minutes. Potter, Weasley et Luna avaient quitté la salle d'observation et étaient entassés le long du mur de l'autre côté de son lit.

Elle leur sourit et leurs serra la main. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, malgré son sommeil presque toute la journée. Il savait d'avoir regardé les autres suivre la même procédure que c'était normal. Elle avait traversé une sacrée épreuve. La malédiction avait disparu, mais elle avait encore besoin de récupérer.

La guérisseuse est revenue et les a tous fait sortir pour qu'elle puisse faire ses derniers diagnostics. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte et fit rentrer Draco à l'intérieur.

"Tout va bien alors, non?" Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à nouveau à côté d'Hermione. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, alors il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle plutôt que sur la chaise.

"Tout a l'air parfait" A-t-elle reconnu. "Votre femme est à 100% sans PCS."

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Il la tenait fermement alors que le soulagement l'envahissait.

C'était parti. La malédiction avait disparu.

Les pouvoirs en place lui avaient permis de la garder. Ils avaient décidé que son repentir était complet et lui avaient donné le salut.

Le guérisseur s'éclaircit la gorge. Ils se séparèrent juste assez pour qu'Hermione pose sa tête sur son épaule.

"Les bébés vont bien aussi" A-t-elle déclaré.

"Je suis désolé, quoi?" Hermione se redressa et se concentra sur la femme en blouse blanche pour probablement la première fois de la journée.

"Félicitations M. et Mme Malfoy." Elle a remis un morceau de papier - un résultat de test. "Vous êtes enceinte de jumeaux. Je dirais que vous en êtes à peu près à huit semaines environ."

Aucun d'eux n'a dit un mot. Ils se sont assis dans un silence choqué en regardant le journal qui disait

"Grossesse - positive".

"D'accord" Dit le guérisseur un peu nerveusement. "Vous devriez faire un suivi avec un spécialiste, bien sûr. Sinon, vous êtes libre de partir."

Elle leur a serré la main et est partie.

Hermione se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la petite pièce. Draco avait du mal à déterminer si elle était heureuse de la nouvelle ou contrariée.

Alors qu'il la regardait, il l'imagina avec son ventre rebondi, avec des enfants. Une famille. Puis il l'imagina tenant un bébé dans chaque bras.

Il sentit un sourire s'étaler sur son visage.

"Maya" Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de bouger et se tourne pour le regarder. "C'est la dernière chose sur ta liste de voeux ."

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage également. Il la souleva et la fit tourner en rond avant de l'embrasser profondément.

"Oh Merlin, Draco! Nous allons avoir un bébé. Non! Des bébés!" Elle s'est accrochée à lui et il l'a savouré.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était assise à une table dans un petit restaurant italien entouré de leurs amis les plus proches. Draco était à côté d'elle, bien sûr. Puis il y avait Blaise et Wendy. Théo s'assit ensuite, suivi d'Astoria et de Ron. Harry et Luna ont bouclé le cercle.

Ils avaient tous voulu célébrer sa nouvelle santé. Et même si elle était fatiguée, elle voulait aussi célébrer.

Il y a un an, elle ne pensait pas que ce jour viendrait. Elle avait travaillé à la guérison, mais elle avait douté d'elle-même.

En regardant autour de la table, elle a réalisé qu'elle était entourée d'amis. D'une famille. Un an plus tôt, elle n'en avait pas. Elle n'avait personne.

Pas vraiment.

Maintenant, cependant. Maintenant, elle avait tout ce qu'elle pouvait rêver. Elle avait sa santé. Elle avait des amis. Elle avait un mari incroyable et ils attendaient deux bébés dans quelques mois.

Elle sourit et serra la main de Draco sous la table. Il n'a pas arrêté sa conversation avec Blaise, mais il lui a serré la main en retour.

Harry et Luna étaient adorables ensemble. Elle aurait dû le voir avant. Ils prenaient leur temps, sortaient ensemble et apprenaient à se connaître en dehors du travail. Mais c'était tellement évident qu'ils appartenaient ensemble.

Ron et Astoria avaient pris d'assaut le monde sorcier. Ce qui a commencé comme une aventure rapide s'est transformé en une histoire d'amour sous les flash des médias. Ils adoraient tous les deux les projecteurs et faisaient des vagues partout où ils allaient.

Malgré ça, le sourire sur le visage d'Astoria était authentique et le regard dans les yeux de Ron quand il la regardait était plus que de la luxure ou de l'appréciation. Hermione se doutait qu'il était vraiment heureux pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, et ça la rendait heureuse pour lui.

Blaise faisait un travail fantastique avec Wendy. Il avait pris la paternité comme un canard dans l'eau. Wendy s'adaptait bien au nouveau monde magique dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Théo était une énigme. Il n'a pas dit grand-chose tout au long du repas. Parfois, il répondait à l'une des questions directes d'Astoria ou aidait Wendy à découper sa nourriture. Hermione pensa qu'elle aperçut un ou deux regards entre lui et Blaise. Elle soupçonnait qu'il se passait quelque chose là-bas, mais elle n'a pas demandé. S'il en était ainsi, ils diraient à leurs amis quand ils seraient prêts, et bien sur elle les souteindraient.

Le groupe a parlé et ri pendant qu'ils mangeaient. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la conversation s'est tournée vers leurs nombreuses aventures à Poudlard. Les Serpentards à la table ont appris des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais connues auparavant, et ils ont révélé quelques-uns de leurs propres secrets qui ont fait rire les Gryffondors.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione soupira et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco.

"Es-tu prêt à y aller?" Il lui a demandé tranquillement.

"Oui. C'était bien, mais je suis prête à célébrer notre victoire en privé maintenant."

Elle n'avait pas à lui demander deux fois, mais elle avait besoin de dire une chose avant de partir.

Elle tapota une fourchette contre un verre à vin pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Une fois la conversation terminée, tout le monde la regarda.

"Je voulais vous remercier tous. Les derniers mois ont été extrêmement difficiles, mais chacun de vous était là pour me soutenir. Pour nous soutenir, vraiment. Il y a un an, je pensais que j'allais mourir seul. Je l'aurais fait sans Draco et un ensemble de journaux que j'avais créés il y a des années. Sans eux, nos vies seraient tellement différentes aujourd'hui. "

"Attends une seconde" Ron s'éclaircit la gorge. "Techniquement, j'ai jeté le journal qui a permis à Malfoy de mettre la main dessus en premier lieu. Donc vraiment, si vous y pensez, c'est moi et le journal qui avons sauvé la journée."

"Eh bien, j'ai trouvé cette boîte de livres et j'ai laissé Draco fouiller dedans" Dit Blaise. "Donc, je suis vraiment le héros ici."

Hermione rit et Draco gloussa à côté d'elle.

"Je pense que nous pouvons tous convenir qu'il s'agissait d'un effort de groupe" A-t-elle déclaré.

Sur ce, ils ont fait leurs adieux. Hermione étreignit tout le monde avant de partir avec Draco.

Ensemble, ils ont marché main dans la main dans Diagon Alley.

Quand ils sont arrivés à la maison, Draco n'a pas perdu de temps. Il l'embrassa au moment où ils franchirent la porte, puis il la souleva et la porta dans leur chambre. Ils ont fait l'amour jusqu'au coucher du soleil et après, ils ont dormi profondément ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla pour la première fois depuis des années sans aucune douleur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et étira ses muscles. Elle pouvait voir à travers les rideaux que ça allait être une belle journée.

Elle se doucha et descendit pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Draco la rejoignit peu de temps après. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, il lui a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour elle.

Un cadeau.

"Draco, j'ai déjà tout ce que je pourrais vouloir ou besoin."

"Fait-moi confiance" A-t-il répondu. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non quand il cligna de ses grands yeux argentés.

Elle a presque changé d'avis quand elle a découvert qu'elle devrait monter sur un balai de toutes choses. Mais il lui lança à nouveau ce regard et à contrecœur elle s'installa derrière lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

Elle devait l'admettre, le vol était magnifique. Il ne volait pas trop vite ni trop haut, alors elle a pu se détendre un peu et profiter du soleil et de la légère brise.

Elle n'a pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à l'endroit où ils allaient, alors elle a été surprise quand il a commencé à descendre. Elle regarda alors son environnement et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Ils étaient au sommet d'une petite falaise surplombant l'océan. Il y avait un grand arbre à côté d'elle et une grande maison blanche avec un porche et des volets verts posé devant elle.

Un fort sentiment de déjà-vu la traversa.

"Draco, je suis déjà venu ici. J'ai rêvé de cet endroit." Elle pouvait s'en souvenir clairement, même maintenant. Dans son rêve, elle se tenait sur le porche, écoutant l'océan. Il est venu derrière elle et a promis de la garder en sécurité. "J'ai rêvé d'être ici avec toi, avant de savoir que c'était toi de l'autre côté du journal."

"L'as-tu vraiment fait? Moi aussi." Il l'a prise par la main et lui a montré la maison.

Il y avait six chambres, trois salles de bain, une salle à manger équipée et une salon parfait pour une famille. Il y avait aussi une grande pièce qui était parfaite pour une bibliothèque, une autre pièce qui fonctionnerait bien comme un laboratoire, et une belle véranda à l'arrière de la maison.

Quand ils eurent fini leur promenade, elle se tint sur le porche avant et s'appuya contre la balustrade. Il s'approcha d'elle et plaça ses mains de chaque côté d'elle. Elle soupira profondément et s'appuya contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses?" Il a demandé.

"Je pense que c'est parfait." Elle se sourit.

Il écarta ses mains de la balustrade et les fit glisser autour de sa taille pour s'installer contre son ventre. Elle plaça ses mains sur les siennes.

Elle pouvait les voir maintenant. Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés. Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns raides. Jouer ensemble dans la cour avec un petit chiot.

Leur famille.

Leur avenir.

Leur heureux pour toujours.

**Fin**.


End file.
